Quand l'Amour sauve de la Haine
by MlleGanou
Summary: Après la Guerre, Hermione est pleine de culpabilité.Mais pour quelles raisons ? Quelles sont ces choses qu'elle a fait qui la torture au point de s'auto-détruire ? En quoi ce sorcier qui prend tant soin d'elle est mêlé à sa culpabilité et à son cœur?DM/HG
1. Le Désespoir de l'Ange

**_Bon je sais … J'ai déjà des fics en route Bla Bla Bla Bla. Mais bon, étant donné un léger syndrome de page blanche pour un chapitre, alors qu'une grande inspiration me venait pour ce nouveau fan fic, je me suis dis : Ganou ! Tu écris pour te faire plaisir donc fait toi plaisir ! _**

**_Voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fan fiction, bon en fait le prologue est le futur de ce que les chapitres suivants vont raconter et quand j'en aurai fini avec le chapitre flash back, je continuerai le prologue ^^ Compliquer hein ? Mais bon c'est à l'image de l'auteur =P _**

**_Je vous aime ! _**

_**Titre : Quand l'Amour sauve de la Haine**_

_**Prologue : Le Désespoir de l'ange**_

Le bar sentait le tabac, la sueur et l'alcool. Etonnant ? Pas vraiment. L'établissement respirait la crasse et la luxure de bas étage qui s'exécutait dans les niveaux supérieurs. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 du bar le plus sombre et dépravé, Le Trou de Londres explosait le compteur de déchéances.

Il avait beau ne pas se trouver dans la rue sorcière de Londres, il avait une clientèle dotée de capacité magique mais pas forcement de jugeote. Et quelle clientèle ! Des gobelins alcooliques, des sorciers vicieux qui passaient quelques heures dans les chambres vétustes en une compagnie des plus douteuse, des vampires qui noyaient leur soif dans un bon pichet de sang frais d'origine douteuse ainsi que des êtres encapuchonnés qui s'étalait un peu partout sur des tables individuelles ou qui s'appuyait sur le bar en compagnie d'un bon Whisky Pur Feu.

Il régnait en ce lieu un capharnaüm digne d'une foire à la volaille. Les injures volaient, les gloussements d'homme ivre se mélangeaient aux cris de plaisir qui provenait d'un étage supérieur. Dans ce bazar monstre où les complots se montaient entre ivrogne dans les coins des pièces peu orthodoxes par leur forme et sous les flammes vacillantes des torches, se trouvait une personne que nul n'aurait pu imaginer susceptible de se distraire dans un tel lieu réserver au rebus de la société magique britannique. Assise au bar, sa capeline ne laissant apparaitre que quelques mèches brunes et particulièrement indomptable, Hermione Granger semblait être dans une grande admiration de son verre de Whisky Pur feu.

Elle en était facilement à son cinquième lorsqu'un homme disposant d'une haleine assez chargé pour deviner son état d'ébriété avancé vint s'hisser difficilement sur le haut tabouret à coté de la jeune femme.

Oh ! Une donzelle qui n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de m'accompagner, baragouina l'illustre penseur.

Casse toi avant que je te fasse avalé le neurone solitaire qui s'est retrouvé dans la coquille qui te sert de crane…

Oula ! La p'tite dame se rebelle ! Allez viens avec moi t'en meurt d'envie !

L'éponge alcoolisée lui saisit alors le bras avec force pour l'emmener avec lui. La jeune sorcière lui attrapa vivement l'autre bras avec sa main libre et lui tordit le poignet.

Toi, le cafard puant tu me lâches ! Si t'a envie te faire une putain, faut que tu te trompes pas de personne parce que je suis pas là pour servir de vide sperme à la première outre venue !

Tu vas me le payer Trainée !

Alors qu'il se redressait pour lui foutre une gifle, Hermione lui lança un coup de genou puissant dans l'entre-jambe du cancrelat. Alors que l'insecte rendait hommage au parquet collant de reste d'alcool et autres substances inconnues autant pour leur origine que pour notre santé mentale, Hermione continuait de le frapper à coup de pied sous le regard habituer et froid d'un barman qui avait vu largement pire qu'une p'tite dame qui se défoulait un peu.

Maintenant on fait moi le fier Satyre ! Excuse-toi ! Excuse toi sinon …

HERMIONE !

Une voix puissante figea la jeune femme autant dans son action que dans sa tirade. Elle fixa son regard remplis de rage sur l'homme qui venait la chercher. Il la cherchait tout le temps pour la stopper dans ses excès de colère qui la prenait depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis sa mort, depuis sa trahison. Il lui attrapa la main et lui remit la capuche de sa capeline sur la tête.

-Je crois que tu t'es assez donné en spectacle ce soir.

En effet, la vision du visage de la jeune fille qui avait été décapuchonné avec le début de bagarre, associé au prénom rare qu'elle portait qu'il avait crié, la plupart des clients du bar l'avait reconnu. Elle. Hermione Granger. L'amie d'Harry Potter. Une de ces ados qui avait mis fin au règne du plus grand mage noir jamais porté par la Terre.

Après un regard vers le bar où les 5 verres qu'elle avait bu s'alignaient, il ajouta.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir aussi … Allez viens on rentre.

Il la tira avec force mais à la fois douceur tout en jetant une poignée de mornilles sur le bar. Une fois sortit de ce trou à rats, la jeune femme laissa exploser sa rage renforcée par l'alcool dans son sang.

Mais bordel pourquoi tu es TOUJOURS derrière mon dos ! Je suis une grande fille ! Je suis responsable et je sais me défendre au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

C'est vachement responsable d'aller dans le plus grand coupe gorge de Londres pour s'enfiler un nombre pas possible de verre, commença-t-il calmement malgré l'Hermione enragée qui était devant lui. Tu aurais pu te faire violer par ce type ! Ca aurait pu être un gars beaucoup plus fort que cette loque ! Et personne n'aurait bougé un doigt pour t'aider! Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis des mois maintenant ! Depuis que la guerre est fini, tu t'auto détruis et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

Si je le SAIS ! Mais à ton avis à qui la faute ? C'est la tienne tu m'entends ! C'est la tienne si je suis obligé de me sentir mal pour sentir que je suis en vie ! C'est d'être aussi proche de cette putain de mort qui m'a tout pris qui me fait vivre dans ce monde pourri ! Se mit à hurler la jeune femme qui versait autant des larmes de rages que de tristesse. C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute !

Elle rythmait ses accusations par ses poings qui s'abattait avec force sur le torse musclé du sorcier qui attendait, comme toujours qu'elle se calme. Car il savait que dans quelques instant, sous le coup des larmes, de l'alcool et de sa colère, elle s'épuiserait et viendrait somnoler dans ses bras en s'excusant, comme toujours.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que la fatigue eu raison de la jeune femme qui s'affaissa sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle finit par dire entre deux sanglots et d'une voix faible.

C'est de ta faute Malefoy … Mais aussi de la mienne je n'aurai pas du t'aimer Drago… Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée … C'est ma faute … C'est ma faute …

Elle s'assoupit alors, se laissant glisser sur le torse de Drago Malefoy qui l'entoura de ces bras avec douceur. Si son amour pour Hermione l'avait sauvé du mal, il avait plongé Hermione dans un monde de désespoir et de remords.

**_Bon voilà, un petit prologue qui met en ambiance et qui soulève beaucoup de questions que vous m'exposerez surement dans plein de petites reviews hihihi. _**

**_Pour ce qui est de la suite, étant donné que je ne tiens jamais les dates que je donne vu que soit je poste avant soit après, je ne préfère pas me prononcer mais rassurer vous, ca ne dépasse pas les deux semaines ^^. _**

**  
**_**Décidement je suis trop contente, c'est ma première Drago/Hermy hihi **  
_


	2. Quand le passé explique le présent

_**Voici donc la suite. J'ai été ravie des reviews que vous m'avez laissés ! Franchement ça ma vraiment touché (et encore plus motivé il faut bien le dire) Donc un grand merci à Scotty, à Aurelle qui a fait un véritable éloge de mon prologue qui ma vraiment fait plaisir (je m'en attendais pas à autant) et à NanaXx avec qui j'ai déjà pas mal blablaté ainsi qu'à ma Fabi d'amour ^^ ! **_

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé explique le présent. **_

Un soupire se fit entendre devant le Trou de Londres. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser après avoir vu la scène de ce couple plutôt hétéroclite, ce n'était pas un soupire d'agacement ou d'exaspération, conséquence d'un certain comportement d'une certaine jeune femme. Car il était bien évident que l'auteur de ce soupire n'était autre qu'un Drago Malefoy fatigué. Un Drago Malefoy fatigué mais soulagé d'où un soupire de soulagement.

Compliquez me direz vous ? Pas tellement si on prend on compte la peur qui lui ceinturait les trippes à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez eux et que leur maison était vide de la présence de l'être aimé. A chaque fois, la peur l'envahissait. A chaque fois, il sortait telle une furie pour partir à la recherche de son amour. A chaque fois, il la retrouvait écrouler dans un bar ou comme ce soir à déchainer sa colère sur le premier bougre un peu chiant qui passait sur l'écran radar d'Hermione. A chaque fois, elle finissait de déverser sa rage sur son torse. A chaque fois elle lui disait qu'elle regrettait de l'aimer.

Cette dernière chose était surement la plus dure pour lui, mais depuis qu'Hermione était entré dans cette phase qu'il avait appelée d'autodestruction, il avait pris conscience que malgré les paroles difficiles d'une Hermione ivre, l'Hermione lucide du matin tenait à lui.

Avec douceur il caressa ses cheveux en bataille avant d'y déposer un baiser comme pour l'accompagner dans le monde des rêves qui l'avait éloigné du monde réel. Il la souleva avec douceur comme si elle ne pesait rien et transplana sur le seuil de leur maison. En fait, il s'agissait d'une des maisons secondaires des Malefoy mais en vertu de sa petitesse, elle avait été délaissée pendant plusieurs générations. De plus, à la fin de la guerre, Drago avait fait don du manoir de feu ses parents pour qu'il serve de musée sur cette horrible guerre, faisant ainsi son devoir de mémoire. De plus, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre dans le manoir après ce qui s'y était passé. Après ce qu'il y avait fait et surtout après ce qu'Ils y avaient fait à Hermione.

Sa marque des Ténèbres se mit à frissonner à l'unique pensée de ces moments inqualifiables.

Il monta avec douceur jusqu'à leur chambre et déposa Hermione sur leur lit. Un rayon de lune vint éclairer son visage encore nimbée de larmes. Il se pencha doucement sur sa joue et se mit à embrasser ces preuves de mal être pour les faire disparaître. Un geste vain, mais un geste quand même.

Drago poussa un soupire, de nouveau. Mais d'impuissance cette fois-ci. Il était impuissant face à la douleur d'Hermione, impuissant face à son état de dépression. Pourtant, elle, elle avait réussi à lui donné le sourire. Elle avait réussit à lui montrer ce qu'était l'espoir d'une vie meilleur et malgré le danger, ils l'avaient eu cette vie meilleure. Ils l'avaient eu.

Un regard triste vint alors se poser sur le visage de sa bien aimée. Ce regard qui aurait pu passé pour une faiblesse lors de son adolescence, il n'arrivait plus à le quitter, le soir quand il se rendait compte, au creux de la nuit qu'à cause de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, d'un d'eux souffrait. Alors, au creux de la nuit, les jours où Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, son visage rempli de tristesse cherchait un espoir auxquelles raccrocher son amour.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

« Ron … Arrête tu me chatouilles ! Chuchota tout en retenant un rire Hermione. Arrête, on va les réveiller…

-Hermione … Tu as lancés un sort pour pas les réveiller. On pourrait égorger Tu-Sais-Qui, personne s'en rendrait compte, alors détends toi !

- Oui tu as raison … Où en étions nous ? Rappela la jeune femme avec un regard plein de sous entendu. »

Pour toute réponse, Ronald se mit à couvrir le cou de la jeune femme de doux baisers, source d'un phénomène bien courant dans cette zone du corps : Des chatouillis. Hermione éclata d'un petit rire et continua.

« Ralala que dirais la bande de corneille qui partage mon dortoir si elle se rendait compte que je me suis absenté.

- Hermione… Tais toi, sembla lui supplié le rouquin.

- Mmmh Je croyais que tu préférais me faire taire ? Lui répondit-elle avec une voix coquine.

- Miss Granger, si j'étais vous, je m'arrêterai de parler avec cet air si sexy…

- Ah ? Pour quelle raison ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un air naïf.

- A cause de ça ! »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il kidnappa ses lèvres alors que ses mains se mirent à capturer les courbes si douces de sa chère et tendre. Ces caresses dégénérèrent d'une manière rapide sous le désir ardent qui avait pris possession des deux adolescents. Dans le dortoir des garçons de 6e année de la maison Griffondor, un couple, dissimulé derrière des rideaux d'un rouge profond consommais avec douceur et plaisir leur amour.

* * *

Un sursaut … Hermione se redressa brusquement, sortant de son rêve, écho d'un passé lointain, source d'une culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elle se figea de manière tout aussi brusque. Elle tourna sa tête vers Drago qui s'était endormi, tout habillé, sur la couverture. Elle baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Elle était encore habillée elle aussi. Puis les souvenirs de la veille vinrent lui picoter l'esprit. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains qui puait encore l'alcool. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Pourquoi elle le faisait ainsi souffrir lui qui était si bon avec elle ? Elle l'aimait et pourtant elle le faisait souffrir. Elle avait encore craqué. Pourtant, voir le visage triste de son amour l'avait dissuadé de recommencer, elle ne devait plus sortir, cela lui causait trop de soucis. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Lorsque la nuit d'hiver tombait à 17h, le passé venait lui rappelé ses actes de guerre. Elle résistait, priant pour que Drago revienne plus tôt pour l'empêcher de se comporter comme la dernière des … Connes ? Elle avait l'impression que le mot était trop faible… Faible … Elle-même était trop faible. Trop faible fasse aux horreurs de la guerre dont elle avait été le témoin. Trop faible fasse aux horreurs de la guerre qu'elle avait elle-même fait. Trop faible aux horreurs de la guerre qu'elle avait subit. Trop faible fasse au comportement qu'elle avait eu avec Eux. Trop faible fasse aux actes passés qui lui rappelait chaque soir qu'elle était un être immonde.

Elle se leva brusquement et courut vers la salle de bain. Elle s'y enferma et eux à peine le temps de s'agenouiller au dessus des toilettes. Son estomac se refusait de son propre comportement. Les larmes se mirent à perler pour finalement couler dans des sanglots.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure avec elle ? Pourquoi son cœur s'opposait avec autant de force à sa raison ? Depuis sa 6e année, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Autant sa vie propre que les évènements qui l'entourait. La guerre, la haine, l'amitié, l'amour …

Elle se redressa doucement et tira la chasse. Elle retira doucement ses vêtements et se glissa dans la douche.

* * *

« Alors Sang-De-Bourbe, on s'est trouvé un rouquin à se mettre sous la dent ? En même temps, tu n'as plus trop le choix vu que les Jumeaux se sont barrés. C'est quand même dommage pour toi parce que qu'au moins eux ils auraient eu plus de chance de te satisfaire. »

Sa voix les raillait encore. Elle posa sa main sur le torse d'un Ron fou de colère.

« Malefoy, tu aurais pas un de tes trucs de fils de Mangemort un peu plus important à faire que de t'esclaffer comme un débile profond devant un couple ? Je ne sais pas moi, baiser les pieds de Voldemort ou servir de marionnette ? On m'a dit que c'était très prometteur pour monter dans l'échelle sociale.

- Granger, me donne pas des idées tu pourrais le regretter.

- Des idées ? Par Merlin, tu aurais un cerveau ! Il faut absolument que tu envoies un hibou à ta mère, ça va la soulager de se dire qu'elle n'a pas donné naissance à une fouine sans cervelle, on se console comme on peut après tout …

- Tu vas trop loin Sang-de-Bourbe ! Explosa Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur une Hermione furieuse. »

Il fut malgré sa rage, privée de sa baguette grâce à un expelliamus informulé par Hermione. Elle attrapa la baguette d'une main rapide. Elle la glissa dans sa poche intérieure et regarda Malefoy avec un regard plein de colère.

« Maintenant je crois que tu dois dire une certaine formule de politesse de base pour que tu puisses espérer récupérer ta baguette. Malefoy, nous t'écoutons.

- Plutôt crevé que de faire des excuses à une Sang-De-Bourbe, une belette rousse et un balafré myope.

- Alors je vais garder ça.

- Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Il me semble que tu n'as pas le droit de menacer une élève et pourtant tu l'as fait. En tant que préfète, je te punis. Ta baguette, tu iras la récupéré sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione s'éloigna, un Harry avec un air satisfait et un Ron amoureux qui la tenait par les épaules la suivant jusqu'au bureau de leur directrice de maison.

« Drago, t'en fait pas, tu leur montreras à ces sales Gryffondors qui sont les rois à Poudlard. Minauda Pansy qui la collait.

- Lâche moi Pansy ... J'ai chaud. Et je ne m'inquiète pas, ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de leur débilité… »

* * *

« Ronald Weasley ! Je ne suis pas en sucre alors arrête !

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Hermione, Malefoy est surement devenu un mangemort et toi tu te comportes avec lui comme si tu étais toute puissante !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un malade lui à fait un tatouage qu'il bouge qu'il est plus puissant que l'année dernière ou celle d'avant ! Que je sache, j'ai toujours bien réussi à me défendre face à ce blondinet débile ! ET OUI, je suis plus forte que cet abruti ! Alors Ron, la prochaine fois que je t'éviterai que TU t'attaques à ce SI puissant mangemort qu'est Drago Malefoy parce que tu ne contrôles pas ta colère, j'espère que tu remarqueras que c'est ENCORE moi qui vous a sauvé la mise en évitant qu'il te jette un sort ! Il me semble que c'est moi qui ai réussit à dérober sa baguette alors … Harry si j'étais toi, je n'interviendrai pas ! Finit-elle en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je vais à la bibliothèque … Je reviendrai dans la salle commune quand je serai moins énervé contre Môssieur Ma-Copine-Est-Impuissante… »

Elle abandonna sur place ses deux amis, sa colère ayant fait naitre des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Qu'avait-il à être devenu si protecteur avec elle ? Elle savait, l'amour nous rend idiot, blablabla mais quand même ! Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il la couvait comme un œuf ! Dans un sens elle lui en était reconnaissance mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes en lui disant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à battre Malefoy. Et qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Danser la cucaracha ?

Ses pas la conduire jusqu'aux toilettes, elle devait se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, elle ne pouvait pas arriver avec une tête de furie à la bibliothèque…

Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, elle se sentit poussé contre le lavabo. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Puis elle sentit une main passé dans sa poche intérieure de sa cape. Cette main qu'elle avait reconnu le propriétaire de par sa blancheur particulière trouva sa baguette. Une fois qu'il en fut saisit, il murmura dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Granger …

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! Tu as récupéré ta chère baguette, tu as gagné la manche, c'est bien, maintenant, lâche moi !

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas trop si je vais juste faire ça, car vois-tu comme tu me l'as fait si bien remarqué, j'ai des choses de fils de Mangemorts à faire …

- A vraiment ? Ravie de savoir ça… Tu as l'intention de me stupéfixier et de me laisser au milieu des toilettes ? Quel crime ! »

Malefoy relâcha son étreinte et Hermione pu lui faire face. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ses yeux. Ses joues perdirent ses couleurs et son visage n'exposait plus son air farouche. Sa voix se mit à trembler. Le regard de Malefoy, elle l'avait déjà vu quelques mois plus tôt. Il était le même que ceux des mangemorts qui les avaient poursuivit au département des Mystères… UN regard froid, hautain et plein d'idées maléfiques.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire …

- Oh rien de bien sorciers, Granger. Juste un truc de Mangemorts … »

Il lui accorda un grand sourire, trace de sa victoire contre la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avant de dire d'une manière claire et limite douce.

« Impéro ! »

_**Muhuhu voila le chapitre Un ^^ **_

_**J'ai vraiment été ravie de voir le nombre de visite mais s'il vous plait, dite moi ce que vous pensez de mon fanfic, ça m'aide à l'ameliorer ^^ **_


	3. Signe de vie sous des soupçons

_**Ouaaaa !!! Ouuaaaaa !!! OUAAAAAA ! Et bin euh, je ne m'attendais pas à tous ces supers commentaires et surtout à autant de visite ! Je dois dire que j'en suis toute heureuse (euphémisme !) **_

_**Donc je vous présente le chapitre 2. Pour celles d'entre vous qui s'inquièteraient sur l'avancement de mes autres fictions, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre 12 de Granger tu seras l'instrument de ma vengeance mais je vais y arriver ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si ça met plus de temps que prévu. Pour la Rose du Scorpion, avec Ka-cendres, on a fini la fic dans notre tête, maintenant il faut juste la taper ^^. Bon j'arrête et vous laisse lire la suite. **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci encore ! **_

_**Chapitre 2 : Signe de vie sous des soupçons.**_

Drago sursauta brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il se redressa vivement. Ce mouvement trop rapide pour son corps encore engourdi par Morphée, lui provoqua un aveuglement bref mais désagréable. Luttant contre, il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain où il entendait l'eau s'écouler. Il entra sans difficulté et fut une nouvelle fois privée de sa vue à cause de la blancheur du carrelage éclairé. Il s'y habitua tandis qu'il retirait ses vêtements pour rejoindre une Hermione figée sous la cascade d'eau qui lui coulait sur la tête.

La voyant une nouvelle fois si fragile, lui tournant le dos, il déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule.

« Bonjour mon amour … commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et sans reproches.

- … »

Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Elle était encore repartie dans une phase de mutisme. Cela lui arrivait quand elle avait trop honte d'elle pour lui faire face. Dans ces moments, il fallait le plus souvent qu'il la rassure.

« Hermione … Je t'en prie regarde-moi mon cœur. »

Pour appuyer sa demande, il l'embrassa doucement sur l'épaule et remonta doucement vers son cou, trempant ainsi ses cheveux blonds. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses baisers. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa bien aimé, les caressant avec une douceur telle que cette Poupée de Porcelaine ne pu s'empêcher de sentir tout l'amour qu'il y mettait. Drago devina alors qu'Hermione se décontractait. Il laissa ses mains quittées ses hanches pour venir l'enlacer.

« J'ai … J'ai encore été horrible hier soir … Drago je suis dés…

- Chuut … Je t'excuse…

- Drago … Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Je ne fais que te faire souffrir. Je fais n'importe quoi, je bois, je t'insulte… »

Ce dernier eu un petit rire qui fit se retourner la jeune femme vers lui.

« Dites donc Miss Granger, puis-je te rappeler qu'il y a quelques années, il existait un jeune Serpentard orgueilleux et idiot qui se faisait une joie de t'insulter et te faire souffrir malgré un certain amour pour toi ? Et qu'est ce que la délicieuse jeune fille que tu étais, a fait ?

- Elle … Elle est restée auprès de toi. Mais c'est différent Drago … commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par un baiser qui la laissa sans voix.

- Arrête de te sentir coupable pour la moindre chose ! Tu n'arriveras pas à m'éloigner de toi car je t'aime trop pour ça. Cherche autant d'excuse que tu veux, je resterai à tes cotés et je ferais tout, tu m'entends, tout pour que tu te sentes mieux. Puis il finit avec un sourire taquin. Après tout, un Malefoy se doit d'être en compagnie de la plus merveilleuse des femmes qu'il soit. Et surtout de faire en sorte qu'elles rayonnent. »

Alors avec une grande douceur, un sourire timide mais vrai éclaira le visage ruisselant d'eau d'Hermione. Elle réagissait à son piètre humour. Drago perdit son sourire taquin. Après un moment de surprise à la vue cette marque de joie trop rare, il lui offrit son sourire le plus doux et amoureux. Un sourire qu'il n'avait offert qu'à elle.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'enserra dans un baiser. Elle avait pris l'initiative. Elle avait choisit de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Sa mort. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas eu de marque d'amour pour lui ? La réponse était simple. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé aller plus loin que de simple baiser chaste et rapide. A chaque fois, elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux pleins de tristesse et elle s'était excusée, encore et encore.

Pour la première fois depuis six mois, Hermione l'embrassait.

* * *

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione est étrange en ce moment Ron ? Interrogea Harry en regarda Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? S'étonna entre deux bouchées de patates aux herbes.

- Elle a toujours été folle de ces livres mais de là à passer tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque. En plus ce n'est surement pas pour faire ses devoirs vu qu'elle les fait en même temps que nous le soir, en se plaignant de jamais avoir le temps. Avec ça, elle a l'air fatigué. Je crois qu'elle nous cache quelques choses … Et puis ça ne te dérange pas que dès qu'on lui propose d'aller dans le parc ou qu'elle assiste aux entrainements de Quidditch elle refuse ? C'est ta copine après tout.

- Oui mais j'ai peur que si je l'empêche d'aller voir ses chers livres qu'elle me traite encore d'insensible à la beauté du savoir ou de joueur de Quidditch analphabète.

- Elle t'a dit ça ? Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle dans un sens mais bon…

- Ouais. Depuis je profite d'elle en dehors des horaires d'ouverture de la bibliothèque. »

Harry sentit bien que malgré le ton détaché de son ami, il n'appréciait pas l'Hermione encore plus accro au livre qui était sa petite amie.

* * *

La salle sur Demande, 7e étage de Poudlard.

« Je cherche un endroit où je peux exposer mes recherches à Malefoy »

Premier Passage

« Je cherche un endroit où je peux exposer mes recherches à Malefoy »

Second passage

« Je cherche un endroit où je peux exposer mes recherches à Malefoy »

Troisième passage.

Une porte apparut devant la jeune fille au regard vide. Hermione la poussa et arriva dans une salle plutôt spacieuse avec des murs couverts de rayonnages de livres, de nombreux canapés ainsi que de larges tables de travail.

Une des tables était couverte de livres et de parchemins vierges ou grisées par des recherches. Sur cette même table était assoupis un Drago Malefoy aux airs tourmentés.

Elle posa son regard quelques secondes sur le blond endormi avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Malefoy… Je suis là »

Ce dernier sursauta et pointa de manière instinctive la personne qui lui faisait face.

« Ah c'est toi … Un sourire malin apparut sur son visage. Alors Granger, as-tu réussit à trouver les points faibles de Poudlard ? »

Il l'a fixa avec des yeux de malices. Grace à son savoir et à son intelligence, Granger trouverai les failles de Poudlard donc les chemins qu'il emprunterait pour réaliser cette mission si dure que Voldemort lui avait confié par dépit : Tuer Dumbledore.

* * *

Il sentait son corps se presser contre le sien, sa propre bouche s'emparant avec force de ses lèvres si douces. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il autant hésité ?

« Elle est une sang de Bourbe, lui rappela une voix désagréable

- Pourtant elle est si belle. Répondit une voix plus tendre mais malgré tout ferme.

- La beauté ! Juste un moyen physique qui cache son sang impur !

- Mais elle est d'une intelligence rare ! Tu sais bien toutes les informations qu'elle nous a données ? On n'aurait jamais pensé à soumettre Rosmerta, elle fait tellement partie du paysage de Poudlard sans pour autant être impliquée. Bon, ce sont des détails qui ont fait capoter nos précédents plans mais c'est grâce à elle qu'on y est arrivé…

- Oh mais monsieur semble amoureux ! Et à ton avis, elle est comme ça avec toi parce qu'elle t'aime, toi le Serpentard qui l'a tant insulté ou c'est parce que de manière inconsciente tu lui ordonne par Imperium ?

- Tais-toi ! »

Drago s'arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il ne voulait plus. Il s'était habitué à l'avoir auprès d'elle, lui donnant des conseils, le rassurant. Il s'était doucement et dangereusement épris d'elle durant les mois où il l'avait mise sous Imperium.

On parle du syndrome de Stockholm quand une prisonnière s'éprend de son geôlier. Mais quand le geôlier s'éprenait de sa prisonnière ? Au fond de lui, une nouvelle peur l'envahit. Il n'avait plus envie de la faire souffrir, il devait la libéré de l'emprise du sortilège. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne serait plus là… Elle l'abandonnerait à ses démons et ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire… Il était trop faible pour ça. Et oui, il le reconnaissait. Hermione l'avait changé de part sa présence…

Il figea son regard dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. On pouvait y voir une étincelle. Etait-elle celle de l'amour ? Ou bien du désir ? Ou pire … Celle de l'Imperium.

« Hermione… Je suis désolé…J'ai trop besoin de toi pour te rendre cette liberté qui t'es propre. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa ses lèvres effleurés une dernière fois celle de la Griffondor et sortit de la salle sur demande, sa faiblesse s'écoulant avec douleur sur ses joues.

_**Voilà ^^ Que dire de plus ? Peut être juste un détail pour votre compréhension. J'ai choisi de ne pas préciser, du moins pour l'instant quand se déroule ces flashs back au niveau de la chronologie, je laisse votre imagination se questionner et réfléchir sur mon sadisme profond. Hihihi merci encore de m'avoir lu ^^**_

_**Ps : Pardon d'avance pour les fautes -__-' J'arrive jamais à les trouver sur le moment, c'est souvent deux jours après quand je relis pour écrire la suite que je me rends compte de ma nullité… J'ai écris FASSE au lieu de FACE dans le dernier chapitre … L'horreur, je ferai mieux d'aller me pendre … **_


	4. Rapprochement dans les larmes

_Merci pour vos encouragements ^^ Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. Tout me va droit au cœur. Bon sinon chapitre 3 qui promet d'être intéressant (mais le 4 est encore mieux je vous promets XD) Merci donc à Caro, Nini, Nikita Lann, Dairy22, Aurelle et NanaXx de me laisser des reviews ^^. Mais merci également à tous les lecteurs lectrices ! _

_**Au fait ! Pour moi, on oubli ce qu'il se passe pendant que l'on est sous impérium puisque cela se rapproche d'une possession et que Ginny a bien expliqué qu'elle avait des « trous »**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement dans les larmes**_.

Voila. Elle l'avait fait. Après tout ce temps elle avait craqué. Elle l'avait embrassé. D'ailleurs elle l'embrassait toujours. Au début, cela avait été une douce caresse légèrement hésitante. Puis, sentant que Drago avait décidé d'aller à son rythme, elle l'avait embrassé avec un peu plus de force. Elle jouait doucement avec sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il lui caressait lentement ses reins comme pour l'encourager dans ce pas en avant. Puis elle avait entrouvert la bouche pour s'emparer avec un peu plus de force des lèvres de son aimé. C'est à ce moment, qu'il s'était décidé à intervenir dans leur baiser. Leurs langues, timides au commencement se mirent à se caresser avec une intensité croissante.

Une sensation de chaleur commençait à se rependre dans le bas ventre d'Hermione. Bon sang elle n'avait pas connu une montée de désir tel depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour juste avant la grande bataille ! Elle la sentait remonté le long de son dos parallèlement aux caresses de Drago qui remontait vers son cou en s'égarant par sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il avait descendu ses lèvres pour caresser son cou elle avait entrouvert ses yeux. L'eau continuait de s'écouler sur leur deux corps nus tel un flot de larmes. Des larmes. Ils en avaient tellement versé durant cette foutue guerre. Même avant qu'il ne l'embrasse pour la première fois dans la salle sur demande un soir où ils cherchaient des failles dans la défense de Poudlard.

C'est dans leurs larmes, alors que tous les deux étaient en plein doute sur comment tenir face à leur mission respective qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, en dehors de l'Impérium. Elle eu un sourire en repensant à leur première discutions civilisé en six ans d'études, une conversation alors que tous deux étaient en larme.

« Drago … »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A l'entente de son nom, Drago se crispa et stoppa ses mains sur les hanches de sa bien aimée. Allait-elle encore le repousser ? Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle était de nouveau prête à ce que … Bin disons le crument, prête à refaire l'amour. Il releva lentement sa tête du cou si doux de sa tendre craignant sur ce quoi ses yeux c'était posés de nombreuse fois où il avait survolé l'espoir de pouvoir montrer son amour à sa princesse.

Les larmes, un nouveau rejet qu'il allait devoir gérer en cachant de son mieux sa déception, sa souffrance. Voila ce qu'il craignait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente qu'il souffrait des rejets successifs qu'elle lui imposait. Pour la faire revenir vers elle, il avait la conviction qu'il devait se montrer fort pour eux deux. S'il montrait qu'il souffrait, elle s'en voudrait également et repartirait dans une phase de mal être profond qui le ferait encore plus souffrir, ainsi de suite en cercle vicieux.

Il devait être fort. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà été ? N'avait-il pas du cacher ses sentiments pendant tout ce temps ? N'avait-il pas du faire des horreurs au nom d'un homme ? Il avait réussit à cacher le dégout qu'il avait de lui-même alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait tant de mal à cacher à la femme qu'il aimait qu'il avait du mal à la voir souffrir ? Surement parce que justement il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que lui-même et il n'arrivait pas à la protéger à cause de cet amour justement. Bonjour l'ironie !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione l'avait senti se crisper alors qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom. Elle le comprenait. Depuis Sa mort, elle n'avait plus osé se montrer entreprenante. Elle n'y était plus arrivée. A chaque fois, elle sentait cette souffrance s'emparer d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre en larme ce qui arrêtait forcement une quelconque prémisse de préliminaire amoureux. Elle savait que Drago avait du mal, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Jusqu'à présent.

Elle l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait rendu ce baiser. Ils s'étaient rapprochés sous leurs caresses. Elle avait sentit son désir qui lui crié d'oublier pendant quelques heures ce passé qui s'était acharné à détruire de manière sadique son présent. Et elle l'avait écouté.

Alors qu'elle avait sentit les yeux de Drago se fixer dans les siens. Ils avaient encore une note de désir mais une peur les voilait. Alors pour le rassurer, elle lui fit un sourire sincère et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime … »

Alors avec une grande douceur, le visage de Drago retrouva ce sourire qu'elle avait craint de ne plus voir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ne put retenir un sanglot. Puis ce fut une cascade de larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Le flot ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. En plus il était bruyant. Elle jeta rapidement un sort d'insonorisation dans la cabine pour ne pas alerter quelqu'un bien que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient réputées pour être libre pour justement éviter de supporter ses sanglots.

Elle se laissa alors aller. Ron avait faillit mourir. Il avait bu cette Horrible potion dissimulée dans l'hydromel de Rosmerta. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ron boive de ce maudit hydromel ? Heureusement qu'Harry avait été là avec son foutu bézoard !

Elle s'était sentit tellement mal en voyant Ron inconscient sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Tellement mal qu'elle n'avait rien dit pendant de longue heure alors que Harry et Ginny cherchait comment un tel poison était entré dans Poudlard et surtout à qui il était destiné.

Elle avait préféré se taire et s'enfoncer dans sa douleur.

Elle était restée plusieurs heures, sans vraiment se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Et quand elle se décida à enfin sortir de son cabinet, elle se figea devant la vision qu'elle avait sous ses yeux rougis encore mouillés de larmes. Son étonnement avait du lui faire échapper un petit cri étouffé de surprise car Drago Malefoy en larme se tourna vers elle, la baguette sortit.

Elle sentit alors son regard s'arrêter sur ses yeux rougis et sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réagit à cette baguette qu'il pointait sur elle. Il fut surement aussi stopper dans sa volonté de lui lancer un sort par le sourire apaisé qu'elle affichait.

« Tu as donc des sentiments Malefoy…Dans un sens ça me rassure, j'ai toujours eu peur pour toi que ton père ne t'ai pas permis d'extérioriser le mal que tu ressens... »

Une nouvelle marque de surprise apparut sur le visage de Malefoy. Il n'avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Elle faisait un simple constat et elle semblait en être rassurée.

« Tu peux abaisser ta baguette. Je ne dirais pas que je t'ai vu ainsi car je ne veux pas non plus que l'on sache que je me cache pour pleurer, lui expliqua-t-elle sans animosité avant de rire. Les Gryffondors ont leurs petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les Serpentards aussi si ça peut te rassurer.

- Je dirais même que vous en avez plus. Après tout, c'est le créateur de ta maison qui a fait installer une salle secrète, dit-elle avec malice.

- Les Serpents se terrent dans les trous c'est bien connu, dit-il avec un certain mystère en baissant sa baguette. »

Hermione l'observa un court instant. Il semblait lui aussi avoir pas mal pleuré. Elle remarqua alors son air fatigué et maladif. La pâleur de son visage semblait s'accentuer de plus en plus. Alors qu'une partie de son esprit observait Malefoy, une autre se mit à réfléchir au sens de la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, la lionne éclata d'un rire franc et clair. Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer son fou rire, Drago la dévisageait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Tu as découvert un autre exemple caractéristique des aptitudes secrètes de nos maisons respectives ?

- Tu te rends compte du sous entendu ENORME que tu viens de faire ? lui répondit-elle en retenant son rire.

- Granger, depuis quand as-tu l'esprit mal placé ? S'étonna-t-il en reprenant son ton sarcastique.

- Je te rappelle que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec deux garçons et que l'un des deux, qui est accessoirement mon petit ami est le frère de jumeaux auxquelles je dois mes plus grandes discutions en sous entendu devant public. Bon, il est vrai que cela peut rentrer dans la catégorie : secret de Gryffondors… »

Malefoy sembla l'observer pendant qu'elle racontait avec un air malicieux qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sur les apparences. Il lui répondait avec sarcasmes mais sans jamais être hostile. C'est alors que LA question vint au tapis.

« Malefoy, est ce que tu m'as toujours vu comme une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est- ce que tu penses réellement que le fait que mes parents ne soient pas sorciers influence mes capacités de manière négative ? L'interrogea-t-elle calmement. »

En voyant l'absence de réponse elle soupira en ajoutant :

« Il est vrai que nos parents nous influence à certains degrés. Mais tu ne penses pas que grandir, c'est remettre en question certains pré-requis que nos parents nous ont inculqué, surtout quand ceux là sont basés sur la haine et la discrimination ? Je ne dis pas que c'est facile de remettre en question une part de nous même, mais dans un sens, ce n'est pas facile de grandir surtout à notre époque … »

Ses mots se turent tandis qu'elle partait de plus en plus dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ces propres paroles … Ce ne fut que la voix de Malefoy qui l'a fit sortir de ses réflexions.

« Je crois que c'est surement la chose la plus intelligente que tu as dit depuis que je te connais. Puis âpres un léger silence pendant lequel Hermione se remit du compliment inattendu, il ajouta. Est-ce que tu pourras ne rien dire à Potter et Weasley ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne dirai rien. En plus j'en ai marre de ces tensions de gamins héritées de haine passées. Si on ne fait pas un minimum d'effort, on finira par s'entretuer à Poudlard avant même que Voldemort décide que tuer Harry ou Dumbledore serait une bonne chose ! »

Elle ne posa pas son regard sur Malefoy qui devait surement avoir réagit à cette dernière déclaration. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie des toilettes en agitant une dernière fois sa main.

« Au revoir et dans un sens merci Malefoy … »

Et elle l'abandonna là, sans plus de cérémonie.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

« Bon sang Harry mais POURQUOI tu as utilisé ce sort ! Tu ne savais même pas à quoi il servait ! Tu aurais pu faire apparaitre un bouquet de fleur et ça n'aurait servit à rien, et puis … Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu as fait confiance aveuglément à ce fichu bouquin !

- Hermione STOP ! Tu crois que je m'en veux pas assez déjà ?! J'ai fait de la Magie Noire ! Sur MALEFOY ! Je crois que je m'en veux assez comme ça. Il est maléfique, il prépare un sale coup depuis le début de l'année mais ca reste encore une personne. Tu … Tu aurais vu tout ce sang …

- Harry … Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ce sortilège, tu ne voulais pas …Commença Ron avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

- Et bin justement il n'avait pas à l'utiliser ! Ce livre a failli faire de toi un assassin Harry !

- Hermione ! Arrête, s'énerva à son tour Ron. Je te rappelle que CE livre m'a également sauvé la vie !

- Je te rappelle, RONALD, que comme Harry l'a si bien dit, il a utilisé une formule de MAGIE NOIRE qui se trouvait où tu me le rappelle dans CE livre. Un livre de potion de 6e année avec de la MAGIE NOIRE dedans ! Pour moi, même s'il a pu te sauver la vie, ce livre est une horreur ! »

Sur ce, elle ne les laissa pas répondre et s'enfuit littéralement du dortoir vide des garçons en s'échappant de la tour des Gryffondors pour la bibliothèque.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Hermione ! »

Une main blanche attrapa la dite jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas de l'entendre, lui Drago Malefoy, prononcer son prénom. Ce dont elle n'en revenait pas, c'est l'air paniqué qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle l'avait vu avec ce visage dans de très rare fois, mais là, sa peur semblait le dévoré.

« J'ai … J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie, aide moi.

- Euh … D'accord Malefoy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui répondit-elle, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à l'abandonner si proche de l'hystérie. »

Il l'a conduisit alors à travers le château, gravissant les grands escaliers vide à cette heure tardive où elle faisait sa ronde habituellement. Ils grimpèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernière étage. Elle déglutit. Il l'emmenait dans la salle sur demande. Elle lui jeta un regard rapide. Comment devait-elle réagir. Il avait oublié quelque chose de principal dans ce « kidnapping improvisé ». Une fois la porte apparue, ils l'a franchirent et Hermione s'étonna de se retrouver dans un endroit différent. On aurait pu qualifier cela de grand débarras. Il l'a conduisit au fil des allées encombrés et il s'arrêta devant l'Armoire à Disparaitre que Peeves avait lâché sur Rusard lors de leur deuxième année et qui a cause de cet incident avait bloqué un pauvre Serpentard dedans (le pauvre … Niark).

« Elle est cassé. J'ai besoin de la réparer car sinon… Je … Ma mère risque de mourir ainsi que moi. Même si pour l'instant je suis en sureté à Poudlard. Mais si je ne l'a répare pas, ils n'hésiteront pas à la tuer.

- Bellatrix laisserait sa sœur se faire tuer devant elle ? l'indigna-t-elle.

- Si cela pouvait la faire se sentir plus aimé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle pourrait la tuer de ces mains, grimaça-t-il.

- D'accord je vais t'aider, finit-elle par dire après un silence. Une Armoire à disparaitre est un moyen de transport qui peut se rapprocher du transplanage. Elle en évite juste les désagréments tel que les secousses car les destinations sont fixes. L'Armoire mènera toujours une personne X d'un point A à un point B, les points A et B étant des armoires connectées entre elles. Donc, si Montague est resté coincé dedans, c'est qu'il devait être coincé dans un des Points B ou A. Je suppose que Rogue l'a fait sortir en disant à Montague de transplanter dans la bonne armoire, celle de Poudlard, sans que l'école l'en empêche car l'intérieur de l'armoire échappe de par sa nature aux sortilèges anti-transplanage. Il a donc recrée le passage normal de l'armoire pour pouvoir en sortir. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est rétablir la connexion entre les points A et B en stabilisant un chemin de transplanage. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des livres dessus à la bibliothèque. Trouve la formule et c'est bon, ta mère est sauvée… »

Hermione avait débité son savoir sans regarder la réaction de Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas… Non, elle ne voulait pas lire dans ces yeux une étincelle de victoire. Elle n'avait pas envie de sentir, à cause de cette étincelle qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois trahis, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait aucune influence sur la suite.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les sortilèges fusaient tout autour d'elle. La bataille de Poudlard faisait rage dans les couloirs qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie qui était devenu le bastion des Mangemorts. Bon sang, elle aurait du questionner Malefoy sur les raisons de son intérêt pour l'Armoire à disparaitre. Mais avait-elle vraiment voulu savoir. Elle avait mis sa tête dans le sable et s'était dit que l'Ordre arriverait à surmonter ça et que Dumbledore y ferait face. Sauf que maintenant, Bill était dans une mare de sang et Neville était blessé. Elle avait rejoint Ron, qui se battait avec ardeur. Elle l'avait aidé à se protéger d'un mangemort tandis que son amant déchainait ses sorts sur l'homme encapuchonné. Une fois à terre. Ron avait vu son frère tomber et s'était dirigé vers lui, abandonnant Hermione après un baiser passionné du à la peur qui les possédait.

C'est alors que tout changea. Rogue et Malefoy descendait les escaliers de la tour en vitesse. Et elle vu sur le visage de Malefoy qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle devait l'arrêter ! Elle devait savoir si elle était à l'origine de tout ça. Mais c'est alors qu'il passait près de l'ombre où elle s'était dissimulé qu'elle vit le sort se rapprocher à toute vitesse du dos de Drago.

Sans réfléchir, elle avait fait un pas en avant et les avait englobés dans une bulle de protection magique. Drago s'arrêta alors, stupéfié par la vision d'une Hermione Granger qui le défendait en toute connaissance de cause.

Le cœur de Drago eu un raté. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle était en plein combat avec des mangemorts et elle en protégeait un ? Si Potter ou un autre membre de l'Ordre voyait cela ? Si un autre mangemort voyait cela ? Il passerait lui aussi pour un traitre…Ce fut alors à ce moment qu'il entendit la voix de cette jeune femme qui lui avait prit son cœur de geôlier.

« Bon sang Malefoy ! T'as de la chance que je pense que tu n'es pas comme eux ! Ne fait pas cette tête après tout je suis sensée être sous ton Impérium …Cela sera notre excuse pour nos camps respectifs… »

Le cœur de Drago eu un nouveau raté, mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de réfléchir car elle enchaina rapidement, lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte qui menait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Potter venait d'y apparaitre, mais comment ? (je rappelle qu'il était sous la cape)

« Malefoy t'es sensé t'enfuir là ! Harry risque de te tuer, je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé en haut de cette tour mais j'espère sincèrement que je n'aide pas l'assassin de Dumbledore … »

Sa voix se brisa alors et elle se laissa tomber au sol, dans l'ombre du couloir, prête à jouer son rôle de posséder. Après un dernier regard rapide, beaucoup trop rapide pour cette femme qu'il aimait, Drago se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible pour rattraper le retard qui avait sur Rogue. Ce retard avec l'équivalence de quelques secondes, durée pendant laquelle la femme qui s'était emparé de son cœur lui avait confié à demi-mot qu'elle avait résisté à son Impérium.

Hermione Granger venait de lui avoué, au milieu de la haine, de la violence et du sang qu'elle avait participé en toute connaissance de cause à ses projets d'assassinat.

**Voilà LA révélation à laquelle j'espère personne était préparée ! Si quelqu'un me dit que c'était hyper prévisible, je me pends … **

**Vous aurez remarqué que ce chapitre est SUPER long par rapport aux autres, on va dire que j'ai suivit un plan que je me suis fait et j'étais super inspiré ! Je ne sais pas ce que ca va faire sur mais sur world ca me fait 7 pages avec les blablas. J'ai également une bonne nouvelle ! Le chapitre 4 sera publié ce weekend end (c'est pour toi Fabi !)**

**Par contre, pardons pour les fautes, j'ai écris ce chapitre en quelques heures tout en faisant autres choses en même temps (on est polyvalente nous les filles) donc je pense qu'il doit y avoir des bug (même si je suis inspiré, à une heure du matin, j'ai tendance à oublier des mots, des S et des règles de bases) **

**PS : Désolé je devais poster jeudi soir mais la free box beugait ....  
**


	5. Entre deux

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir les p'tits Bouchons ! (J'avais envie de dire ça, ne chercher pas XD)**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, je l'ai bien aimé pour ma part. On va dire que j'espérai que personne n'ai senti qu'elle faisait semblant. Je vais préciser son « imperium » dans le chapitre là maintenant tout de suite ! **_

_**Mais d'abord réponse aux revieweuses : Merci les gens ! Mais ca serait bien que vous vous inscriviez je pourrais vous répondre tout de suite et vous seriez prévenu quand je mets la suite XD. **_

_**Caro Merci, tu me rassures que tu n'aies pas deviné **_

_**C_Uz Bienvenue dans ce voyage qu'offre la compagnie Ganou's Imagination ! Merci de ta review, je ne vais pas me vexer je comprends que sadique comme je suis, on a envie de lire toute suite la suite. Tu es donc condamner à écrire un petit commentaire des que tu peux XD Quelle horrible juge je fais ! Sinon, j'ai été très fidele au tome 6 mais je vais modifier pas mal de chose du tome 7 et surtout **__**je vais rajouter une année de guerre**__** (ca c'est pour vous aidez dans votre compréhension parce que j'ai un peu peur que vous vous perdiez avec les flashbacks)**_

_**Bonne lecture !!! **_

_**Chapitre 4 : Entre deux.**_

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais aussi été pleine de monde, Mrs Pomfresh étant bien connu pour sa volonté de n'avoir qu'un nombre strict de visiteur pour un seul patient. Mais les patients s'étaient révélés plus nombreux d'ordinaire pour la bonne et simple raison que les mangemorts avaient réussit à rentrer dans le château. Le mystère de leur attaque était d'ailleurs entrain d'être expliqué par un Harry éteint par la mort de Dumbledore.

Le survivant était assis sur le lit d'Hermione qui était en larme. A ses cotés, Ron lui chuchotait des mots rassurants pour qu'elle calme ses sanglots.

« … Malefoy était en haut de la tour, j'étais sous la cape, je l'ai entendu expliquer. Il a mit sous Imperium Mrs Rosmerta. C'est elle qui a donné l'opale à Katie et qui a envoyé l'hydromel au professeur Slughorn pensant qu'il l'offrirait au professeur Dumbledore. C'est l'Armoire à Disparaitre qui a été entreposé dans la Salle sur Demande qui a permit aux Mangemorts de rentrer dans l'école. Malefoy a réussit à la réparer il n'y a que quelques heures. Le professeur Trelawney l'a entendu crier de joie quand elle a essayé d'y cacher des bouteilles de Xérès. J'ai … J'ai toujours su que Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup. J'aurais du persévérer encore plus …

- Harry, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse de plus ? On surveillait la Salle sur Demande dès que l'on pouvait… La seule solution aurait été d'enchainer Malefoy dans les cachots…grogna Ron. »

Hermione hoqueta un nouveau sanglot en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ron l'enlaça avec douceur en posant un baiser sur son front.

« Mione … Il t'a mis sous Imperium. On aurait s'en douter avec Harry. Tu as été bizarre cette année, c'est nous qui aurions du nous en rendre compte alors ne te sens pas aussi coupable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais…Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a demandé. Si ça se trouve je l'ai aidé à trouver tous ces plans. Si ça se trouve c'est de ma faute si Katie a eu cette opale ou que tu as faillit mourir Ron… Je …

- Hermione, tu n'as pas de souvenir précis à cause du sortilège, il a du précisé dans son Imperium que tu ne devais pas te souvenir ce que tu faisais pour lui, commença Lupin. Si nous ne t'avions pas vu défendre Malefoy tout à l'heure, nous n'aurions peut-être jamais su qu'il t'avait ensorcelé. Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose pour toi car maintenant nous savons qu'il n'a plus d'influence sur toi vu que je t'ai lancé le contre sort. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons tous que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir des éventuelles actions que tu aurais faire pour le compte de Malefoy. Surtout que tu n'en as pas de souvenir. Je pense qu'éventuellement, avec le temps, des flashs pourraient te revenir si tu insistais vraiment, mais je crois que cela peut être une mauvaise chose si tu insistais trop dans la recherche de ces souvenirs obscures…Je le répète, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'étais pas consciente de tes actions. »

Hermione ravala difficilement ses sanglots. Tandis que Ron s'installait à coté d'elle, sur la couette de son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras, Hermione avait les yeux baissés et digérait avec difficulté les paroles du professeur Lupin. S'il savait. S'ils savaient tous. Elle avait été consciente. Bon pas des le début. Elle avait suggéré d'utiliser Mrs Rosmerta alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussit à se défaire du sort. Cela revenait au début du mois de Novembre.

La question qu'on aurait pu lui posé si elle n'avait pas caché à ses amis qu'elle avait justement pensés à l'opale et à l'hydromel piégé et surtout qu'elle avait expliqué à Drago comment réparer l'Armoire, était : Mais pourquoi tu as fait ca ? Qu'est était l'intérêt ?

La logique d'Hermione ? Soit proche de ton ami mais encore plus de ton ennemi. En étant dans les confidences de Malefoy, elle avait la possibilité de faire capoter ses plans. Sauf que dans ses projets pour détruire les plans il y avait un hic de taille. Ce hic avait envahit son esprit et avait installé dans le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor, une pousse de culpabilité qui avait grandit, grandit encore et encore jusqu'à lui enserrer son cœur. Ce hic était les sacrifices nécessaires à la survie de Dumbledore.

Ses ''sacrifices nécessaires'' avaient eu pour nom Katie Bell et –normalement si Ron n'avait pas bu l'hydromel – Horace Slughorn. Hermione avait pris une décision dure. Une décision de guerre. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas voulu impliqué d'autre personne tel Harry, Ron ou même Dumbledore. Puis, elle avait fait un jugement de valeur selon l'importance dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Dumbledore aidait Harry à détruire les Horcruxes, donc Dumbledore était nécessaire à la destruction de Voldemort. Elle avait donc du prendre conscience que garder Dumbledore en vie sous entendait agir comme un automate pendant un an, éviter de rester trop avec Ron et Harry de peur de se trahir, chercher les informations à dire à Malefoy tout en cherchant une idée pour que l'idée se déchaine sur une tierce personne et surtout essayer de manipuler Malefoy en se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il ait progressivement confiance en elle.

Ce dernier point avec bien marché. Trop bien marché. Drago. Non Malefoy n'ensorcelait Hermione qu'entre des heures particulières. Si le matin ils avaient un cours ensemble et qu'ils devaient se voir le soir, il lui lançait un sort informulé ou il s'arrangeait toujours pour la croisé. Bien sur, après novembre, elle avait résisté en faisant mine d'être soumise au sortilège.

Il y avait donc des moments où Hermione agissait de son propre chef. Ce fut le cas juste après que Ron ai été touché de manière indirect par l'hydromel empoisonné de Rosmerta. Elle avait considéré que Slughorn n'aurait jamais offert une telle boisson d'une telle qualité à Dumbledore. Elle avait comprit le caractère de Slughorn durant ces longues heures au Club.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas compté la malchance de Ron. Il avait faillit mourir par sa faute. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse avait failli être tué par elle-même ! Elle avait été tellement atteinte pendant ce mois de Mars qu'elle avait fondu de nombreuses fois en larme, se cachant de tous dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Des qu'elle croisait les yeux de Ron, la culpabilité l'envahissait et elle se sentait mal. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait eu du mal à jouer son rôle face à Malefoy. Heureusement pour elle dans un sens, Malefoy ayant également des soucis, il n'avait pas remarqué les failles de la comédie d'Hermione.

Et il avait eu la rencontre avec Malefoy dans les toilettes. Ils avaient parlé en être civilisé. Ils avaient même rit. Et là, Hermione avait compris qu'elle devait continuer si elle ne voulait pas qu'une majorité souffre. Elle devait continuer à jouer la traitresse.

Elle avait pensé que cela aurait été facile à partir de ce point là. Mais rien n'est facile en temps de guerre. Les rôles nous dépassent parfois. Et son rôle de méchant avait dépassé Malefoy. Il avait changé à son contact. Il avait également été touché par la crainte et la peur. Mais, elle avait remarqué que Malefoy avait changé. Les sentiments et le comportement qu'il avait face à elle n'était plus le même. Elle n'était plus la Sang-de-Bourbe quand ils étaient tous les deux. Non, elle était la sorcière intelligente et puissante qui était sous l'imperium d'un homme contraint par amour pour sa mère et sa propre survie de tuer un homme. Elle-même avait changé son regard sur Drago. Il n'était plus le petit Serpentard orgueilleux, juste un ado qu'on avait du faire grandir trop vite avec des mauvaises influences chargées de haine.

Au fils de leurs rencontres clandestines dans la salle sur demande qui s'était changé en salle de travail, Malefoy n'avait jamais parlé de l'Armoire à Disparaitre. Non, elle l'avait toujours aidé pour les autres plans et aussi, de manière subtile à parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, elle était sensé être sous un impérium au quelle elle ne devait plus se souvenir, donc ils étaient à l'aise avec les histoires.

Sauf qu'à force de confession mutuelle sur leurs souvenirs d'enfance, sur leurs différences et leurs points communs, la barrière avait été franchise, explosée, enterrée. Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Ce soir là, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il passait souvent sa main sur son avant bras gauche : La Marque des Ténèbres. Il était tracassé ou son maitre organisait une petite sauterie auquel il ne pouvait pas participer. Alors elle s'était rapprochée de lui avec un de ces gros livres en lui demandant s'il allait bien avec une voix neutre.

Elle ne savait plus trop comment cela c'était passé, son cerveau s'était embrumé à force d'y repenser. Il s'était levé, lui avait retiré le livre des mains. Elle avait été surprise mais avait gardé son visage de possédée. Il avait niché sa tête dans son cou et elle l'avait entendu sentir son odeur avec force. Il l'avait enlacé et avait commencé à déposer des baisers sur son cou. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire à ce moment là. Risquait-il d'aller plus loin ? Elle aimait Ron mais aurait-elle eu la force de continuer pour jouer ce rôle qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps ?

Il l'avait sortit de ces questions en se penchant avec douceur et hésitation vers son visage. Il avait tout d'abord frôlé avec douceur ses lèvres pour après les suçoter délicatement et ensuite demander leur ouverture. Et elle avait cédé. Il s'était alors mis à l'embrasser avec une passion qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors peu connu. Il semblait plein de désespoir, de force mais aussi …d'amour. Hermione l'avait sentit et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas arrêté… Il s'était arrêté par lui-même. Elle réentendait encore sa phrase qu'il lui avait dite avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix et les yeux : « Hermione… Je suis désolé…J'ai trop besoin de toi pour te rendre cette liberté qui t'es propre. ». Et il s'en était allé. Et il l'avait laissé comme ça, en plein doute.

La seule chose dont elle avait été sur ce soir là, c'est quand elle était allé rejoindre en catimini Ron dans le dortoir des Garçons, pendant quelques fractions de secondes, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, son esprit s'était détourné du rouquin pour caresser l'image d'un certain Serpentard blond.

Maintenant ce Serpentard Blond s'était enfui du château avec le meurtrier de Dumbledore, et elle pleurait dans les bras du rouquin. L'ordre des choses était dans un sens ce qu'il avait toujours été. Sauf que Dumbledore était mort. Sauf qu'elle avait noircis son âme en vain.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

« Hermione ! Tu peux descendre avec Ginny pour mettre la table s'il te plait ? Cria Mrs Weasley dans la cage d'escalier du Terrier. »

L'été commençait. Hermione soupira en descendant les escaliers. S'ils avaient été en temps de paix, cet été aurait été le dernier de sa scolarité. S'ils avaient été en temps de paix, ils seraient allés en 7e année. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas en temps de paix mais en temps de guerre. Ils feraient la chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle avait été contrainte d'effacer la mémoire de ces parents. La peur de être seul dans un monde hostile, elle arrivait à la contenir la journée car Ron et Ginny étaient là pour lui changer les idées. Mais la nuit. La peur l'envahissait. Ses rêves étaient peuplé de cauchemars et sur son visage se peignait avec le temps l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil.

Une fois la table mise, elle se mit à chercher la Gazette du Sorcier dans le salon.

« Mrs Weasley ? Le Hibou de la Gazette a-t-elle été livré ?

- Oui ma puce. Je l'ai mis sur la commode, lui répondit-elle distraitement.

- Hermione pourquoi tu continues à lire ce torchon ? l'interrogea Ron en lui déposant un doux baiser dans le cou sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

- Même s'il est complètement manipulé par le gouvernement, des informations peuvent filtrés. »

Après un autre baisé cette fois-ci sur leurs lèvres, Ron alla faire son curieux vers le déjeuner. Hermione profita alors de son absence pour aller directement à la rubrique qu'elle craignait tant. En fait elle craignait d'y voir un nom qui l'aurait fait fondre en larme devant une famille Weasley sans voix. Elle savait parfaitement que si cette personne était morte, il y avait peu de chance que l'Ordre n'en soit pas au courant alors que le gouvernement, donc la gazette oui.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors dans la liste alphabétique et cherchèrent avec soucis aux M. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres qui avait il y a quelques secondes embrassés un des nombreux rouquins Weasley. Drago Malefoy n'était pas mort. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis.

- Ron, non…s'il te plait…reviens, reviens !

Ron sortit furieux de leur tente. Hermione lui courut après, l'appelant, hurlant son nom mais un POP caractéristique lui fit comprendre qu'il avait transplané…

Ron les avait abandonnés. Elle regarda, toute tremblante par la pluie glacée, Harry qui était resté dans la tente.

« Il … Il a transplané. »

Elle sentait les sanglots monter dans sa gorges et les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'a s'écoulé de ses joues. Elle se mit en boule sur le fauteuil et sentit Harry la couvrit avec des couvertures : Ses couvertures.

Il les avait trahis. Il l'avait trahi. Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait avec elle, il lui avait dis, après que Dumbledore se fasse tuer et qu'elle soit obligé de s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents, il lui avait dis qu'il l'a protégerait. Et il faisait quoi ? Il s'enfuyait comme un couard à la première dispute. Il l'avait abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de son amour.

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer. Ce monde l'oppressait, on cherchait à la tuer, à l'exterminer parce qu'elle n'avait pas le bon sang. Elle n'était pas accepter chez les moldus car elle n'était jamais présente et qu'elle était trop étrange. Elle n'était pas accepter chez les sorciers car elle était une Née-moldu. Pourtant elle était douée et intelligente. Mais elle était rejetée, encore et encore. Et maintenant même l'homme qui l'aimait l'a rejetait.

Elle réfléchit soudainement à la tournure qu'elle avait donné de manière inconsciente à cette pensée : même l'homme qui l'aimait l'a rejetait. L'homme qui l'aimait.

Une chose se brisa dans son cœur. Comme une faille dans un beau rêve par lequel s'échappe les angoisses.

L'homme qui l'aimait.

Dans sa tête, en y réfléchissant, elle pouvait se dire que l'on pouvait surement mettre cette pensée au pluriel… La faille laisse parfois ressortir l'eau qui nous fait vivre.

Mais à cet instant, la seule eau qu'elle voyait lui brouillait les yeux.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drago porta avec douceur le corps nu d'Hermione. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent quelques instants mais la jeune femme se consola en déposant de doux baiser sur le torse imberbe de son aimé. Il l'a conduisit hors de la salle de bain. Vu comment cela était parti, ils renoueraient avec l'amour physique et il avait envie que tout soit parfait pour elle.

Il avait envie d'elle et elle voyait bien dans ses gestes, dans son regard, dans ses caresses qu'elle-même n'attendait que l'étreinte amoureuse de son amant.

Une fois qu'il l'eu posé avec délicatesse sur leur lit. Il se mit à couvrit de baiser le corps encore trempé d'Hermione. Sa langue et ses lèvres s'égarèrent sur cette peau qu'ils n'avaient pas pu goutter depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Quand à l'objet de toutes ces attentions et tendresses, elle laissait ses frissons parcourir son dos, son désir s'étendre en spirale de son bas ventre vers le reste de son corps. Et depuis longtemps, elle laissa son amour se rependre dans son être, laissant sa raison et sa culpabilité de coté, elle ne voulait que penser à l'instant présent et de toutes ces marques d'amour qui perlaient sur son corps. Certaines de ces perles d'amour et de tendresse se mirent à lui provoquer l'apparition de petites larmes qui scintillèrent avec les rayons d'un soleil levant qui venaient les caresser de leur chaleur.

Alors qu'il remontait doucement vers ses lèvres pour les caresser avec amour, elle l'enserra de ses bras et se mit à lui murmurer des je t'aime. Elle voulait sentir son amour, elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui répète encore et encore les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait pour elle. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cette solitude terrifiante dans laquelle elle était entrée depuis la bataille finale. Elle voulait oublier les mensonges, le sang, les morts, Sa mort…

Sentant cette demande, Drago ne put qu'y céder avec tout l'amour du monde …

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le soleil avait continué sa course. En ce samedi matin, Drago ne travaillait pas, il allait pouvoir profiter de sa douce. Mais pour l'instant, il récupérait le sommeil qu'il avait perdu en recherche de son aimée dans les bars louches et autres pubs. Après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, il avait passé encore une heure à partager des doux baisers et des paroles pleines d'amour. Drago s'était donc endormi paisiblement, croyant qu'Hermione était entrain de remonter la pente après ces six mois d'horreur.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas…

Au rez-de-chaussée, sur le canapé, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu venait d'être ouverte par une jeune femme en larme. Elle entendait Sa voix qui l'accusait encore et encore. C'était sa faute s'il était mort. C'était elle qui l'avait tué. Elle n'aurait jamais du allé sur le champ de bataille. Elle aurait du rester à l'écart. Drago lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur la bataille s'il savait qu'elle risquait sa vie. Ron lui avait interdit fermement pour les mêmes raisons. Harry ne lui avait rien dit, trop occupé à convaincre Ginny de se mettre également en sureté, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui interdire même s'il l'aurait surement fait... Mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Et Il avait été tué par sa faute.

Elle but une première gorgée, l'alcool échauffant sa gorge et cheminant lentement dans son sang. Dans quelques minutes, elle oubliera cette culpabilité. Elle oubliera cette souffrance. Et dans quelques heures, une nouvelle souffrance viendra l'emporter quand en descendant les marches, Drago la trouvera une nouvelle fois ivre.

Elle allait encore le faire souffrir. Et cette souffrance sera comme une nouvelle épine empoisonnée qui l'a tue lentement.

Alors, sachant que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle souffrirait, elle s'accorda quelques minutes, quelques heures d'oubli total dans son verre de Whisky Pur feu.

**Euuuuh voila XD Chapitre 4 fini ! Je sais je les ai posté très proche mais comme je vais avoir une semaine plutôt chargé, je me suis dis que cela vous ferait plaisir ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi j'adore qu'Hermione malgré tout l'amour du monde (si on considère Drago comme le monde), replonge. Sa souffrance n'en n'est que plus importante et significative de son mal être … Meuuuh nan je ne suis pas sadique ! **


	6. Captures

_**Ami(e)s lecteurs, lectrices ! Bonjour à tous ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !**_

_**J'ai une grande et superbe nouvelle : J'ai une béta pour ma petite fic d'amour ! Finis les fautes plus grosses que moi (pour vous dire la taille !). Dairy22 a également eu la gentillesse de corriger tous les anciens chapitres (elle n'est pas géniale ?=D) Donc pour les anciens, si vous revenez en arrière, il y aura des petites notes de ma beta. Pour les nouveaux, vous découvrez le nom de ma béta d'amour ^^**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Captures**_

Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pour un soi-disant Trio D'Or qui doit sauver le monde, il était particulièrement crétin ! Dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enoncer à haute voix le tabou qui équivalait à un aller-direct dans l'antre des Mangemorts et leur Maître, heureusement absent pour l'instant.

Heureusement… Tu parles d'un moment heureux. La seule consolation de cet instant était surement qu'il avait une infime chance d'intervenir, une infime chance de la sauver.

Un nouvel hurlement. Son regard se fixa sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle souffrait et il ne faisait rien. Sa propre tante la torturait sous ses yeux et il avait à peine le courage de regarder ses yeux qui devaient être gorgé de terreur et d'appels à l'aide. Une peur soudaine sembla grandir en lui. Il devait la sauver. Il ne pourrait pas survivre si elle mourrait comme ça, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne fasse quelques choses pour la sortir des griffes de sa sadique de tante.

Mais en était-il tout simplement capable ? Sauvez Hermione Granger impliquait plus qu'un : « Tata Bella, arrête de la torturer s'il te plait. Tu comprends, lors de ma sixième année je me suis épris d'elle dans un moment de faiblesse. Après tout je pensais mourir. Elle m'est très précieuse donc tu comprends il ne faut plus lui faire du mal. Stoppe donc ces lacérations je te pris, tu seras un amour. »

Une nouvelle supplication.

Garder un visage impassible était si dure. Il osa tout simplement lever les yeux pour croiser les siens. La peur. Dans les yeux d'Hermione ? Non, dans les siens. De la douleur. Dans leurs deux regards mais l'étincelle était d'une violence rare dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Le contact visuel se coupa brusquement lorsqu'une nouvelle entaille marqua sa poitrine.

De la colère. La Rage à l'état pure brillait sans son regard d'acier. Ses poings serrèrent avec force les trois baguettes qu'il avait en mains : celle de Potter, Weasley et la sienne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il détestait être un Malefoy. Il détestait devoir être un crétin de Mangemort uniquement parce qu'il était l'héritier Malefoy. Il détestait devoir rester là, à voir souffrir la femme qu'il aimait tout ça pour éviter les représailles qui s'abattraient sur sa mère et son père en cas de trahison. Il détestait se sentir si impuissant.

La voix de sa tante grésilla dans la pièce. Hermione répondait d'une voix suppliante. Puis il se rendit soudainement compte que son père lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher le gobelin dans la cave. Cave où se trouvait le reste du Trio d'Or. Cave où se trouvait un espoir d'obtenir de l'aide. Si Potter avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps, il avait une chance d'intervenir pour sauver Hermione. Comme ça, il resterait loin d'elle, autant pour son propre bien que pour celui de sa mère.

Se rendant compte qu'il était resté immobile, il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte du cachot, il prit le temps de souffler. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix était encore tremblante.

« Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien sinon je vous tue ! »

Bon sang, il était stupide d'avoir fini ces ordres ainsi. Comme si cella allait changer quelques choses. En bon Gryffondors, ils allaient faire quelques choses. Ils devaient faire quelques choses. C'étaient eux les courageux. Lui il n'était que le couard qui laissait la vie de la femme qu'il aimait entre les mains d'autres.

Il tourna la clé et entra dans le cachot sombre. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'absence de lumière. Weasley semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que Potter le dévisageait. « Je dois avoir une mine magnifique … » pensa-t-il. Il faut bien avouer que « Séance de Torture chez les Malefoy » n'était pas vraiment réjouissant surtout quand la guest Star était Hermione. Il pointa sa baguette vers eux de sa main tremblante. La remarquerait-il ? Il attrapa Gripsec et sortit rapidement en l'emportant. Il referma le cachot en soupirant. Dans un sens il était rassuré. Weasley était tellement accroché à son Hermione et Potter tellement héroïque qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de remonter. Ils le devaient.

Il remonta les escaliers rapidement tout en reprenant son masque de dédain. A peine il eu posé le gobelin au sol que sa tante lança un Doloris à la jeune Gryffondor. Il serra des dents alors que ses hurlements se gravèrent en lui comme un synonyme de lâcheté.

Il retourna à sa place, priant intérieurement un vague être supérieur. Bellatrix continua son manège, emplie de fureur et d'angoisse. Apparemment, elle craignait que le trio se soit infiltré dans son coffre fort. Il dissimula un frisson. Une Bellatrix angoissée était encore plus effrayante de violence. La baguette de sa tante projeta un nouveau sortilège de torture. Le cri étouffé d'Hermione semblait avoir pris ses dernières forces : Elle était là, gisante sur le sol, sans la force de se relever.

Son cœur sembla se mettre en mode pause un instant à la vue de ce spectacle morbide. La seule manière de la faire repartir était de fuir avec elle. Si Weasley n'était pas capable de protéger sa copine, il la protégerait à sa place !

Alors qu'il avait fait un imperceptible mouvement pour la rejoindre, un Crac se fit entendre sous leurs pieds.

Le futur Doloris mourrut avec ce « Crac ».

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? interrogea Bellatrix comme s'ils avaient la réponse

-Drago … Non Queudver, va voir se qu'il se passe en bas. »

Ce rat obéit à Malefoy Senior sous les regards méprisants des autres mangemorts présents. Au fond de lui, une pointe d'espoir naissait. Ce « crac » pouvait être synonyme de nombreuses choses. Ils avaient pu réussir à ouvrir la porte du cachot ou ils avaient transplané avec une baguette dissimulée. Toutes les théories les plus folles passaient dans son esprit. Le reste du Trio d'Or allait sortir du cachot, monter les escaliers et sauver son Hermione sans qu'il ne mette en danger sa position. Le courroux du maître ne s'abattrait pas encore une fois sur sa famille et Hermione serait sauve. Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme inconsciente. Oui, tout devait se passer comme cela. Elle ne saurait jamais rien de la peur qui l'avait tiraillé durant ses souffrances. Comme ça, elle ne saurait jamais rien de ces sentiments pour elle. Il restera pour elle Drago Malefoy, le vil Serpentard qui l'avait mis dans un piètre Impérium qu'elle avait su déjouer pour connaitre ses plans d'assassinat. Elle se souviendra de lui comme l'homme qui l'avait laissé se faire torturer alors qu'elle l'avait aidé dans ses sombres projets. Elle oubliera le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, ces longues soirées où sous l'apparente présence de l'Impérium, ils avaient parlés sans à priori, comme des égaux. Elle ignorera l'intelligence qu'elle lui inspirait, sa douceur qui le rassurait, son regard qui le possédait, son odeur qui l'enivrait. Non, elle ne saurait jamais ça. Pour son propre bonheur avec Weasmoche, lui, Drago Malefoy ferait preuve d'un rare courage. Il s'effacera dans un espoir inavoué de disparaitre rapidement de la surface de la Terre pour ne plus souffrir de ce choix.

Son avant bras se mit soudainement à le bruler. Il revint soudainement à la réalité. Bellatrix venait de poser sa baguette sur sa marque. Il ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Cela revenait à dire deux choses : Le maître allait arriver pour s'occuper de Potter et elle en avait fini avec Hermione. Une sué glaciale glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bellatrix avait promis à Greyback qu'il aurait Hermione. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le visage évanoui de la Gryffondor. Comme un flash d'horreur, son visage s'en sanglanta d'entailles griffues. Son regard se posa alors vers la cage d'escaliers. Personne. Son Sang se liquéfia avant de se glacer dans ses veines. Un sentiment de panique commençait à l'envahir.

« Très bien… Maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en route… Greyback, tu peux t'occuper de la Sang-de-Bourbe, le maître ne te tiendra pas rigueur de son absence. »

Drago se sentit devenir encore plus pâle. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait intervenir. Il oublia sa position, les a priori de sa famille, son plan où il n'intervenait pas, laissant les lions courageux tout faire. Il fit un pas en avant, sa main serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces…

« EXPERLLIARMUS !!! »

Drago tourna son visage vers cette voix qui l'avait devancé. La baguette de sa tante s'envola et fut rattrapé au passage par un Potter sur ressort. Weasmoche et Saint Potter avait enfin montré le bout de leurs nez.

« Stupéfix ! » Greyback tomba au sol.

Un deuxième jet de lumière rouge et ce fut son père qui alla valser plus loin. Une première réaction se fit sentir à mes cotés. Sa mère répondait à l'offensive des lions. Qu'en à lui ? Il n'arrivait plus à atterrir. Il s'était sentit près à tout laisser tomber pour qu'elle vive et la cavalerie débarquait. Retourner dans le camp de la marque lui sembla comme impossible d'un coup. Il jeta un expelliarmus vague qui les manqua de deux mètres comme pour continuer à sauver les apparences.

Puis tout se stoppa comme si on venait de commettre le pire des crimes. Il suivit les regards des deux anciens détenus. Bellatrix avait son poignard encore rouge du sang d'Hermione placé sous sa gorge. Sa peau faisait un pli qui s'appuyait sur la lame. Une goutte de sang se mit à perler le long de son cou précédemment immaculé. Bellatrix lançait les menaces habituelles alors qu'il avait du mal à lâcher les yeux de ce spectacle mêlant horreur et beauté.

Puis on s'adressa une nouvelle fois à lui. Il alla prendre les baguettes des deux comparses.

Voilà, c'était fini. La rébellion n'avait pas été menée à bien. Greyback déchiquèterait bientôt les traits de la jeune femme qui lui avait dérobé son cœur endoloris. Une douleur sourde se répandit dans son corps comme un poison qui vous asphyxie lentement.

Alors qu'il semblait s'enfoncer dans un désespoir glacial, un bruit de frottement le fit lever la tête vers le lustre. Celui-ci était comme pris de tremblement. Il se décrocha soudainement pour atterrir sur Hermione et le Gobelins, libérés dans un saut de la menace du couteau de Bellatrix.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Potter avait fait un pas vers lui pour lui prendre les baguettes. Il lui lança deux à la figure, trop préoccupé par le sort d'Hermione. Il se laissa tomber auprès d'elle tandis que Weasmoche attrapait la baguette que lui lançait Saint Potter. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire un pas vers sa copine, Drago prit la main d'une Hermione qui rouvrait ses yeux doucement et transplana loin du Manoir Malefoy.

OooooOooooO

Harry se laissa tomber au sol de colère, de frustration, de tristesse et de douleur. Le sang de Dobby était doucement absorbé par son T-shirt tandis que son visage disparaissait doucement à travers ses larmes. Il déplaça son regard à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi gisait sur le sol comme si on l'avait vidé de son énergie. Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il devait avoir la même apparence désespérée que Ron. Pour cause, ils venaient de perdre respectivement une sœur de cœur et une petite amie en un coup de baguette.

Au milieu des bruits d'eau qui s'abattait sur eux, des bruits de pas légèrement étouffé par l'herbe trempée se rapprochèrent des deux Gryffondors.

La voix de Bill raisonna dans leurs oreilles.

« Ron ! Harry ! Que c'est-il passé ? »

Puis la question qu'ils redoutaient tant s'échappa de la bouche de la victime de Fenrir Greyback.

« Où est Hermione ? »

Un sanglot se fit entendre à sa droite. Ron craquait. Le cœur d'Harry se compressa dans sa poitrine, le vidant de tous ses sentiments sauf un : La Peur.

Fleur mit sa main devant la bouche pour contenir un hochet d'horreur. Face à cette réaction rien qu'a cette question, il était aisé de deviner ce que la récente Mrs Weasley soupçonnait.

« Harry, répéta-t-il, où est Hermione ? »

Bill semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'eux. Fleur finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Bill, on ferait mieux de les conduire à l'intérieur… »

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et l'aida à se relever tandis que ce dernier ne lâchait pas le corps de l'elfe de maison. Pendant ce temps, Bill relevait son frère qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de son désespoir.

Une fois dans le salon, Fleur les enveloppa dans de large couverture puis alla leur faire réchauffer de la soupe. Bill s'installa sur le fauteuil à coté et alluma la cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Doucement, Luna se rapprochèrent d'eux. Elle vit le cadavre de Dobby dans les bras d'Harry. Elle ferma avec une douceur infime les grands yeux éteins de l'elfe. Elle fixa le visage blanc du Gryffondor avec un doux sourire.

« Voilà, c'est comme s'il dormait maintenant. Donne le moi Harry, je vais le rendre plus présentable. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait les chaussettes, autant lui faire plaisir dans son dernier sommeil. »

Harry resta muet mais lui confia Dobby comme s'il lui donnait un nourrisson. Son regard vide suivit la jeune Serdaigle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte. Il lui était reconnaissant de s'occuper de Dobby mais aussi pour ne pas l'avoir interrogé sur l'absence d'Hermione.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, les sanglots de Ron disparurent sous le crépitement du feu. Ils retrouvèrent un peu de leur couleur. Leurs regards se faisaient un peu plus brillants comme si une nouvelle perspective les sortait de leur torpeur. Bill décida enfin de rompre le silence qui stagnait depuis trop longtemps dans le salon.

« Je sais, vu votre état que ce que je vous demande de me dire doit être dure, mais vous devez me répondre. Luna m'a dit que vous étiez au Manoir des Malefoy. Que c'est-il passé pour que vous reveniez sans Hermione ? Elle m'a dis que Lestrange la torturait quand ils étaient parti. »

Il se stoppa, attendant une réaction qui se fit attendre. Bill les regarda chacun leur tour. Il eu du mal à avaler sa salive avant de se décider à poser une nouvelle question.

« Est-ce que … »

Sa voix tremblait. Il craignait de poser la question peut-être autant d'en connaitre la réponse.

« Est-ce qu'Hermione est morte? »

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour, Ron répondit.

« Pire que ça …

- Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que la mort ?

- Malefoy a transplané avec elle alors que nous allions la sortir de sous le lustre.

-Malefoy ? Lucius Malefoy ?

- Non Drago, commença Harry.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Surement pour continuer de la torturer ! Bellatrix est un si bel exemple, continua Ron avec une rage qui lui était rare. Il va faire son rôle de bon Mangemort en la faisant souffrir pour qu'elle lui révèle des informations sur l'Ordre.

- Ron arrête ! ordonna Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça… »

Bill et Ron le regardèrent avec le visage Weasley qui signifie «mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là »

« Je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Quand le lustre est tombé sur Hermione, les Malefoy ont regardé Bellatrix, Drago lui observait Hermione. Le quart de seconde plus tard, il me lançait deux baguettes à la figure avant de plonger vers le lustre et disparaitre avec Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'il voulait dans un sens sauvé Hermione ? l'interrogea Ron qui semblait ne plus reconnaitre son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? C'est se mettre toute sa famille et les Mangemorts à dos, il n'est pas assez courageux pour ça ! Et puis nous étions là pour la sortir de sous le lustre.

- Ron, la situation était critique je te rappelle … J'ai bien cru qu'on allait se faire attraper ce coup-ci… »

Il eu un nouveau silence durant lequel les trois protagonistes réfléchissaient au comportement des plus étranges de Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards. Bill brisa de nouveau le silence des lieux.

« Je serai plus de l'avis de Ron, il a agit soit contre son gré –il a bien trop à perdre- soit il a des projets obscures pour notre Hermione… Après tout il s'est déjà servi d'elle par le passé… »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard lourd qui fut interrompu par Luna qui revenait avec un paquet blanc. Ils mirent quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du corps de l'elfe de maison. Ils se levèrent silencieusement et se dirigèrent vers le jardin où un rayon de soleil avait fait fuir la pluie. En voyant le maigre paquet que portait Luna, la culpabilité envahit Harry. La douleur de perdre Hermione lui avait fait oublier le sacrifice ultime de Dobby. Ses larmes se remirent à couler, la dureté de la vie lui revenant soudainement en plein face. Il y avait déjà eu tant de mort dans cette guerre. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre Hermione. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie tant de fois, et ils l'avaient laissé disparaitre avec un mangemort.

Il posa le corps de Dobby dans le trou qui lui était destiné. D'un coup de baguette, l'elfe de Maison qui lui avait apporté tant de tracas, de blessure mais qui l'avait toujours protégé, disparu sous la terre. Il s'approcha de la stèle encore vierge et inscrivit « Ci-git Dobby, Elfe Libre ». Ils restèrent longtemps, tous rassemblés devant la petite tombe. Les minutes passèrent en silence. Bill et Fleur les quittèrent après leur avoir sourit tristement. Luna et Dean restèrent encore un instant puis ils s'éclipsèrent après un signe de tête. Ron se laissa tomber à terre, les yeux fixant la tombe de Dobby. Harry l'imita en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve Harry. Sans Hermione… Je ne peux pas … Commença avec douleur le rouquin. Je l'aime Harry. La femme que j'aime a été torturée et kidnappée. Qui sait ce que Malefoy va lui faire…

- Je comprends Ron… Je sais tout ça. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui semblait plonger dans le plus profond désespoir. Harry l'aurait bien aidé à ne plus s'enfoncer dans la noirceur et la peur. Mais pour cela, il aurait du lui aussi s'en sortir.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent. Luna leur apporta des couvertures mais ils ne réagirent pas. Elle s'assit donc à leurs cotés, entrant dans leur mutisme. Ils semblaient attendre quelques choses. Un signe, n'importe quoi pour sortir de leurs angoisses.

Après un long moment, Luna se leva brusquement, abandonnant sa propre couette sur l'herbe humide. Elle fronça des yeux, comme si elle voulait faire un zoom.

« Les garçons … Vous voyez cette boule lumineuse là-bas ? »

Les deux Gryffondors se redressèrent et regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme. Une forme blanche s'approchait à toute vitesse de la Chaumière. Instinctivement, ils attrapèrent leurs baguettes.

« Une attaque ? Questionna Harry avec une voix enrouée

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Luna. On dirait plus… Un patronus.

- Hermione ? demanda fébrilement Ron

- Ca pourrait être une loutre … répondit vaguement Luna. »

Le patronus mit encore quelques instants avant d'atterrir face à eux. Il s'agissait d'un drôle de chat avec une queue de lion. Il les regarda rapidement avant d'observer les alentours. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

« La Loutre va bien quoi que vous pensiez. La Biche veille sur elle. Si on vous interroge sur l'existence de la Loutre, dites qu'elle est morte. Le Lièvre bleu aide à la compréhension. »

Puis il s'évapora dans une mini tornade blanche. Ron les regarda sans cacher son incompréhension.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Un Fléreur. Vous saviez que Pattenrond l'était à moitié ? C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi intelligent.

- Merci du renseignement Luna, mais je pense que Ron parlait du message.

- C'est pourtant simple. Le patronus d'Hermione est une Loutre. La personne qui a une Biche comme patronus veille donc sur elle, expliqua-t-elle avec une simplicité déconcertante.

- Harry… Tu as bien retrouvé l'épée grâce à un patronus en forme de biche, non ?

- Oui … Cette personne nous a pris sous son aile…

- Et elle est connue de Malefoy, compléta Luna.

- Comment ça ? S'étonnèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

- Et bien, il est totalement logique que le Fléreur est le Patronus de Malefoy. Il a dit « quoi que vous pensiez ». Il affirme que malgré les préjugés que vous avez pour lui, il a mit Hermione à l'abri. Chez le propriétaire du Patronus en forme de Biche. En plus, il nous demande de confirmer la mort d'Hermione, il nous demande d'être sa couverture. Il doit avoir un plan de Serpent rusé notre petit Malefoy.

- Luna, des fois je me demande comment tu arrives à savoir tout ça …

- C'est une simple devinette. Vous devriez voir les énigmes de Rowena, elles sont affreusement dures. Et puis, le Fléreur l'a dit « Le Lièvre Bleu aide à la compréhension. » C'est de moi qu'il parle. Malefoy a du dire à Hermione que j'étais dans les cachots, d'où la référence à mon Patronus. »

Les deux Gryffondors se turent, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter à cette référence à l'intelligence des Serdaigles. Leurs esprits étaient encore trop embrumés par le rôle étrange que prenait Malefoy dans le conflit entre le bien et le mal.

OooooOooooO

Un crac résonna dans la maison vide. Drago se releva le plus rapidement possible et s'approcha d'un grand tableau vide.

« Phineas ! »

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard apparut dans le tableau.

« Monsieur Malefoy … Il me semble bon de vous rappelez que vous êtes dans une demeure privée, commença le portrait avec un air outré.

- Dites à Rogue de venir chez lui maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous jeune homme !

- Allez chercher Rogue ! Explosa-t-il en le fusillant de son regard d'acier. »

Pour toute réponse, Phineas Nigellus disparu dans son portrait de Poudlard. Drago s'approcha alors du corps inerte d'Hermione. Il la souleva doucement et la posa sur le canapé de Rogue. Son T-shirt était déchiré par endroit et il s'imbibait lentement de son sang. Bellatrix n'avait pas trop plongé sa lame dans la chair de la jeune fille. Elle avait cherché à la faire souffrir, pas à la tuer, il y avait Greyback pour ça.

La cheminée du salon s'alluma brusquement et Rogue sortit des flammes vertes. Il posa son regard sur Drago puis sur le corps inconscient d'Hermione étendu sur son canapé.

« Drago. Vous venez de vous mettre Phineas à dos.

- Pas besoin de faire de l'humour, professeur. J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Je suppose que cette demande est liée à la présence de Miss Granger dans ma maison.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je vais vous apportez mon aide ?

- Le serment inviolable incluait la close de me protéger. En cachant Hermione, vous me protégez. »

Rogue eu un petit rire froid.

« Très bien. Et vous avez pensé à moi uniquement pour cela. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être vexé ou honoré.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Dumbledore avait confiance en vous jusqu'à la fin, il devait bien avoir une raison. Il ne peut pas être qu'un vieux fou qui accorde sa confiance à n'importe qui. »

Rogue sembla se raidir. Puis il eu un léger sourire.

« Ravi de voir qu'une année au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a pas retiré toute logique. Suivez-moi. »

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et suivit Rogue devant la cheminée. Il regarda une sorte d'urne noire et prononça «Plume Savante ». La cheminée pivota et laissa place à un petit escalier en colimaçon. Ils s'y engouffrèrent pour finalement arriver dans une chambre petite mais avec le nécessaire vital.

« Posez Miss Granger ici, dit-il en indiquant le lit. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Potter a dit le tabou. Greyback les a attrapés et conduits au Manoir. Quand Bellatrix a vu la l'épée de Gryffondor, elle l'a torturé pour savoir comment ils étaient entrés dans son coffre. Potter et Weasley ont réussit à s'échapper des cachots alors que Bellatrix allait confier Hermione à Greyback. Après quelques sorts, tout s'est calmé avec Bella qui menaçait de trancher la gorge d'Hermione. Ils se sont calmés jusqu'à ce que le lustre tombe sur elles. Bella l'a évité d'un saut mais Hermione est restée coincer en dessous. J'ai sauté vers elle et j'ai transplané ici avec elle.

- Les doloris de Bella sont redoutables… J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a pas gardé de séquelles comme les Londubat. »

Il ne commenta pas le fait que Drago venait de sauver un Sang de Bourbe. A la place, il commença à la soigner en silence pendant que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur le fauteuil jouxtant le lit. Il du s'assoupir car ce fut Rogue qui le réveilla en le secouant sans violence.

« Elle est tirée d'affaire. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Il est tard ?

- Plusieurs heures ont passé. Votre absence au Manoir n'est pas passé inaperçu. Le Maître a châtié ceux qui ont laissé Potter-ainsi que tous les prisonniers des cachots- s'enfuir.

- Ils ont donc réussi à s'échapper … Il y en avait pas mal. Lovegood, Thomas, Olivander et le gobelin… Comment va ma mère ?

- Rien de grave. Malgré tout le Maitre s'interroge sur votre absence. Il serait bon d'avoir un plan.

-Vous avez des suggestions ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Miss Granger restera ici le temps qu'il faudra. Je pense qu'elle devra rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre si vous voulez rester auprès de votre famille.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le jeune Serpentard.

- Vous devez revenir en disant que vous avez tué Hermione Granger. Vous devez leur faire croire que, voyant la situation dégénérée, vous avez voulu être serviable au maitre en connaissant des détails sur l'Ordre. Quand vous avez vu Weasley s'approcher d'elle, vous l'avez pris de cours en transplanant avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous l'avez réveillée, torturée puis tuée. Pour que votre version soit crédible il faut que vous réalisiez ces sorts. Je crois avoir des rats dans mon laboratoire.

- Ce plan me va, mais vous pensez qu'Hermione va accepter de rester ici comme un lion en cage alors que Potter et Weasley meurent d'inquiétude et qu'ils se battent ? C'est une Gryffondor. Sans oublier que pour elle, vous êtes l'assassin de Dumbledore. Ca ne va pas être facile.

- En effet, dit une voix féminine mais faible. »

Hermione, plus blanche que le drap, se redressait doucement, observant les deux Serpentards ainsi que la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Drago se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le lit auprès d'Hermione qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Rogue profita de ce déplacement pour remettre son masque de froideur.

« Je suppose que je dois te dire merci, commença-t-elle doucement.

- Dans un sens, nous sommes quittes. Tu m'as aidé à sortir de Poudlard, je t'ai aidé à sortir de mon Manoir. Je dirais quand même pour ma défense que j'ai dormi pendant que Rogue te soignait. »

Hermione posa son regard sur son ancien professeur de Potion et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Il ne laissa pas transparaitre sa surprise mais lui répondit dans les mêmes termes. La jeune femme se re-concentra sur Malefoy.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation a partir de où ? Je n'aime pas répéter.

- J'ai tout entendu. J'accepte de bien vouloir te couvrir mais je refuse de laisser Ron et Harry dans la crainte que tu m'ais tué.

- Je leur enverrai bien un hibou mais niveau voie des airs, il y a plus sécurisé. »

Le ton de Drago s'était fait plus brutal un court instant. Ron et Harry. Pas Harry et Ron comme la plupart des autres personnes. Tous disaient le nom de Potter en premier. Elle seule lui donnait une place plus importante. A cette pensée, son visage se referma et Hermione cru revoir l'ancien Malefoy, celui qui l'avait ensorcelé.

Hermione se tut un instant. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue qui rentrait dans la pièce avec une cage rempli de souris.

« Professeur, vous maitrisez le Patronus n'est-ce-pas ?

- Comme tout bon membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger. Surtout que vous m'avez soignée et que vous allez me protéger. Pourriez vous envoyez un patronus à Ron et Harry pour les rassurer.

- Je pense que cela ne va pas être possible. »

Les visages de Drago et d'Hermione se marquèrent d'étonnement. Ils allaient réagir, un par incompréhension, l'autre par le questionnement quand le Maître des Potions continua.

« Du moins, la référence à mon Patronus pourra appuyer les affirmations de Drago sur votre bonne santé. »

Un regard d'étonnement fut échangé entre les deux élèves.

« Drago. Peux-tu faire un Patronus, l'interrogea Hermione qui se doutait-avec une pointe de joie- de sa réponse.

- Oui… Je sais que c'est étonnant dans mon rôle d'horrible sous-fifre du mal, mais je sais faire un Patronus. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi celui de Rogue va t'être utile à rassure Potter.

- C'est une Biche n'est-ce-pas ? »

Drago semblait ne pas voir l'intérêt et Rogue la regarda avec des yeux brillants comme si la référence avait réveillé quelque chose en lui.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Une Biche a mené Harry à l'épée alors qu'elle devait être dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Vous avez confié une fausse épée à Lestrange. Il n'y a que vous qui pouviez avoir accès à l'épée.

-Votre question sur mes capacités était donc totalement inutile. Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps une fois de plus Miss Granger.

- Pas vraiment. Une introduction qui m'évitait de vous braquez tout en restant civilisée avec un pseudo assassin.

- Pseudo ? Coupa soudainement Drago. Il a vraiment tué Dumbledore.

- Si il l'avait fait sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu penses qu'il nous aurait confié cette épée via son Patronus ? »

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Hermione ne lâchait pas des yeux Rogue qui en faisaient tout autant.

« Je suis déçu d'avoir été découvert aussi facilement.

- J'espère que vous ne le serez pas par Harry. Votre animosité réciproque pourrait faire tout capoter s'il comprenait qui était la Biche. »

Leur conversation aurait pu continuer avec la même courtoisie si Drago ne s'était pas tout simplement levé d'un bon.

« Vous êtes un agent double ?! Depuis le début !

- En effet Drago. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous avez conduit Hermione chez le Mangemort le plus proche de l'Ordre. »

Il se rassit, comme pour mettre son cerveau en marche, le temps d'enregistrer toutes les nouvelles données.

« Je pense que Drago doit emmener son patronus chez Bill et Fleur. Le message doit être court, fait un sous-entendu mais compréhensible pour Ron et Harry, commença Hermione qui était déjà dans la mise en place d'un plan.

- Leurs cerveaux ont-ils cette capacité ? commenta Rogue qui se stoppa en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait.

- Rassurez-vous. D'après ce que vous disiez, Luna était dans les cachots. Ils doivent être au même endroit donc elle pourra déchiffrer à leur place.

- Loufoca ? S'étonna Drago. En quoi elle pourrait leur venir en aide ?

- Elle est à Serdaigle. Pour entrer dans leur maison, il y a des énigmes. Elle devrait venir à bout de simple sous-entendu. Son patronus est un lièvre il me semble… Expliqua Hermione. »

Elle se tut un instant avant de proposer.

« Que pensez vous de : « La Loutre va bien quoi que vous pensiez. La Biche veille sur elle. Si on vous interroge sur l'existence de la Loutre, dites qu'elle est morte. Le Lièvre bleu aide à la compréhension. » ?

- La loutre ? Ton patronus est une loutre, la taquina Malefoy.

- C'est très élégant une loutre, je suppose que tu es un serpent banal, tacla-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Mieux que ça, commença-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard. »

Il tendit sa baguette et prononça la formule. Un Fléreur argenté atterrit sur le lit et les regarda avec un petit air supérieur.

« - Maintenant que je le vois, je peux constater une ressemblance, admit-elle

-La stature majestueuse ?

- L'orgueil démesuré…

- Si nous revenions au message. Nous avons encore de nombreuses choses à faire et vous avez besoin de repos Miss Granger. Il serait inutile que vous mouriez d'épuisement alors que nous agissons pour le faire croire. Uniquement le faire croire. »

Les deux adolescents stoppèrent leurs chamailleries et retrouvèrent leur maturité qu'ils avaient précédemment échangée avec la puérilité.

« - Je pense que ce message est parfait, Miss Granger. Où Drago doit-il envoyer son Patronus ?

- La Chaumière aux Coquillages, répondit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Très bien. Drago ?

- Je m'exécute, dit-il avant de regarder son Fléreur. »

Il répéta le message d'Hermione et le Fléreur argenté traversa le mur pour disparaitre avec ses précieuses informations. Un silence accompagna ce départ. Rogue attrapa sa cage à souris et s'adressa à Drago.

« - Nous avons encore des choses à faire. Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas besoin d'assister à ça. Reposez vous, vous en avez besoin. Je vous apporterais à manger plus tard.

- Très bien… Merci Professeur. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier alors qu'un Drago, soudainement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ils échangèrent un regard. Sans dire un mot de plus, il disparut à la suite de Rogue, laissant la jeune fille seule dans sa nouvelle demeure.

OoooOoooO

Un flash de lumière éclaira la chambre de Drago et Hermione. Drago ouvrit soudainement les yeux en entendant le vrombissement du tonnerre. Il se redressa sur son lit et une pointe d'inquiétude trop habituelle l'envahit. Hermione n'était pas à ses cotés. Il allait s'habiller à toute vitesse pour aller la repêcher une nouvelle fois dans un bar, à moitié saoule quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'être réfugié dans un bar. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait mis fin à six mois de rejet. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Un sentiment de chaleur envahit son cœur. Hermione remontait la pente. Elle ne pouvait pas, seulement quelques heures après qu'ils se soient montré leur amour réciproque, retombé dans le cycle de l'alcool. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce. Il sortit de sous la couette et observa le ciel orageux de cette matinée pluvieuse à travers la fenêtre.

Non, Hermione ne pourrait pas lui faire ça. Ca serait trop douloureux…

_**Hihi avouez, je suis trop horrible avec ce pauvre petit Drago. Il espère du fond de son cœur qu'Hermione s'en sort alors qu'elle est saoule au rez-de-chaussée. Sinon, j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée mais vous remarquerez qu'il fait le double des chapitres précédents (trop fière d'elle Mlle Ganou) **_

_**Merci encore à ma p'tite béta d'amour ^^ **_

_**(Dairy22 c'est ton instant pub pour tes fics XD Comme si tu en avais besoin) **__Euh, non ne t'en fais pas ; je n'oserai pas souiller ce magnifique chapitre avec de la vulgaire propagande. =D J'ai adoré ce chapitre que j'ai trouvé sublimement bien écrit * sans mensonge * L'alternance passé / présent est toujours aussi bien faite. Je félicite MamZelle Ganou d'ailleurs =P En tout cas, cela mérite de nombreuses reviews. Bisous à vous et à la prochaine._


	7. Les Larmes du Fléreur 1

_« Musique en fond sonore et Pluie en fond visuel. Muses d'inspiration, tête dans les nuages. »_

_« On devrait interdire à certaines musiques d'être trop belles »_

_Ce chapitre devait être à l'origine un chapitre de transition presque d'exploitation de détail. Mais le fait que je l'ai écrit un jour de pluie, en écoutant des chansons magnifiques ont influencé ma manière d'écrire. J'écris comme le temps, changeant._

_Pour cela, je remercie Bewitch Tales qui sans le savoir, grâce aux pistes de lecture qu'elle nous fait pour ses fictions m'a donné l'inspiration. _ _Merci aussi à ma beta d'amour Dairy22, qui dans sa curiosité sur notre couple préféré à demander un flash-back._

_Je les remercie tout simplement parce qu'elles sont là, avec tous ces auteurs que j'aime et que vous lisez comme moi. _

_On ne laisse pas de commentaire pour de très bonne raison : Pas le temps, trop hâte de lire la suite, ce chapitre est trop court à mon gout, trop de faute il n'en mérite pas, pas assez de surprise, trop de surprise, pas assez de cohérence, pas assez bien écrit. _ _On laisse également des commentaires pour de bonnes raisons : Un chapitre qui fait pleurer. Un chapitre qui nous fait rire. Un chapitre bien écrit. Un chapitre écrit par une amie. Un chapitre écrit par une personne réelle, inconnue certes, mais une personne réelle qui en lisant un simple commentaire s'illuminera d'un sourire. _ _Celle qui écrivent et qui lisent ses lignes, avouez que vous aimez recevoir des reviews. _

_Nous sommes toutes les mêmes. La réponse sera donc la même : Bien sur que oui ! Nous ne demandons pas des reviews à chaque chapitre. Non. Nous demandons que parfois vous cliquiez sur un bouton en fin de page et que vous nous donniez votre avis. « Bien ». « Nul ». Certains nous font des analyses, d'autres des texto mais quand on aime, on ne s'embarrasse pas des détails. S'ils sont positifs on est heureux. Quand ils le sont moins, on réagit différemment, mais au moins on a eu une réaction._ _Nous même ne laissons pas toujours des reviews pour des bonnes raisons. _

_Mais finalement, quand on apprécie on s'arrête sur le dernier chapitre pour dire ce qu'on a pensé et on s'abonne à la suite. Pour ma part, il m'est arrivé de regretter de ne pas avoir écrit des reviews sur des histoires superbes parce qu'avec le temps, les titres disparaissent de nos mémoires. Ce qui est dure quand on veut la relire. Les reviews laissent des traces. Autant dans nos cœurs que dans ceux des autres._

_Vous vous dites surement «Bon sang mais elle a pété une durite Oo où sont ses ^^ habituelles et ses petits délires d'introduction ? » Rassurez vous, ils sont toujours là. Sauf que, sans savoir pourquoi moi-même, ce chapitre aura une saveur différente. Saveur que j'espère vous ressentirez et apprécierez. _ _Merci pour celles et ceux qui ont lu. J'ai conscience que cette introduction est longue, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire._ _Merci tout simplement de lire cette histoire qui est aussi votre propriété._

_MlleGanou_

_PS : Ce chapitre sera en deux parties !!!  
_

**Chapitre 6 : Les Larmes du Fléreur.(1)  
**

Un simple vasistas permettait à un maigre rayon de lumière d'éclairer ce qu'Hermione Granger considérait comme son « Studio de Survie ». Lorsqu'elle s'y était réveillée la première fois, elle était trop concentrée et fatiguée pour étudier avec soin son nouveau « Chez Elle ».

Maintenant, elle pouvait voir grâce aux faibles lueurs de jours et de nombreuse chandelles enchantées le lieu où elle vivrait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. A cette pensée, son cœur se contracta. Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité pendant toute cette période. Elle ne pourrait pas aider Ron et Harry dans leur recherche des Horcruxes. Combien de temps passerait avant qu'elle puisse les serrer dans ses bras ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ? La dernière fois, c'est Harry qui avait libéré le monde des Sorciers de Voldemort mais maintenant ? Il restait encore tant d'Horcruxe et ils n'étaient plus que deux dans leur quête. Surtout qu'elle n'était plus là pour les aider.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever de son bureau pour prendre un livre dans la petite bibliothèque dont était dotée sa chambre. Lire. La seule chose qu'elle ferait durant ces minutes interminables.

Elle leva les yeux vers le vasistas. Combien de temps avant de sentir directement la lumière du jour sur son visage ? Combien de temps avant de respirer de l'air frais ?

Son cœur se sera dans sa poitrine. Combien de temps avant de revoir Ron et Harry ? Elle s'était préparée à perdre de vues des personnes durant leurs quêtes des Horcruxes. Elle s'était préparée à en perdre tout simplement. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des morts, elle n'était pas stupide. Pourtant, il y en avait dont elle ne supporterait pas la perte. Harry premièrement. Oui, Harry. Sa mort signifierait leur mort à tous autant sur le plan physique que mentale. Si Harry disparaissait, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de vivre quelques secondes de bonheur dans un monde promis à la violence. Un monde de Haine. Voilà le monde qu'il laisserait s'il mourrait. Un océan de noirceur.

Sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Un monde sans Harry était inenvisageable. La défaite l'était tout autant. Non. Stop. Ne pas penser aux Nées-Moldus. Ne pas penser aux Moldus. Ne pas penser aux Elfes de maison et à toutes ces créatures que les plus médiévaux des sorciers considérait comme des sous-êtres ou encore des Hybrides.

Ron en seconde place. Malgré tout, Ron. Un 'tout' plein de rancœur et d'incertitude. Des non-dits, des trop-dits. Malgré ses sentiments. Malgré leurs sentiments. Non. Elle ne devait pas remettre en question cette partie de son cœur. Ron était amoureux d'elle et elle l'aimait. Il n'y avait rien à remettre en question. Absolument rien.

« Mais. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le pauvre roman qu'elle venait de prendre. Toujours cette voix. Sarcastique. Indifférente. Dotée d'une pointe d'amusement. Et pourtant si riche de vérité.

Un 'Mais'. Un tout simple 'Mais'. Mais rien n'était simple. Le monde dans lequel elle vivait ne l'était pas. L'Amitié encore moins. L'Amour ? N'en parlons même pas. La Haine ? Idem. Simplement idem. Encore un simple.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Trop de pensées contradictoires se mélangeaient, s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Elle craignit un instant qu'une migraine vienne se rajouter à tout cela. Heureusement rien ne vint.

Un simple « Mais » s'imposait dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa relation avec Ron. Un mot. Une conjonction de coordination. Un assemblement de lettre qui liait deux groupes de mots. Un son distinct qui entrainait la plupart du temps des cris, des larmes, de la tristesse et de la colère. Mais pour elle, il inspirait un autre sentiment. De l'hésitation.

Un doute à la fois simple-car il est aisé de douter- mais extrêmement compliqué pour la simple raison qu'elle ne pouvait que frôler les sources de ce sentiment.

Elle avait des pistes, bien évidement. La déception qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il les avait abandonnés en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes. Quand il était disparu dans ce craquement, cela avait été comme si son cœur se déchirait. Il avait piétiné sa souffrance. Dans son élan égoïste, il avait oublié les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. La principale étant de ne pas la laisser seule. Seule, elle réfléchissait trop à ses parents, à la sixième année sous son « Impérium ». Il l'avait soutenu et maintenant il l'abandonnait en pleine forêt.

Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué à quel point il l'avait blessé. Oh bien sur, quand il était revenu, sa colère, ça il l'avait bien vu. Mais la blessure profonde, celle qui fait le plus mal, elle était encore là, béante, risquant de l'infecter à tout moment.

« Arrête »

Arrêter. De se lamenter. De douter.

Commencer. Faire le point. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Nouvelle répétition de ces certitudes. Il lui avait prouvé. Ces preuves avaient plusieurs formes. Des hurlements qu'il avait poussés lorsqu'il avait été conduit dans les cachots du manoir. Des phrases rassurantes lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne la laisserait plus seule. Des mots d'amour quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras une fois qu'elle avait enfin abaissé sa baguette qui l'avait si 'bien' accueillit à son retour de la Chaumière aux coquillages. Des baisers tendres et passionnés qui picoraient son corps. Des caresses qui lui avaient fait oublier sa douloureuse absence.

Des larmes. Etait-ce sa preuve à elle de son amour pour lui ? Des larmes de joie. Des larmes de plaisir. Des larmes de peur. Des larmes de douleur. Toutes ces larmes qu'il essuyait de baisers.

Mais jamais. Non jamais, il avait fait disparaitre ses larmes de doutes qui fissuraient le sens des autres perles d'eaux qui coulaient sur ses joues. Hermione s'arrangeait trop bien pour se dissimuler lorsque le barrage de sa conscience se rompait.

Heureusement pour elle, ici elle était loin des regards de quiconque. Le plus paradoxal était surement le fait que cette solitude était la source éloignée de ces larmes.

Elle se leva brusquement. Stop. Elle devait arrêter toutes ces pensées sombres. La solitude avait toujours eu un gout de remise en question pour elle. Le problème était qu'il lui arrivait aussi de faire les mauvais choix dans ces moments là. Elle replaça le roman à sa place en soupirant. Cela ne servait à rien de se remuer les méninges dans le vide. Elle était seule, soit. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reverrait Harry, Ron et ses parents, très bien. Mais c'était une Gryffondor. Elle devait se ressaisir et vivre malgré tout. Les doutes de côtés et hop ! On avance.

Les perles de bois qui composaient le rideau de porte s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit agréable alors qu'elle passait le pas de la salle de bain. Rien de plus simple pour se détendre et ne plus penser à rien.

Décidément, toutes ces questions auraient bientôt raison d'elle. Son cœur et son esprit ne ferait pas long feu à force de réfléchir dans la cage qu'elle s'était elle-même faite,

Mais parmi toutes ces questions, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'elle refusait de se poser. Pourquoi avoir accepté de rester là pour couvrir Drago Malefoy.

Mais bon sang elle allait arrêter de réfléchir pour une fois oui ou non !

Elle retira la vieille robe noire qu'elle portait et la plia avec soin sur la chaise qui était à coté de l'armoire de la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous le filet d'eau de la douche, laissant le fluide vital la laver de ses pensées sombres. Rogue était venu le lendemain de son arrivée pour lui annoncer que Voldemort avait cru à son assassinat par Drago. Il en avait également profité pour lui expliquer que si elle avait faim, un elfe de Poudlard répondrait à ses demandes. Il avait fini par ajouter qu'il y avait des vêtements qu'elle pouvait utiliser dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Il lui avait confié qu'il s'agissait des vieux vêtements de sa défunte mère. En effet quand elle y avait jeté un coup d'œil après son départ, elle avait pu constater que le placard de la salle d'eau contenait de nombreuses robes noires ainsi que des vieux uniformes de Serpentard. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils dataient de l'époque où les jupes étaient accordées à la couleur des maisons. Elle avait même eu un petit sourire à l'idée de porter une tenue de Serpentard.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette après avoir coupé l'eau. La pièce n'était pas trop embuée car l'absence de porte de la salle de bain –remplacé par le rideau de porte- permettait une bonne ventilation. Elle arrêta son regard sur le miroir. Les mains tremblantes, elle écarta la serviette et posa les yeux sur les entailles encore rouges qui traversaient son abdomen. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si ses blessures l'anesthésiait du monde. Elle se détachait du monde physique alors que ses cauchemars et la lame en argent parcourait son âme et son corps. Comme si elle se rendait soudain compte qu'elle faisait quelque chose de honteux, elle plaqua la serviette contre elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa baguette pour embuer ce miroir.

Car elle n'avait plus de baguette. Après avoir vécu à la manière sorcière pendant tant de temps, elle se sentait faible sans elle. Et puis avec ce que lui avait fait Lestrange, elle se sentait encore plus impuissante. Elle n'avait que son intelligence. Pas un gramme de force.

Elle se détourna de son reflet qui lui renvoyait ses défauts et ses blessures à la figure et ouvrit les portes en chêne du meuble. Elle réfléchit un instant. On n'était même pas encore midi mais la fin de ce mois d'avril s'annonçait étonnement chaud pour ce printemps. Ne voulant pas mourir sous les toits qui augmentaient la température, elle ne remit pas la robe noire qu'elle trainait depuis deux jours. Non, elle mettrait le vieil uniforme d'Eileen Prince.

Elle se glissa dedans rapidement et se fit une natte pendant que ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Le miroir capta de nouveau son regard et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. L'uniforme des serpents lui allait plutôt bien. Elle s'éloigna de son reflet et les perles de bois la chatouillèrent de nouveau lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre. Elle s'installa sur fauteuil et tapota du bout du doigt pour que la radio s'allume. Rogue lui avait expliqué qu'il avait compensé son absence de baguette en ensorcelant tout ce qui avait besoin de baguette pour marcher. Par exemple, si elle voulait régler la radio, elle aurait du taper sur celle-ci avec sa baguette et énoncer la station. Mais maintenant, la radio était comme en veille et il suffisait à Hermione de taper sur l'appareil puis dire le nom la station. Son doigt chargé par sa magie lui servait d'ersatz de baguette.

Un grésillement se fit entendre et elle mit en marche ses neurones. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le mot de passe de Potterveille. Ron avait dit que ce dernier avait un rapport avec l'ordre.

« Albus – Fol Œil –Phénix –Harry –Elu –Survivant –Patronus … »

Les mots se suivirent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Mais rien. Elle allait laisser tomber lorsqu'elle pensa à quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait écouté la radio il y avait encore quelques jours justes avant leur capture, elle avait remarqué que les deux mots de passe étaient les noms des morts. Or elle était sensée être morte.

« Hermione Granger »

Le grésillement laissa la place à la voix de Lee Jordan.

« …deux nouveaux membres prestigieux sont donc de nouveau avec nous pour cette émission un peu spéciale. Nous vous avions prévenu qu'elle serait cette fois-ci en fin de matinée. Malheureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas pour la meilleure des nouvelles. Eclair, Stratège, re-bienvenue sur Potterveille. Vous nous aviez déjà annoncé la capture d'Hermione il y a trois jours. Il semblerait que vous ayez de bien triste nouvelle à annoncer…

- En effet Rivière, commença Eclair qui n'était d'autre qu'Harry. Le corps d'Hermione nous a été rendu dans une intention malveillante. Son ravisseur, Drago Malefoy avait transplané avec elle durant notre rapide captivité au Manoir Malefoy juste avant que nous puissions intervenir. Ce serpent s'est servi de notre amour pour Hermione. Il l'a capturé et à continuer les tortures qu'avait commencé à infliger sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange… tenta de continuer Harry avant que sa voix ne se brise.

- Nous ignorons si Malefoy a obtenu des informations sur l'ordre mais nous connaissons, connaissions Hermione, se rattrapa la voix de Stratège qui était celle de Ron. Jamais elle ne nous aurait trahis. Nous avons pu entendre les premières horreurs que lui a faites Lestrange. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, elle a tenu bon. Hermione était l'une des plus courageuses des Gryffondors. Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu entends nos paroles d'amour et d'excuses. Nous aurions du te sauver. Nous t'aimons Mione et ton absence auprès de nous sera un vide qui nous fera souffrir jusqu'à ce que nous te rejoignions… »

Il eu un silence qui s'installa. La radio était muette mais on pouvait distinguer quelques sanglots étouffés. Parmi eux, elle entendait ceux qu'elle laissait échapper. Les larmes coulaient le long de ces joues. Ron et Harry avait suivit leurs instructions et ils souffraient de son absence comme elle souffrait de la leur. Elle se sentit honteuse d'infliger autant de tristesse à ceux qu'elle aimait. Ginny, la famille Weasley qui était comme la sienne, Luna, Neville et tous ces camarades de Gryffondors, les membres de l'Ordre …Elle se souvint de la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'on avait annoncé la mort de Ted Tonks. Les autres ressentaient-ils cette douleur ?

La voix de Kingsley se fit entendre dans le poste.

« Cette nouvelle nous atteint tous. C'est pour ça que je demande à tous nos auditeurs qui écoutent Potterveille de ne pas se lancer dans des vendettas inutiles contre Drago Malefoy qui est toujours à Poudlard. Hermione croyait en la justice et je pense que malgré tout, elle aimerait qu'il soit jugé pour ses actes. Hermione était honnête et n'aurait jamais supporté que l'on lapide en place publique n'importe qui sans qu'il soit passé devant un tribunat possédant la souveraineté de la population. Les criminels de guerre seront jugés comme tel… La mort d'Hermione est une grande perte pour nous. C'était une jeune femme pleine d'intelligence et de courage. Nous rendrons son corps à ses parents des que …

- Royal … Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, le coupa Stratège.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Rivière.

- Hermione avant de partir avec nous dans notre lutte contre le Chef Mangemort a effacé la mémoire de ses parents pour qu'elle n'existe plus à leurs yeux, expliqua Eclair. Elle a eu le courage de protéger ses parents en la faisant disparaitre de leur existence. »

Un silence accompagna cette annonce.

« Hermione voulait être incinéré, nous nous en chargerons et nous disperserons ses cendres en France à la fin de cette guerre. Pour Hermione. »

Plusieurs voix qu'elle connaissait bien firent écho à son nom. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« Cette émission s'achève donc. La nouvelle émission aura lieu dans trois jours aux horaires habituels cette fois-ci. Le mot de passe sera Bones. »

La radio s'éteignit d'elle-même, la laissant seule avec ses larmes.

Une heure passa durant lequel Hermione était comme dans un état léthargique. Ce fut un craquement qui la sortit de son état de choc. Elle se redressa vivement, la peur au ventre. Elle avait porté sa main sur sa hanche pour attraper sa baguette sauf que celle-ci ne rencontra que le vide. Elle grogna et chercha autour d'elle ce qui pourrait lui servir. Elle attrapa un grand chandelier. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle entendit l'ouverture du passage secret s'ouvrir. Rogue lui avait dis qu'il ne passerait pas avant deux jours ! Elle regarda autour d'elle tandis que les bruits de pas montant l'escalier se faisaient entendre. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur sa chambre et monta sur la table qui était juste à coté du coin de la porte. Elle brandit le chandelier ainsi installé et sauta sur l'intrus des qu'il eu refermé la porte derrière lui.

Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent au sol dans un bruit fort. Hermione le plaqua à terre, menaçant l'inconnu avec son chandelier. Son visage plein de détermination se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait être partager entre la surprise, la colère et l'amusement.

« Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu veux dire en dessous de toi sur le sol ? C'est la question que je me pose également vois-tu.

- J'ai cru que c'était un intrus. Rogue ne devait pas venir avant deux jours.

- Un intrus qui connaissait le mot de passe.

- Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

- Hermione, ne n'est pas que j'ai une vue agréable mais tu m'écrases un peu et il y a un meilleur endroit que le sol pour une visite de courtoisie…

-Idiot, commenta-t-elle en se relevant rapidement pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage rosissant. Allez lève toi…

-A vos ordres Mlle Serpent, s'amusa à dire le vert et argent tout en restant aux sols.

-Qu'est ce que tu me chantes, l'interrogea-t-elle en se retournant.

-Tu as un très bel uniforme, répondit-il avec un sourire un coin. C'est rare une lionne revêtant une mue de serpent.

-C'est un emprunt … Allez viens Monsieur-pas-de-conversation-civilisée-par-terre. »

Ce dernier obéit avec un sourire mais à peine redresser, sa tête tourna et il se sentit attirer par le parquet. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais t'allonger. J'ai du te donner un coup. »

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa conduire au lit de la jeune femme. Il s'étendit et reprit doucement ses esprits. Le vertige passa aux bouts de quelques minutes. Il tourna la tête et il vit qu'Hermione lisait étendu à coté d'elle, le ventre sur la couette.

« Ca va mieux ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux boire ? Où peut être mangé ? Je n'ai pas grand choses mais assez pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

- Rogue ne t'a pas confié un Elfe de Maison ?

-Contrairement à ta famille qui maltraitait ouvertement Dobby, j'évite de les déranger pour un rien. J'ai deux mains, je peux les utiliser, je ne suis pas un manchot, dit-elle avec détachement.

-Mais c'est leur rôle de … Attends, comment tu connais Dobby toi ?

- Oh ! Papa Lucius ne t'a pas expliqué, se mit à rire Hermione. C'est à cause d'Harry qu'il n'est plus à votre service. Dobby voulait éviter qu'il retourne à Poudlard car il a entendu ton père parler du journal de Jedusor. Tu sais, le journal qui a permis d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Tu savais quand même que c'était de la faute de ton père ? Vu ta tête non. En même temps tu avais à peine 12 ans à l'époque, il ne devait pas tout te dire.

-Tu m'en apprends des trucs …

-Je suis quand même étonné qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

- Je ne parle pas beaucoup avec mon père. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu lui ressemblé quand j'étais enfant.

-Pour qu'il t'aime …

-Ouais surement… Mais je n'ai pas eu une enfance si horrible que ça … Un peu trop pourri gâté avec le recul je pense … Et beaucoup trop d'orgueil.

-Hihihi j'aime bien quand tu te prends des coups sur la tête. Tu te livres un peu. Et je dois avouer que je préfère Drago à Malefoy. »

Il eu un petit silence où le jeune homme observa une Hermione souriante. Elle continuait de regarder les lignes de son livre et ses jambes battaient un rythme imaginaire. Il remarqua que ses yeux semblaient rouges malgré son sourire honnête.

« Tu as pleuré ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, abandonnant son livre. Il ne lui avait pas posé la question pour l'embarrasser, mais par soucis pour elle.

« Je … Ron et Harry ont annoncé ma mort à la radio sur leur station pirate. Je me suis rendue compte que mon mensonge allait faire souffrir beaucoup de mes proches… Sans oublier qu'entendre son éloge funèbre est très étrange…expliqua-t-elle en fixant la couette sous elle.

-Il n'y a que ça ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la jeune Gryffondor en le regardant.

- Enfin … Tu vois ce que je veux dire … On … On en avait parlé alors que je t'avais mise sous Impérium… Enfin je ne sais même pas si tu y étais vraiment. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas tout suivit … »

Il eu un silence. Drago n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il avait honte de cette période de sa vie où il s'était tout simplement servi d'elle. Hermione posa le livre sur la table de nuit et s'entendit sur le dos, ses yeux fixant le plafond.

« Tu parles de notre peur commune… La peur de la solitude… »

Il tourna sa tête pour observer son profil. Celui-ci s'inclina et ils se croisèrent du regard.

OooooOooooO

(NdA : c'est pour toi Fabi !)

Le couloir du septième étage était désert mais particulièrement frais. Hermione Granger s'approcha de la fenêtre où la neige tournoyait. Celle-ci recouvrait encore le parc du château mais d'ici deux ou trois semaines, elle fondrait et viendrait alimenter le lac d'eau supplémentaire. La neige tombait déjà avec moins de force et on sentait bien que l'ambiance magique de la Dame Hiver et de Noël était loin.

Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-lard, on n'avait plus de nouvelle de Katie Bell.

Un frisson qui n'avait aucun lien avec la fraicheur de ce lieu la parcourra. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. La culpabilité s'étendait et elle s'intima l'ordre de la stopper. Elle calma sa respiration ainsi que son rythme cardiaque et commença a fait les allers-retours devant la salle sur demande. La porte apparut et elle la franchit tout en prenant un regard dans le vide et un air détaché.

La pièce était comparable à une petite bibliothèque. Les murs étaient couverts de livre de taille et d'épaisseurs différentes. Dans le fond de la salle, une grande cheminée éloignée des ouvrages réchauffait la pièce et était encadré par quelques fauteuils confortables. Au centre de la pièce était placé une immense table de travail couverte de parchemin vierge ou gribouillé ainsi que de nombreux livres ouverts avec des marques pages. Sur cette table était assoupi Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait remarqué que son visage s'était fait plus terne. Elle avait observé ses cernes qui s'agrandissaient aux fils du temps. Elle avait vu ses sursauts dès qu'un bruit le surprenait, l'angoisse s'écoulant dans son sang. Et au fond d'elle, elle avait sentit une pointe de pitié devant la mission impossible qui lui avait été confié.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, lui provoquant un léger bond. Il se redressa et sembla vouloir reprendre contenance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait face à lui. Elle sentait que son regard la fixait. Il finit par la questionnée.

« As-tu trouvez un moyen de transplaner dans l'école ?

-Comme le dit l'histoire de Poudlard, un sortilège interdit le transplanage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se trouve que cette incantation pour plus de sécurité a été couplée avec les incantations pour rendre l'école incartable et j'en passe. Si l'on veut détruire cet enchantement il nous faudrait la puissance de Dumbledore, des professeurs de l'école avec quelques Langues de Plomb. Ou sinon il faudrait carrément faire ressusciter les fondateurs de l'école.

- Sauf que nous sommes seuls contre cette magie trop puissante. Je suis seul avec une mission trop lourde pour moi, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. »

Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Elle s'était arrangée pour que l'Opale n'atteigne jamais Dumbledore. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'Harry, Ron et elle quitte le bar de Rosmerta juste derrière Katie et son amie. La tempête de neige s'épaississait elle en profita donc pour faire un minuscule trou dans le gant de Katie. Elle n'avait jamais pensé utiliser une des formules de farce crée par les jumeaux pour un but aussi maléfique… Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque le souvenir du visage de Katie l'hanta une fois de trop. Elle regarda Malefoy qui avait l'air toujours aussi désespéré.

« On redoute la solitude car avoir personne autour de nous pour nous tendre la main peut nous effrayer.

- Comment ? L'interrogea-t-il, surpris de ce qu'il entendait.

- Mais malgré ça, quand on se croit seul, il y a toujours une âme présente pour nous faire penser le contraire. Mêmes si elles sont dissimulées, les mains que l'on nous tend, même si on met du temps à les attraper, sont des appuis parfois surprenants. »

Hermione retint un frisson. Elle avait trop parlé. Elle s'était laissé aller à parler avec son cœur alors qu'elle devait rester stoïque. Maintenant il allait se douter de quelques choses. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu s'empêché de vouloir le rassurer. Et puis cette histoire de mains tendu ne s'appliquait pas a lui … Elle ne voulait pas l'aider, elle voulait protéger Dumbledore.

« De qui tiens-tu ça ?

- Mes parents. Ce sont les mots qu'ils m'ont dis avant que je monte la première fois dans le Poudlard Express.

-Il est vraiment étrange de voir que certaines inquiétudes sont universelles. Les Moldus et les Sorciers se ressemblent plus dans leurs interrogations que je le pensais. »

Et c'était tout. Il n'ajouta pas de commentaire désagréable. Rien. Elle l'avait rassuré alors il lui épargnait les commentaires insultants qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure à leurs débuts de ''collaboration''.

Oui. Il y avait eu un début de changement pour Drago Malefoy. Le mois de Janvier emportait-il avec lui les insultes et les moqueries ? La fonte des neiges le dira.

OooooOooooO

« Tu étais déjà sous l'Impérium lors de cette discussion ? l'interrogea un Drago qui avait bien changé.

-Théoriquement j'ai toujours été sous impérium. Je ressentais ton influence dès que tu m'ensorcelais en cours ou dans un couloir. J'ai tout simplement réussit à la rejeter, expliqua-t-elle calmement en fixant le plafond.

- Je … Je ne comprends pas. Sincèrement. Tu aurais pu me dénoncé. Tu aurais pu me menacé des que tu t'es libérée de mon enchantement. Au lieu de ça, tu as fais semblant, et cela depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps.

-Si j'étais parti te dénoncer à Dumbledore, il n'aurait rien fait je pense. Il avait confiance en toi, je suis sur qu'il pensait que tu étais bon au fond. Je n'étais plus sous ton influence vers le mois de Novembre. A cette époque, tu m'insultais encore régulièrement et je ne t'avais pas vu sans ton masque de violence et de rancœur. Je pensais que tu avais vraiment une haine pour les née-moldus et les moldus. Je m'étais donc dis qu'en restant au plus près du diable, j'en connaitrais les plans et je pourrais ainsi les déjouer.

- Ca tient debout … Mais il y a quand même eu des victimes … Rosmerta, Bell, Weasley, il se tut à cette dernière référence.

- Victime nécessaire. Dumbledore était plus important que Rosmerta et Katie… Pour Ron, c'est un accident. Je pensais que Slughorn garderait la bouteille pour lui…

- Ouah ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout visant un prof ! Ironisa-t-il, tentant l'humour ce qu'il arrêta à la vue du regard d'Hermione. Pardon … j'ai manqué de tact. Ca à du être dur pour toi de faire tous ces choix…

- C'était plus facile sur le papier … Ca a été douloureux toute cette culpabilité … Surtout toutes ces personnes qui ont souffert pour rien … Et Ron … Je me suis sentie tellement mal … »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Drago qui eu mal … Elle retrouvait son visage triste et il sentait la jalousie l'enflammer une pointe de colère. Non. Il ne fallait pas. Une question qu'il se refusait à poser lui échappa alors. Il avait peur de la réponse. Peur de voir son élan amoureux disparaitre…

« Si … Si tu faisais semblant … Ca veut dire que tu te souviens de tout. »

Hermione sortit de ces sombres pensées et le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas cette mystérieuse référence.

« Bin … Jusqu'à novembre, mes souvenirs sont assez flou c'est comme si j'avais un sac plastique devant les yeux. Je me souviens mais je ne les visionne pas clairement…

- Et après novembre ?

-Bin je me souviens comme on se souvient de choses qui se sont passé assez récemment. Pourquoi tu insistes, je ne peux pas oublier de t'avoir aidé, ça à eu trop d'impact dans ma vie.

- Tu … Tu sais bien de quoi je parle Hermione…

- Je ne … Oh … Tu parles de ça … s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

-Vu ta réaction, tu te souviens à quoi je fais référence…dit un Drago légèrement embarrassé.

-C'est logique dans un sens que je m'en souvienne vu que je faisais semblant à cette période de l'année…

- Ouah ! Fit semblant de s'étonner le jeune homme pour dissimuler le couteau qu'il venait de recevoir dans l'abdomen. Et tu t'es laissé faire ? Tu sortais avec Weasley avec l'époque, non ?

- Je sors toujours avec Ronald, corrigea-t-elle.

- Pourquoi alors t'être laissé faire ? Insista-t-il alors que le couteau remontait dans son thorax. J'étais l'horrible Malefoy !

- Tu ne l'étais déjà plus à ce moment là. Malgré la comédie que nous jouions, le respect c'était installé entre nous. Nous n'étions plus le Prince de Serpentard et la Miss je sais tout lorsqu'on était ensemble. On était Hermione et Drago. Sans masque. Sauf que tu avais un mission difficile. Je dois te confier que pour sauver ma mère j'aurai été capable de faire bien des choses… Il y en a pas mal que j'ai fait d'ailleurs mais c'est une autre histoire … Et puis pour revenir à ta question … Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir…

- Intimidée que je t'ai embrassé ? fit il en faisant mine de s'amuser comme si ce baiser n'était rien alors qu'il était tout le contraire.

- Si mes souvenirs sont justes, tu semblais plus intimidé que moi à ce moment là …répondit-elle avec malice, ne savant pas où cette conversation proche du flirt allait mener.

- Touché ! Conclut-il.

- Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-De ?

-Tu sais bien… M'embrassez comme ça…

- Moment de faiblesse je suppose, se referma-t-il.

-Mouais … Commenta Hermione, déçue de cette réponse.

- Tu préférerais que je te demande en mariage pour réparer l'affront d'avoir embrasser tes lèvres ?

- On ne se marri pas avec une femme qu'on est sensé avoir tué, taquina-t-elle pour éviter de répondre.

-Dans ce cas tu es célibataire vu que tu es sensée être morte.

- Très drôle Drago. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu me dragues, dit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de lui tendre une perche énorme. »

Elle cacha sa gène en se replaçant sur le lit comme si de rien n'était. Pour ce qui était de Drago, il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Le problème Hermione, c'est que tu me connais. Tu me connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ce que tu sais est mille fois plus que ce que je laisse paraitre. Malgré ton faux Impérium, tu m'as fait murir, grandir. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Tu m'as fait réfléchir par moi-même. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur. Mais j'en ai fait moins quand tu étais à mes cotés et que je ne paniquais pas … Tu me connais Hermione Granger. Tu me connais bien plus que n'importe qui … C'est surement pour cela que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire ça … »

Alors avec une douceur infinie alors que le regard d'Hermione se remplissait de question, de surprise et une autre chose qu'il n'identifiait pas, il se pencha sur elle. Ses yeux se clorent et il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la femme qu'il aimait.

OooooOooooO

(NdA : Hihi et la deuxième partie du flash de Fabi!)

Une révélation. Ou une illumination peut être. A moins qu'il ait tout simplement ouvert les yeux. Elle était là, devant, lui faisant comprendre le plus simplement du monde que les mots qui le rassurait, qui le réconfortait était née de la bouche de Moldu.

Ce soir là, quelques choses changèrent. Ils se séparèrent comme à leur habitude. Mais Drago restait pensif jusqu'à son dortoir.

La curiosité qu'il avait pour elle et son univers augmentait au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Pourtant il ne devait pas. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'était qu'un instrument, une sous race. Et pourtant elle le fascinait. Son regard pour elle avait changé. Au début il la haïssait, reconnaissant malgré cela l'intelligence qu'elle avait. Il l'avait ensorcelé pour accéder à cette intelligence.

Le temps passa depuis cet échange où il ne l'insulta pas pour la forme. Il ne l'injuria plus. Au contraire, il la questionnait. Sur les Moldus, sur sa vision du monde des sorciers comme sur celui des moldus. Ses points de vus l'intéressaient. Elle voyait toujours le monde avec un angle plus large que lui. Elle avait aussi la capacité rare de présenter les cotés sombres comme bons des deux mondes avec une impartialité étonnante.

Leurs rencontres s'écoulèrent puis il comprit qu'il les espaçait de moins en moins. De plus en plus il se reposait sur elle, lui confiant les recherches les plus importantes, profitant souvent de sa concentration pour l'observer avec attention.

Un jour il se surprit lui-même en la contemplant. Il comprit qu'il s'approchait d'un point de non retour. Il sentait mais avait des difficultés à voir que ses sentiments envers elle changeait.

Alors il osait de moins en moins l'ensorceler. Cela ralentit son travail mais il craignait de ne plus contrôler ce qui faisait battre son cœur des qu'il la voyait dans les bras de son Weasley. Puis il n'en pu plus … Ces soirées lui manquèrent. Il avait besoin qu'on lui parle comme elle le faisait. Il avait besoin de sentir l'honnêteté et la sincérité dans sa voix. Il avait besoin de l'avoir rien que pour elle.

Il se remit donc à l'ensorceler avec un rythme plus soutenu profitant de sa présence durant sa tache ingrate. Il se surprit à lui lancer des Imperiums pour un rien que pour entendre sa voix et sentir son odeur quand elle entrait dans la salle sur demande.

Elle finissait presque par être tout le temps avec lui lors de ces temps libres. Elle le vit alors sous un autre jour, il le savait. Elle l'avait vu alors que l'angoisse pour sa mère atteignait des sommets. Elle l'avait vu complètement paniqué. Ils en étaient venus à parler de leur enfance respective. Il lui avait dis qu'il n'avait pas été malheureux. Il lui avait raconté les maigres rires qu'il avait échangés avec sa mère, alors qu'Hermione lui expliquait les folles hilarités qui les prenaient si souvent avec ses parents. Il sentit que malgré l'amour que lui portait ses parents, il existait différents amours filiales et pour la première fois il regrettait d'avoir un père si peut démonstratif.

Il ne se lassait pas de sa voix qui lui raconte ces souvenirs d'enfance. Un soir, ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé alors qu'ils parlaient. Le lendemain, Hermione l'avait révélé et lui avait expliqué que la salle leur avait fournis des changes et qu'ils devaient y aller sinon ils allaient être en retard. Après cet 'incident' il s'arrangeait de plus en plus pour la retarder le soir pour qu'elle finisse par s'endormir dans ses bras. Cela avait été dans de rare fois car il lui arrivait d'avoir des cas de conscience.

Car Hermione l'avait doté d'une conscience.

Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Oui, lui Drago Malefoy, Prince de Serpentard et Sang-Pur aimait Hermione Granger et en n'avait plus rien à faire de son ascendance. Et cet amour pour elle lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle avait un petit amie, que son cœur appartenait à un autre. Il voulait tellement que ça soit réciproque mais il se refusait de l'obliger par un sortilège à l'aimer.

Puis le mois de Mars débuta avec l'accident Ron Weasley qui fut pour lui comme une douche froide. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il espérait que l'hydromel finirait dans le gosier de Dumbledore. Mais le fait que le petit ami d'Hermione manque de mourir lui réveilla un étrange sentiment. Il aurait eu Hermione si Weasley était mort. Mais elle n'aurait jamais été avec lui de son plein gré. Elle l'aurait rejeté d'avoir assassiné son aimé. Et il aurait perdu Hermione.

Un instant, il faillit abandonner sa mission et partir avec Hermione, la kidnapper en espérant un miracle. Mais sa mère en mourrait.

Il se refusait de perdre sa mère. Il se refusait de perdre Hermione. Il ne voulait pas perdre les deux femmes de sa vie. Il refusait de faire un choix entre elles.

OooooOooooO

Sauf que la vie ne laisse pas toujours le choix. Voldemort non plus …

_**Note de la Beta : Pifou, très honorée d'avoir eu des flash-back qui m'ont été dédicacés. Ils sont merveilleusement bien écrit et nous en apprenne plus sur le passé des personnages. Comme si..tout devenait plus limpide ainsi. Ganou, merci pour ce chapitre, magique ! Dairy22.**_

_**Donc voila la premiere partie du chapitre 6, la seconde partie est plutot bien commencé. Désolé encore pour le retard mais entre mes debuts en école d'architecture (adieu lycée) et mon manque de vie sociale et de sommeil ( je dois allumer mon pc deux-trois fois par semaine et je me couche le plus souvent vers 0h00 pour me lever à 6h30) j'ai pas vraiment le temps te tapoter sur le pc ( mais les chapitres sont ecrits sur papier en grande idée ^^)**_

_**Gros bisouuuus à tous !**_


	8. Les Larmes du Fléreur 2

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila enfin la suite du chap 6 ! Normalement cela devait etre un simple chapitre de transition de quelques pages ... Il s'est trouvé qu'il en fait pas moins de trente (14740 mots) vous comprennez pourquoi je vous l'ai posté en deux fois :p **_

_**Bon j'arrête mon blabla vous en avez eu assez la dernière fois lol ! (Lisez quand même les commentaires de ma beta d'amour avant de laisser une hypothétique reviews ^^ )**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Les Larmes du Fléreur (2)**_

Le Poudlard Express traversait la lande écossaise sous le regard pensif d'un jeune homme blond. Cela ne lui changeait à son habitude de ne pas se pavaner dans les couloirs, son insigne de préfet bien en évidence. Depuis son départ, il était là, silencieux, observant le paysage défilé. Parfois, on pouvait le voir esquissé un sourire comme si un souvenir fugace s'emparait de ses pensées. Tantôt, son visage se refermait et la déception se lisait sur son visage.

« Drago ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées. Pansy le regardait avec un air suspicieux.

« Tu as un comportement étrange…

-Ah ? Fit-il mine de s'étonner.

-Tu as l'air dans les nuages … Ca ne te ressemble pas … »

Pansy avait l'air inquiète. Sincèrement. Il lui offrit un sourire léger. Il devait se ressaisir et jouer son rôle. Il était sensé avoir torturé et tué Hermione Granger. Pour cela, il devait cacher au plus profond de son cœur les journées des vacances de Pâques où il lui avait rendu visite.

Il devait oublier ce baiser avorté au commencement par une Hermione hésitante. Il devait enterrer le rejet et, se souvenir de son hésitation comme une pointe d'espoir. Il s'était excusé et lui avait demandé pardon. Elle, soudain devenu tomate, avait barbouillé une phrase. Le silence s'était installé et le jeune Malefoy avait décidé de partir.

Tandis qu'il remettait sa cape qu'il avait laissée par terre dans sa chute, elle lui avait demandé s'il reviendrait. Alors avec son sourire les plus charmant – et non charmeur - il avait répondu par l'affirmative. Une marque de soulagement avait éclairé son visage et il avait disparu dans la cage d'escalier...

Il était revenu deux jours plus tard, sauf que Rogue était déjà présent. Ils avaient eu une discussion calme et il avait deviné que le ton du Maître des Potions étonnait la Gryffondor, peu habituée à un tel apaisement.

Leur conversation s'était centrée sur les problèmes matériels, le principal était l'absence de baguette pour Hermione. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que le sortilège lui allait très bien pour l'instant. Mais qu'elle craignait de ne pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque surprise. Il fut décidé de mettre en place une sorte de pont de transplanage comparable à un juste milieu entre la poudre de cheminette, un Portoloin et une armoire à disparaître. C'est Hermione qui avait eu cette idée. En cas de problème majeur, un objet de son choix lui permettrait en un seul contact et en une seule pensée d'une destination de transplaner dans une zone de son choix. Ce dispositif ingénieux fut salué par le nouveau directeur de Poudlard qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'étendre pour sauver des Nés-Moldus.

Peu avant que le maître des cachots ne retourne dans son antre, Drago le stoppa pour lui demander s'il pourrait rendre visite à Hermione durant les mois qu'il lui restait à attendre avant les vacances d'été. Rogue lui répondit qu'ils verraient cela en temps et en heure. Il disparut dans un mouvement de tissus, les laissant seuls.

« Pourquoi tu veux venir me voir ? Tu auras tes cours, tu n'auras pas le temps …

-Je le trouverai. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule et sans quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi pendant aussi longtemps.

-Tu as des Aspics à passer. Il va falloir que tu étudies. Je te dis que tu n'auras pas le temps.

-Hermione, tu penses sincèrement vu le destin qui m'est tracé, que mon nombre d'Aspic sera important ? Pardonnez-moi maître, mais j'ai échoué en Métamorphose. Oh ciel Drago, tu ne peux pas devenir un de mes sous fifres débiles et brutaux ! »

Hermione sembla se figer à ses paroles. Il remarqua facilement sa perte de couleur et craint qu'elle ne s'effondre.

« Hermione ?

-Je suis si stupide …

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es la jeune femme la plus intelligente que Poudlard est abrité ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais eu tous tes Aspics si cela peut te rassurer.

- Je ne parle pas de ça …Marmonna-t-elle en devenant plus blanche qu'une feuille.

-Hermione, assis-toi, tu me fais peur à pâlir comme ça … lui ordonna-t-il doucement en la forçant à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu … Tu vas devenir un mangemort. Il va apposer cette marque sur ton bras pour te récompenser de m'avoir torturée ! En me sauvant, tu te condamnes à être un criminel ! Alors que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Bon sang Drago, il faut que tu t'enfuies de cet enfer ! Faire tout ça va te détruire… Cette violence … Cette haine… c'est comme un poison qui te transforme en ombre sans espoir, sans vie, sans lumière ! Je peux pas te laisser retomber dans ça … Je ne veux pas voir de nouveau ce masque de dureté Drago !

- Hermione … J'ai dis que je te protégerai, ce n'est pas grave si pour cela je dois de nouveau jouer un rôle… Je l'ai toujours un peu fait, mais la j'ai une double raison pour être un bon acteur …

- Mais tu vas souffrir … Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie pour moi … Je vais partir, me cacher ailleurs comme ça tu pourras te réfugier ici… Je … J'irai loin de la guerre … et … Je …

-Arrête …Tu ne pourras pas faire ça. Caractère de Gryffondor. Tu ne peux pas fuir alors que les gens que tu aimes se battent, lui expliqua avec un air neutre tellement vrai. »

Hermione leva son regard vers Drago. La culpabilité commençait à se répandre dans l'esprit de son aimé. Il l'avait vu. Il s'était alors promis de lui rendre son sourire. Elle était vivante, et bien qu'enfermée, elle devait être elle-même, pas une femme qui culpabilise.

Il s'était penché sur son front et y avait déposé un doux baiser.

« Drago … le gronda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

-Juste un bisou, pour retirer ce regard de tes yeux. Ne te torture pas l'esprit pour moi. C'est ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je serai surement obligé de faire des choses que je ne veux pas, mais au fond, je saurai au fond qui je suis. Et puis je compte sur toi pour me le rappeler en cas de doute, lui expliqua-t-il dans un sourire rassurant. »

- Mais il va tu vas encore devoir tuer des innocents, ou les torturer ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Drago ! Pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas plus importante que d'autres innocents !

- Hermione, calmes-toi. De toute façon, il ne m'a pas confié de mission pour l'instant. Et si cela arrive, je connais une petite tête bourrée de ruses qui m'aidera à limiter les dégâts.

- Drago…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

-Je ne le vois pas comme ça. Et puis, si c'est le cas, ce sera bien une des seules choses courageuses que j'aurai fait dans ma vie de Serpentard.

- Appartenir à la maison Serpentard ne fait pas de nous des lâches. Regarde, tu protèges ta mère aussi. C'est courageux.

- Et oui. Que veux-tu, c'est mon coté grand seigneur !

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi s'il te plait, questionna la jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire.

- Je protège les femmes que j'aime. »

L'atmosphère qui avait commencé à se réchauffer avec ce sourire refroidit aussi brusquement qu'il disparaissait. Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait fait trop. Il venait de lui relancer ses sentiments à la figure alors qu'elle était complètement perdue. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était maladroit avec elle, il ne savait pas trop comment agir pour faire évoluer leur situation. Il se refusait de la perdre. Il fallait qu'elle soit sienne. Il savait bien qu'elle était avec Weasley mais il n'avait pas envie de lui céder.

« Tu … Tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes ? Bon sang … J'y crois pas … murmura la Gryffondor, juste assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre et être envahit par la panique.

-Non ! Ne dit rien, dit-il précipitamment avant d'être coupé.

- Est-ce que tu m'aides parce que tu attends que je réponde à tes sentiments ? Le questionna-t-elle, soudainement très grave.

- Non ! Bien sur que non !, s'indigna-t-il autant qu'il paniquait de la tournure de la situation.

-Pourtant t'a essayé de m'embrasser et je ne parle même pas des sous entendus.

- Désolé, je … Je voulais pas te donner le sentiment que j'attendais quelques choses. C'est juste que je n'aie pas réfléchi à cette façon de voir les choses. J'ai bêtement laissé agir mon cœur, conclut-il en fuyant son regard. »

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éviter de la regarder car à cet instant précis, elle éclata de rire. Son visage s'empara du masque de l'incompréhension. D'où lui venait une tel hilarité alors que quelques instants plutôt, la tension était montée en flèche ? La voir ainsi rire si ouvertement provoqua en lui une vague de tendresse pour la jeune fille qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle essuyait ses yeux où des larmes de joies perlaient, provoquant ainsi l'apparition de longues traces marron. Son crayon marron qui avait mis son regard en valeur quelques secondes plus tôt laissait désormais des trainées de joies sur son visage rougie par le bonheur de rire.

Merveilleuse. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit dans cette contemplation. Alors qu'elle se forçait à souffler pour calmer son fou rire, le jeune homme se mit à rosir tout en frissonnant de la tête au pied. Il détourna les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire à travers lui ce qu'il avait dans l'esprit. Les hormones lui faisaient parfois imaginer des choses bien étranges mais en même temps … Ces joues rouges, ce soupire et ce rire … Elle aurait eu le même visage si … Non il ne devait pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il était ensemble. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Mais il espérait. Sauf que dans son cas, l'espoir avait tendance à être mise au placard par un autre sentiment : la colère. La déception envahit également son cœur.

Pourquoi riait-elle ? Elle devait se moquer de ses sentiments. Voila tout simplement. Elle trouvait DRÔLE qu'il l'aime. En effet c'était hilarant. Mort de rire. Il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'elle savait très bien l'effort que cela demandait pour quelqu'un de son genre. Un fils de Sang-Pur faire une telle déclaration à une Sang-de-bourbe, que dirait la famille ? Surtout lorsqu'elle apprendra la réaction amusée de la sang-de-bourbe en question.

Il l'avait sauvé ! Il l'avait protégé en passant aux yeux de tous comme un assassin sadique. Une voix lui rappela qu'il était entrain de présenter ses actions comme des dettes que devrait éponger Hermione avec des sentiments réciproques. Alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'attendait rien en retour. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. En fait si, avec le recul, il voulait qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle soit sienne.

La colère s'estompa mais il resta dans cette position, attendant. Et Hermione s'arrêta de rire brusquement lorsqu'elle le vit comme ça. Et son cerveau se mit en marche et elle comprit comment Drago avait interprété sa réaction. Et elle se sentit coupable.

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Drago de manière instinctive.

« Excuse-moi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours je suis fatiguée et plutôt stressée. J'ai du mal à m'endormir. Ta tante est toujours présente avec ce foutu couteau … Enfin bref, quand tu as dit que tu avais laissé parler ton cœur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à un carré de chocolat noir très dur à l'extérieur mais avec un cœur tout doux au centre.

- J'ai une tête de chocolat ?

- C'est très bon le chocolat ! Mon préféré c'est le fourré au nougat. Un vrai délice ! En plus, selon la température, le nougat est plus ou moins dur, je préfère quand il est un peu …

- Hermione ! Je me suis déclaré. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que cela représente pour moi … Et tu me parles de chocolat !

- Sartre, la réaction de la cocotte … murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

-Pardon ?

- C'est un philosophe qui explique une expérience phénoménologique. Durant un rendez-vous plus ou moins galant, au fil de la conversation, le garçon prend la main de la jeune fille qui n'est pas encore fixé sur ses sentiments pour le dit garçon. Si elle retire sa main, elle risquerait de blesser le garçon et s'il se révèle qu'elle l'aime bien, elle sera malheureuse. Si elle la laisse, c'est comme si elle était entrain de répondre a ses avance… Pour mettre fin à cette hésitation, elle noie le poisson et elle se met à parler…. Je suis la cocotte dans cette histoire … Et surement la plus bavarde qui soit …

- Que dois-je en conclure ? l'interrogea-t-il, ne sachant plus s'il devait espérer ou non.

-Bon sang Drago ! Tu me demandes ça sans réfléchir aussi ?! Tu crois que j'arrive à faire le point ? Je suis sensée être amoureuse de Ron sauf que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Ah oui ! N'oublions pas les petits détails. J'ai été torturé par ta tante, tu m'as sauvé de ton manoir alors qu'officiellement je suis ce que tu détestes le plus au monde. J'aurai pu me réfugier chez mes parents mais mince, c'est bête je me suis effacée de leur mémoire ! Qu'est ce que j'oublie… La plupart des gens que je connais pense que je suis morte en souffrant sous ta baguette et ceux qui savent que je suis en vie ne peuvent pas savoir où je suis et si je vais bien. Je ne peux pas non plus les aider à sauver le monde, ce que j'ai fait la plupart du temps… Pour conclure, j'ajouterais que je me sens impuissante sans baguette !

- Comment ça sensé être amoureuse de Weasley ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu n'es même pas sur de tes sentiments pour lui ? »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était possédé avant d'hurler encore plus fort.

« Bon sang mais tu es vraiment un égoïste ! Totalement intéressé ! Sur toute la liste tu n'as retenu que ce qui t'arrange ! Je me suis trompée, tu es vraiment un Serpentard !

-Je dirai plutôt que je suis amoureux. Et les gens dans mon cas sont attentif à ce genre de déclaration … »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hermione sembla se calmer et Drago finit par se lever.

« Je reviendrai dans quelques jours avant la rentrée …

-Malgré le fait que j'ai fait ma cocotte ?

-Malgré le fait que tu m'aies traité de chocolat. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire qui envoyait valdinguer loin dans leur esprit cette discussion. Seul restait ses sourires. Et il partit.

« Drago ?

-Oui Pansy ?

-C'est vrai ce que Théodore m'a dit ?

-Ca dépend de ce que t'a dit Théodore…

- T'as vraiment tué Granger ? »

Il savait que les Serpentards allaient lui poser cette question. Il savait également que le reste des maisons le haïrait malgré les instructions qu'apparemment on avait donné à la radio pirate. La réponse se fit sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ouais.

-Sérieux ?

-Tu veux que je te rappelle le sens du mot 'Oui' ?

-C'est bon j'ai compris …

-Désolé Pan… C'est juste qu'avec cette nouvelle notoriété, ma famille a redoré son blason. Donc les missions ne vont plus tarder à être envoyées.

-Même pendant Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Surtout pendant Poudlard, je pense. Il y a des jours où je devrais m'absenter. Rogue me couvrira. Mission Secrète bien évidemment.

- Tu peux compter sur moi Dray. Je ne dirais rien. »

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait déjà un alibi quand il s'absentera pour voir sa victime. Un sourire mystérieux s'épanouit sur son visage blanc alors que son regard ne quittait plus la lande écossaise.

OooooOooooO

« Plume Savante ! »

Le passage s'ouvrit et il monta les marches deux à deux. Deux semaines sans la voir. Deux semaines où Rogue l'avait fait patienter comme un fou. « Tu lui as déjà rendu visite récemment. Elle ne va pas s'en voler. En plus, tes absences ne sont pas discrètes. Les frangins m'observent tu sais. Ca met _Lontra_ en danger autant que toi ! »

Lontra… Le surnom débile que lui avait trouvé Rogue. Bon d'accord, il était débile a cet instant parce qu'il s'était infiltré dans le bureau de Rogue pour venir jusqu'ici. Il devait la voir. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

La radio déversait son flot de musique dans la pièce, masquant son entrée légèrement essoufflé. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et son cœur se contracta violemment. Personne. Pas un Chat. Il avança plus dans la chambre, craignant le pire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le son qu'émettait la radio. Un liquide qui coulait doucement.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en imaginant sa nature. Il traversa le rideau de porte sans s'en rendre compte. Son instinct avait pris le pas sur la raison.

Un cri raisonna dans la salle de bain.

« MALEFOY ! Bon sang mais tu es malade de débouler comme ça ! Si je … Quoi ? S'arrêta soudainement Hermione devant le visage figé de son ami. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu … euh … Je, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant violement … Je vais attendre que tu aies fini de t'habiller … »

Hermione baissa les yeux pour prendre enfin conscience qu'elle n'était encore quand serviette… Elle rougit violement avant de coller ses bras sur son corps dans un soudain élan de pudeur.

« Sors TOUT DE SUITE ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je fais ! Répondit-il en passant le rideau de porte à reculons. »

Une fois sortir de ce bain de vapeur, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de la jeune femme. Un nombre incalculable d'insultes pour lui-même lui venait à l'esprit. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle était sous sa douche ! Où voulait-il qu'elle soit donc ? Dehors ? A découvert ? Surement pas, sinon il serait déjà mort à cause de sa trahison.

Il soupira. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses yeux clos. Elle n'allait surement pas lui pardonner aussi facilement de l'avoir vu dans une telle tenue. Sans oublié sa réaction. Totalement figé le pauvre gosse…

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il se redressa, n'osant croiser son regard qu'il devinait furieux. Après un long moment de silence, il leva son visage vers la jeune femme.

Ses poignes étaient fichées sur ses haches cachées par une longue robe de sorcière miteuse. Ses longs cheveux étaient encore trempés mais ils ondulaient déjà. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient autant poussés depuis la sixième année. En même temps, avec les derniers mois de cavale qu'elle avait passée avec le reste du Trio d'Or n'avait pas du lui laissé le temps de se les couper.

Et comme il s'y attendait, son regard lançait des éclairs.

« Hermione … Je suis…

-Chut !

-Mais je …

-Silence !

-Je …

- Tais-toi !

-D'accord. »

Hermione se pinça le nez, l'air totalement exaspéré.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour que tu te précipites alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain ? Une poussée d'hormones ?

-Je dirai plutôt d'inquiétude …

-Comment ça ?

- Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas pu venir te voir parce que Rogue me répète sans cesse que je ne peux pas m'absenter toutes les semaines. Quand j'arrive à m'échapper de Poudlard, je trouve une pièce vide. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'un goutte-à-goutte…

-Tu me voyais déjà entrain de me vider de mon sang dans la baignoire ?

-Quelque chose dans le style …

-Bin tu as du être rassuré de voir que j'étais entière.

- Oh je n'ai pas pu vraiment vérifié, ta serviette avait l'air de bien t'aimer.

- Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure. Tu n'es pas possible !

-Oh arrête. On dirait McGonagall. J'ai eu peur pour toi, je n'aurai pas dû entrer dans la salle de bain. On peut changer de sujet maintenant non ? »

Hermione garda ses sourcils froncés encore un instant. Elle se détendit un instant et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage d'un air amusé. Elle leva ses mains contenant le polochon et l'abattit sur un Drago complètement perdu.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? s'indigna-t-il en se protégeant les bras en l'air. Mais arrête !

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant et en le frappant de plus belle. C'est une trop douce vengeance.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas frappé moi !

-Oui mais tu t'es bien amusé ! C'est à mon tour maintenant, continua-t-elle en riant.

- Tu veux jouer à ça Granger … Très bien, sourit-il avant de s'armer d'un oreiller. Tu vas voir ce que bataille de polochons veut dire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

-Tu rêves Monsieur-le-Prince-des-Je-Me-Les-Cailles-Dans-Mon-Cachot !

-Alors ça c'était bas Miss-J'Embue-Ma-Salle-De-Bain !

-Pff t'as déjà trouvé mieux Monsieur-La-Fouine-Dans-Un –Pantalon-De-Gros-Plein-De-Soupe !

- Hé ! S'indigna-t-il de nouveau, laissant ainsi une ouverture à Hermione qui en profita pour lui acenser un coup qui fut le départ d'une longue bataille. »

Les deux corps étaient là, étendus sur les draps marqués par leurs activités précédentes. Leur souffle et la sueur qui faisait étinceler leur front était là pour rappeler l'effort qu'ils avaient effectué. La jeune femme avait ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'a son habitude, la rendant ainsi la lionne encore plus sauvage. A ses cotés, le Serpentard n'avait pas meilleure allure. Ses cheveux, d'habitude si bien coiffés, partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une façon que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé.

« Je dois l'avouer Malefoy. C'était pas mal … S'amusa Hermione entre deux souffles plein de rire.

- Je te l'avais dit que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Les cachots semblent froids mais les Serpentards savent s'amuser eux aussi …

-Je dois te dire que je ne pensais pas du tout que vous aviez ce genre d'habitude. Ca nous arrive un peu à Gryffondor mais toi, ça se voit que c'est un sport national.

- En cinquième année, on a eu un pique de folie, toutes les années se sont mélangées et on en a fait une géante dans la Salle Commune. Rogue a du venir nous calmer. Tu aurais vu sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il avalait un véracrasse.

- En même temps ce n'est pas commun de voir l'élite des Sang-Pur avoir une telle activité…

- Il n'y a pas d'origine pour les batailles de polochons… »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Tu te rends compte de la réaction d'une personne de notre entourage si elle nous voyait comme ça.

-Tu veux dire allongé sur un lit en sueur ?

- Je veux dire à rire comme des idiots alors qu'on est sensé être ennemis. Arrête avec tes sous entendu.

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle si je ne fais pas de sous entendu… »

Un silence s'installa. Hermione tourna sa tête vers un Drago qui semblait obnubiler par le plafond.

« Je veux qu'on instaure des règles, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour éviter que je te tue si tu arrives alors que je me change dans ma chambre.

-Quel idée de se changer dans sa chambre…

- C'est un peu l'intérêt d'une chambre de s'y habiller …

- Très bien. Tu as des idées je suppose ? Attends avant d'écrire ! S'écria-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'armait déjà d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

-Attendre quoi ?

-On doit les négocier. C'est trop arbitraire que tu les choisisses toute seule.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle dans un soupir»

Et la négociation commença. Chaque proposition d'Hermione s'accompagnait d'un commentaire du jeune Serpentard, ce qui donnait une discutions plutôt animée.

« Pas de contact physique sans mon autorisation.

-Et si c'est toi qui veux me tripoter ?

- Drago !

- Hé ! Les gifles ça s'apparentent aux contacts physiques je te rappel !

-Idiot… Bon deuxième proposition …

-J'ai pas accepté la première.

-Je considère qu'elle est acceptée vu que tu refuses mes gifles.

-Diablesse.

-Je préfère maline. Donc deuxième proposition. J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

- Je ne pense pas que la _Gazette_ te donne des nouvelles très objectives. Au pire, tu as la radio.

- Je veux quand même la lire, mais je veux aussi savoir ce que tu sais sur les missions que donne Tu-sais-qui.

-Hermione, te tenir informer du monde je veux bien, mais espionner ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi…

-Je ne te demande pas de chercher les informations, juste que tu me rapportes ce que tu entends. Apres, on pourrait toujours faire quelque chose pour sauver des vies …

-Très bien j'accepte, mais ne fait rien de risquer, céda-t-il.

-De toute façon c'est notre Fléreur préféré qui va devoir envoyer le message…

- Je m'en doutais bien. Troisième proposition ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu empruntes des livres à Poudlard pour moi. Ou sinon tu en achètes. J'ai déjà tout dévoré et si je veux pouvoir t'aider et aider Ron et Harry, il me faut un stock de connaissance.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas mis en premier dans ta liste.

-Très drôle. Tu es d'accord ou pas ?

- Cela me paraît bon tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'acheter « L'éloge de la maison Gryffondor » ou « La féminité en 100 leçons ». Ca pourrait sembler louche.

-Vraiment hilarant.

-Avoue que tu t'ennuierais sans mes piques.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

- Ironie or not Ironie ?

-Mystère. Bon quatrième proposition. Je veux que tu me préviennes quand tu débarques. Ou que tu me donnes un emploi du temps pour que je puisse à peu près voir quand tu risques de passer.

- Oh ! Tu veux te faire belle pour moi ?

- Vu cette réponse, la cinquième proposition s'impose : Moins de sarcasme. Si tu continues comme ça, l'industrie des blagues carambar va faire faillite.

- De quoi ? C'est quoi ça les caramels barrés ?

- Des friandises Moldues. Françaises même. C'est très bon j'en ai souvent mangé en y allant. Et il se trouve que des blagues sont imprimées sur les emballages. Elles sont plutôt connues pour être … nulles, pathétiques et parfois incompréhensible…

-Merci mon ego se sent bien d'un coup …

- De rien … Bon sixième proposition … euh … En fait non.

- Accouche Hermione.

- C'est affreusement niais … Je voudrais que tu m'achètes un cahier qui pourrait me servir de journal intime … finit-elle par demander en baisant les yeux.

- Sérieux ? Je ne te voyais pas du tout en jeune fille en fleur qui écrivait tout dans un carnet.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! C'est … C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé je me dis que ca me ferait du bien de tout éclaircir. Entre faux semblant, trahison, torture et mensonges je pense que si je n'explose pas avant la fin du mois ça tiendrait du miracle… »

Un silence s'immisça dans cette longue conversation. Hermione repartait dans ses pensées. Elle retrouvait son visage triste et plein de nostalgie. Le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine. Il détestait voir dans ses yeux les blessures que lui infligeaient les doutes et les remords...

« Il te faudrait de la compagnie, finit-il par dire pour briser le silence.

- Bonne idée mon cher mais je ne pense pas que le grand manitou chauve au nez de serpent apprécierait que tu tiennes compagnie à la fille que tu as sensé assassiner.

-Je ne parlais pas de moi banane.

-C'est bien la première fois, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je … Je pourrais récupérer ton chat…tenta-t-il.

-Tu … Tu veux aller chercher Pattenrond chez les Weasley ?

-Bah … Je l'attirerais avec des croquettes ou un truc du genre. C'est un chat pas fauve non plus ! »

Et Hermione éclata de rire. L'écho raisonna dans la chambre et fit sourire tout en étonnant le Serpentard.

« C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne pense pas que des croquettes vont suffire. Il est à moitié Fléreur.

-Cette terreur est si intelligente ?

- Terreur ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré !

-J'ai rencontré des rumeurs sur lui… Il paraît qu'il a tué le rat de Weasley.

-Il n'a rien fait. Et puis le rat en question, c'est Pettigrow. »

Drago se retint de dire 'était'. Il continua à écouter Hermione qui blablatait sur son chat. Elle semblait si sérieuse dans ses propos. Elle y mettait tout son cœur et elle en était adorable. Un petit sourire apparu son visage. Il profitait de son oratoire pour la détaillée. Ses fins sourcils se mouvaient selon s'est marque d'exaspération. Sa voix passait de l'aigue au grave lorsqu'elle imitait mal un garçon ou une midinette.

« …Et là j'ai demandé à Merlin s'il était possible que j'ai un concombre de mer pour mon anniversaire ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Mais bien sûr, à condition que tu apprennes à une cacahuète venant de Mars à danser la salsa !

-Hermione.

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter. Je n'aurais pas eu à inventer n'importe quoi. Pour en revenir à nos petites règles, je crois que tout y est.

-Attends. J'ai une proposition à rajouter.

-Ah ?

- Je veux pouvoir t'offrir des vêtements. Ce n'est pas sain de vivre dans des habits d'une défuntes.

-Alors là ca va pas être possible, s'interposa brusquement Hermione, le visage grave.

-Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que m'offrir des vêtements reviendrai à connaitre ma taille ! expliqua-t-elle avec un air choqué comme si cela coulait de source. »

Et il se mit à rire. Tout simplement rire. Son sourire disparu, s'effaça dans l'étincelle de ses yeux. Bonheur. Et la fascination naquit dans son cœur. Fascination pour cet homme qui riait de ses bêtises. Homme qui redevenait humain à ses cotés. Homme qui doucement, sans qu'elle ne se l'aperçoive prenne une si grande place dans son cœur.

Alors elle se mit à sourire. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, son regard brillant d'amour. Oui d'amour. Ce n'était donc pas un caprice malfoyien. Il s'était vraiment épris d'elle. A cet instant, il était juste lui. Juste un être qui s'était épris de ce contraire qui l'avait rendu humain et qui l'avait fait mûrir.

Un rire qui en entraina un autre. Un fou rire dans l'obscurité de la guerre. Une étincelle de joie naturelle dans un océan de doute. Une flamme gonflant une brise d'espoir. Un éclat encore inconnu pour un cœur hésitant.

Un rire tout simplement.

OooooOooooO

Des cris. Une dispute. Hermione ferma les yeux comme pour échapper aux voix qui s'infiltraient par l'escalier dérobé. Elle espérait comme une enfant que cet handicape éphémère permettrai de faire disparaitre cet autre sens. Surtout ce qu'il lui permettait de reconnaitre en fait.

Rogue. Drago. Des cris. Et une voix brisée. C'était la sienne.

Son empathie lui avait dès le début fait comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelques choses de grave. Elle avait reconnu leur voix tout de suite mais n'avait osé descendre de peur qu'il y ait une personne qui ne s'exprimait pas.

Elle aurait eu le courage descendre. Oui elle l'aurait eu jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix se briser. Des larmes. De colère et de tristesse.

Un mort. Il n'y avait que cela. Une mort qui le touchait directement. Son cœur se serra en s'imaginant le pire.

Puis il eut ce bruit sourd avec une exclamation forte. Des pas qui raisonnent sur un escalier accompagné de cris. Des appels désespérés plutôt.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un geste et se referma tout aussi rapidement, condamnant le Maître des Potions à rester en dehors.

Elle sursauta.

Elle s'était éloignée de la porte, se glissant entre le mur et son lit. Elle était là, debout, le regard figé sur Malefoy.

Malefoy. Car en cet instant, son visage était tellement remplit de haine qu'il était le digne portrait de son père. Oui. Un véritable portrait craché… S'il n'y avait pas ce flot de larmes qui noyait sa face.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la peur envahit la jeune femme. Une crainte vive, froide et douloureuse s'infiltra dans ses veines.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. La maison qui était d'habitude si calme était le théâtre d'un bien étrange phénomène. La voix de Rogue raisonnait dans la cage d'escalier. Il demandait à Drago de ne pas lui faire de mal. Lui faire du mal ? A elle ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Ca semblait tellement ridicule … En fait non. Il suffisait de le regarder pour deviner qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la tuer.

Elle n'avait rien pu dire qu'il la plaquait violement contre le mur derrière elle.

« POURQUOI ?! JE CROYAIS QU'IL NE DEVAIT PAS AVOIR DE REPRESAILLES ! IL ETAIT PREVU QU'ON NE M'ATTAQUE PAS ! ALORS POURQUOI TES MEMBRES DE L'ORDRE L'ONT TUE ! Hurla-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

- Je … Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles … Drago tu me fais mal …

-ET TU NE CROIS PAS QUE CA LUI A FAIT MAL À MA MERE DE SE FAIRE ASSASSINÉ PAR DES AMIS DE LA FEMME QUE SON FILS PROTEGE EN SECRET ! »

Hermione blanchit à cette annonce.

« Ta … ta mère … Drago je …

-NON ! Ne dis rien ! Il devait ne pas avoir de représailles ! Alors pourquoi ils l'ont tué ? C'était ma mère ! Elle … Elle était innocente. INNOCENTE. Elle n'avait pas la marque RIEN. Je t'ai aidé ! Je t'ai mise à l'abri des rafles et c'est comme ça que ta 'famille' me remercie ? En tuant la mienne !

-Drago …

- Tu parles du camp du bien ! C'est des assassins ! Quand je pense que je me suis fait avoir par ton baratin…

- Mais bon sang arrête ! L'Ordre n'aurait jamais fait ça à ta mère !

- Et qui veux tu que ce soit ? Ton Saint Potter avec le Roi Belette qui te sert d'écarte cuisses me détestent assez pour me faire ça … Quand je pense… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione réussit à se libérer pour le gifler. Il sembla choqué de cette réaction tout aussi violente que son arrivée. Toute fois, cela permis à Hermione de reprendre.

« Je t'interdis ! Jamais ils n'auraient fait une chose pareille ! Ils ont bien compris que tu m'aidais et ils ne se risqueraient pas à être hostiles envers la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde !

-Mais ils sont complètement stupides ! Ce sont des gamins qui sont aussi paumé que moi ! Ils sont assez crétins pour dire le tabou. Et tu risques ta vie pour eux, tu t'en rends compte ? Je me souviens de la tête de Saint Potty quand il est arrivé au manoir. Tu vas me dire que tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de transplaner pour sauver ta peau ? Non ! Tu as préfère le faire ressembler à un Troll ! Tu es une Née-Moldue putain ! Ce monde de haine veut ta mort ! Et toi, tu te permets de vouloir sauver un incapable ?! TU AS ETE TORTUREE HERMIONE ! TORTUREE ! TU AURAIS PU MOURIR A CAUSE D'UNE STUPIDITE PAREILLE ! Tu défends des personnes qui profitent de toi ! Et qu'est ce qu'elles font ? ELLES TUENT MA MERE ! Elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse … Elle faisait des achats pour mes résultats d'ASPIC. Et ils l'ont abattu en pleine rue. Ma mère s'est faite tuer par TON camp et toi tu continus à le défendre.

-Et toi alors ? Tu défends quel camp ? Tu peux me le dire ? Jusqu'à maintenant c'était le camp de ta mère. Et maintenant ? Tu es tellement aveuglé par la haine que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es manipulé ! L'Ordre n'a pas pour politique d'assassiner des mères de famille ! Mais sert toi de ton cerveau, idiot de Serpentard ! Ta maison est celle des rusés et des manipulateurs. A qui peut profiter la mort de ta mère ? L'Ordre ? Au contraire, je suis comme ton otage dans un sens, Harry ne risquerait pas ma tête.

- QU'EST-CE … tenta le Serpentard furieux

- LA FERME ! Explosa Hermione. C'EST UN COUP MONTE ! TU-SAIS-QUI A ORDONNE L'ASSASSINAT DE TA MERE POUR ETRE SUR QUE TU SERAS DANS SON CAMP ! IL TE MANIPULE POUR QUE TU SOIS SA MARIONNETTE ! IL VEUT MOTIVER UNE VENGEANCE POUR TE FAIRE SOMBRER DANS LA MAGIE NOIRE ! Il te veut comme mangemort Drago… Il veut que tu sois un petit chien assoiffé de sang… Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte !

-Tais-toi …

-Drago…

-Ta gueule …

-Abruti … Ne me dis pas que tu penses sincèrement que les « gentils » puissent faire ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment aller te venger ?!

-J'ai toujours été dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha-t-il en même tant que ses épaules pour se diriger vers la porte. D'ailleurs je vais faire ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le début. En bon Mangemort. »

Hermione blanchit à cette annonce. Puis la fureur monta dans ses yeux. Ses poings se contractèrent. Elle attrapa le bougeoir qui était sur sa table de chevet et le lança sur son dos tourné. Malefoy s'affaissa sous le choc avant de se redresser vers elle, l'air tout aussi furieux.

Presque en fait. La Gryffondor était dans un tel état de rage que la magie qu'elle n'avait pas put exprimer depuis presque trois mois et demi semblait rayonnée autour d'elle. Une pointe d'inquiétude traversa le regard plein de colère qu'avait Drago depuis ces dernières paroles

« CRETIN ! ABRUTI ! TU TOMBES EN PLEIN DEDANS COMME UN DEBILE ! Il est beau le prince des Serpentards ! Et tout ça pour le camp du mal ? Ton camp ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es paumé ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, mais à ce niveau là c'est un euphémisme ! Et je ne te parle même pas de tes actes ! Tiens, je vais faire la mission que m'a ordonnée le grand méchant tout noir ! Oh mais si je manipulais la Sang-De-bourbe qui a largement plus de jugeote que moi ? Alors merde je tombe – soi-disant amoureuse d'elle mais je ne peux pas la libérer de son impérium parce que je dois protéger ma mère ! Tiens la fille que j'aime m'aide sans que je l'aie enchanté ! Je me demande bien comment je vais la remercié !

- Tais-toi …murmura-t-il.

-Oh mais je sais ! Je vais faire entrer une bande de Mangemorts dans Poudlard sans la prévenir ! Encore une brillante idée ! Et quand j'aurai permis l'assassinat d'un des plus grands mages qui aurait pu aider à cette putain de guerre cesse, je m'enfuirai comme un couard. Et là comme une idiote, je t'ai aidé ! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes de colère coulant librement sur ses joues. J'aurai du te laisser te faire prendre ce sort ! Et comme ça tu ne m'aurais pas aidé dans ton foutu manoir ! J'aurais été tué ou libéré par mes amis mais pas enfermer avec un menteur ! Ils sont beaux tes sentiments ! Tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes et là, tu es prêt à me vendre à la personne qui a commandité la mort de ta mère. Oh mais j'y pense, ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dis que Bellatrix n'hésiterait pas à tuer ta mère si ça pouvait la rapprocher de ton grand manitou ?! Je suis sûr que tu seras ravie pour elle de voir qu'elle a pris du galon. Mais ne t'interroge pas trop sur la raison, tu risquerais de te rendre compte que j'avais raison. Le problème c'est que tu es tellement aveuglé par ta colère que tu ne vois rien…

- C'est sûr que tu vois tellement bien toi, commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. A t'entendre on dirait que je suis un monstre. J'en suis peut être un mais tu n'es pas mieux Hermione. Tu m'as aidé à faire autant de mal. Tu as cru que j'étais bon au fond de moi, j'ai peur que ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui m'a retiré cette partie de mon être. J'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je suis perdu. Et je suis un monstre. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. La colère qui l'avait tant animé semblait avoir disparue à cette prise de conscience. Il se voyait comme un monstre. Une partie de son âme l'était surement. La partie modelée par ses origines et son père. Mais il y avait l'autre part de son âme. Celle qu'elle pouvait voir à cet instant couler de ses yeux. Sa part d'humanité.

« Je … Je suis seul… Hermione … Je suis vraiment seul maintenant … Ma mère … elle est morte et … et je fais ses choses stupides qui font que tu vas me haïr… Pourquoi ça fait si mal … Bon sang, c'était ma mère ! Ma mère ! s'écria-t-il en se laissant glisser à terre. »

La colère d'Hermione s'apaisa, comme glacé par les larmes qui coulaient les joues du garçon. Car à cet instant il avait tout d'un enfant. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, perdu dans un monde où il ne trouvait plus sa place, sans sa famille.

Des larmes de tristesse imitèrent celles de Drago. Ses genoux se plièrent et ses bras enlacèrent l'orphelin. A cet instant, Hermione et lui étaient les mêmes : sans famille, seuls et particulièrement stupides par la colère qui les avait manipulé.

« Pardon Drago … Je n'aurai pas du dire tout ça … J'aurai du voir ta souffrance … Excuse-moi … »

La seule réponse fut de nouveaux sanglots qui l'agitèrent. Ainsi que la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait sur un Rogue aux yeux rougis. Hermione avait levé ses yeux vers lui, toujours sans lâché son ami qui s'accrochait à elle comme… à sa mère.

Dans un regard, la Gryffondor comprit que Rogue était soulagé de la voir encore envie. Soulagé que Drago n'ait pas sur ses mains le poids de la Mort de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il s'accroupit auprès d'eux et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

OooooOooooO

En une journée il avait perdu sa mère … En une journée, il aurait pu perdre tellement plus … Et en gagné tellement peu …

OooooOooooO

Le jour se levait doucement tandis qu'il se glissait dans sa robe de sorcier. Pendant quelques instants, il contempla de nouveau cet orage peu saisonnier.

De l'orage… En fin d'automne… Drago plissa des yeux, la contrariété se lisant dans son regard. Ce n'était pas courant. Ce n'était pas normal.

Un frisson le parcourra. C'était magique.

Son instinct lui annonçait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hermione.

Il descendit en trombe l'escalier. Aucun bruit. Il fila dans cette cuisine où il espérait la trouver.

Il tomba sur le vide. Et il sentit son cœur être aspirer par sa peur lorsqu'il vit la lumière du placard à alcool entre-ouvert.

Il avait bien essayé de faire disparaitre le contenu de ce meuble. Mais à chaque fois, Hermione entrait dans des colères noires et le remplissait de plus belle … pour le vider au plus vite.

Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il manquait trois bouteilles.

La colère enivra ses sens et il ferma la porte dans un bruit étourdissant. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le placard, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Il n'y arrivait pas. La colère, la déception … Ces tristes amies qui s'étaient invitées chez elle et dans son couple depuis six mois.

La fin aurait du lui apporté bonheur. Au lieu de cela, ces instants de joies étaient trop souvent pervertis par ces incarnations de son malheur. Il sentit des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Il les ravala. Comme toujours. Il lui avait dis qu'il resterait toujours auprès d'elle. Son cœur se serra. Il doutait. Le pourrait-il vraiment ? Pourrait-il supporter de se voir si inutile dans la guérison d'une telle dépression. Car à ce niveau Hermione était dépressive.

Un bruit de chute le fit sursauter.

Le salon.

Il s'y dirigea dans un mouvement et se figea sous le triste spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux … Elle était là, assoupie, assommée par l'alcool, sur le canapé. Un cadavre de bouteille tenait compagnie sur le sol à deux jumelles …

Son visage blanc était orienté vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur leur jardin. Elle avait l'air si mal. Si elle rêvait, cela devait être des cauchemars. Des cauchemars où elle devait revoir sans cesse cette bataille finale qui l'avait détruite.

Son cœur s'emplit de jalousie qu'il essaya de refuser comme ses larmes. Elle souffrait. Elle était plus importante. Il lui devait bien cela après tous ses sacrifices.

Ses mains attrapèrent une couverture qui avait élu domicile dans le salon par habitude.

Un éclair illumina la pièce. Un flash lumineux qui en révéla plus qu'il ne devait. La couverture glissa des mains désormais tremblante de Drago Malefoy. Les larmes en firent de même.

Une illusion. Un jeu de lumière… Et pendant quelques secondes, le visage d'Hermione Granger c'était transformé en celui de Narcissa Malefoy.

Et la peur l'avait envahit. La crainte de perdre son seul être cher le figea sur place. Il sentit le froid se repartir dans son corps. Sa raison s'enclencha, comme pour le sauver d'une léthargie qui finirait par le tuer. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il avait besoin d'aide pour la sauver d'elle-même mais aussi pour le sauver du désespoir qu'elle créait dans son cœur.

Sa main glissa dans sa poche intérieure et s'enroula autour de sa baguette magique.

D'un mouvement de poignet et d'une pensée, il disparu, laissant sa triste bien-aimée pour aller demander de l'aide. A qui ? Aux personnes qu'il avait considéré jusqu'à très récemment comme ses ennemis. Des ennemis qui allaient le remplacer dans son rôle de prince charmant. Des ennemis qui auraient une influence sur cette Hermione qui ne voulait plus d'elle.

_**Note de l'auteur : Voila ! La deuxième partie de ce chapitre est ENFIN finie ! Elle m'en aura pris du temps j'en suis encore une fois désolée … L'architecture c'est décidément génial mais on a plus une minute pour taper ! Mais ! Une bonne nouvelle ! Mon anniversaire a été riche en petit sous du coup je me suis achetée un petit ordi pour écrire dans le train ! Donc ça devrait avancer plus vite d'ici quelques semaines ^^ Allez smile ! **_

_**Ps : J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ce chapitre XD **_

_**Mot de la beta =**_

_**Un magnifique chapitre. Ton style se confirme. Tu sais nous faire vibrer à travers les souvenirs comme au présent. J'espère que les lecteurs ont appréciés ce chapitre, que je trouve particulièrement réussis.**_

_**En quelques mots : Magique. **_

_**Dairy22.**_


	9. Le Trio de Coeur

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 7, j'ai essayé d'être plutôt efficace mais vous remarquerez mes chapitres sont vraiment très long. Je ne sais pas vraiment : Vous préférez des petites parties plus souvent ou des gros chapitres plus espacés ?_**

**_Je vous préviens mes petits lecteurs, les flashs back qui partent dans tous les sens sont de retour ! J'essaye de situer rapidement l'époque de chaque flash mais ne vous étonnez pas si je reviens encore plus en arrière ou si j'avance beaucoup ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Chapitre 7 : Le Trio de Cœur**_.

L'après-midi était maintenant bien attaquée lorsque Drago réapparu devant le 7 avenue du Charme. La pluie n'avait pas touché cette zone du pays.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques minutes. Que devrait-il dire pour les convaincre de l'aider ? A la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait refusé de les revoir. Plus précisément, elle ne les avait pas vus depuis l'enterrement de Ronald Weasley.

Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Ce sentiment grandissait au même rythme que le temps qui s'écoulait. Il suspectait tant de chose depuis si longtemps. Pour lui tout s'expliquait en un nom : Weasley.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas là pour son cœur. En fait si, il était là pour Hermione; pour la faire sortir de cercle vicieux d'autodestruction.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la grande porte. Il entendit un éclat de rire et Ginevra Weasley lui ouvrit la porte dans un grand sourire qui disparu bien vite.

« Malefoy ?! S'exclama la jeune femme.  
- Quoi ! Entendit-il Harry s'étonner avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Bonjour… Je. C'est difficile de résumer dehors. Je peux entrer ? C'est à propos d'Hermione.  
- Euh, bien sûr, répondit la jeune Weasley après un regard à son petit ami.  
- Merci. »

Il entra dans la maison. Ils traversèrent le petit hall et montèrent les trois petites marches qui permettaient l'accès au salon. Il ne fit pas attention à la décoration plutôt chaleureuse mais classique et s'installa directement sur le fauteuil.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda la maitresse de maison surtout par politesse.  
- Je ne préfère pas. J'ai laissé Hermione à la maison. Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut faire en mon absence.  
-Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle fasse sa valise ? Le chercha Harry.  
-Harry !  
- Non laisse. Il m'en veut de l'éloigner de son amie.  
-Ne fait pas de la psychologie avec moi s'il te plait Malefoy, s'échauffa-t-il. Ca fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu ma meilleure amie ! Je l'ai perdu le même jour que l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami. Alors oui, je pense pouvoir t'en vouloir.  
-Je te répète qu'elle n'a pas pu venir à l'inauguration du Mémorial. Mais la vrai raison, je vais vous la dire maintenant. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai… J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.  
-Hermione a des problèmes ? S'inquiéta Ginny.  
-Elle … Depuis la mort de Ronald, elle s'est mise à boire. Elle a refusé de trouver du travail ce qui n'est pas un problème en soit mais elle reste dans la maison toute la journée. Elle n'a jamais aimé la solitude. Elle cogite trop et fait des choses inconscientes. Hier soir j'ai du allé la repêcher dans le Trou de Londres. Elle était complètement ivre et était entrain de se battre. Le fait que ça soit le même schéma tous les soirs est encore pire. Quand je me suis levé tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé endormi entouré de cadavres de bouteilles. Elle ne boit jamais à la maison. Elle a toujours honte de ce qui se passe le soir alors elle sauve les apparences en souriant comme elle le peut. Malgré tout, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sombrer avant que je rentre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle s'autodétruit. Elle prend grand soin de souffrir comme si elle devait se punir de quelque chose. Vous la verriez quand elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait… On dirait qu'on l'a ensorcelé… D'ailleurs elle n'utilise plus la magie. »

Un long silence accueillit cette triste déclaration. Le couple avait rapidement échangé des regards. Tout d'abord d'incrédulité, puis la pitié et la tristesse avait envahit leurs yeux.

« Qu'attends-tu de nous Drago ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.  
-Je pense qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un reste avec elle. J'ai appris que tu ne travaillais pas encore et je me suis demandé si tu accepterais… De plus, le fait de vous voir va peut être lui donné une bonne raison de nous expliquer ce qui lui arrive. Elle ne m'écoute pas. Je crois que je suis trop impliqué dans les sources de son mal être.  
-Et si il se révèle qu'il faut que tu la quittes pour qu'elle aille mieux tu serais capable de le faire ? Ton amour pour elle est assez fort pour ça ? Le questionna Harry, une certaine méchanceté dans le regard. »

Un silence accueillit cette demande. Ginny était trop indignée du comportement de son petit ami pour parler alors que Drago avait baissé ses yeux. Quand à Harry, il ne comprit pas qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait rapidement mis le doigt sur la question que se posait sans cesse le Serpentard. Il n'avait pas conscience du tourment dans lequel il venait de replonger Drago.

C'est surement pour cela qu'il s'étonna de voir autant de tristesse dans les yeux de Drago alors qu'il allait donner sa douloureuse réponse.

**OooooOooooO**

Le vent se levait. La brise se transformait doucement, évoluait au dessus de la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux émerveillés. Sur ses cotés, les arbres avaient revêtus leurs couleurs d'automne, du moins, ils commençaient. Le bas de leurs cimes résistait à l'appel jaune orangé de leurs consœurs de feuilles qui logeaient sur les branches. Elles résistaient encore à la mode, mais quand les plus vieilles commenceront à tomber dans leur habit auburn, leur tristesse les conduira vers leur mort lente.

Cette façon de voir la chute des feuilles d'automne était certes triste mais tellement belle. Hermione ne pouvait pas se lasser de voir tant de beauté. Elle aimait l'automne. Peu de gens le savait, surement parce que ce n'était pas une discussion qu'elle avait avec beaucoup de monde, mais c'était sa saison préférée. Elle s'accordait à ses yeux, à ses cheveux, à ses joues qui rosissaient dès qu'elle s'amusait à grimper dans les arbres. L'automne c'était son enfance, l'absence de souci, la présence de ses parents. Le sol se tapissait de ses feuilles rouges et le bruit qu'elles faisaient lorsque l'on courrait à travers était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. La mélodie des joies simples et du bien-être.

Une goutte tomba devant ses yeux avant de s'écraser sur le toit, la sortant de sa contemplation souriante. Une deuxième l'accompagna pour ensuite être suivit par une troisième puis toute la famille s'y mit pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle avait sentit l'odeur de la pluie et avait déjà installé un parapluie au dessus d'elle. Maintenant le spectacle était complet. Le rideau de la pluie s'étendait devant elle. Elle respira profondément, s'imprégnant de cet instant parfait où elle pouvait dire qu'elle était, malgré tout, heureuse.

« GRANGER ! Putain mais tu es folle ! »

La jeune femme en question sursauta et lâcha prise, tombant dans le vide. Heureusement Drago la réceptionna, le choc étant en plus amorti par le lit. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Tu verrais ta tête Malefoy !

-Malefoy ?

-Tu m'as bien appelé Granger.

-C'est parce que tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à être accueilli par une paire de jambe dans le vide ! Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu faisais la tête par-dessus le vasistas ?

-A ton avis qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on regarde par le velux d'un toit ? On observe le paysage ! Et tu as du voir qu'on est en automne ! C'est génial ! »

Hermione sourit de plus belle tout en se redressant. Elle attrapa la tige du vasistas et le ferma pour éviter de tremper son lit avec la pluie qui s'écoulait. Son rire raisonna dans la pièce lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Drago. Il avait l'air …Scotché ? Etonné plus. Il sembla comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui car il reprit contenance et se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« A ce que je vois tu aimes l'automne …

-Oui … J'ai vécu l'été ici comme un supplice tellement il faisait chaud ! Vivre sous les toits … Dans un sens heureusement que la salle secrète de Rogue n'est pas dans les cachots par ce que j'y gèlerais cet hiver … En plus j'aurai pété un câble dans le noir ! J'ai passé toute la saison chaude sous la douche, sauf quand tu venais me voir, et …

-C'est pour ça que tu avais les cheveux humides dès que je venais.

-Exact ! Le seul avantage de l'été est que l'automne arrive juste après ! Autant ce ne m'a pas dérangé de ne pas mettre le nez dehors pendant ces six derniers mois mais là, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Que veux-tu j'ai mes petits caprices, finit-elle avec une voix un peu moins enjoué.

- C'est vrai que ca va faire six mois que tu es là … Je comprends que l'air frais te manque.

-Ne fait pas cette tête Drago. Je m'y suis habituée… J'espère juste qu'Harry et Ron avancent un peu … »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ex-Serpentard. Il avait remarqué que des qu'Hermione parlait des autres membres du trio d'or, un changement de hiérarchie c'était fait. C'était un maigre espoir mais un espoir quand même. Cela ne voulait peut être rien dire mais il devait croire que les sentiments de la jeune femme évoluait.

« Tu as des nouvelles au fait ? Demanda-t-elle comme à son habitude.

- Ils n'ont toujours pas fait parler d'eux dans le monde des Mangemorts. Ils les cherchent mais pas la moindre info ne filtre des membres de l'Ordre. On les voit plus tout simplement. Je pense qu'ils sont dans le quartier général et que Potter s'est décidé à demander de l'aide. Je ne veux pas être défaitiste, mais sans toi, ils leur manque une tête pensante.

- Drago… Mon ego te dit merci mais mon espoir n'aime pas ça …

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry n'en parlera pas… Dumbledore ne voulait qu'il n'en parle qu'à Ron et moi… »

Le visage de Drago se ferma et Hermione interpréta cela comme une gaffe qu'elle faisait.

« Je n'aurai pas du parler de ça …

- Ca fait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant …

-Pardon ?

-Ca fait un peu plus de deux ans que j'ai reçu l'ordre de mission de tuer Dumbledore. Et ca va fait presque deux ans que je t'ai ensorcelé … Et la situation n'a pas changé. On se retrouve encore en secret dans une pièce secrète… Et à partir de maintenant je vais encore te demander de l'aide pour un plan de Tu-Sais-Qui, finit-il en baissant les yeux. »

La nouvelle fut accueillit dans un silence pesant. L'atmosphère était pourtant si légère et agréable. Hermione semblait tellement enjouée pour une fois. Elle rayonnait carrément. Et lui, il lui avait dit ça … Il aurait du attendre …

« Pardon. Je n'aurai pas du te l'annoncer de cette manière. Excuse-moi.  
- Non ! Enfin je veux dire … Tu as bien fais … Ca m'évitera de tourner en rond. Mon cerveau va enfin servir à quelque chose ! Quel est ta mission ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un calme presque trop naturel.  
-Je dois faire des rafles …  
-De Moldus ?  
- Surtout de Sorciers, qu'importe leur origine. C'est leur influence qui est visé. Cela touche une grosse partie de la population quand on y réfléchi … Les membres présumés de l'Ordre, leur famille, leurs amis, les anciens membres du Magenmagot qui sont en fuite depuis l'assassinat de Bones. Je suis aussi chargé de faire la traque aux traitres à leurs sangs et autres fuyards. Je ne te parle même pas des potentiels espions …  
-On va dire que tu ne vas pas chômer, tenta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour hésitante.  
-On va dire ça. Le souci premier est que j'ai des quotas. Je dois faire mes preuves en tant que super toutou. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire alors qu'au fond, elle savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il voulait faire de l'humour pour dédramatiser une situation beaucoup trop difficile pour ses épaules. Elle voyait bien qu'il était divisé. Il devait choisir entre la protéger en suivant les ordres ou refuser de détruire des vies, ce qui reviendrait à le tuer sur à la minute.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Il se voulait impassible mais elle commençait à le connaitre depuis le temps. Il était anxieux. Comment le savait-elle ? Sa paupière gauche tremblait dès qu'il partait dans ses pensées. Et son inquiétude ne datait pas d'hier. Il avait maigrit, ses cernes se rapprochaient de plus en plus de celles qu'il avait en sixième année. Elle ne pensa même pas à citer son teint qui virait au gris tellement il était flagrant.

Il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle n'en était que plus inquiète qu'il ne semblait pas décider à lui confier la source de ces choses qui le torturaient intérieurement.

« Quand dois-tu commencer ? L'interrogea-t-elle pour le sortir de ses noires pensées.  
-Le plus rapidement possible je pense.  
- Très bien. »

Elle se redressa et prit un carnet et un stylo. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à un feuillet particulier.

« J'avais déjà réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire dans ses cas là, débuta-t-elle avant d'être interrompu.  
-Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.  
- Tu es censé être un Mangemort donc avoir des missions. En vertu de ton nouveau statut, j'ai essayé de lister les différentes missions que l'on peut te confier. Et il se trouve que j'avais deviné pour les rafles de Sorciers. J'ai eu différentes idées. J'ai néanmoins une préférence pour une des solutions.  
-Tu voulais faire marcher ton cerveau c'est ça que tu m'as dis ? Sauf que tu as déjà tous prévu, s'amusa-t-il à faire remarquer.  
-Que veux-tu, je m'ennuie, tu ne me ramènes pas assez de livres.  
-Faut vraiment te trouver une occupation.  
-Du tricot peut-être.  
-… Je ne ferais aucun commentaire.  
-Je m'en doute. Donc tu veux entendre cette solution Monsieur-je-fais-dévier-la-conversation-avec-mes-commentaires ?  
-Volontiers Mademoiselle-j'ai-déjà-tout-prévu.  
-Tu devrais les faire transplaner avec ma méthode dans un lieu secret.  
-Je crains que tu n'aies pas assez de place ici pour héberger toutes mes potentielles victimes.  
-J'envisageai plus que tu me les envoies ici pour que je leur explique la situation. Ils devront comprendre qu'ils doivent rester cacher jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour que nous puissions sauver le plus de personnes.  
-Et pour le lieu ?  
-Je pense pouvoir trouver un cottage irlandais que nous pourrions rendre incartable.  
-Et avec quel argent ?  
-Celui de mon coffre bien évidement.  
-Ton coffre ? A Gringott ? Mais tu ne penses pas que ça va paraitre louche de …  
-Je te coupe tout de suite. Je pensais au coffre que mes parents m'ont ouvert à ma naissance. Il faut un cottage Moldu, c'est plus simple de l'acheter avec de l'argent Moldu. Je peux me charger de la transaction par courrier. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut... A part du papier à lettre, des timbres et des enveloppes.  
-Des quoi ?  
-Bon je vais te donner une liste et l'endroit où tu dois aller. Il doit avoir une poste dans le centre ville. Enfin ça serait logique…se mit-elle à réfléchir à haute voix tout en griffonnant sur le bloc. »

Drago observa ce bout de femme qui avait prit tout en main aussi simplement. Un problème ? Elle avait déjà une solution en magasin. Au fond de lui, un bémol raisonna. Arriverait-il à les sauver ? Et s'il était découvert ? Qu'adviendrait-il des raflés ? Et d'Hermione ?

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Alors il observa la femme qu'il aimait. Et il sourit.  
« Je peux regarder avec toi la vue de ton toit ? »

Hermione la regarda avec ses grands yeux étonnés. Elle eut un instant de réflexion avant d'avoir un grand sourire et d'envoyer voler le bloc note sur son bureau.  
« Oui ! Mais il va falloir que tu nous imperméabilise un peu. L'automne c'est malheureusement la pluie aussi. »

Il se mit à sourire en écho à ce bonheur qu'elle dégageait. Elle était tellement rayonnante qu'il regretta d'avoir mis son nuage gris devant ses yeux.

Un nuage gris qui annonçait bien des nuages noirs.

**OooooOooooO**

« Mione … Mione …  
-Ron, le secoua doucement son ami. Ron, réveille-toi !  
-Je …Harry ?  
-Oui c'est moi vieux.  
-J'ai encore fait un cauchemar c'est ça ?  
-D'après la description que tu m'as fais de mes propres cauchemars de cinquième année, je pense que tes mauvais rêves entrent dans une catégorie supérieure.  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
-Laisse tomber ce n'est pas la peine, effaça-t-il d'un geste de main »

Un silence s'installa dans leur chambre de la chaumière aux coquillages. La maison était devenue malgré elle le nouveau centre de l'Ordre. Fleur s'était révélée être une meneuse en plus d'être une mère. Car Emmanuelle était née quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle avait la beauté de sa mère malgré ce léger duvet roux qui s'étendait sur sa tête.

Une première petite fille Weasley était née. Les premiers mois n'étaient pas de tous repos, le nourrisson avant un aussi bon caractère que sa mère. En d'autre terme, les cris et les pleurs étaient fréquents dans la seconde maison Weasley.

Mais Emmanuelle n'était pas la source de tous les cris.

Ron aussi. Depuis le Manoir Malefoy, ses nuits étaient hantés de fantômes. La pseudo mort d'Hermione l'avait terrifié pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Fléreur. Et depuis, les questions s'entassaient. Pourquoi Malefoy avait aidé Hermione ? Pourquoi l'avait-il mis sous Impérium, elle la Sang-De-Bourbe qu'il haïssait ?

Tant de mystères les entouraient. Pourquoi Hermione ne revenait pas ? Pourquoi elle s'obstinait à protéger ce Mangemort ? Elle pourrait se cacher ici. Cela ressemblait plus à un enlèvement à l'amiable. Sauf que Malefoy n'avait aucune raison de la garder dans ses griffes.

A moins … Non il ne voulait pas penser à cet Impérium. Ce serpent aurait pu en abusé et lui soutiré des détails qui aurait évité que le reste du Trio d'Or s'inquiète.

Sa paranoïa grandissait proportionnellement au temps qui s'écoulait. Et les mois avaient passé. Octobre était arrivé et il s'était renfermé sur lui. Harry ne savait plus comment gérer les événements. Il avait certes retrouvé Ginny. La « mort » d'Hermione l'avait traumatisé. Et il avait du garder le silence comme l'avait demandé le Fléreur argenté. Finalement, le chagrin d'avoir perdue cette amie les avait rapprochés. La vie était trop courte.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait plus le cœur à ça. Il venait à peine de retrouver Hermione quand la rafle les avait séparés.

« Ron ?  
-Désolé Harry. Je … J'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas d'un grand soutien en ce moment. Tu as aussi perdu une amie.  
-Elle te manque.  
-Oui. Et je me demande si elle va bien. Je me questionne sur les raisons de Malefoy pour la protéger. J'ai peur qu'on n'ait cru trop facilement à ce message.  
- Ron… On en a déjà parlé à Kingsley et Lupin. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de suspect.  
-Pourtant il y a tellement de zones d'ombres dans cette affaire !  
-J'en ai bien conscience. Mais nous devrons attendre son retour pour qu'elle nous explique tout…  
-En espérant qu'elle nous revienne en un seul morceau… »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre des garçons, l'interrogation sur l'état d'Hermione en entrainait une autre : Allait-elle tout simplement revenir ?

**OooooOooooO**

Le manoir Malefoy était silencieux par cette journée d'été. Certes, le silence avait toujours été de mise dans l'illustre demeure. Sauf que cette fois-ci la source n'en était pas le respect pour des ancêtres mais un respect pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait quitté sa cachette habituelle pour confier une mission. Après tout, Lucius était en prison, son contact avec la famille Malefoy se réduisait à Bellatrix. Narcissa était là, dans le salon, la stature haute et faisait face au Chef des Mangemorts.

« Vous n'auriez pas du vous déplacez dans notre humble demeure, Maitre. Bellatrix aurait très bien pu me conduire à vous.  
- Tes paroles ne sont pas dénuer de sens Narcissa, si je venais te voir. Or ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour Drago que je suis ici. »

Le visage de la dame Malefoy sembla devenir encore plus blanc.

« Drago, mon seigneur ? Mais ce n'est encore un enfant … Je ne comprends pas en quoi il …  
-Je ne te demande pas de penser, ni de comprendre Narcissa, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je veux voir ton fils. Maintenant.  
-Très bien Maître … Bellatrix peux-tu aller le chercher. Il doit être dans sa chambre. »

Sa sœur soupira comme une adolescente en pleine crise. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme mais beaucoup trop lent à son goût alors qu'elle battait le rythme de sa marche avec sa baguette. Elle disparu derrière une tenture alors que Voldemort se réinstalla sur le fauteuil habituellement attribué à Lucius.

« Narcissa …  
-Oui Maître ?  
-Quel âge à ton fils?  
- Il … Il vient d'avoir seize ans mon Seigneur.  
-Donc il n'est plus un enfant, finit-il sèchement. »

Drago entra sur ses entrefaites, précédé de sa tante qui semblait attendre un spectacle qui c'était fait désirer. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais sentit autant de tensions dans sa propre demeure. Au milieu des tableaux de ses aïeuls, il perdu cette sensation de supériorité dans laquelle il avait grandi.

« Vous m'avez fait demander mon Seigneur ? Commença-t-il dans un murmure.  
- En effet. Vois-tu Drago, j'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission qui peu t'apporter gros comme elle peut te coûter cher.  
-Je vous écoute mon seigneur.  
-Elle est simple. Tuer Dumbledore. Tu auras le droit à l'aide de mes Mangemorts mais je veux que ça soit toi qui le tue. Vois ceci comme un moyen de faire tes preuves. Mais n'en n'oublies pas les conséquences. Tu réussis, tu rejoindras mes rangs auprès de ton père et de ta tante. Tu échoues… je te laisse imaginer les répercussions.  
-Ai-je un intervalle de temps Maître, réussit-il à demander, son cœur partagé entre la fierté et la crainte.  
-Un an. Cela me semble raisonnable pour tuer un tel individu, surtout que tu seras entre les murs de Poudlard.  
-Très bien Maître.  
-C'est bien la réponse que j'espérais. Narcissa, merci de ton accueil. Et n'oubliez pas que ceci est secret.  
-Oui Maître, répondirent la mère et le fils d'une voix claire.  
-Bien. Bellatrix …  
-Je viens avec vous Maître. »

Et ils disparurent dans un _crac_ caractéristique. Cette déchirure résonna comme une déchirure dans le cœur d'une mère. Elle résonna comme un avenir instable dans les perspectives d'un homme trop jeune pour faire face à la mort.

« Drago …murmura sa génitrice.  
-N'aies pas de crainte Maman… J'y arriverai, répondit-il fermement.  
-Tu ne peux pas me demander cela, c'est mon rôle de vivre dans le tracas. »

Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire rassurant naquit sur le visage de Drago.

« C'est à moi de te protéger maintenant. »

Il répéta ce geste de tendresse si rare avant de remonter le grand escalier pour finalement s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Devait-il être heureux ou effrayé ? Honoré ou effaré ?

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient alors que Bellatrix apparaissaient dans le chambre de son neveu qui ne fit pas un geste pour marquer sa surprise.

« Il n'est pas protocolaire de surgir ainsi, Tata.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis venu pour te donner une motivation supérieure.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tends ton bras gauche.  
-Tu n'es pas habilité pour inscrire sur ma peau cette marque ! S'indigna-t-il peut être un peu trop.  
-Je le sais bien. Mais dis-toi que c'est comme un ersatz de marque, juste pour t'habituer aux sensations qu'elle te procure. Sentir qu'on a besoin de toi pour une si belle cause. Bien sur les douleurs n'auront aucun rapport avec l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elles seront aléatoires. Sans oublier que ça te forcera à faire attention à la future mise en évidence de ton avant-bras. C'est une sorte d'essai. »

Et elle conclut ses propos en traçant un trait de sa baguette. Sa chair fut vivement entaillée et il ne pu retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur. La peau coupée sembla se ressouder mais à la place d'une trainée rougeâtre, un segment d'encre noire jurait sur sa peau.  
« Voilà. C'est tout. Au revoir, neveu. »

Elle disparut de la même manière quand dans les minutes précédentes, laissant Drago avec ces douleurs vives qui parcouraient son bras.

**OooooOooooO**

Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce sombre. Le mince rayon de lune s'amusait à caresser de son voile blanc le lit en dessous de l'ouverture. Le ciel étoilé était dégagé de tous nuages ce qui permettait une belle observation -certes froide- dans cette mi-décembre. L'hiver s'approchait doucement, emportant avec lui la gaité automnale d'Hermione.

L'arrivée de l'hiver, pourtant bien accueillit pas ce ciel de toute beauté ne fut pas synonyme de prémisse festive de Noël. Au contraire.

Il avança d'un pas, n'osant pas s'approcher de cette fleur fragile. L'éclat de la lune lui donnait une beauté nordique. Ses cheveux bruns rayonnaient sur son oreiller. Une fleur fragile. Une merveille qu'il risquait de briser à tout instant.

Une goutte tomba sur le sol. Il craignit qu'elle se transforme en écho de sa culpabilité et de sa douleur. Mais l'on ne peut plus craindre ce qu'il s'est déjà passé car, dans la majorité des cas, affronter sa peur, l'éradique.

Pour Drago, ce fut une tornade rousse d'intelligence qui fut le déclencheur d'une fin douloureuse… et dans un sens d'un nouveau départ.

Le chat avait deviné. Il avait sentit. Quoi ? L'odeur du sang et de la chair carbonisée. Il avait comprit la douleur et le sentiment d'impuissance qui grandissaient dans l'âme de l'ancien Serpentard. Par-dessus tout, Pattenrond avait été submergé par ce dégout de lui-même.

Pas besoin d'être un Fléreur pour comprendre sa détresse. Alors que des taches vermeilles apparaissaient sur le plancher, le semi-félin s'élança dans un bond pour atterrir sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse qui se redressa brusquement.

« Pattenrond ! Mais qu'Est-ce qui te prend ? Tu … »

Elle s'était soudainement stoppée en prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. A deux mètres d'elle se dressait un fantôme… Non, un spectre. Du moins, un être qui avait la même apparence. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, le sang séché les maintenant dans cette position. Une balafre traversait sa pommette et teintait le bas de son visage. Sa misérable cape de Mangemort était tellement lacérée qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer sa fonction initiale. L'éclat de la lune faisait ressortir la peau pâle de son visage baigné de larmes.

Elle alluma rapidement un chandelier. La lumière lui révéla un visage pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il n'était pas tellement blessé physiquement, mais il semblait entouré d'une aura de douleur inimaginable.

Elle se glissa d'un mouvement hors de son lit et ses mains vinrent directement se poser sur ce visage tuméfié de culpabilité et de tristesse.

« Par Merlin, Drago que t'est-il arrivé ? Le questionna-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard. Tu es blessé. Il faut que je te soigne.  
- Ce n'est pas mon sang … murmura-t-il comme de peur que cette révélation détruise la paix fragile de ce lieu.  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu saignes.  
-Hermione … Il y avait cette petite fille et …  
- Ne me dis rien, on en parlera plus tard. Viens, il faut que tu te laves. »

Ses mains glissèrent de son visage pour attraper la main du jeune homme en état de choc. Elle lui intima avec la plus grande douceur possible de la suivre. Elle écarta les perles du rideau de porte pour éviter qu'elles ne fouettent ce visage déjà si meurtri.

Il avait toujours cet air difficile sur son visage et semblait toujours aussi perdu. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle savait que ça arriverait un jour : il ne pourrait pas sauver tous ces sorciers des rafles. Cette fois-ci, Drago était dégouté de lui-même car -elle supposait- qu'il avait du laisser périr une enfant. Les Mangemorts avaient empruntés la magnifique idée de bruler leurs victimes. D'où cette horrible odeur qui collait à la peau de son aimé. Un bruit étouffé raisonna dans la salle de bain.

« Drago ? »

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. Il avait baissé les yeux pour cacher cette honte.

« Elle avait même pas dix ans Hermione. J'ai rien pu faire. Bellatrix est arrivée au moment où je devais la faire transplaner ici. J'avais modifié son apparence pour qu'elle ait l'air blessé. Bellatrix était folle de joie pour je ne sais quelle raison et a voulu participer à l'interrogatoire. Elle a tellement souffert … Je la revois encore qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire … Puis j'ai … J'ai du la conduire au crématorium.  
-Drago, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu as fait tous ce que tu pouvais.  
- J'aurai pu la cacher pendant la rafle ! On a été surpris par des membres de l'Ordre. Un combat à éclater. Je crois que des Weasley étaient là. J'aurai pu leur confié la petite… Il y a tant de choses que j'aurai pu faire !  
- Drago ! Ca ne sert à rien que tu te tortures pour ça. C'est ta tante qui l'a assassiné alors que tu t'apprêtais à la sauver ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as sauvé déjà tant de vies !  
- Hermione … Arrête ! Ne me mens pas …Je sais que je suis un monstre, conclut-il en cachant son visage du regard désespéré d'Hermione. »

Elle approcha doucement son visage de celui du jeune homme qui fit un pas en arrière ce contact trop pure à son goût. Alors elle caressa du dos de la main cette réaction. Drago leva enfin son regard plein de cauchemar vers ses yeux plein de tracas de la jeune Gryffondor. Il tendit avec hésitation sa main vers son visage avant d'arrêter son geste et de baisser de nouveau ses yeux.

« Je sens la mort. Je ne veux pas que ça te contamine aussi facilement que cela colle à ma peau.  
- Cette odeur ne reste pas vraiment … Tu crois la garder éternellement mais elle s'efface avec le temps.  
-N'en parle comme si tu savais ce que c'est…  
-Je le sais. Alors va te laver, on se sent un peu mieux après. »

Il resta figer là, s'interrogeant sur l'origine ce sentiment qu'avait ressenti Hermione. Pour sa part, elle interpréta cette inaction comme une auto-flagellation de plus. Elle prit donc les devants et commença à lui retirer la loque noire. Il sembla s'étonner de ce comportement mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la stopper ; son esprit étant trop embrouillé.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise, elle-même tachée de sang. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour la mettre dans le lavabo, son reflet lui renvoya une image que Drago aurait du dissimuler.

Tout d'abord ces cicatrices, restes du _Sectumsempra_ d'Harry. Elle avait toujours cru que Rogue était arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Apparemment, il était arrivé trop tard pour lui épargner des telles marques. Son torse était également couvert de cicatrices plus récentes, souvenir de combat qu'il avait du mener pour préserver sa couverture.

Mais dans les marques auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas à voir il y avait ce crane morbide amoureux de ce serpent. Elle se figea à cette vision. Il ne l'avait pas. Avant il ne la portait pas ! Il lui avait expliqué le manège de sa tante et lui avait montré la balafre noire.

Or désormais, la marque des ténèbres s'étendait sur son bras.

Drago avait bien vu qu'elle était choquée. Il comprenait. Il lui avait mentit. Il avait fini par la recevoir cette foutue marque. Pour ses bons services de destructeur de vies. Et là, d'un simple regard, il venait de briser cet amour naissant. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle lui avait confié ce cœur fragile et incertain avec l'espoir qu'il s'épanouirait de nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il l'écrasait en voulant le protéger.

Hermione avait baissé les yeux et allumé le lavabo. Une bien maigre façon de cacher sa déception et son dégoût.

« Je t'avais bien dis que j'étais un monstre…  
- Ne … Ne dis pas de bêtises, murmura Hermione le dos tourné. Laisse le reste de tes vêtements ici, je vais les nettoyer pendant que tu vas à la douche.  
- Hermione …  
-Allez … S'il te plait. »

Il soupira dans un regard triste lancé à un miroir qui ne réfléchissait que sa honte. Il la regarda frotter sa chemise et le sang se répandre dans le siphon. Il voyait bien que ses joues se couvraient de larmes. Par sa faute.

Il resta un instant, à la contempler ainsi. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir, alors, pour stopper cette inaction, il rendit les armes.

Il se glissa dans la cabine sans retirer son pantalon. Un filet d'eau s'écoula sur sa peau, noyant ses cicatrices qui lui rappelait la violence du monde ou il vivait. Mais l'onde aqueuse ne put effacer de la pièce les sanglots de larmes qu'il entendait.

Son cœur semblait parti pour ne plus jamais se décontracter, la douleur trop vive de la honte et de la tristesse l'enserrant. Il venait de perdre cette femme qui avait commencé à lui rendre son amour. Le souvenir de leurs baisers semblait désormais bien loin derrière ce voile obscur.

Hermione devait être déçue et terriblement blessée. Leur relation changerait de nouveau ; la jeune idylle effacé par la colère.

Les conséquences de ses affirmations étaient simples. Une douleur. Simple. Vive.  
Sa main s'abattit sur le robinet et la température augmenta brusquement. Malgré la brûlure de l'eau, un maigre sourire se développa sur son visage. Sa douleur psychique était anesthésiée par cette douleur physique.

Mais le « repos » fut de courte durée. Un sanglot plus fort raisonna dans la salle de bain et son cœur se brisa littéralement. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle était fière et courageuse. Elle qui était toujours forte face à tout, elle craquait.

« Hermione…  
-Ne … Ne m'obliges pas à parler s'il te plait … implora-t-elle.  
-Je … Je devrais te ramener chez les Weasley et fuir.

-Je … Je suis sûr qu'avec lui tu n'aurais pas à cacher tes larmes et surtout qu'il aurait le courage de te regarder en face lorsqu'il te blesse. Lui aurait la force de te soutenir et de réparer ses erreurs. Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter tout ça… Je veux dire qu'il est plus facile de te remettre de pas grand-chose dans ses bras … Il est toujours ton petit-ami aux yeux du monde … Sans oublier qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir contrairement à moi qui t'a blesser en voulant te protéger…  
- Et tu crois que mourir va t'aider à me protéger ? Déclara-t-elle brusquement, ses sanglots ayant laissé la place à une pointe de colère.  
- Je ne vais pas mourir Hermione. Je te parle de ta réaction de dégoût, je…  
-De dégoût ? Le coupa-t-elle vivement.  
- Oui, en voyant ma marque … »

Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit brusquement dans un claquement net. Drago trouva devant lui une Hermione furieuse comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la mort de sa mère. Il l'a trouva tout aussi folle lorsqu'elle s'engouffra sous le douche, ignorant la température de l'eau. Il fut complètement perdu lorsqu'elle se mit à frapper de ses poings serrés son torse nu, ses larmes dégoulinant avec plus de force et de bruit sur son visage. Il ne comprenait toujours rien tandis qu'elle commençait à l'insulter.

« Crétin ! Idiot de Serpentard ! Mais comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ?! Tu rentres chez moi couvert de sang au milieu de la nuit avec un air effondré et tu penses que je pleure par dégoût ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ! Ton corps est couvert de cicatrices qui ne datent pas toutes du _Sectumsempra_ ! Tu risques ta vie tous les jours pour moi mais tu oublies un détail. Toutes les personnes qui appartiennent au camp de l'Ordre et qui ne prônent pas la supériorité des races pensent que tu m'as assassiné ! Ils te haïssent et ne veulent qu'une chose : te faire souffrir comme tu es censé m'avoir fait souffrir. Toi, en plus tu leur donnes des occasions ! Alors que tu es un homme bon ! Je croyais que tu voulais me protéger Drago ! Comment tu veux me protéger ? En mourant ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Drago ! Si … Si tu m'abandonnes comment je vais faire moi ? Comment je vais faire pour avoir la force de rester en vie ? Tu m'entends ?! Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi crétin! Tu n'as pas le droit de me détruire en disparaissant ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Mon amour pour toi, c'est ta plus grande responsabilité. Je … Idiot … »

Et elle se tut, les forces l'abandonnant au point qu'elle arrêta de la frapper et ses jambes cessèrent de la porter. Drago la soutint et la colla contre lui pour l'enlacer. Ses bras l'entourèrent et semblèrent ne plus vouloir la lâcher.

« Pardon …Je … Pardon Hermione … »

Ses larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle se collait encore plus contre lui. Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur son front et descendit vers son oreille pour qu'elle lève ses yeux vers lui. Sa main glissa sur sa joue alors que sa jumelle entoura son cou. Ses cheveux, son visage étaient trempés et à cette instant précis, il l'a trouva infiniment humaine. Il embrassa son cou, sa tempe, son front. Ses mains passèrent dans cheveux et il sentit les effluves du shampooing qu'il lui a offert pour Halloween.

Ils semblent si mal qu'un peu de bonheur doit traverser leur âme. Drago, pour sa part, a besoin d'oublier mais surtout besoin d'amour pour le sauver de la haine de son monde.

Hermione leva doucement ses yeux rouges vers ce regard d'acier. Il glissa ses doigts dans le carré de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle se collait au plus près de lui. Les tissus de leurs vêtements respectifs s'alourdissaient au contact l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans leurs mailles. La longue chemise de nuit beige n'était plus qu'une étoffe de transparence qui révélait les courbes de la jeune femme. Le jean de Drago, paraissait pour sa part soumis de plus en plus à la gravité.

Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Au creux de leurs yeux grandissaient cette flamme annonciatrice de bien des choses.

Hermione lança doucement les hostilités en passant lentement le bout de ses doigts sur le torse dégoulinant de son aimé. Drago eu l'impression de recevoir la plus douce des caresses. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec fougue. Et elle ne pu se contenir elle non plus.

La tristesse, la colère et le dégout disparaissaient pour laisser la place à la passion, le désir et l'amour.

Le Serpentard sentit le carrelage froid contre son dos lorsqu'Hermione le poussa contre. Ses avant-bras s'appuyaient sur ce torse meurtri alors qu'il s'obligea à fermer ce robinet qui risquait de les noyer entre deux baisers.

Leurs lèvres jouaient un drôle de ballet. Un tango plutôt. Je recule pour mieux que tu m'embrasses. Je te cherche pour mieux t'aimer. Je m'éloigne pour mieux me faire désirer.

Cela aurait pu être la danse de ce couple.

Sa main glissa le long de cette cuisse rendue visible tandis que sa comparse s'égarait dans sa chevelure.

« Mione … Hermione …  
-Chuuut …. Lui intima-y-elle entre deux baisers.  
- Il faut que je te le dise …  
-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Sourit-elle en se plongeant dans son regard gris.  
- J'en crains les conséquences…  
-Il n'y a que nous, oublies les conséquences.  
-Justement, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je t'aime trop pour ça …  
- Drago …commença-t-elle dans de nouveaux baisers. Dis le moi … Pour que je puisse te répondre …  
- Je … J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de goûter ta peau avec plus d'intensité. Je veux me noyer dans tes cheveux, m'enivrer de ta douceur, m'asphyxier dans ton cou, perdre mes lèvres à trop t'embrasser. Vivre et mourir sans cesse dans tes bras. Et tout ça m'effraie… Je crains à chaque seconde de te faire souffrir autant dans ton cœur que dans ton âme. J'ai peur pour moi. Je suis terrorisé par ses sentiments. Tout cet amour que je veux te donner semble si fragile qu'il pourrait disparaître en un clin d'œil…La fin de cette guerre pourrait être la fin du nous. Et cela signifierait que je ne pourrais plus voir ce visage et ce sourire. Sans parler de ce rire qui raisonne contre les murs … »

Alors, avec la plus grande simplicité du monde, les larmes de crainte d'Hermione se transformèrent en larmes de bonheur. Elle l'embrasse une fois, plus deux, le coupant dans une genèse de déclaration. Et elle rit, doucement mais elle rit.

« Quand je pense que je dois te faire taire … Qui l'eut cru …  
-Je préfère cette manière de faire … Les claques c'est tellement impersonnel.  
- Et les baisers tellement plus doux… »

Et pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos, il l'embrassa de plus belle, la douceur émanant de leurs lèvres.  
L'instant s'écoula comme un rien alors que la peau de Drago s'hérissait par le froid, provoquant un sourire à la jeune femme.

«On devrais se changer. On va attraper la mort sinon … Et je pense qu'on l'a assez frôlé tous les deux.  
-Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas de change.  
- Que tu peux être midinette des fois, rit-elle en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. Tu t'enrouleras dans un drap en attendant. Et d'ici demain matin, tes vêtements seront secs.  
-Tu veux que je dorme ici ?! S'étonna-t-il en se séchant avec une autre serviette.  
-Tu penses pouvoir rentrer chez toi en César ? Ce n'est pas une tenue pour partir… C'est plutôt une pour rester avec moi, murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. »

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'y avait bien entendu, il se contenta donc de cacher sa rougeur fugace d'une telle idée. Il attrapa un drap dans l'armoire d'Hermione et se glissa dans la chambre en lui marmonnant qu'il lui laissait la salle de bain pour se changer. Il retira son pantalon rapidement avant de l'étendre devant la cheminée. Le drap glissa sur son dos et pendant un instant son regard se perdit dans les flammes. L'absence d'Hermione fit revenir les cavaliers de son tourment armés de sa morale.

Devait-il profité de ces moments de joie alors qu'il participait à tant d'horreur ? Avait-il le droit au bonheur ? Jamais il n'aurait du entrainer Hermione dans tout cela. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il l'aurait laissé à Weasley. Il n'aurait pas du lui montrer ce visage sous son masque. Il aurait du laisser son cœur dans les mains de son petit ami, et non le dérober en même temps que son chat.

Il quitta le drap en le jetant sur la chaise et se glissa sous la couette alors qu'Hermione ressortait de la salle de bain dans sa chemise de nuit bleue.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se questionner sur ce dos tourné. Était-il reparti dans ses tourments ? Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il retrouve ce sourire qu'il perdait de plus en plus à cause d'elle.

Drago sentit la couverture se soulever et le matelas se mouvoir lorsqu'elle s'allongea dessus. Il l'entend prononcer son nom mais il ne répond pas à son appel. Il ne voulait pas car il savait pertinemment que sa voix allait trembler et qu'elle allait s'en inquiéter. De nouveau, son prénom résonna dans la pièce et une main vint se poser sur son épaule nue. Les moments passés sous la douche resurgissent. Est-ce morale d'avoir autant de désir pour une femme après les horreurs qu'il avait vu et fait ? Etait-ce bien de l'aimer ?

Dans la semi obscurité, ce ne fut que la pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'Hermione qui lui apporta ses réponses.

« Drago … »

Et il s'était retourné. Naturellement. Ca en était carrément physique. Il ne pouvait pas la savoir triste, surtout par sa faute. Ses bras la pressèrent contre lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés mais il sentait toujours ce parfum qui lui donnait envie de la croquer.

L'enlacer ainsi. Dans son lit. Après ce qui s'était passé sous la douche. Drago se rendit soudain compte de la situation et le sous entendu d'Hermione lui retomba sur la figure. Et quelque chose réagit naturellement, le forçant dans sa plus grande gène à tourner le dos à sa bien aimé qu'il désirait tant.

Il entendit le tissu de sa fine chemise de nuit se froisser alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son dos. Ses sens s'exacerbèrent. Une caresse, du bout du doigt lui donna la chair de poule. Il traçait une ligne puis des cercles. Un aller, un retour. Puis le toucher n'était plus le même. C'est plus fondant, plus humide : ses lèvres faisaient fleurir des baisers sur son dos. Au même moment, sa main vint se placer sur sa hanche pour mieux s'attaquer à son torse. Puis ce contact, du au rapprochement de ces deux ovales le fit frémir. Sa poitrine s'appuyait autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette poitrine qu'il avait envie de regarder, de caresser…S'il pouvait seulement capturer chaque part de son être !

La surface de contact augmenta : son ventre réchauffait le bas de son dos alors que son intimité dissimulé épousait le galbe de ses fesses.

Il sentit son visage prendre feu à ce contact. Un des bras d'Hermione passa sous le sien et l'entoura. Sa tête se glissa au creux de son cou, non sans que sa chevelure le chatouille. Et sa poitrine … Ses pensées se mélangèrent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il craignait sincèrement de se faire dominer par ses instincts.  
Il refusait qu'elle se sente obliger de le « consoler ». Il ne voulait pas que leur amour s'épanouisse dans de telles circonstances. Mais pourtant, elle était là, comme ça, contre lui, débordant de tendresse et d'amour pour lui. Son cœur se gonflait à cette pensée et une nouvelle crainte l'envahit lorsque sa perspective changea.

« Hermione… Amour …  
-Tiens, commenta-t-elle, tu te décides à parler.  
-Je ne suis pas habitué à ça … murmura-t-il.  
- A quoi ?  
- Tu sais bien, être ici, avec toi après ce qui vient de se passer sous la douche. Je t'aime et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à tout ça. J'ai peur de te faire du mal…  
-Drago je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-elle dans un baiser à son dos.  
-Vas-y.  
- Tu …Tu l'as déjà fait avec Parkinson, non ?  
- Si je comprends bien ton sous entendu…  
-Et tu le comprends.  
- Non. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elle. C'est une amie, certes un peu tactile mais rien de plus. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit. »

Un silence accompagna cette déclaration, le temps qu'Hermione assimile cette information qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer en riant légèrement.

« Tu sais, les Sang-Pur sont assez moralistes. Or on ne parle pas de sexe dans ce genre de famille. On ne pratique pas avant le mariage, et souvent très peu après. C'est pour cela qu'on trouve beaucoup d'enfant unique dans les grandes familles. Plus de deux enfants c'est original. Plus de trois c'est mal vu. Tu comprends une des raisons pour laquelle les Weasley sont mal aimé… Et toi ?  
-Quoi moi, s'étonna-t-elle.  
-Même question, mais avec Krum et Weasley.  
- Avec Viktor j'avais Quatorze ans Drago ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Affirma-t-elle.  
-Mais avec Weasley, si.  
-Oui. »

Cette confession fut accueillit dans le silence. Hermione ne savait pas comment repartir dans une discussion saine alors préféra se taire.

« Hermione…Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, ne pu-t-il pas s'empêcher de demander.  
- Drago, c'est un de mes amis, certes il a été plus pendant un moment … Malgré ça, c'est toi que j'aime à cet instant, aussi dingue que ca puisse paraitre pour le monde des sorciers ! Tu es courageux quoiqu'on en pense. Tu es capable de faire de grandes choses. Je ne parle même pas de ton humour et de ta manière de me taquiner que j'adore malgré tout ce que je peux en dire. Tu m'as captivé, séduite et je me suis laissé prendre dans le piège de tes bras. Entre Ron et moi, c'est de nouveau de l'amitié car mon amour est largement plus fort pour toi.  
- Pour l'instant, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de murmurer.  
- Drago !  
- Excuse-moi de douter, s'exclama-t-il, la crainte parlant librement. C'est ton premier amour, c'est le meilleur ami de ton meilleur ami, ton complice, le frère de ta meilleure amie. Vous êtes le Trio d'Or bon sang ! Et moi dans tout ça je suis l'ennemi juré qui est le seul homme à tes cotés depuis des mois. Je … j'ai peur de tes sentiments comme j'ai peur des miens Hermione. Je pensais les contrôler mais ta réponse m'inquiète tellement. J'avais tellement mal quand tu aimais ce type et maintenant je tremble à l'idée que tout sera fini quand tu te rendras compte que ce n'est rien. Tu es la première personne auquel je tiens comme ça. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre… »

Il fut soudainement coupé par Hermione qui appuya brusquement sur son torse pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle.

« Triple idiot ! Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Je t'aime toi ! Pas Ronald ! Pour moi c'est fini. Et quand tout sera terminé, il sera le premier à le savoir ! Ensuite le monde entier saura que je suis amoureuse de cet homme courageux qui a sauvé autant de vies qu'il peut ! Je t'aime bordel! Je t'aime ! Répéta-t-elle en montant d'un ton. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy ! Je t'ai… »

Elle fut coupé en plein élan par un baiser passionné qui l'éloigna rapidement de son oratoire. Elle y répondit avec force alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses hanches, soulevant le tissu bleu. Elle l'entourait dans ses bras pour le rapprocher au plus près d'elle. Elle ressentit ce besoin vital de ne faire qu'un avec cet homme qui avait kidnappé son cœur avec tant de violence et de douceur.  
Alors, pour se venger, avec tous les sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait en réserve et qu'il lui inspirait, elle lui déroba un de ses biens les plus précieux. Et cela pour la vie.

**OooooOooooO**

Drago était toujours inconscient. Malgré la présence d'Hermione à son chevet, il avait inlassablement les yeux clos. L'attaque avait été si rapide. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre dans le studio. Elle avait surtout baissé sa garde et leur découverte lui avait bien fait comprendre à quel point la perte de Drago la détruirait. L'image de son aimé, étendu sous le joug de cette femme… Un véritable cauchemar qui l'empêchait de dormir autant qu'il avait plongé dans le sommeil Drago.

Sa main fit glissée une mèche rebelle de ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Elle l'observait ainsi depuis une semaine. Seuls les tapotements à la porte lui faisaient prendre conscience du temps qui passait. Tapotements qui annonçaient l'arrivée imminente de Molly Weasley dans la chambre du malade si bien gardée. Or il était justement midi pile lorsque la mère de famille entra dans la pièce.

« Re-bonjour Hermione. Toujours rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-Rien … Toujours rien, murmura-t-elle en éloignant sa main du front du jeune homme.  
-C'est qu'il a besoin de repos alors…  
-On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec espoir.  
-Rogue n'a rien découvert. Mais si tu veux mon avis, son combat contre Lestrange l'a épuisé, sans oublié le sortilège qu'elle lui a jeté. Il se réveillera quand il ira mieux.  
- Mais on a besoin de lui pour retrouver Bill…Je ne peux pas vous y conduire sans lui. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il se trouve au Refuge mais je ne peux pas vous le faire voir … Je suis désolée.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu nous as apporté de l'espoir Hermione. De plus te revoir en vie est toujours une aussi bonne nouvelle. Nous te croyons tous morte. Sauf cette bande d'ingrats qui n'a rien dit à personne !  
- Je leur avais demandé de ne rien dire, on ne sait jamais. Il risquait sa vie. Maintenant que … Il a été si proche de la perdre et … Et je l'aurai jamais revu et … Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Si sa situation s'aggravait ? Mrs Pomphresh ne peut pas nous aider car nous avons fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent sortir qu'en cas de problèmes majeur. Tant de mesures pour transformer ce cottage en boîte hermétique qu'on est pris au piège ! Je … Il faudrait que j'aille la voir pour lui demander mais …  
-Mais Drago est ici… Calme-toi Hermione. Tout va bien se passer. Tu devrais sortir de cette chambre étouffante tu vas tomber malade toi aussi, lui conseilla tendrement.  
- Je ne peux pas …Si il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que je n'étais pas là je m'en voudrai toute ma vie…  
-Tu vas bien le devoir à un moment Hermione…  
- S'il vous plaît …  
- Ron et Harry n'arrêtent pas d'essayer d'entrer ici. Ils veulent te voir, ce qui est compréhensible. Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre ton isolement avec Malefoy. Ron se doute de quelque chose et je pense sincèrement que Severus ne va pas tarder à craquer à force de l'entendre se plaindre.  
-S'il vous plait Mrs Weasley… Ne dites rien. J'ai promis que je le ferai mais pas maintenant si … Si Drago n'est pas là, je n'en n'aurai pas la force. Ils me rejetteront et je ne veux pas être seule à ce moment.  
-Le souci est que tu l'es actuellement…  
- Non, Ginny vient me voir.  
- Oui … »

Le silence s'installa. Molly observait Hermione. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Son regard brillait d'inquiétude mais aussi d'amour pour le jeune homme étendu. Son cœur se sentit triste de la voir dans cet état. Avec cette guerre, elle était devenue la mère de deux autres enfants. Or sa nouvelle fille allait mal. Très mal. Elle soupira. Cela n'attira même pas le regard d'Hermione, concentrée sur son amour

Molly se redressa et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.  
« Tu devrais dormir Hermione. Et mange aussi ton plateau. Tu ne touches à rien de ce que je te donne, ça m'inquiète. Tu ne dois pas tomber malade toi aussi, je pense que Drago ne serait pas d'accord.  
-Vous avez raison Mrs Weasley … Je n'ai pas très faim mais je vais manger un peu. Pourriez vous me donnez une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? J'ai …Je fais des cauchemars…  
-Oui bien sûr. Je te la monte tout de suite, dit la rouquine en ouvrant la porte. »

Alors qu'elle la refermait derrière elle, Hermione pu clairement l'entendre dire : « Non les garçons vous n'entrez pas ! Laissez là bon sang !  
-Pourquoi elle reste avec lui ? L'interrogea Harry agacé que même sa petite amie ne lui dise rien.  
-Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Vous devez comprendre qu'elle n'a vu que lui pendant près d'un an. Ils sont devenus amis. Il lui a sauvé la vie et c'est pour ça qu'il est dans ce lit.  
-Mais c'est Malefoy, grimaça Ron.  
- C'est peut être Malefoy, mais je te rappelle qui a fait une résistance avec Hermione ! Tu te rends compte des personnes qu'il a sauvées de la mort ?  
- Mouais …  
- Ron ! Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tout le monde en bas et je ne veux plus vous voir traîner ici ! Allez ! Oust ! »

Les pas s'éloignèrent et pour une nouvelle journée, elle se sentit mal de laisser ses amis à l'écart.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, elle était entrain de caresser avec douceur sa joue. Elle s'était stoppée et c'était tournée vers Ginny qui lui apportait une petite fiole. Elle sourit légèrement à la jeune rouquine.

« Bonjour Gin.  
-Salut. La fouine ne donne toujours pas de signe de réveil ?  
- Non. Merci pour la potion dit-elle en la saisissant.  
-Tu l'as demandé au bon moment, Rogue en a fait stock. On a tous un peu du mal à avoir un sommeil calme. Surtout Ron.  
-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- On l'entend faire des cauchemars chaque nuit … La plupart du temps les cris d'Emma cachait un peu ça mais on l'entendait quand même … Je …eut-elle du mal à finir. C'était ma première nièce … J'ai du mal à me dire que je ne pourrais plus la serrer dans mes bras…  
-Je suis désolée Ginny …  
-Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Prends ta potion, tu as une tête à effrayer un inferi. »

Elle fit un sourire derrière ses yeux rouges et disparut par la porte laissant la jeune femme qui se hâta de suivre le conseil de son amie. Elle s'étendit conte son aimé et fut happée dans un monde sans cauchemar.

« Herm…, s'arrêta brusquement Ginny en entrant avec le dîner dans la pièce. »

Les heures avaient filés et Hermione était toujours assoupie. Contre Drago. Ce détail avait stoppé la jeune Weasley dans son élan. Comme pris en faute, elle fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers en posant le plateau dans la cuisine. Molly s'étonna du retour de sa fille ainsi que l'expression de son visage.

« Ginny ? Tu n'as pas donné son repas à Hermione ?  
- Elle dort… commença-t-elle.  
- Tu aurais du lui laisser  
- Dans les bras de Malefoy, finit-elle en la coupant. »

Mrs Weasley soupira en reposant son torchon. Elle regarda sa fille dans les yeux et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le jardin.

Le soleil était déjà couché en cette heure et le jardin était juste éclairé par la lampe que Molly avait prit. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le claquement des vagues sur les rochers. La mère de famille tendit à sa fille une des capes qu'elle avait prise en sortant. Cette dernière se dépêcha de l'enfiler, le froid mordant ne lui laissant pas le choix.

« J'aurais du monter.  
-Pourquoi faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça ? C'est la petite amie de ton fils ! Attends … TU LE SAVAIS ! S'indigna-t-elle en voyant l'absence de réaction de sa mère.  
-Ginny ne cris pas ! Inutile de prévenir tout le monde.  
- Mais … Maman !  
- Ginny as-tu seulement observé le visage, la réaction d'Hermione quand on est apparu. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas vu les mêmes choses que moi. As-tu seulement observé Hermione un instant ? Je ne crois pas ou très rapidement. Tu étais concentré sur la réaction d'Harry et sur la présence de Severus et Drago ici. Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerf. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cette situation. Elle garde son sang froid or elle était complètement perdue.  
- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.  
- Ginny, comment réagirais-tu si tu arrivais avec Harry inconscient et qu'on n'ait qu'une envie c'est de ne pas t'écouter. Elle l'aime vraiment. Et plus que Ron. C'est pour cela que je ne dis rien. Trouverais-tu normale que j'encourage une relation vouée de toute façon à l'échec ?  
-Mais Ron…  
-Ron va souffrir. Ne crois pas qu'Hermione ne souffre pas. Elle est intelligente. Elle connait très bien les conséquences que cela peut avoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne quitte pas la chambre. Elle a besoin de plus de force pour quitter Ron. Là, elle est trop faible. Elle ne l'a pas vu pendant presque un an et elle doit lui annoncer qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de la personne qu'il hait surement le plus. En plus elle va devoir affronter Harry. Elle a besoin que Drago se réveille pour qu'elle-même reprenne vie.  
- Toi aussi … murmura Ginny.  
-Pardon ?  
- Malefoy est la clé pour retrouver Bill. Pour l'instant, tu as de l'espoir mais aucune certitude. Tu ne veux pas souffrir en perdant aussi ton fils. Sauf que tu vas forcement en perdre un. Ron n'arrivera pas à comprendre que tu aies couvert Hermione.  
- Surement, concéda-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Il aura du mal, mais je l'aurai protégé d'une manière qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. S'il est au courant du rôle que j'ai joué, il m'en voudra. Mais il me pardonnera un jour. »

La mère et la fille restèrent silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune prenne la main de l'ainée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman… Je vais avoir du mal à garder tout ça -Malefoy et Hermione !-mais je le ferai. J'espère malgré tout que la fouine va rapidement se réveiller. Il y a trop de tensions dans cette maison.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Severus va finir par étriper un de ces anciens élèves, admit-elle en souriant.  
-Allez viens Maman, on va rentrer au chaud. Fait trop froid pour discuter ici…  
-Je suis bien d'accord. Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne. Pour Hermione.  
- Tu m'en poses des questions parfois Maman… se vexa-t-elle faussement.  
- Tu es bien une Weasley, rit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine. »

**OooooOooooO**

Rogue regarda autour de lui une dernière fois avant de saisir un paquet emballé. Il allait jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de son bureau de directeur quand un portrait le héla

« Severus?  
-Oui Albus ? Répondit-il curieux.  
- Tu as une mission ce soir ?  
- Non pas du tout. J'ai promis à Miss Granger de lui apporter des plats du banquet d'Halloween.  
- Oh très bien. Je vous dirais bien de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée de ma part mais elle pourrait mal l'interpréter.  
- Je ne pense pas. Elle est intelligente quoi que j'en dise. Elle sait ce que vous m'avez demandé mais elle ignore pourquoi vous vous êtes sacrifié.  
-Mmmh je vois. Drago va mieux ?  
- Il allait très mal durant l'été. D'après ce que j'ai compris il va voir Miss Granger assez régulièrement.  
- C'est intéressant, dit-il avec un petit air que Rogue connaissait bien.  
- Je ne crois pas Albus.  
- Beaucoup de chose s'expliqueraient, s'amusa le portrait avant de disparaître. »

Rogue hésita un instant avant de s'engouffrer directement dans la cheminée. Et si Albus avait raison ? Il eu un instant très peur pour cet éventuel couple.

Et cette crainte grandit lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur. Drago aussi. Ils s'étaient installés à table devant la cheminée qui crépitait doucement. La jeune femme s'était redressée en le voyant.

« Bonsoir professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle, radieuse. Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! »

Elle prit les plats des mains du Maître des potions et les posa sur la nappe.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger. Drago. Je suis étonné de te voir ici.  
- Je me suis dis que je n'allais pas laisser notre protéger seule le meilleur soir de l'automne.  
-Drago ! S'énerva-t-elle à cette réflexion sur sa saison favorite.  
- Je n'ai rien dis, s'amusa-t-il en la décoiffant d'un geste.  
- Fait gaffe sinon je te prive de friandises ! Le menaça-t-elle avec un air sadique.  
- Je te rappelle que MOI j'ai une baguette !  
- Tricheur ! Tu … »

Rogue n'écouta plus leurs chamailleries, comprenant trop bien cette nouvelle complicité : Dumbledore avait suspecté que cette relation avait évolué. Un tableau avait mieux vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis six mois.

Il les observa silencieusement pendant le repas. Malgré leur fausse dispute, ils avaient le regard qui parlait pour eux.

Et le repas s'écoula ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Severus avait participé quelques fois, évoquant la stupidité des Gryffondor et leur humble représentante se faisait un plaisir de rétablir la vérité. Ils en vinrent à évoquer les années Poudlard.

« Nous pensions que c'était vous ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Totalement ridicule. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé dans vos têtes de première année.  
- Vous aviez la jambe en sang le soir d'Halloween. En plus, nous vous avions vu enchanté le balai d'Harry durant le match. Finalement il s'est révélé que vous lui lanciez le contre sort. Je crois vous devoir une cape pour cela d'ailleurs. Mais on se console en se disant que Quirell a été…  
-Comment ça vous me devez une cape ?  
-Euh … Il se trouve que j'ai incendié votre cape pour vous déconcentrez … s'excusa-t-elle d'un regard.  
-Miss-je-sais-tout pyromane ! S'amusa Drago.  
- J'héberge une folle du briquet … sembla choqué Rogue.  
- Rho c'est bon, se vexa-t-elle. Je rappelle que tu n'étais pas vraiment _fut-fut_ non plus à cette époque Drago.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Qui a eu l'intelligence de sortir en pleine nuit pour non dénoncer de notre virée nocturne ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a rit de ta tête quand tu as appris que notre retenue se passerait dans la forêt interdite. Ta phrase exacte était : « Mais il y a des loups-garous ! »  
- Désolé de ne pas m'être adapté aussi bien que toi aux trolls et autres bestioles ! »

Et la conversation continuait ainsi jusqu'au dessert et après. Le Directeur de  
Poudlard finit par se lever.

« Vous partez déjà professeur ? Interrogea la jeune femme, étonnée.  
- Il est trois heures passée et j'ai une école à maintenir debout ce qui n'est pas facile après autant de preuve de la stupidité des élèves.  
- Ce n'est pas faux, se mit-elle à rire.  
- Drago peux-tu venir avec moi quelques minutes, demanda-t-il soudainement. »

Ce dernier le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette demande. Il finit par se lever sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Ils disparurent dans l'escalier, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations.

Ils descendirent les escaliers avant que Rogue n'indique la porte de son laboratoire de la main. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Rogue referma la porte derrière son ancien élève.

« J'ai une question à te poser Drago. Sérieusement. J'espère que tu seras honnête.  
-Euh…Très bien, je vous écoute.  
- Tu es amoureux d'Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est réciproque. »

Drago le regarda, interloqué avant de se reprendre après quelques secondes.

« Euh oui… Je … C'est récent mais oui. Du moins la réponse d'Hermione est assez récente. J'ai des sentiments pour elle depuis la sixième année.  
-Vraiment ? L'interrogea de nouveau, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.  
-Oui, quand elle était sous son Imperium, on a pas mal discuté et j'ai fini par m'attacher à elle. Enfin bref, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, conclut-il légèrement gêné.  
- Tu dois faire attention Drago. Très attention. Ca peut être très dangereux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est plus dangereux de cacher la personne que l'on est censé avoir assassiné ?  
- Aimer. Tout simplement aimé. C'est un danger en soit. Mais c'est encore pire pour toi car tu vas recevoir la marque. Tu vas officiellement devenir un Mangemort. Ce qui veut dire qu'à la fin de cette guerre, quand les gentils reprendront les rênes, tu seras jugé entant que tel. Tout ça pour l'avoir protéger. De plus tes sentiments vont te pousser à vouloir la sauver si un jour elle est découverte. Tu demanderas à Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner. Tu le supplieras à genoux pour qu'il ait pitié de la femme que tu aimes. Avec son sourire il te regardera avec dégoût pour l'attachement que tu as pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il te dira qu'il l'épargnera... Il te le dira juste car sa baguette s'abat sur n'importe qui sans la moindre hésitation : homme, femme, enfant, nourrisson, vieillard, père, femme enceinte, mère … »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en ce souvenant que Drago connaissait bien cette dernière donnée. Avant qu'il ne pût reprendre, Drago répondit :

« Je sais tout ça. Mais je me demande comment VOUS vous le savez.  
- J'ai perdu la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé ainsi, répondit-il vaguement avant de préciser. C'était mon amie d'enfance. Elle était d'origine Moldu. Quand

nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor, moi à Serpentard. Au début cela n'a pas entravé notre amitié, mais j'ai été influencé par les futurs Mangemorts et nous nous sommes éloignés. Elle a fini par épouser James Potter.  
- Attendez…Vous étiez amoureux de la mère de Potter ? N'arriva-t-il pas assimiler.  
-C'est exact. Et par ma faute, elle est morte. Depuis, je rachète ma faute en protégeant, mal, son fils. Prendre soin de la personne pour qui l'on donnerait sa vie est un combat plus que difficile. Il peut nous détruire comme nous sauver. C'est pour cela que tu dois prendre tous tes décisions avec minutie. Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir souffrir comme tu as souffert cet été. Il faut que tu sois prudent Drago. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme avait baisé les yeux durant ces dernières paroles. Il finit par hocher la tête et déclarer qu'il retournait auprès d'Hermione alors que le professeur retourna à son école, toujours inquiet pour ce petit couple. Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, il trouva Hermione assise sur le fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle tourna son regard inquiet vers lui.

« Rogue est parti ? De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ? C'est grave ? Le questionna-t-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a parlé de mon père. Rien de bien grave que tu ne saches pas déjà, la rassura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Je … Je peux rester avec toi ce soir. J'ai besoin d'être un peu dans tes bras.  
- Oui, bien sur. Et puis cela ne doit pas être la joie ce soir c'est toi…  
- Non pas vraiment. Tu me laisses de la place ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de se glisser à ses cotés. »

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ils restèrent là pendant de longues heures, plus ou moins silencieux à regarder les buches se consumer. L'aube se levait. Alors qu'Hermione s'était assoupis contre son torse, Drago était resté éveillé toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser encore et encore aux paroles de Rogue.

Il avait pris alors une décision simple mais qui avait énormément de conséquence. Il veillerait sur elle. Elle serait sa priorité, sa vie passait avant la sienne. Il fit le choix de la quitter le moins possible pour être toujours au plus près d'elle.

Drago ne voulait par perdre la femme qu'il aimait comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Six heures du matin sonna au loin. L'écho des cloches lui rappela que sa mère était au plus près d'elle en cet instant. Premier Novembre : La Toussant, la fête des morts.

Doucement, son cœur s'allégea, une larme unique et pure coula le long de sa joue avant de s'échouer dans la chevelure d'Hermione. En ce premier Novembre, il disait enfin adieu à Narcissa Malefoy.

**OooooOooooO**

Ginny avait perçu ce regard triste qu'avait Drago. Elle lui avait déjà vu tant de fois. En particulier à l'enterrement de Ron. Surtout quand ils avaient retrouvé son corps ensanglanté que tenait une Hermione en état de choc dans le parc de Poudlard. Drago avait déjà tant souffert. Harry, dans sa colère ne voyait que sa propre douleur, il se fichait du Serpentard. Mais elle, elle savait qu'Hermione l'aimait. Il avait du se passer quelques choses dans le cœur de la jeune fille pour qu'elle tourne aussi mal. Harry ne se rendait pas compte du presque ultimatum qu'il venait de poser. Si ca se trouvait, l'absence de Drago la détruirait encore plus ? Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre cette décision pour le couple.

Elle allait intervenir pour empêcher Drago de répondre mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

« Je m'étais fait le serment de la protéger. S'il se trouve que ma présence la tue lentement, je m'effacerai à la condition que vous en preniez soin. Je l'aime assez pour la confier à plus compétent que moi. Toutefois, jamais je ne la rejetterai. Si un jour, elle a de nouveau besoin de moi, il faut qu'elle sache que je l'attendrais toujours. »

Ginny eut le cœur brisé en entendant ces paroles qui montrait bien la détresse de son cœur. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Harry et vit que sa réponse avait fait bouger quelques choses en lui. Prenait-il enfin vraiment conscience de ce lien qui unissait Hermione et Drago, lui qui avait tant voulu le rompre pour le bonheur de Ron ?

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir. La seule certitude qu'elle avait en cet instant que l'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre malgré la fin de cette guerre...

**OooooOooooO**

**_Voilà mes petits bichons ^^  
Bon chapitre assez conséquent, plus petit il me semble que l'autre mais en une partie et livré avec plus de hâte ^^. Un autre Chapitre devrait suivre assez rapidement_**

**_Sinon n'oubliez pas de répondre à ma petite question du début : Préférez vous des petits chapitres plus souvent ou des grands chapitres plus rare (on va dire tous les un mois/3 semaines)_**

**_N'oubliez pas non plus de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !!!_**

**_Et bien sur le petit mot de la bêta d'amour ! Je rappelle que notre Dairy22 Préféré a toujours sa superbe fanfic Papiers Froissés et qu'elle a commencé Jiviwa récemment !_**

_**_

_La Bêta sort de ses papiers et tire un mot : Voilà, chapitre très long et vous devez vous estimer chanceux d'avoir une auteuz qui prend le temps d'écrire avec autant de précision. Franchement, je trouve ça bien mené et cette histoire d'amour est belle et vraie. Bravo encore Ganou ! Bisous à vous lecteurs et n'oubliez pas la review, essentiel dans le processus de création quoi que l'on puisse dire ! * sourire entendu *_


	10. Vérités Tronquées

_**Bonjour tout le monde !!! Voila un chapitre court mais posté beaucoup plus rapidement ! Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas écris si vite que ça, la première partie avait déjà été tapé ^^**_

_**Chapitre très émouvant et fort en révélation ET émotions !**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Vérités Tronquées**_

Une nouvelle explosion retentit dans la demeure du Professeur Rogue. Elle avait déjà été précédée de nombreuses détonations qui avaient contraint Hermione à se préparer à quitter son repaire.

Comment l'avait-elle compris ? La jeune femme avait clairement entendu les voix qui s'affrontaient dans une violente joute verbale. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu un ordre sec, rapide et terriblement essoufflé de Rogue. Il s'adressait à Drago. Il semblait hésiter dans sa réponse. Elle l'avait deviné rien qu'en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton comme dans une dispute. La situation lui paru encore plus grave. Pour que Drago ne se chamaille pas avec Rogue, la situation devait être critique.

Alors elle avait ouvert sa porte, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. L'escalier s'étendait devant elle. Elle le descendit rapidement et posa son oreille contre la porte. Et la première détonation avait éclaté. Un transplanage suivit d'un sortilège qui devait avoir raté sa cible de peu. Et ce rire.

Sa peau s'hérissa. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa présence ne laissait plus aucun doute : Hermione était découverte. Elle remonta à toute vitesse les escaliers, le souffle coupé autant par l'effort que par la peur. Elle attrapa son bloc note et Pattenrond.

« Miraël ! Appela-t-elle avant qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse devant elle. Miraël. Prends mes affaires et Pattenrond, vas à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et dis à ses habitants qu'Hermione arrive avec des blessés qui sont de notre côté. Si on ne te croit pas, montre mon carnet et mon chat en demandant qu'Harry Potter viennent. Tu leur diras aussi que mon patronus est une loutre et que je n'ai jamais réussi à battre Ron aux échecs. Tu as bien compris ? Alors dépêche-toi je t'en prie, finit-elle alors que quelque chose se brisait à l'étage inferieur.

- Oui maîtresse, acquiesça l'elfe en disparaissant. »

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'elfe. Un hurlement déchirant remonta jusqu'à elle. Son front se perla d'une sueur froide. Elle attrapa son chandelier, l'ensorcelant et descendit l'escalier en courant. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et resta figer un quart de seconde.

La scène était encore pire qu'elle l'imaginait. Il était à terre, évanoui. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Rogue était en mauvaise posture. Le sang luisait sur son front blessé et il semblait proche de rejoindre Drago dans l'inconscience. Et, au milieu de tout ça, elle était là. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Son visage c'était arrêter sur elle un instant. Son rire diabolique avait retentit dans son hystérie caractéristique.

« Petite Sang-De-Bourbe… Cela faisait longtemps. J'aurais même cru que tu étais morte vois-tu…Quand je pense que pour une fois mon neveu avait quelque chose digne de la marque qu'il allait recevoir. Quel dommage que ce chérubin ne puisse pas voir ce que je vais te faire pour réparer sa triste erreur, s'amusa-t-elle en levant sa baguette lentement.

-ROGUE ! Hurla Hermione avant de s'élancer sur Drago dans un bond. »

Elle appuya le chandelier sur le torse du jeune homme alors que Rogue se laissa tomber sur eux, la main en avant pour attraper le luminaire. A peine l'eu-t-il saisit qu'ils disparurent dans un cri de rage.

La terre était molle sous leur poids et l'air particulièrement froid. La neige avait fondu mais des restes de pureté se voyaient sur le muret en brique. Elle l'aurait surement remarqué ; elle en aurait surement profité. Mais elle tenait dans ses bras le corps inerte de son aimé. Drago. Drago qui ne bougeait plus. Drago qui respirait à peine. Drago plus gris que pâle.

« DRAGO ! Hurla-t-elle. »

La panique l'envahit. Maintenant elle avait un point de commun avec Bellatrix Lestrange : L'hystérie. Son regard perdu se décida enfin à analyser où elle se trouvait. Et surtout ce qu'il n'avait pas autour d'elle. Personne. A part un Rogue qui avait rejoint les limbes, le jardin était désert. Elle les avait pourtant prévenus qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide. La panique monta d'un niveau. Elle arracha de la main froide du jeune homme sa baguette.

« _Spero .. Spero patronum_ ! »

Un filet crémeux s'échappa de la baguette ce qui était déjà bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun espoir à cet instant. Comment produire l'image de la joie quand son contraire campait dans son cœur. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur et réessaya. Drago était encore vivant ! Il rigolerait de cette aventure en la traitant d'idiote de Gryffondor !

La loutre argentée s'échappa de la baguette.

« Je suis chez Bill et Fleur ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Dépêchez-vous je vous en pris ! »

Le patronus avait à peine disparu que des craquements se firent retentir. Elle tourna son visage en larmes vers le retentissement, la baguette tendue, l'autre bras enlaçant Drago.

Devant elle se tenait Lupin, Kingsley, Mr et Mrs Weasley encore ébahit par la vitalité d'Hermione. Il en était de même pour Fred, Georges et Ginny. Quand à Ron et Harry, l'un semblait partagé entre le soulagement, la colère et l'incompréhension, quand au second, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Hermione comprit alors pourquoi Harry la dévisageait avec tant de haine. Du moins, il visait à cet instant Rogue.

Elle se redressa brusquement et se mit devant Harry, ses larmes coulant encore de ses yeux.

« NON HARRY ! C'est la biche ! Rogue est la biche ! C'est lui qui m'a protégé.

- C'EST UN ASSASSIN ! Hurla-t-il alors que Ron n'arrivait pas à quitter Drago des yeux.

- TOUT LE MONDE CROYAIT QUE SIRIUS AVAIT TUE PETITGROW ! Tu ne dois pas te fixer aux apparences Harry !

-Je l'ai vu de mes yeux Hermione !

-Dumbledore était mourant ! En le tuant, il assurait son statut d'espion et évitait à Drago de devenir un assassin ! Crois-moi je t'en pris Harry ! Il faut qu'on les aide autant qu'ils m'ont aidé. Je t'en pris Harry. Je …Drago ne respire presque plus … Bellatrix lui a lancé un sort alors qu'il voulait me sauver … Harry …Ils auraient pu fuir ! Harry ! »

Mais il ne baissait toujours pas sa baguette. Elle le fixa, ses larmes s'étaient stoppées sous la frustration. Elle recula de deux pas et se mit devant Rogue. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

« Ca suffit … Trancha Molly Weasley en s'approchant d'Hermione pour l'enlacer. »

Instinctivement, Harry baissa sa baguette devant ce geste, les yeux fixant le sol. Quand à Hermione, une fois l'étonnement passé, elle profita de ce contact maternel.

« Nous allons nous occuper d'eux Hermione. Ne t'inquiéte pas. Tu nous expliqueras tout des qu'ils iront mieux. Quel bonheur de te voir vivante ! Quand je pense que je croyais avoir perdu une fille.

-Mrs Weasley … Remercia la jeune femme d'un regard.

-Mrs Weasley … S'indigna Harry.

- Harry, ça va faire un an dans deux mois que je crois qu'Hermione est morte dans d'atroce souffrance. Tu étais peut être dans la confidence, mais pour nous c'est un miracle. Fred, Georges, emmenez-les dans le salon. SANS ENCOMBRE ! Hermione, tu vas venir avec moi, on va soigner cette vilaine coupure. »

La jeune femme la regarda avec étonnement. Puis la douleur lui picota l'avant bras. Elle baissa les yeux et trouva une large entaille. Bellatrix avait encore laissé sa marque.

« Ca va Mrs Weasley, je ne sens presque rien… Je préfère rester avec eux …

-Hermione … Commença la voix qu'elle craignait d'entendre. Tu ne crois pas que l'on aimerait être avec notre morte préférée…

-RON ! S'indigna Ginny. »

Hermione s'interrogea sur la réaction de son amie. Alors pour la première fois, elle ouvrit les yeux sur leur apparence. Ils avaient l'air fatigué : les cernes marquaient leur visage rougit. Par les larmes. Puis elle s'interrogea. Elle avait envoyé Miraël ici, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rejoint ici comme elle leur avait demandé ? Et Bill et Fleur ? Leur bébé devait être née depuis le temps … Mais la maison était vide quand elle était arrivé ; personne avait répondit à son appel.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans la chaumière ?

- C'est compliqué … On ne devrait pas parler de ça maintenant, commença Molly d'une voix hésitante.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment. Surtout avec ce que tu nous as ramené, coupa Arthur avec une colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Arthur ! S'exclama Molly comme pour calmer son mari dont sa baguette avait eu du mal à ne pas rester fixer sur Drago. S'il te plaît.

-C'est son fils Molly …

-Je sais Arthur. Mais il nous a ramené Hermione…

- Le tribut a été trop lourd.

- S'il te plaît Arthur, attendons qu'ils se réveillent, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je … Je ne sais pas comment la couverture de Drago est …Tenta avec hésitation Hermione, comme pour trouver une explication.

- Drago ? L'étonnèrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix

- Oui. Je … Enfin ça a été ma seule compagnie pendant près d'un an. D'accord, il avait Rogue mais ça ne compte pas. Pattenrond n'est avec moi que depuis …

-Pattenrond ? Il est venu te rejoindre ? Mais comment il a fait ? S'étonna Ron. Je l'ai cherché pendant des semaines !

- Euh … Drago l'a attiré avec son Patronus… Enfin bref c'est un détail, conclut-elle en évitant le regard investigateur de Ron. Que c'est-il passé?

-Lucius Malefoy a assassiné Fleur et Emmanuelle, ma petite fille, lâcha brusquement Arthur. »

Hermione se figea sur le chemin de pierre. Molly qui lui tenait la main serra sa poigne comme pour se retenir de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

- Quoi ? Mais … Quand ?

- Fleur, Bill et Emma était à Sainte Mangouste. Emma a … avait un gros rhume, corrigea-t-il d'une voix brisée. Il y a eu une attaque. Le temps que l'Ordre intervienne, elles étaient mortes… Bill est toujours porté disparu. Ils ont du le faire prisonnier. C'était hier.

-Drago doit savoir où il est, c'est pour ça que Lestrange les a découvert !

-Comment ça ? Questionna Ginny.

- C'est une idée des Mangemorts de faire des rafles de Sorciers qui ont un rôle dans la résistance ou un poids politique. Drago en a la charge. Théoriquement, il est censé les torturer pour collecter des informations sur l'Ordre ou sur l'état…

-Et tu cautionne tout ça ! S'indigna Ginny.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dis théoriquement ! J'ai trouvé la parade. Avec l'Argent de mes parents, j'ai acheté un cottage en Irlande. Il sert de refuge aux présumés victimes de Drago. Il fait semblant de les torturer et me les envoyait chez Rogue -j'étais caché dans son grenier- je leur expliquais la situation. Ils devaient rester cacher, sinon Drago n'aurait pas pu sauver un maximum de personnes. Bien sûr, pas mal on eu du mal à me croire. J'ai mis une journée entière à convaincre le Professeur MacGonnagal et Mme Pomphresh…

-Elles sont vivantes ! S'écria Molly.

-Oui. Elles s'occupent du Refuge. Au début je devais évaluer les besoins à distance, ce qui était très dure mais maintenant elles le font et je me sers des fonds des Mangemorts pour aider leurs victimes.

-Hermione … s'impatienta Arthur.

-Pardon. Donc. Je n'ai pas vu Bill. Mais si Drago l'a vu, il a du essayé de le faire fuir vers le Studio. Sauf que Bellatrix a du s'en rendre compte et il a du l'envoyé directement là-bas avec le mot de passe.

-Le mot de passe ?

- Drago est le gardien du secret du lieu. Et je suis la gardienne du secret du mot de passe. Une façon de protéger l'ensemble. De plus il a ensorcelé une partie du bâtiment. Il est le seul à connaitre les clés de déverrouillage. Le sort ne s'arrête qu'à sa mort. Finit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Donc Bill pourrait être en vie ?

- Seul Drago le sait… confia-t-elle avant de détourner la tête vers la falaise. »

Arthur avait retrouvé une leur d'espoir dans les yeux, mais Molly ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux.

« Pattenrond ! S'écria la jeune femme. »

Le semi-fauve s'avança vers elle en ronronnant, son calepin accroché sur le dos, un mot de Miraël dessus.

« Je n'ai trouvé personne, je suis donc retourné voir le Professeur Rogue qui était absent. J'ai donc pris la liberté de déposer vos biens ici.

Miraël. »

Elle glissa son bloc note sous son aisselle et prit son chat dans ses bras.

« Hermione ! Ton bras ! Ce n'est pas propre… s'inquiéta la mère de Ron. »

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer son chat contre elle tout en fixant la mère.

« Maman, on s'en occupe… Commença Ron alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa petite amie suivit d'Harry. »

Ils s'avancèrent doucement vers la jeune fille sous le regard inquisiteur de Molly qui avait fait signe à Lupin, Kingsley et au reste de sa famille de rentrer. Elle vit alors Hermione sursauter lorsque Ron posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait levé les yeux, les avait observé un instant comme si elle prenait en compte leurs changements et baissa de nouveau son regard sur son chat. Hermione sembla marmonner quelque chose avant de s'approcher de Molly.

La mère de famille remarqua tout de suite sa mâchoire contractée et ses lèvres tremblante. Elle voyait avec quelle force elle serrait son chat dans ses bras. Elle allait craquer.

« Viens … On va s'occuper de cette vilaine balafre …

-Me…Merci, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait déjà de ses yeux. »

Elles entrèrent dans la chaumière, évitant les regards inquisiteurs du Salon. Elles grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où Molly l'invita à s'installer.

« Nous somme tranquille ici … Tu peux y aller.., lui annonça avec douceur. »

Alors les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage. Les sanglots résonnèrent dans la chambre. L'étreinte autour de Pattenrond lâcha et la jeune femme perdit son regard dans ses mains. Pendant de longues minutes, elle craqua. La peur de mourir avait été remplacée par le sentiment du survivant. Et il en était tout aussi effrayant pour elle. Rapidement, des bras maternels l'avaient entouré avec la plus grande tendresse. Sa tête s'était appuyée sur cette épaule dont ressortait tant de douceur.

« Pardon … Je crois que j'ai du mal… J'étais habitué à être seule. Je l'ai été pendant tellement de jours. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes sentiments…s'excusa-t-elle.

-J'ai bien vu… Vos retrouvailles ont été plutôt…mouvementées. Tu … Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire durant ces dix mois et quelques…

-Je …Je ne suis pas sure que c'est le genre de conversation que je dois avoir avec la mère de mon ….de Ron, se rattrapa-t-elle instinctivement, ne pouvant se résoudre à mentir à cette seconde mère.

-J'avais donc bien vu …Ce n'est pas qu'un problème avec Ron. Tes sentiments pour lui ont changé.

-Je …Je ne voulais pas. Je vais le faire souffrir et ça va avoir peut- être -qu'est-ce que je dis- ça va avoir des conséquences énormes pour la guerre ! Harry va me détester lui aussi et je ne pourrais rien faire pour les aider !

- Je suppose qu'il va te détester parce que tu es tombé de son meilleur ennemi au lieu de son meilleur ami…

- Que … Comment avez-vous deviné ? Dit-elle, l'étonnement faisant briller ses yeux rouges.

- Je ne connais que les mères et les femmes amoureuses qui peuvent réagir de cette façon.

- Il a du le voir alors…

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, tu vas devoir lui dire.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais …

- En être capable ? Je vais reformuler. Penses-tu pouvoir dissimuler ton inquiétude de femme amoureuse d'un autre ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre alors qu'Hermione s'était écartée des bras de Molly Weasley. Cette dernière en profita pour lui attraper son avant-bras pour nettoyer la plaie.

« Pourquoi vous m'aidez à faire souffrir votre fils ? Je devrais faire semblant ! Je devrais me sacrifier pour éviter la destruction du Trio D'Or et ainsi permettre une issue plus rapide à la guerre… Harry a besoin de nous deux pour le détruire …

-Hermione ! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! Je suis une mère certes, mais aussi une femme. De plus je ne peux pas souhaité à mon enfant d'être avec une femme qui en aime un autre. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus grave dans ton cas.

-Pardon ?

- D'où te viens cette idée qu'il faut que tu te sacrifies ? Tu es surement la personne que je connaisse qui a le plus pris sur elle. Tu as perdu une année, tes amis pour aider Drago à je ne sais quoi. Tu as laissé passer une partie de ton adolescence pour une cause trop grande pour des enfants. Tu as même sacrifié l'amour de tes parents pour les protéger ! Même maintenant, tu as préféré que l'on s'occupe de Severus et de Malefoy avant toi. Sans oublier ce qui s'est passé au manoir. Harry m'a dit que tu aurais largement eu le temps de transplaner au lieu de lui métamorphoser le visage. Alors, sincèrement Hermione, on ne pourra jamais t'accuser d'être égoïste. Tu dois penser à toi sinon tu vas exploser… »

Hermione lui sourit doucement et la serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, Mrs Weasley… Ca prendra peut être quelques jours, mais je leur dirais …»

Un sourire tendre apparu sur le visage de la maman et elle prit la main de sa fille adoptive.

« Viens, on va s'occuper de tes sauveurs… »

Et elles sortirent de la chambre main dans la main.

OooooOooooO

« HERMIONE ! »

Un cri déchirant raisonna dans le Parc de Poudlard.

Il l'avait vu tombé. Et il avait couru vers elle. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se battre contre Bellatrix. De nombreux Aurors y avaient perdu l'esprit ou la vie. Elle-même n'avait tenu que quelques secondes. Qu'il était étrange de voir l'importance d'une simple baguette dans un combat avec une telle furie.

Bien qu'il sache tout cela, il s'était engagé dans un duel contre elle. Il était là, entre ces deux femmes, contrecarrant ses attaques autant qu'il le pouvait. Son visage était marqué par la force et le désespoir. Il l'aimait encore et il la protégerait. Après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

Certes il venait de lui confier une partie de son cœur et elle lui avait déclaré tant de choses qui l'avaient horrifié. Elle n'aurait jamais du se battre. S'il l'avait fallu, il l'aurait enfermé. Elle ne devait pas se battre à leurs cotés. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle n'était pas morte. Oh non ! Il n'en était pas question. Il parât rapidement un sortilège avant de mettre fin à l'enchantement qui la maintenait inerte. Il la vit du coin de l'œil reprendre conscience alors qu'un nouveau sort le frôlait. Il enchaîna autant de sortilèges qu'il put, essayant de ne pas lui laisser de répits. Il était hors de question qu'elle les tue.

Il sentit du mouvement derrière lui, surement Hermione. Un rayon rougeâtre passa au niveau de son oreille. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner, de crainte qu'on s'attaque à Hermione. En effet, Fenrir Greyback les avait rejoints. Mais Hermione tenait bon, son regard brillant, comme si la Vie elle-même lui donnait la force de se surpasser.

Au moment où Hermione réussit à prendre le dessus sur le Loup-garou en l'envoyant valser beaucoup plus loin, une douleur sans nom le traversa. Le visage d'Hermione se figea dans son regard, la terreur se lisant dans ses yeux tandis qu'un cri de victoire raisonnait derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas dû regarder la jeune femme. Il était dangereux d'être distrait pendant un combat avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Surtout quand celle-ci avant en réserve des sortilèges pour lui rappeler de tels erreurs. Dans son cas, ca fut un Sectusempra qui l'atteignit.

Le sol vint soudainement frapper son corps prit de spasmes. Il sentait le sang couler le long de son corps et le froid se répandre par les entailles. Il pouvait percevoir le mouvement au-dessus de lui. Les cris raisonnaient dans ses tympans. Les moqueries de Lestrange, fière de sa violence, face aux injures proférées par une Hermione enragée. Il entendit un cri étouffé et un éclair vert traversa son champ de vision. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et le cœur ralenti de Ron ne put s'empêcher de se contracter.

Celui-ci se détendit lorsqu'il sentit des bras le redresser. Il était soulagé. C'était Bellatrix qui avait été touché, non Hermione. Mais au fond, cette idée le fit souffrir. Il la vit soulever son faible corps ensanglanté. Il avait oublié à quel point l'étreinte de la jeune femme était agréable. Nettement plus que les paroles qu'il pouvait l'entendre lui dire.

« Ron ! Mon Dieu Ron ! Reste éveillé je t'en supplie ! »

Il l'a voyait agiter sa baguette mais rien ne semblait marcher. En même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait tuée Bellatrix. En emportant une vie, certes immonde, c'est comme si elle avait détruit une partie de sa pureté. Inconsciemment, la magie refusait de s'échapper d'elle après un crime pareil.

« Non … Ron ! Ron !

- Chuuut … Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi … Je …

- Ne dis rien Ron ! Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour te soigner ! Ma baguette elle …

- S'il te plaît Mione… Reste avec moi. Me laisse pas seul… Je veux mourir dans tes bras, pas seul…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu vas vivre tu m'entends ! Faut que tu te battes ! Ron ! NE FERME PAS TES YEUX.

- Mione … murmura-t-il avant de clore ses yeux. »

Sa main qui s'était mise à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione tomba lentement sur son torse, la gravité ayant raison du membre sans vie.

C'est ainsi que tout se brisa dans le sang.

OooooOooooO

Hermione se redressa brusquement. Sa gorge était en feu et ses yeux imbibés de larmes. La douleur était là, violente, horrible. Elle la ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Elle se leva en trombe et poussa la porte de la cuisine pour vomir dans le lavabo. Ses sanglots raisonnèrent sur l'inox alors que ses larmes se mêlaient aux reflux acides. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses larmes n'arrivaient pas à se tarir. Trop mal. Toujours trop. Violence, haine, sang. Trop et encore trop.

Et plus précisément en cet instant, alors qu'elle était mal enroulée dans son peignoir, lovée sur le carrelage glacé, elle se sentit beaucoup trop seule. Elle avait besoin de lui. Malgré tout ça, elle avait besoin de ses bras pour se sentir vivante et surtout humaine.

Elle se releva dans un équilibre précaire. Elle laissa couler l'eau du robinet pour éviter que l'odeur ne s'imprègne et repassa dans le salon.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jour entrait dans la pièce. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour faire entrer la lumière. Et elle prit conscience que tout était rangé. Donc Drago l'avait vu dans cet état. Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Et voilà ça recommençait… Sauf que cette fois-ci elle avait cédé. Elle lui avait redonné espoir avant de le poignarder en plein cœur. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement cette fois-ci.

Elle se releva malgré tout. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne la rejetterait pas… Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait auprès d'elle.

Sa réaction était surement stupide mais elle avait de le savoir auprès d'elle. Sinon elle n'aurait pas pu rester en vie.

Elle mit donc à le chercher dans les pièces de la maison. Tout le rez-de-chaussée y passa en vain. C'est alors qu'elle rentrait dans la bibliothèque qu'elle se retrouva face à lui … mais pas seulement. Elle blanchit devant eux et fit un pas en arrière.

« Harry … Gin … Drago … Tu … Pourquoi, ne pût-t-elle pas s'empêcher de demander, ses yeux encore rouges plein d'interrogations. »

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, n'arrivant pas à faire face à ca. Mais elle fut retenue par Drago qui lui enserrait le poignet.

« Reste Hermione. S'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il avec une douce fermeté.

- Non … Je … Je ne peux pas Drago. Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle.

- Hermione… appela doucement Ginny. »

La jeune femme tourna son visage apeuré vers son amie. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour elle. Quand à Harry, il l'observait sans dire un mot mais elle devinait bien qu'il se posait des questions. Elle n'aimait pas son regard alors elle se re-concentra sur Ginny qui avait commencé à parler.

« Ne nous fuis pas, s'il te plaît Hermione. Nous sommes là pour toi…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…Je vais très bien …Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous occupez de moi…Drago est là. Il veille très bien sur moi ! Affirma-t-elle en priant intérieurement pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Arrêtes de nous mentir Hermione, trancha brusquement Harry en la faisant sursauter. Tu as les yeux encore rouge d'avoir pleuré. Tu ne nous feras pas croire que tu es bien ici.

- Harry ! S'indigna sa petite amie.

- Je … Je suis bien avec Drago. Je vous l'ai déjà dis cent fois !

- Hermione… dit cette fois-ci Drago.

- Si tu allais si bien tu n'aurais pas besoin de boire ! Lâcha violemment Harry. »

L'électrochoc figea Hermione. Elle se mit à trembler, proie à une colère vive. Drago la sentit être envahit par la rage et il lui prit la main comme pour la calmer. Elle n'avait pas touché une baguette depuis six mois, la magie qu'elle avait en elle risquait d'exploser à tout instant.

« Hermione …

- Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de veiller sur moi Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Tu ne connais pas une part de cette guerre ! Tu n'as vu que les horreurs directes ! Tu n'as pas dû faire ce que j'ai du faire ! Tu …Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Hermione calme-toi ! S'écria Drago en lui secouant le bras pour la détourner d'Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir parce que tu ne leur as rien dit !

- Et je ne leur dirais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en criant.

- Tu dois leur dire Hermione ! Tous ces remords vont finir par te détruire !

- Je ne peux pas … Me demande pas ça … le supplia-t-elle en essayant toujours de se libérer de son étreinte. »

Après avoir jeté un regard derrière la jeune femme, il lâcha prise. Hermione ne pu pas s'enfuir malgré tout, en effet Ginny la serrait dans ses bras. La jeune femme se figea à ce contact. Elle sentait la main tendre de Ginny caresser son dos. La voix de son amie raisonnait dans ses oreilles.

« Quoiqu'il se soit passé, tu es mon amie Hermione. Nous étions en temps de guerre. Nous pouvons te pardonner tes actes car nous savons que tu les as faits pour arrêter cette horreur. Nous t'aimons Mione. Tu nous as assez écartés de ta vie. Nous sommes là pour toi alors libère toi de tes tourments. »

Doucement, Ginny sentit Hermione se déraidir et que ses bras l'enlaçait alors que ses larmes s'échappaient librement de ses joues pour disparaître dans la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci la serra encore plus contre elle, laissant les siennes couler de la même façon.

Harry quand à lui restait là, observant ces femmes qui avaient tant marqué sa vie. Certes, il était ému par la souffrance de son amie, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle lui cachait des choses que Drago savait apparemment. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mis en recul, comme si cela lui était douloureux. Il se permit de l'observer. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Quoiqu'il puisse penser, il semblait vraiment se faire du souci pour Hermione. Il en avait presque un teint maladif.

Sa réflexion sur Drago Malefoy fut stoppée par la voix d'Hermione. Elle avait mis une distance entre Ginny et elle en tendant ses bras, ses paumes s'appuyant sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

Et elle leur avait tout avoué d'une voix déchirante. Le faux Impérium, ses manipulations, l'aide intentionnelle qu'elle avait donné à un « méchant » Drago, les sorts qu'elle avait bloqué lors de sa fuite, ses mensonges… Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait vraiment essayé de les aider, qu'elle avait tout fait pour les protéger. Puis elle leur répéta de nombreuses fois des excuses et des demandes de pardon.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny la ramena contre elle, ses larmes s'échappant avec plus de force suite à ces aveux. Cette étreinte, accompagnée de paroles rassurantes, dissimula la sortie des deux autres concernés.

Un fuyant la pièce, l'autre poursuivant le fuyard.

_**Mot de la Bêta : J'ai apprécié ce chapitre et la chute est très belle sans aucun doute. On voit bien qu'on approche de la fin et j'ai hâte de voir la confrontation Draco & Harry. Cela risque d'être grandiose. Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à bientôt ! Bisous, Dairy22.**_

_La fin ??? Mais voyons il reste au moins … 5 chapitres ? Non plus vu que maintenant je les fais plus cours (moins de petits flashes back hihi) _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce rapide petit chapitre ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_Au fait ! J'espère que vous avez bien lu ce chapitre car il révèle beaucoup de choses ! Beaucoup Beaucoup d'indices s'y glisse ! _


	11. Doutes

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici votre petit cadeau de Noël ! Bonne lecture en espérant que vous m'en ferez aussi en me laissant des reviews ! **_

_**Chapitre 9 : Doutes **_

Mort. Tout ce sang. Et cette douleur qui lui prenait les entrailles. Tout était si douloureux. Ses mains se crispèrent naturellement sur les épaules de Ron. Elle finit par hurler. Elle revenait au langage initial, celui qui exprime notre souffrance et nos besoins.

Mais le tumulte était toujours là, englobant le moindre cri de détresse. Toute cette haine et toute cette violence dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs. Ce soir, Poudlard n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille.

Une de ses mains lâcha le corps en sang de son ami et se permit d'essuyer ses larmes qui n'avaient pas à se trouver ici. A vrai dire, elle l'avait tellement mérité. Pleurer, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait en cet instant. Son visage se retrouva couvert de sang mais elle n'en eut rien à faire. Elle portait sur elle les marques de son crime. Ses doigts jouèrent naturellement avec la chevelure sanguine de Ron, comme si ce geste pouvait donner un caractère humain à cet instant inhumain.

Un cri de rage raisonna dans ses oreilles. Cela la sortit un instant de son état de choc et lui permit de voir les derniers instants de Lucius Malefoy, abattu net par un Bill Weasley au sommet de sa vengeance.

Les larmes se remirent à couler, mais ses hurlements c'était tut. Le silence s'imposait. Toujours la Mort. Elle avait possédé sa baguette avant de se répandre autour d'elle. Elle avait provoqué la mort autour d'elle. Son regard brouillé se posa sur l'instrument de bois. Elle s'en saisit pour mieux le lancer loin d'elle.

Elle refusait désormais ce don qu'on lui avait attribué. Ce don qui au fond était la source de ses souffrances.

Meurtrière.

Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit. Le tourment et la culpabilité l'encourageait amplement.

Une nouvelle vague de pleurs s'écoula et elle sanglota avec plus de force contre le corps sans vie de Ronald Weasley.

« HERMIONE ! »

Son nom. On le criait dans le parc soudainement trop calme. Le temps s'était écoulé. Elle émergea de sa léthargie. Les combats avaient cessé. Elle était encore vivante. Harry devait avoir réussi. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait hurlait son prénom avec tant de douleurs. Son visage lui rappela rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle leva son visage impassible vers son meilleur ami dont le visage c'était couvert de larmes.

« Ron … Mon Dieu Ron … »

Il avait ralentit sa course vers la jeune femme, sachant d'avance qu'à l'arrivée, il aurait trop mal pour se relever. Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'approcher du jeune homme.

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle, son visage déchiré par la rage. »

Celui-ci obéit, trop choqué pour réagir à l'étrangeté de l'ordre. Puis d'autres cris avaient suivis. Des cris d'horreur. Tout d'abord celui d'une mère. Mrs Weasley. Puis celui de frères et de sœurs. Sans oublié les amis. Neville, Luna … Mais Hermione leur interdisait d'approcher avec autant de colère.

On pouvait entendre ses larmes résonner dans le silence. Des pas précipités se firent entendre. MacGonnagal et Pomfresh les avait rejoins.

« Oh non … murmura l'infirmière avant de s'élancer auprès de la jeune fille qui étrangement ne lui dit rien. Hermione, mon enfant vous avez besoin de soin…

- Non …Je … Soignez Ron…Je n'ai pas pu…

- Mais Hermione …Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je suis désolée…Par contre, je peux vous soignez. Écoutez-moi Hermione. Vous en avez besoin. Ne mettez pas votre vie en danger à cause de votre tristesse… lui dit-elle avec douceur.

- Et…Il …Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, s'il vous plait … lui demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres…

- Je m'en occuperai Hermione … Mais en attendant, vous devez lâcher Ronald.

- Je …Oui … murmura-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte.

- Minerva, appela l'infirmière tandis qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour couvrir le corps blessé d'Hermione. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose fit léviter le corps du jeune homme vers sa famille, laissant toujours une distance entre le groupe et la jeune femme. Quand presque tous les regards furent concentrés sur le défunt, l'infirmière fit apparaitre un brancard et y déposa la jeune femme avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Cette dernière ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard tombé sur l'herbe ensanglanté. Avec sa voix brisée, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à la Médicomage.

« Il est mort n'est-ce pas …

- Oui …Je suis désolée, répondit-elle avec une voix humide.

- C'est de ma faute … Conclut-elle en éclatant en sanglot. »

La femme posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en pleine crise de sanglot. Après quelques secondes, Mrs Pomphresh agita sa baguette et fit apparaitre une fiole. Elle obligea la jeune femme à la boire. Celle-ci fut happée dans un monde sans rêve et fut conduit dans une des rares pièces closes de l'infirmerie.

Tout cela sous les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier avait combattu à leur coté. A la fin de l'affrontement, il avait retrouvé le cadavre de son père. Son cœur s'était soulevé à cette vision. Il était bien trop lié à son funeste destin. Puis il l'avait vu et entendu. Ses cris, ses hurlements. Il se demanda même comment il n'avait pas pu les entendre avant. Et ce corps qu'elle serait désespérément contre elle.

Puis ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers elle. Tous sauf lui. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette femme -couverte de sang- qu'il aimait. Il y avait quelque chose de violent dans ce tableau. Hermione semblait entourée d'un halo de colère et de tristesse pure. Lui, face à cette image, il restait inerte.

Pomfresh l'emporta. Les autres mirent quelques secondes à s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à pleurer pour le mort au lieu de se préoccupé de la survivante. C'est Potter qui s'en rendit compte en premier.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Drago s'était brusquement réveillé. Il s'était élancé dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour grimper jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Les pleurs se mêlaient avec les râles de douleurs dans cette pièce. Il la traversa, cherchant sa bien aimé, en vain.

Il vit soudain Pomfresh qui entrait dans la salle réservée aux quarantaines et aux opérations avec un plateau.

« MADAME ! Cria-t-il pour attirer son attention.

-Mr Malefoy ! Ne criez pas ainsi dans mon infirmerie ! Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, coupa-t-elle brusquement.

- Comment va Hermione ? C'est elle que vous allez soigner ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec les autres ?

- J'aimerai en effet aller la soigner ! Finit-elle, légèrement embarrassé avant de rentrer dans la salle. »

Drago ne put rien rétorquer et se laissa tomber le long du mur qui le séparait de son aimée. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il aurait du rester auprès d'elle …

« Hermione est là-dedans ? Interrogea une voix devant lui. »

Il leva son regard vers un Harry Potter à l'air brisé. Il hocha la tête avant que son visage se contracte de nouveau de douleur. Le Survivant vint s'installer auprès de son ancien ennemi et il posa sa main sur son épaule tout en continuant à pleurer.

Ce soir là, tous avaient perdu beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

**OooooOooooO**

Elle avait fini par leur dire. Elle leur avait enfin craché le morceau. Ils connaissaient la vérité et ne la rejetait pas. Tant mieux.

Son cœur se serra malgré tout. Si elle avait réussi à passer ce cap, elle irait bientôt mieux. En d'autre terme, elle allait bientôt rompre avec lui.

Etonnant ? Non, c'était une déduction logique. Depuis la mort de Ron, elle avait sombré. Certes, il l'avait maintenu autant qu'il pouvait hors de l'eau. Sauf que maintenant, la vérité avait éclaté et qu'Hermione n'avait pu à craindre la réaction de ses amis, donc elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Il poussa la porte fenêtre et s'installa sur le banc de pierre, face au jardin. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les couleurs automnales des feuilles. Finalement il finit par rejeter cette image, trop proche d'Hermione, en passant ses mains sur son visage douloureux.

Il sentit néanmoins une présence à ses côtés. Il l'avait suivit. Malgré tout, il s'était assis sur ce même banc.

« Tu ne me frappes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais profondément triste. Je le mérite pourtant. D'ailleurs je mériterais bien des choses. En réécoutant tout ça, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle devrait m'oublier. Je suis la source de toutes ses souffrances. Je m'acharne à rester avec elle alors que je sais au fond que ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien. Ca va surement t'étonner mais je l'aime sincèrement depuis la 6e année. Elle a été un rayon d'espoir pour moi alors que j'ai été son allé simple pour l'Enfer… Elle aurait du continuer d'aimer Weasley. Vous vous en sortiez au Manoir…J'aurai du garder mon rôle de Malefoy Mangemort et Sang-Pur. J'aurai eu mal, mais moins qu'elle maintenant.

- Là, je devrais te frapper. Tu racontes décidément n'importe quoi. J'avoue m'être trompé… Avec la mort de Ron, je t'ai vu comme la source de tous les problèmes avec la seule amie qu'il me restait. J'ai cru que tu refusais qu'on se voie… En fait je me rends compte à quel point Hermione tient à toi. Tous les sacrifices qu'elle a du faire pendant cette guerre … Elle a surmonté ça avec toi. Elle a réussi à te changer dans le bon sens… Hermione mérite sincèrement d'être heureuse…S'il n'y avait pas eu la mort de Ron, vous nageriez dans le bonheur. C'est une épreuve dure à traverser, mais je pense qu'on peut vous aider. Je crois que Ginny va parfaitement remplir son rôle de garde malade…Ensemble, on réussira à lui rendre son sourire et vous aurez ce que vous auriez du avoir il y a six mois…. »

Drago se mit alors à rire. Pas un rire franc de soulagement. Il s'agissait d'un rire jaune, remplit de frustration et de douleur. Il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait.

« Ne te méprend pas sur ce que je vais te dire. J'aime Hermione plus que tout. Sauf que ça n'a jamais été réciproque … Je me vois comme une erreur … Elle s'est trompée en me choisissant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure ? Elle me l'a crié haut et fort ! Je crois que tu t'auto flagelle là … Elle est amoureuse de toi …

- Hier on a fait l'amour, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

- Euh …Tu passes du coq à l'âne là … fit-il remarqué avec un rire gêné.

- Et en me réveillant, je l'ai trouvé endormie dans le salon avec les cadavres de bouteilles.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- C'était la première fois depuis la veille de la Bataille Finale et la mort de Ronald. Dès que je commençais à l'embrasser, elle s'éloignait en fondant en larmes en s'excusant. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Le soir de l'enterrement de Weasley, elle a disparu. Je l'ai cherché partout pour finalement la retrouver au Chaudron Baveur, complètement ivre. Ca a été comme ça dès que je la laissai seule. Le problème était que dès que je restais à ses cotés une journée ou deux, elle faisait mine de sourire pour mieux fondre en larmes et s'excuser sans raison. On a eu une relation physique, et le lendemain, elle se saoule dans la maison. Elle ne fait jamais ça. Elle a trop honte pour boire à la maison, elle va toujours dehors… Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose sous toutes ces excuses et ces larmes…

- Tu penses à quelque chose de précis ? »

Drago marqua un temps de silence. Ses yeux quittèrent l'horizon pour se tourner vers Harry. Ils étaient remplis de douleur et de tristesse.

« Je pense qu'Hermione s'est rendu compte le soir de la bataille finale qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Ronald Weasley … »

**OooooOooooO**

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine de commencer que les feuilles brunissaient déjà sur les arbres. Cette année, l'automne était arrivé en avance comme pour rappeler à Drago Malefoy qu'il était temps qu'il fasse sortir Hermione Granger de son isolement. L'année précédente, dans cette toute petite cachette sous les toits, elle lui avait dis à quel point elle aimait cette saison. Les feuilles ocres étaient comme l'origine de leur amour, ou du moins les origines de leur « premier » baiser.

Drago quitta son observation devant leur porte-fenêtre et monta les marches quatre par quatre. Il poussa sans bruit la porte de leur chambre. Elle était là, assoupie, les rideaux la préservant de cette vue qu'elle aimait tant. Il passa le seuil en silence et s'approcha de leur lit. Il s'assit dessus avec douceur avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Hermione…Amour …Lève-toi s'il te plait … »

La veille, il avait encore du aller la rechercher dans un bar de Londres. Elle avait l'avantage de connaître parfaitement les moyens de transport Moldu, ce qui lui permettait de disparaître sans utiliser la magie. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas resservie de sa baguette depuis des lustres… De plus, il s'arrangeait pour l'utiliser uniquement dans son sommeil ou quand elle ne le voyait pas. En effet, dès qu'elle voyait un acte magique, elle paniquait ou fondait en larmes.

Elle était dégoûtée de cette partie d'elle-même et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières. Bien, elle le regardait dans les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait oublié qu'elle était sortie hier, ce qui lui éviterait de se sentir trop honteuse pour rester avec lui.

« Mmmh… Drago … Je suis fatiguée … Laisse-moi dormir …

- Pas aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas sortie en journée depuis des lustres … Je ne sais même pas si tu as remarqué la couleur des arbres, commenta-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- La couleur des arbres ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix pas réveillée.

- On est en octobre Hermione. Qui dit octobre dit …

- Automne …

- Exact. Allez, sors de ce lit ! Encouragea-t-il en tirant sur la couette.

- C'est bon je me lève …marmonna-t-elle en s'exécutant.

- Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, ne traîne pas trop ca va refroidir, lui dit-il avant de disparaitre par la porte. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir en soupirant. C'est bon, elle avait accepté.

Son esprit vagabonda vers sa bien aimé qui devait être nue sous un filet d'eau à cet instant … Elle lui manquait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir l'odeur de son cou ou tout simplement effleuré ses lèvres d'un baiser… Quand il la prenait dans ces bras, elle sentait l'alcool.

Il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Ses pas le conduisirent à la cuisine où il effectua ce pourquoi il était là. Il était entrain de verser le café au lait dans le bol d'Hermione quand celle-ci passa la porte. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec son regard aimant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux touffus en vrac, ce qui faisait involontairement ressortir son regard éteint. Un long pull en laine marron couvrait ses bras de manière bouffante et venait jusqu'en haut de ses genoux. Elle avait mis un collant noir, épais pour dissimuler ses jambes.

Elle glissa ses pantoufles jusqu'à la table et commença à tourner sa boisson d'un air distrait.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Quand je suis rentré tu dormais dans ton lit, mentit-il en buvant son café.

-Vraiment ? Je …Tu peux me le dire tu sais …Je suis désolée Drago … Je te jure j'essaye mais c'est trop dure …Commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux… »

Il se retint difficilement de l'embrasser. Cela lui aurait fait tant de bien à elle comme à lui.

« Ne te tracasse pas la tête. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais ici, donc tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Pour fêter ça, je te propose une petite balade au square.

-Je ne sais pas Drago, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- S'il te plait Hermione … On a jamais eu l'occasion de se promener ensemble par un temps si agréable …

- Je …D'accord. Mais promets-moi que si je te demande de rentrer, on rentre directement.

- Je te le promets. »

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière son bol.

Ils prirent le bus, Drago n'imaginant même pas lui proposer de transplaner. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au square Timbelton.

Drago n'eu qu'une pensée à cet instant. La journée était parfaite. Tout simplement idéale pour Hermione, pour lui, pour eux.

Une brise fraîche mais agréable, était chargée du parfum d'automne. Elle faisait mouvoir les grands bras des frênes et autres caducs. Les doigts feuillus du saule pleureur caressaient l'eau alors que parfois une tâche brune tombait dessus. L'odeur de feuilles mortes se répandait autour d'eux.

Il vit la chevelure d'Hermione danser dans le brin de vent. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, comme pour s'imprégner totalement de l'univers qui l'entourait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer, d'analyser chacun de ses gestes. Il la voyait onduler ses doigts comme si elle était la grande marionnettiste de ce monde. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Sa poitrine se soulevait pleinement aux fils de ses respirations.

Alors il tenta un contact. C'était une idée folle, il le savait. Malgré tout, son cœur lui dictait d'agir. S'il ne le faisait pas, y aurait-il un jour une évolution ? Cinq mois étaient passés depuis leur dernier véritable contact sans larmes, cris et coups.

Il frôla de sa paume les doigts d'Hermione qui fronça ses sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir ses yeux. Il la vit entrouvrir sa main alors il décida de s'en saisir doucement… Elle ouvrit ses paupières, ses pommettes rougissantes. Elle déposa son regard sur cette partie de son corps qui était en contact avec lui.

Elle ne dit rien. Aucune larme. Pas d'exclamation. Juste un regard un peu plus brillant et un maigre sourire qui disparut trop vite.

Mais un sourire malgré tout.

Il y répondit avec sincérité avant de dire calmement, en regarda devant lui :

« On fait le tour du plan d'eau ?

-Oui je veux bien … répondit-elle tout simplement, le regard partant aussi loin. »

Et ils marchèrent. Main dans la main. Parfois, Drago disait un mot à propos des couleurs des feuilles ou du ciel. Hermione lui répondait par bride en lui parlant des branchages ou des nuages.

Une heure passa rapidement. Le soleil offrait au parc des derniers rayons chauds, reste lointain d'un été caniculaire. Les caresses lumineuses chatouillaient la chevelure d'Hermione et ses reflets châtains se révélaient au fur et à mesure de leur marche. Même sa peau devenu si pâle après un été cloitré dans la bibliothèque rougissait et lui redonnait un air plus vivant. Il la surprenait parfois à lever les yeux, surprise par le chant d'un oiseau ou par une branche qui craque.

La matinée arrivait à son terme pour laisser place au repas. Drago s'aperçu rapidement qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à penser au parc. Cette étendue naturelle dans la ville fut rapidement pris d'assaut par les couples, les nourrices ou autres centre aéré qui improvisaient un pique-nique. Le calme du parc disparut sous des murmures lointains puis un fond sonore de cris d'enfants.

Drago vit rapidement Hermione se contracter. Il devait y avoir trop de monde pour elle : Trop de vie et trop de bruit pour elle qui s'était isolé du monde. Il sentit qu'elle lâchait sa main. Voilà, elle repartait dans son coté sombre. La trêve était finie.

« Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il…

-Je veux rentrer…J'en …J'en ai assez du parc…

- Je suis désolé je penserai que tu aimerais la vue du Parc en Automne… Tu m'avais dis que tu aimais ça et j'ai pensé que …

- Arrête …S'il te plait Drago. Arrête ! Il …Il y a des choses que la guerre change ! J'ai changé à cause d'elle ! S'énerva-t-elle sans élever la voix. La guerre modifie l'amour que j'ai pour certaines choses… L'automne en fait partie…Je ne veux plus voir ces stupides arbres … Je …Il faut partir… Drago ! »

Elle commençait à trembler. Une crise d'angoisse. Il sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Ca devenait dangereux. Ses crises étaient assez violentes comme elle n'utilisait plus la magie, elle pouvait exploser à tout instant. Il regarda autour de lui. Trop de monde autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient évidement par prendre les transports en commun pour rentrer. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione qui avait bien compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il put voir de la peur mais aussi du soulagement dans ses yeux.

« Excuse-moi … lui dit-il avait de la stupéfixier.

La jeune femme tomba dans ses bras. Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana à l'abri des regards.

Ils réapparurent dans le salon de la maison. Il déposa le corps inconscient d'Hermione sur le canapé et alla rapidement chercher une potion d'apaisement dans sa réserve. Il la fit boire à la jeune femme avant de la désensorceler. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais ne dit mot, trop occupée à fixer le plafond. Elle devait être en plein réflexion.

Drago s'assit en soupirant sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au jardin … Ses pensées glissèrent vers les dernières paroles de la jeune femme … La guerre avait modifié les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'automne. Elle avait dit que ce n'avait pas été le seul objet qui avait changé de catégorie …

Une peur silencieuse se répandit en lui. Il s'agissait d'un vieil écho qui revenait dans les moments de doutes … La bataille finale, la mort de Ron …Tout l'avait tant bouleversé, au point qu'elle s'en fasse mal … La mort d'un ami, même aussi proche n'était pas la seule raison à son mal être. Autre chose entrait dans l'équation.

C'était cette autre donnée que sa peur suspectait. L'amour d'Hermione pour lui était-il toujours existant ou Est-ce qu'il avait disparu comme celui d'une saison ?

Les doutes croissaient dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Le nom de Ronald était depuis longtemps sa cible dans la recherche d'une explication…

Un sanglot raisonna dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers le corps allongé d'Hermione. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle semblait vouloir les retenir en vain.

Il quitta ses sombres pensées et vint auprès de son aimé qui pleurait, selon lui, à cause de ce défunt homme.

Sauf que parfois les doutes et les théories cachent des vérités trop grandes …Et des mensonges trop énormes aussi.

_**Voilaaaaaa Chapitre cours mais éprouvant ! Beaucoup Beaucoup de choses sont sous entendue dans ce chapitre. J'ai même peur d'en avoir trop dis ! **_

_**J'ai peur d'avoir beaucoup de cris et de hurlement (je l'espère en fait XD) J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! J'en ai vraiment besoin pour savoir si j'ai réussi mes effets sadico-sadique ! **_

_**Il s'agit du dernier chapitre que je poste avant l'année prochaine. Il se trouve que des le 4 janvier je suis en partiel donc je ne pourrais plus écrire, en plus de ça je pars au pays d'Harry Potter des le 28 décembre (oui je vais à LONDRES ! A MOI LES GOODIES HARRY POTTER ET LES CHAPEAUX TROP COOL !!!!) **_

_**Hum je reprends : En clair je ne pourrais pas vraiment être là. **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et surtout JOYEUX NOEL et BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE ! **_

_**Hi hi j'allais oublié le mot de la beta ! **__**Dairy22 c'est à **__**toi**__** ! **_

Mot de Didi, la Bêta : En effet, tu as réussis ton coup "sadico-sadique" car je me demande : Est-ce qu'Hermione est véritablement amoureuse de Ron ? Et est-ce que la magie d'Hermione va exploser à la figure de Draco ? Jusqu'où ira le rapprochement Harry & Draco ? Bref, plein de questions. J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, bisous à vous, Dairy22.


	12. Le refuge

_**Muhuhu le premier chapitre de l'année 2010 ! Trop drôle vu que c'est le 10**__**e**__** chapitre ! Bonne année à tous ! **_

_**Pour répondre à certaines review OUI Londres c'était génial ! Je suis allée sur la (fausse) voie 9 ¾ qu'ils ont fabriqués à Kings Cross ! Inutile que vous dire que j'étais hystérique ! **_

_**Seule déception : La boutique de jouet génialissime de Londres « Hamleys » (si vous allez à Londres ALLEZ-Y !) n'avait QUE des écharpes et des cravates Gryffondors !!! Moi j'en voulais de Serdy et de Serpy !!! **_

_**NON je n'ai pas croisé un des acteurs du film …De toute façon mon chéri m'aurait enfermé si Emma Watson ou Tom Felton ou les jumeaux étaient passé près de moi (quoique s'il avait vu Emma en premier … J'ai des doutes !)**_

_**Chapitre intéressant car on retombe sur l'intrigue principale du tome 7 (la chasse aux Horcruxe) et aussi pour la confrontation entre quelques uns de nos protagonistes ! **_

_**Chapitre 10 : Le Refuge **_

Drago fit sursauter Hermione en transplanant directement sur le lit de cette dernière. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri qui lui avait fallut une œillade moqueuse de Drago. Ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur ce qui intrigua la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as l'air bien content…

-Je suis dans ton lit et je te fais pousser des petits cris, la taquina-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non pas du tout. Contesta-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Bien sur que si !

- Techniquement non. Tu es SUR mon lit. Pas dedans ! S'amusa-t-elle.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Il n'y a qu'un moyen de corriger ça ! S'exclama-t-il avant de lancer sur le parquet sa longue cape noire de Mangemort. »

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait réussi à détacher son regard coupable l'habit qu'elle lui avait obligé à porter pour sa protection. Quand à Drago, il avait fini par le considérer comme un vêtement, non plus comme une marque de honte. Après tout, l'habit de ne faisait pas le moine.

Il n'en restait pas moins blesser au fond de son âme par les actions du camp du Mal. Si cela n'avait pas une trop grande 'importance' il préférait les taire à Hermione. Sinon, il lui racontait ses horreurs de la journée, espérant que ses caresses lui fassent oublier un court instant le monstre qui était en lui.

Pour contrecarrer l'affirmation de sa bien aimée, le jeune homme se glissa en sous vêtement sous la couette sous le rire amusé de celle-ci. Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa doucement en frissonnant.

« Il fait froid ici.

- Je n'aime pas dormir avec la cheminée allumée…Mourir dans les flammes, il n'y a pas pire…

- Tu en as de drôles d'idées ! S'étonna-t-il tout en se collant à ce corps froid.

- Réaction moldue je suppose. Tu es tout tiède …C'est agréable…commenta-t-elle en souriant doucement. »

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'il la gardait toujours aux creux de ses bras pour réchauffer ce petit glaçon. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard au dessus d'elle, à travers le verre du velux. La neige tombait avec lenteur et romantisme.

« Joyeux Noël Drago, lui murmura-t-elle pour éviter de briser la magie des flocons blancs.

- Joyeux Noël ma belle … »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe, léger comme l'or blanc qui s'accumulait sur le toit.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir … Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Assura-t-elle soudainement. Mais c'est ton premier Noël depuis …

- La mort de ma mère …Je sais … Donc autant le passé avec des personnes que j'aime réellement…

- Mais ton père ? S'inquiéta-t-elle malgré ses piteux souvenirs de son séjour au manoir Malefoy.

- La vengeance l'a déjà perdu. Tout ce qui compte pour lui en ce moment c'est la haine, la violence et le sang, le tout mariné dans une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu… Je me demande même si il sait quel jour nous sommes…

- Je suis désolée …

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il n'a pas eu l'appui que tu m'as donné… J'aurais surement été dans le même état si tu n'avais pas été là … La perte d'un être aimé est la pire chose à laquelle on doit survivre. »

Il se tut un court moment avant qu'un maigre sourire réapparu sur son visage doucement éclairé par la clarté de la lune enneigée.

« Je suis allé chercher ton cadeau de Noël annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Miraël est allé chercher le tien de ma part. Il est surement sous le sapin de poche, se désola-t-elle en jetant un regard sur le minuscule épicéa qui trônait sur sa petite table ronde.

- Le tien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il vaut mieux éviter que tu le vois. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard intrigué avant de comprendre. Une joie pure s'afficha sur son visage et elle serra avec plus de force Drago dans ses bras.

« Bon sang comment a tu fais ? On n'avait même pas eu le temps de définir précisément le plan d'attaque ! Mais c'est un détail ! Tu as la coupe c'est magnifique ! Il faut prévenir Harry ! Inutile qu'il aille de nouveau risquer sa vie pour rien alors que nous avons l'objet d'Helga !

- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une babiole dans le coffre de ma tante te ferait si plaisir, ironisa-t-il.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'expliquer mais vu les contacts que tu as lors de tes réunions avec Tu-Sais-Qui, il vaut mieux éviter qu'il puisse lire en toi cette partie là ! Nous avons la coupe ! En fait … Je ne l'ai pas … Tu l'as caché ?

- Dans une des cachettes du Refuge. Assez éloigné de nos pensionnaires comme tu me l'as dis… Ca doit être un objet très noir …

- Extrêmement … Comment tu as réussi à rentrer ?

- J'ai dis à ma tante adorée que j'avais besoin de fond. Elle m'a fait une autorisation et m'a confié sa clé. J'ai réalisé une copie de la coupe à partir d'une de mes galions et j'ai dérobé la seconde. Je me suis permis également de retirer une coquette somme pour offrir un bon Noël à nos protéger, conclut-il avec son petit sourire.

- Drago Malefoy, neveu aimant, artisan joailler et Père Noël à ses heures perdues !

- Exactement ! D'ailleurs j'ai acheté un béret écossais à McGo, tu penses que ça lui plaira ? L'interrogea-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux avant de recevoir une petite tape sur la tête.

- Idiot, s'amusa-t-elle. De toute manière je le verrais bien, demain on passe la journée là-bas. »

Drago acquiesça avant de murmurer d'un ton coquin qu'il fallait peut être commencé à fêter leur première soirée de Noël maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas être trop épuisés le lendemain.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione osa glousser et se perdit dans ses bras du Serpentard.

OooooOooooO

Voila deux semaines que Rogue, Drago et Hermione avaient atterri, meurtris, blessés et inconscients à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Cela faisait également deux semaines qu'Emma et Fleur Weasley étaient décédées sous la baguette vengeresse de Lucius Malefoy. Depuis ces tristes jours, Bill était porté disparu et présumé vivant par Hermione. La seule confirmation de ses dires était quand à elle profondément endormi sous le regard inquiet et éteint de la jeune Gryffondor.

Bien sûr cette mise à l'écart du Cerveau du Trio d'Or qui restait cloitré au chevet du bel endormi était énormément commentée par le petit ami officiel du dit Cerveau.

« Ca fait quinze jours … QUINZE JOURS qu'elle n'est pas sorti de ce trou ! S'indigna-t-il en tournant en rond dans la salle à manger. »

Harry avait pris l'habitude de ne plus répondre, trop occupé à parler sortilège avec Mr Weasley. Les jumeaux au départ avaient préféré rester silencieux pour observer avec attention le Sécateur Auriculaire qui s'était joint à eux. Finalement ils avaient pris le parti d'imiter le plus furtivement possible le caractère désespéré de leur plus jeune frère. Ginny et Molly quand à elle, ne faisaient aucun commentaire et leur silence était pardonné par le deuil.

Le seul qui avait de plus en plus de mal avec jérémiades du jeune rouquin était le Maitre des Potions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher au bout de dix minutes de couinement de déballer ses sarcasmes. Une façon d'exprimer sa présence, avait marmonné Arthur.

« Au moins elle n'a pas à s'abîmer les oreilles avec vos plaintes incessantes, lança-t-il au-dessus de son mug rose I LOVE PARIS qui lui avait été attribué par les Jumeaux.

- Vous n'avez pas des potions à faire mijoter pour essayer de réveiller Malefoy, qu'on puisse enfin retrouver Hermione ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, déclara-t-il froidement. Il est inutile que votre stupidité la contamine encore plus. Elle est très bien à l'écart de vous.

- Traître de Serpentard ! L'insulta-t-il, ses traits déformés par la colère qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Inutile de préciser que son visage ainsi que ses oreilles étaient écarlates.

- Calme-toi Ron ! S'exclama Remus Lupin qui parlait stratégie avec Arthur et Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est montée que tu peux te permettre un comportement pareil ! »

Bien sur cette déclaration fut accueillit par l'indignation de Ron et d'un grand sourire de Rogue. Ce dernier disparu rapidement lorsque Lupin précisa que cette réflexion était également valable pour lui. Severus soupira alors que son jeune adversaire ricanait.

« Il est agréable de voir un sale lâche graisseux reconnaître l'autorité d'un Gryffondor !

- Vous êtes vraiment le dernier des imbéciles Weasley ! Je me demande vraiment comment Miss Granger a pu subir la décadence du peu de cerveau qu'il vous restait après votre passage au département des Mystères (1). Heureusement pour elle, elle s'est libérée de votre in-intellect ! »

La réponse de Rogue fut accueillie dans un silence profond. Même lui sembla se rendre compte du secret de polichinelle qu'il venait de sous entendre devant l'ensemble des proches de sa protégée. Malgré tout, sa colère profonde pour le jeune homme ne désemplissait pas.

« Comment ça ? Interrogea ce dernier, son regard trahissant sa peur de comprendre.

- Il n'y a que vous pour croire avec autant de naïveté que Miss Granger reste encore et toujours au chevet de Drago uniquement par simple amitié. »

Ron allait rétorquer, son visage plus rouge de colère que jamais quand une voix résonna dans l'escalier.

« Regarder qui j'ai réussi à convaincre de sortir de cette chambre ! Déclara la voix d'une Molly Weasley enjouée.

- Mrs Weasley … Vous m'avez menacé, pas convaincu, eu le courage de corriger la jeune femme avec une légère pointe d'humour.

- Deux semaines ; je considère que c'est trop long ! Tu as besoin de respirer un peu … »

Mais la suite du débat fut interrompue lorsque Molly et Hermione arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier. La mère de famille sentit la jeune femme se contracter lorsqu'elle vit un Ron ivre de colère. De plus, vu le regard désolé que lui lança un court instant son protecteur, elle ne doutait plus de l'origine d'une telle rage qui se déversa sur elle.

« HERMIONE ! Rugit-il avec force, provoquant un tremblement à la jeune femme.

- Ron ! S'exclama sa mère pour le calmer en vain.

- DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX !

- De quoi … De quoi tu parles, ne pu-t-elle pas s'empêcher de bredouiller.

- Ron ! Arrête ! Lui ordonna sa sœur, craignant le pire.

- Toi et Malefoy ! Tu … Avec lui ! Je n'arrive même pas à le dire tellement ça me dégoûte ! Cracha-t-il avec violence.

-Ron … murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur que sa propre voix détruise le peu de stabilité qu'il restait.

- Tu couches avec lui c'est ça ?

- RONALD ! S'indigna Molly du comportement de son fils. La colère l'aveuglait et il ne semblait plus pouvoir se contrôler.

- Tu te sentais seule chez ton traître préféré qu'il t'a BAISE comme une sale vipère qu'il est ! S'époumona-t-il sans que personne ne puisse d'attendre de sa part à une telle violence dans ses termes. Harry n'arrêtait pas d'osciller entre ses deux amis, la douleur de la prochaine révélation l'empêchant de parler.

- Vraiment désespérant, commenta Rogue en espérant que le jeune homme se détourne un peu d'Hermione qui semblait s'effondrer sur elle-même. »

Pour toute réaction, le dernier des fils Weasley pointa sa baguette sur le directeur de Poudlard en lui ordonnant de se la fermer avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

« Réponds-moi Hermione ! REPONDS-MOI ! Finit-il par hurler. »

Un horrible silence s'installa dans la salle où la pression était tellement forte qu'une étincelle aurait tout enflammé sur son passage. Hermione semblait totalement paniquée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle y lisait de l'incompréhension, de la suspicion, de la colère et de la trahison. Plus rare étaient les yeux qui l'encourageait, mais malgré cela, elle se sentit incroyablement seule et faible.

« Je …commença-t-elle difficilement en regardant autour d'elle les autres personnes présentes avant de baisser les yeux. Je suis désolée Ron …

-J'y crois pas … murmura Ron abasourdi comme si on l'avait assommé à cet instant. »

La famille Weasley s'était faite totalement silencieuse, la majorité des membres encaissant le choc tandis qu'Harry dévisageait Hermione comme si il l'a voyait pour la première fois… Puis la colère de Ron se fit plus froide, plus violente dans un sens.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu NOUS faire ça ! Avec un MANGEMORT ! C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI QUE MON FRERE A ÉTÉ DEFIGURE ! TU AS PASSE TOUTE TA SIXIEME ANNEE SOUS SON IMPERIUM ! Sa tante t'a TORTURE ! Son père a ASSASSINE MA NIECE ET MA BELLE SŒUR ! Elles étaient comme celle de ta FAMILLE ! Et toi tu lui PARDONNES ?!

- OUI JE LUI PARDONNE ! Explosa-t-elle ses yeux débordant de larmes de tristesse et de colère. Parce qu'il est quelqu'un de bien ! Parce qu'il a changé et que surtout il n'est pas comme sa famille ! Il a été élevé par des Sang Pur dégoutés par les gens comme moi ! Et il en a pris conscience ! Il a vu à quel point c'était mal ! On a pu sauver tellement de monde grâce à lui ! MacGonnagal, Pomphresh, la famille de Cho, des élèves de Poudlard, des orphelins et sûrement ton frère !

- Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être mis à l'abri si son père n'avait pas tué Emma et Fleur !

-CE N'EST PAS SON PÈRE NI SA TANTE !!! Hurla-t-elle encore plus fort avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Ron, Hermione calmez-vous, demanda Lupin de sa voix apaisante en se glissant entre eux deux.

- Remus a raison, continua Molly qui était plus pâle que jamais. Hermione, vient dans la cuisine avec moi … Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin et tu vas t'effondrer…

- J'espère ne pas abuser en me joignant à vous, dit soudainement une voix extrêmement faible que la plupart mirent du temps à reconnaitre sans ce ton trainard qui la caractérisait par le passé. »

En effet, dans l'escalier, sur la seconde marche, son corps largement appuyé sur la balustrade se tenait avec difficulté Drago Malefoy. Il avait été apparemment épuisant de se lever car ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par l'effort.

« Drago ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Hermione qui était partagée entre la joie et la tristesse ainsi que la peur. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher qu'un sortilège touchait l'épaule du jeune Serpentard qui s'écroula dans l'escalier. Hermione se retourna d'un geste vif et pointa son ancien petit ami avec la baguette de Drago, la rage transperçant son regard.

« Mais tu es complètement MALADE ! SORS ! IMMEDIATEMENT! Hurla-t-elle.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Répondit-il sur le même ton en la menaçant également.

- RON ! Intervenu Molly avant que ca ne prenne une trop mauvaise direction. Tu sors ! Maintenant! Je ne veux pas que tu blesses quiconque dans cette maison !

- Même les Mangemorts ?!

- Ron… Sors s'il-te-plait, lui demanda Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Le rouquin paru hésité un instant avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrer qui émis un triste claquement en se refermant.

Hermione tremblait de tout son corps. Elle arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Le peu qu'elle avait mangé ses quinze derniers jours était ridicule. De plus, l'émotion avait été trop forte.

Drago était réveillé. Elle avait perdu ses amis.

Elle libéra Drago de l'enchantement. Ce dernier lui offrit un triste sourire en voyant son visage couvert de larmes. Avec une douceur infinie il l'entoura de ses bras fatigués.

« C'est bon …Je n'ai rien …

- Désolé de l'accueil, s'excusa Hermione dont les larmes coulaient encore à cause le l'émotion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense que ça a été plutôt civilisé si tu compares à votre visite au Manoir, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire. »

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre…Harry avait rejoins Ron dehors. Drago vit le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'état mental où la jeune femme devait être. Elle n'avait plus de contact avec ses parents depuis plus d'un an et demi et elle venait de se mettre ses amis à dos en leur révélant leur relation.

« Ils sont au courant … Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, s'excusa-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

-Tu n'étais pas vraiment en état …

-Merci d'ailleurs …

- De ? l'interrogea-t-elle, son esprit encore trop embrumé.

- De m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je n'allais pas laissé ta tante détruire l'Héritier Malefoy ! S'indigna-t-elle avec un petit sourire humide. Et puis j'ai pensé à Severus et je me suis dis qu'on ne pouvait pas perdre un tel savoir faire en potion ! »

Drago sourit à ce badinage qui dissimulait ses peines. Il essuya avec douceur les joues trempées d'Hermione. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se perdre dans son regard. Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand un raclement de gorge lui rappela où il se trouvait : dans la cage aux lions.

Ginny était à coté de la fenêtre et devait observer Potter et Weasley qui crachaient leur venin. Rogue s'était fait discret en buvant son thé. Mrs Weasley les observait mais son regard semblait être partagé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le reste des rouquins l'observait, complètement ébahit de la révélation qui venait de se faire sous leur yeux. Quand au raclement de gorge, c'était Lupin qui l'avait produit. Cette intervention permit à Arthur de poser sa question, son visage partager entre la rancœur et l'espoir.

« Malefoy … Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que tu sais où est mon fils. »

Un silence tomba sur l'assemblé. Le regard de Molly se fit plus brillant. La peur s'était posé sur la famille Weasley. Hermione gigota à coté de lui et finit par se lever de sa marche tout en tendant sa main à Drago pour qu'il puisse se redresser. La jeune fille lui lança également un regard plein d'espoir.

« Je … Tout d'abord désolé pour Emmanuelle et Fleur, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux. C'est mon père qui les a trouvées en premier. William était dans la salle de détente quand je l'ai trouvé. Je… J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de me suivre. Je lui ai parlé du patronus et d'Hermione pour qu'il me croie. Il voulait aller se battre mais je lui ai dis qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui … Au moment où j'allais le faire transplaner auprès d'Hermione, Bellatrix est arrivée, folle de joie. Elle n'a pas manqué de lui annoncé la mort de sa famille … A ce moment là, je n'étais pas encore au courant. Bref William a commencé à pointé sa baguette sur Bellatrix. Mais elle toujours été plus rapide quand il est question de Doloris. Il s'est effondré au sol … J'ai déjà vécu une situation comme celle là, où j'avais perdu une petite fille …Je ne pouvais pas permette qu'elle tue encore. J'ai donc fait exploser ma couverture en transplanant directement au Refuge. Là, je l'ai laissé au soin de Pomphresh. La suite, Rogue a du vous la raconter. Je suis allé le cherché à Poudlard en passant par le réseau des cheminées et nous sommes allé chercher Hermione. Nous savions que Bellatrix réussirait à comprendre que Rogue m'avait donné une couverture lorsque j'avais disparu du manoir avec Hermione… Nous avons à peine eu le temps d'arriver qu'elle nous assaillait déjà… J'ai été touché et puis le vide. Conclut-il.

- Il est vivant ? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

- Il l'était quand je l'ai laissé au refuge. Répondit Drago. »

A la surprise de ses enfants, Molly Weasley enlaça le jeune homme en le remerciant, ses larmes de soulagement s'écoulant librement.

« Merci Drago…Merci infiniment de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir. »

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir mais accepta de bonne grâce cette reconnaissance. La mère de famille finit par desserrer son étreinte dans un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et Drago.

« Est-ce que nous pourrions le voir ? Maintenant que Drago est réveillé, il ne doit plus avoir de soucis, non ?

- Il n'y en a plus aucun Mrs Weasley. Hermione tu …Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as ma baguette. Tu pourras me faire transplaner ?

- Pas de soucis. Par contre tu devrais manger, tu es trop faible pour un voyage. Je vais nous faire réchauffer les restes, annonça-t-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine. »

Et Drago se retrouva seul face au silence. Il se sentit gêné et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ici, debout dans le salon.

« Euh …Merci de m'accueillir ici…

- On a pas vraiment eu le choix, commença Fred en grimaçant.

-Oui je me doute, s'amusa-t-il dans un sourire. Qui a essayé de me tuer ? Juste par curiosité ?

-Oh, pas mal de monde. Apparemment Harry et Ron se doutait que tu serais là, répondit Georges. D'ailleurs on a tous été un peu plus concentré sur l'autre chauve souris là. On pensait que tu avais tué Hermione, sauf que la voir vivante à côté de toi à modifié ton statut d'assassin sanguinaire. Le problème c'est que lui il n'avait pas Dumbledore à ses cotés.

-Je suis là, je vous le rappelle Weasley, grimaça Rogue. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione revint avec deux assiettes et s'installa sur la table. Drago la rejoint en silence et ils commencèrent à manger. Il remarqua que malgré son état, la jeune femme n'arrivait à finir son assiette. Elle était trop angoissée pour. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quand à lui, il n'osait pas lui parler, après tout, il était dans la maison des Weasley…

Brusquement Hermione se redressa.

« Je … Je vais aller voir les garçons …Je pense qu'ils devraient aller au Refuge avec nous … »

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Drago l'interrogea du regard mais elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de disparaitre dans le jardin.

« Elle a maigrit depuis notre arrivée, non ? Interrogea Drago à la cantonade.

-Oui, répondit Ginny qui avait quitté son poste de guet. Elle t'a veillé pendant tes deux semaines de coma. Elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre et elle en aurait oublié les règles de survies normales si on ne lui avait pas apporté à manger… »

La suite fut interrompue par des cris qui s'entendaient depuis l'extérieur. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille puis finalement deux retentissements sourds les poussèrent à sortir en hâte. Le spectacle était assez intéressant. Harry et Ron étaient par terre, terrassé par un maléfice du saucisson. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient encore plus en bataille et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, sa colère s'entendant largement.

« Je les ai empaqueté pour le voyage. Vu qu'ils semblent trop BUTES pour se servir de leurs jambes ! »

Fred et Georges explosèrent de rire et on put voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Arthur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy mais on a la légère impression qu'elle est plus vive notre Hermione !

- Tu veux venir rejoindre ton frère, Fred ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air mielleux.

- Je peux m'en passer, je marcherai.

- Très bien. Drago ?

- Je suis prêt on peut y aller. »

Molly et Ginny attrapèrent les bras saucissonnés des deux garçons. Drago quand à lui prit la main d'Hermione et leur dit tout haut.

« Vous êtes invitée à venir au Refuge des Innocents. Transplanez dix minutes après que nous ayons disparu. »

Tous répondirent d'un hochement de tête et Hermione les fit disparaitre. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle en pierre qui servait de zone de transplanage, Drago récupéra sa baguette pour lever les sortilèges défensifs. Le reste des troupes arrivèrent. Hermione libéra d'un coup de baguette le reste du Trio d'Or avant de se mettre face à la grande porte en bois.

Une voix féminine que tous reconnurent comme celle d'Hermione résonna dans la salle en demandant le mot de passe. Tous sauf Drago se mirent à attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, qui a leur plus grand étonnement appuya sur une des pierres saillantes. Grace à un mécanisme, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire. « Les Moldus aussi ont leurs passage secret. En demandant un mot de passe, on sème le doute de l'esprit d'un sorcier qui cherchera un mot de passe alors qu'il suffit d'appuyer sur le mécanisme. »

Ils entrèrent tous en silence dans un grand hall. Un grand mur s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètre à leur gauche alors qu'un escalier montait vers un premier et un second étage.

« A l'origine c'était un simple cottage. Nous avons du l'agrandir au fil des arrivés. Le professeur MacGonnagal nous a bien aidés. »

Pour toute réponse, une foule de personne sortir d'une des pièces de gauche qui devait être le réfectoire. A leur tête, le professeur de métamorphose suivit de Mrs Pomphresh.

Les deux membres de l'administration de Poudlard s'approchèrent du groupe dans un murmure des habitants.

« Hermione, Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez sauvé toute la famille Weasley ? Bonjour au fait. Remus, Severus, se rattrapa-t-elle avec un hochement de tête pour ses collègues.

- Pas vraiment professeur. Nous avons été découverts lors de l'attaque qui nous a forcés à déposer Bill parmi nous sans qu'il passe par moi, répondit Hermione. Ils sont là pour le voir.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, l'infirmerie est au second étage, leur indiqua Pomphresh en se dirigeant vers l'escalier suivit de toute la troupe Weasley.

- Bill ne vous avait pas prévenu, interrogea Drago qui s'étonnait de cet accueil peu informé.

- Le pauvre homme est en état de choc. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda MacGonnagal.

- Mon père a tué sa femme et sa fille à St Mangouste. Il n'a rien pu faire et moi non plus, répondit douloureusement Drago. »

Un silence accompagna cette annonce. Il fut brisé par une jeune fille brune d'une quinzaine d'année qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Hermione ?

-Oui Emily ?

-Ca veut dire quoi pour nous, en clair, que vous ayez été découvert ?

- Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a plus besoin que vous restiez coincé ici pour garder la couverture de Drago. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir organiser des transferts pour ceux qui souhaitent retourner auprès de leur famille. Pour les autres, cette maison est la votre durant autant de temps que vous le désirez. Nous allons vous aider à faire vos valises. »

La nouvelle se répandit et on put entendre des éclats de rire. Emily sauta dans les bras d'Hermione et de Drago en les remerciant. La famille de Cho Chang s'approcha d'eux et en fit de même en les informant qu'il souhaitait retourner chez eux. Drago leur proposa leur aide et il monta en leur compagnie jusqu'au dortoir de la famille. Hermione était désormais seule avec Harry. En effet, Rogue, Lupin avaient rejoins MacGonnagal pour prendre la liste de ceux qui partait et restait.

Le survivant s'approcha de son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Il semblait gêné.

« Je …Je suis désolé Hermione…Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ça … Tu as fait quelques choses d'extraordinaire en sauvant toutes ses personnes et je …

- Ce n'est pas moi Harry. J'étais juste chargé de leur faire comprendre la situation, leur expliquer pourquoi c'était tellement important qu'il reste enfermer ici. La seule personne qui a vraiment mais VRAIMENT souffert de ça c'est Drago. Sauf que votre haine vous aveugle. Il a du assister aux pires horreurs, la plus part du temps réalisées par ses proches. Il a perdu sa mère à cause de cette guerre. Il a vu son père en devenir fou sans pouvoir lui dire que c'était un coup monté ! Je comprends la colère de Ron, changea-t-elle de sujet en baissant la voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout change comme ça entre nous…Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. C'est mon cœur qui a agit ainsi. Il va me haïr. Il va encore plus haïr Drago. Mais ce qu'il ne peut pas faire, c'est dire que j'aurai du pensé à notre couple en priorité au lieu de la couverture de Drago ! Regarde ce qui a été possible grâce à lui ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai récupéré la Coupe d'Helga Pouffsouffle. Il a prit un risque en allant la chercher dans le coffre de Lestrange ! Vous le voyez encore comme un horrible Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Certes, il porte la marque, mais par ma faute. Il est devenu Mangemort pour me protéger et pour sauver tous ceux qui sont là. Il a changé Harry. Vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas …Il va me falloir du temps …

-Je me doute… Je te laisse, je vais voir si Drago n'a pas besoin de sa baguette. »

Et elle disparu dans les escaliers. Son cœur s'était accéléré et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'effort. Elle avait pu parler à Harry. Bon d'accord, avant elle avait été contrainte à les immobilisé à cause de leur colère. Elle resta au premier étage. Inutile de risquer de croiser un Ronald en furie.

Elle fit bien car Drago était justement à ce niveau entrain d'aider Mrs Chang à rassembler ses affaires. La plupart des réfugiés avaient été détroussé de leur baguette durant la courte captivité au Manoir. Les rares personnes les possédants étaient en charge d'aider le plus possible de monde. Or dans ce cas, elles étaient toutes occupées ailleurs. Elle signala sa présence en les héla. Drago lui sourit et Mrs Chang s'inclina légèrement. D'un coup de baguette, elle finit de ranger toutes les affaires de la mère de famille. Celle-ci les remercia pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait eux et disparu dans le couloir, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, dans le silence, comme pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières semaines. La même impression se présentait dans leur esprit : tout était allé si vite !

Alors comme pour continuer dans ce mouvement, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amant, de discrètes larmes de joies perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Le jeune homme la capturant dans une étreinte. Son odeur, certes omniprésente dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé, l'enivra. Il sembla se noyer dans sa chevelure tandis qu'Hermione lui murmurait à quel point elle était soulagé de le voir réveillé. Il se décrocha de son cou pour l'embrasser avec force.

Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient frôlé la mort. Mais le plus important était qu'ils étaient réunis. Plus de secret pour quiconque. Tout avait été dis. Plus besoin de se cacher.

Les mains d'Hermione se perdirent sous la chemise trop large de Drago alors que celle du jeune homme disparurent sous sa jupe.

La peur de perdre l'autre, le soulagement des retrouvailles et une pointe de désir. Ce cocktail les rendit plus fiévreux, plus pressé et ils se laissèrent tomber à même le sol dans leurs étreintes d'amour physique.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, lâcha soudainement alors qu'ils étaient étendus, nus, reprenant leurs esprits.

-On s'était vu deux jours avant, mon corps te manquait trop, la taquina-t-il pour qu'elle ne plonge pas dans des sombres idées.

- Je ne te dis pas à quel point ! S'amusa-t-elle sur le même ton. Sans oublier ton caractère agréable et ta douceur infinie, je pense même que…

-Très drôle, la coupa-t-il en lui suçotant l'oreille.

- Deux semaines dans le coma et tes instincts sont déjà réveillé.

- Je te l'ai bien montré là, non ? Demanda-t-il, une fausse inquiétude dans les yeux.

- J'ai crée un monstre amoureux … lança-t-elle avec un gros sous entendu, son sourire s'effaça brusquement alors que leurs regards c'était croisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir …Quand je me suis effondré, j'étais persuadé que jamais je ne te reverrai. Je savais que tu descendrais de ton abri pour nous secourir en toute Gryffondor que tu es…

- Au pire, on se serait retrouvé au paradis, lui confia-t-elle dans un doux baiser.

-Non je ne pense pas, affirma avec distance Drago. Ca ne sera pas ma destination finale. »

Cette dernière phrase fut aussi lourde qu'un poids et elle pesa dans la conversation. Il s'immisça entre eux, ayant pour conséquence un silence profond. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et se mit en quête de ses vêtements sous le regard surpris de son amant.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile d'alerter les autres de notre absence … Je … »

Et elle quitta la chambre sans finir sa phrase. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir en évitant les regards interrogatifs des réfugier qui faisaient leurs valises. Elle fut interpellée par la directrice des Gryffondor qui voulait lui donner la liste des personnes qui repartaient chez eux. Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, elle courut jusqu'à la grande porte qui donnait sur l'immense jardin

Le soleil brillait beaucoup plus que dans le jardin de la chaumière. A moins que ca ne soit du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer dessus. A chaque fois, elle n'avait pas pu profiter des doux rayons du soleil. La première fois, elle avait trop peur, tellement peur. Et la seconde, la rage l'avait aveuglé.

Mais maintenant elle y était. Enfin de l'air pur. La liberté s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. L'air était glacé et vivifiant à la fois. Une larme perla dans le coin de son œil autant à cause du froid que du soulagement Elle prit la liberté de pleurer, de montrer au monde qu'elle était vivante ! Le trop plein de stress s'écoulait le long de ses joues et les sanglots assaillaient le paysage glacé.

Le soulagement et la tristesse se partageaient les gouttes lacrymales qui s'échappaient de son être. Tout d'abord, Drago ne lui en voulait pas. A cause d'elle, il n'avait plus de famille. Puis il y avait sa propre tristesse. Elle avait perdu Ron avec tant de violence. Il avait été son premier amour. Maintenant elle était avec Drago. Il est inutile de refaire le monde avec des « si » car après tout, elle serait passée à coté du bonheur que le Serpentard.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle. Harry l'appelait. Elle pouvait distinguer la présence d'une MacGonnagal inquiète à coté d'elle. Elle avait du l'appelé…

Elle essuya comme elle le pouvait ses larmes et leur cria qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle se retourna immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle devait être forte. Toujours être la plus forte, la plus intelligente…

Soudainement des bras l'entourèrent. Elle ne pu laisser échappé un sanglot lorsqu'elle reconnu le parfum de Ron. Combien de temps elle avait espéré ce moment ? Maintenant il était un désir oublié mais réalisé.

Elle essaya de stopper ses larmes et d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il avait trop souvent été témoin de ses pleurs mais elle lui avait toujours caché ceux qu'il lui avait donnés… Désormais il les voyait.

« Ron … Laisses-moi s'il te plait …

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, répondit-il brusquement.

-Ron…Arrêtes s'il te plait …

-Je n'ai jamais cru que l'on pouvait aimer et haïr la même personne au même instant avec une telle force. C'est pourtant possible.

-Ne recommence pas …je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de ses bras.

-Il faut qu'on parle Hermione …Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Ron… Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Ca n'a pas été prémédité je te le jure…

- Mais c'est MALEFOY, Mione… MALEFOY ! Ne pu-t-il pas s'empêcher d'insister.

-Je SAIS. Mais il a changé. Sincèrement. C'est un homme bon ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'on a pu réaliser grâce à lui !

- … On devrait rentrer. Il fait trop froid pour continuer la conversation ici. Lui-dit il brusquement en la lâchant.

-Je profite de l'air libre… J'ai…Je ne sais même plus quand était la dernière fois que je me suis allongé dans l'herbe, dit-elle avant de s'exécuter…

- Hermione …

-S'il te plait Ron laisses-moi … On aura tout le temps de parler plus tard mais la…Je ne peux pas … Il s'est passé trop de chose aujourd'hui pour que l'on puisse se parler sérieusement. »

Elle fuyait son regard. Le jeune homme soupira. Elle avait raison. Trop de rage et de cris avaient été échangé. Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme en larme et il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la tristesse couler le long de ses joues. Quand il poussa la porte, Harry s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiet.

« Tu as réussi à lui parl-…Apparemment pas, conclu-t-il en voyant ses larmes.

- J'ai essayé puis j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister maintenant…

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- A cause de son odeur … Elle sentait … Non laisse tomber.

- Ron, insista son ami en lui attrapant l'épaule.

- Elle sentait l'effort de l'amour à plein nez… répondit-il douloureusement.

- Quoi … Je veux dire que … commença Harry. Ils ont …Non !

- Elle a vraiment craqué pour lui … Et moi je deviens l'ex petit ami trompé qui n'a qu'à être en colère …

- Elle ne peut pas oublier votre histoire Ron… C'est peut être qu'une passade ! Si ca se trouve elle va se rendre compte qu'elle s'est trompée …

- Je ne sais pas, même si au fond j'espère… conclut le rouquin avec une voix brisé tout comme son cœur. »

_(1) pour rappel, Ron s'y est fait attaqué par … Des cerveaux. Il me semble qu'il a eu pas mal de séquelles d'où l'affirmation de Rogue. Mot de la bêta : le confirme ! L'intellect à un pouvoir effrayant au département des mystères…_

_**Voilà ! Premier chap. de l'année fini ! Une confrontation Gryffondorienne et Serpentodiesque ! **_

_**J'aime bien Rogue dans cette partie même si j'ai eu du mal à décrire un Ron à la fois déçu, blessé et au cœur brisé.**_

_**Commentaire de la béta que l'on adore tous ! **_

_**Tadaaaam ; Didi prend le mike ! Donc j'ai adoré ce chapitre et il mérite selon moi PLEIN de reviews =D Franchement Rogue excellent. Pour Ron, je suis plus partagée parce qu'il a une réaction violente mais on ne le comprend que trop bien. Il a déposé trop d'espoir sur sa relation avec Mione. Mais bon, y'a notre Dray international d'un autre côté donc bon… remords un jour… remord UN jour ! Ptdr. Parce que à côté, Roonil Wazlib fait pas trop le poids x)'**_

_**Bref, à très vite et d'énormes bisous pour ce chapitre qu'en 10.**_


	13. Leur Sang

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Nous voici avec le chapitre 11. Il m'a été très difficile à écrire car c'est le chapitre qui sous entend tout à un niveau plus facile. C'est le grand instant de vérité. **_

_**Je vous invite donc à le lire. Pour une fois, je vous demande véritablement une Reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. **_

_**Merci et Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 11 : Leur Sang**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux la giboulée qui avait envahit le ciel irlandais. Quoique, pouvait-on vraiment considérer l'existence d'un tel phénomène météorologique dans un des pays de la pluie ? Pas vraiment.

Ce n'était donc pas une giboulée de Mars qu'elle observait, juste l'expression de son cœur.

« Hermione …Je vois bien que tu es en état de choc mais …

-Combien de temps ? Interrogea-t-elle brusquement, sans quitter la lande des yeux.

- Six mois.

- Je n'ai jamais cru … Je savais que ça risquait d'arriver un jour mais … Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était pas le bon moment ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, je n'ai plus aucun recours…

- L'aurais-tu vraiment fait ? En aurais-tu eu la force ?

- J'aurai du l'avoir … Ma grand-mère en est morte et ma mère a failli l'être également.

- C'est donc ce que j'ai détecté …Une maladie Moldue héréditaire…

- Exact. Mais ça n'arrivera pas…Je suis une sorcière. Une Sorcière ! S'emporta-t-elle. »

Un carreau de la fenêtre se fendit alors que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses membres instables avant de regarder Mrs Pomfresh, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Ca recommence … Vous devriez sortir ! Ma magie fait n'importe quoi…J'y arrive pas et …

- Calme-toi Hermione, dit d'une voix douce l'infirmière tout en saisissant ses mains. Ca va bien se passer mais il faut que tu te calmes. Tu dois respirer profondément, sans stresser. Voilà. Maintenant tu te fixes sur un point. Un objet de préférence. Tu risques de sentir un trop plein arrivé, dans ce cas là, il sera re-concentré sur l'objet et ne risque pas de détruire autre chose.

-Ma baguette …murmura-t-elle en fixant une fiole à une demi-douzaine de mètres d'elles. »

Elle sentit l'étreinte d'une main disparaître avant que le contact du bois la rassure. A peine l'eut-elle saisi qu'une série de fiole, plus que prévu, explosèrent. Ses tremblements cessèrent immédiatement. Les deux femmes poussèrent un soupire de soulagement en cœur.

« Tu devrais demander à Harry qu'il te confit la baguette de Drago…Tu arrives mieux à te contrôler qu'avec celle qu'Ollivander t'a faite…

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'Harry perde son droit sur elle. Ca a déjà été assez difficile de le convaincre… Non, il ne le faut vraiment pas, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques…

-Ton trop plein de magie peut être dangereux, Hermione. Tu en as emmagasiné trop et ta nouvelle baguette n'arrive pas à bien la canaliser, le débit est trop fort. A trop exploser, tu pourrais en être vidé pendant un instant. Imagine que c'est en pleine mission ? Je pense que maintenant, tu as une – non - deux bonnes raisons de rester à l'arrière. Pour le bien de tous, s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

-Je ne pense pas, affirma Hermione sans la moindre hésitation. Je serai plus utile sur le terrain. Ils auront besoin de moi et de mes pouvoirs. Ca pourrait être un avantage décisif !

-Hermione ! La bataille peut se déclarer à tout instant, c'est trop dange…

-Justement, vous me l'avez dit, il me reste six mois. La magie me protégera, tous se passera bien, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant du lit. »

Elle remit attifement sa robe en évitant le regard perçant de l'infirmière. Cette dernière se sentait impuissante fasse à sa patiente. Quelques années plutôt, elle aurait eu la force de la retenir contre son gré, désormais ce n'était plus possible. Elle n'était plus une élève, c'était une femme puissante et courageuse. Sa détermination n'avait plus de limite. Sans oublier que dans les tumultes de la guerre, les pointes de folies et de sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Elle espérait sincèrement que le tribut ne s'alourdirait pas pour la jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Très bien…Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Toutefois, tu devrais le dire à Drago, il a le droit de connaître ton état.

-Je…Je verrais, finit-elle par annoncé en disparaissant de l'infirmerie. »

Un nouveau soupire accueillit cette éclipse.

OooooOooooO

Drago se stoppa sur le porche de leur maison. Il venait juste de transplaner du Ministère. Sa journée était terminée et la véritable épreuve commençait.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Ginny et Harry étaient de nouveau présents dans la vie d'Hermione. Un mois que Ginny restait avec elle toute la journée. Or, ils avaient décidé de faire un test, pour voir si la situation s'était améliorée.

Si tout allait bien, en poussant sa porte, il trouverait Hermione. Sinon, tout aura été vain.

Il prit une large inspiration et poussa la porte en lança un bonjour au salon vide.

Il sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos avant qu'il n'appelle d'une voix forte son aimée. Son cœur retrouva une allure naturelle lorsque sa voix résonna dans la cuisine.

Toutefois, son soulagement eu le goût d'une semi-victoire lorsqu'il passa le seuil. En effet, Ginny était encore là. Cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi, normalement, elle aurait du la laissé seule pour voir si elle résistait à la tentation. Au lieu de ça, elles étaient aux fourneaux et préparaient un régiment de cookies !

« Salut Drago ! Lança rapidement Ginny avant qu'il ne l'interroge. Je sais, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça … Mais on a une excuse !

-Gin … Pas besoin de me couvrir … Murmura Hermione avant de se tourner vers Drago. Je … Je préfère attendre encore un peu … J'ai eu peur que ça se passe mal …C'est trop tôt. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu espérais des résultats mais je voulais pas t'infliger ça et puis …

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. Je peux attendre, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il d'une voix calme avant de déposer un baiser sur son front qu'il sentit frissonner. En plus, je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé !

- On a eu la main un peu lourde, avoua la jeune femme avec un regard complice pour la rouquine.

- En effet, concéda cette dernière avec un grand sourire amusé. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une famille à retrouver ! On dîne chez Maman ce soir. Elle sera ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, ainsi que de tes cookies.

- Demande-lui encore de me pardonner pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses lettres et à ses invitations…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Mione. Drago.

- Bonne soirée Ginny, conclut l'ancien Mangemort en la voyant disparaître. »

Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à attaquer la vaisselle. Pour toute réponse, il s'arma d'un torchon pour faire disparaître en silence toute preuve du méfait culinaire.

« Comment …Comment c'est passé ta journée, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Plutôt bien, répondit-il après un cours instant de surprise. Rien de bien palpitant mais ça a été une bonne journée. Et toi ?

- Je … Je suis allée chez Harry. Avec Ginny bien évidement. Et … on y a été en transplanant et ça c'est très bien passé…Je n'ai pas eu de problème de contrôle de la magie.

-Vraiment ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu… Tu vas essayer de recommencer à utiliser la magie ? »

Une grimace accueillit cette question. Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Il avait tellement été heureux de cette annonce qu'il en avait oublié qu'il devait y aller progressivement. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'était même pas sûr que sa baguette veuille encore d'elle.

Il posa alors le torchon sur le plan de travail pour se tourner vers elle et déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

« Tu es une femme merveilleusement courageuse. Ta baguette t'a bien choisie, il n'y aucune raison pour qu'elle refuse de fonctionner désormais. »

Un bruit étouffé de verre brisé se fit soudainement entendre. Immédiatement, il dirigea son regard sur l'évier. Puis il essaya de voir dans les yeux d'Hermione une quelconque information mais celle-ci les baissait désespérément sur le bac d'eau savonneuse. Elle avait un air hébété sur le visage, comme si il lui fallait de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour retirer celle d'Hermione de son bain de débris. Ce mouvement la sortit de sa tétanie.

« Pardon ! Excuse-moi … Je … J'ai essayé de me contrôler et d'étouffer tout ça mais c'est quand même sorti… J'ai réussi à me concentrer sur la vaisselle …C'était soit ça, soit la vitre…

-Tu t'en es pas mal sortie mais … Je pense quand même que tu pourrais au moins te servir de ta baguette pour canaliser mieux tes surplus de magie.

-Je ne peux pas … C'est cette baguette… Elle a refusé de marcher durant la bataille finale … C'est elle qui a fissuré notre couple. Si elle avait fonctionné, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé… »

Drago releva avec douceur son visage et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle se laissa faire mais ne pu s'empêcher de chercher plus son contact en se pressant contre lui. Elle ne l'enlaça pas, ses mains ensanglantées l'en empêchant.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je t'aime Hermione. Rien ne peut fissurer la force de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que … tout ça a été dur pour toi. Je devine également qu'un voile de mystère plane encore autour de toi, mais j'ai également le sentiment qu'un jour tu seras prête et que tu me confieras ce qui te tourmente… »

Hermione fixa alors le jeune homme dans ses yeux d'acier brillant. A cet instant, une foule de sentiments se mêlait : culpabilité, peur, confiance, espoir et amour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se réfugier dans ses bras et de lui demander d'une voix tremblante.

« Retiens-moi… Je t'en prie empêche-moi de fuir cette nuit et toutes les autres. Enferme-moi, attache-moi s'il le faut mais je ne peux plus te faire souffrir… Je ne l'ai jamais voulue, je te le jure mais c'était tellement fort … Aide-moi Drago… Je t'en supplie… Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que je reste avec toi… »

La jeune femme en larme sentit alors l'étreinte se refermer avec plus de force autour d'elle. Drago ne dit rien, mais il la pressa de tout son cœur contre elle pour toute réponse. Il veillerait sur elle. Elle ne voulait plus fuir, elle voulait rester auprès de lui.

Pendant un instant, le fantôme de Ron Weasley se troubla dans son esprit.

OoooOoooO

Drago se redressa brusquement en voyant sortir l'infirmière de la salle de quarantaine. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Le sang d'Hermione. Mais la déchirure la plus grave ne venait pas uniquement de là. En effet, sur le visage de Mrs Pomfresh, on pouvait lire un regard rempli de regret.

Il sentit ses jambes cédés sous lui. Une douleur vive s'attaqua à son bras : On le retint dans sa chute. Potter le soutenait. L'infirmière se précipita vers eux attirant une chaise vers eux grâce à sa baguette.

« Elle est vivante Drago ! Elle est vivante ! S'exclama-t-elle pour qu'il ne se laisse pas entraîner dans l'abyme.

- Mais …Mais tout ce sang …

- Hermione a fait une hémorragie.

- Une hémorragie ? Mais elle n'était pas blessée sur le champ de bataille ! S'étonna vivement le Survivant.

- Weasley a été touché par un Sectumsempra, son propre sang a dissimulé celui d'Hermione, répondit d'une voix blanche Drago… Quand je pense qu'on lui a obéit quand elle a demandé à ne pas qu'on s'approche d'elle …

- Elle était en état de choc, Drago. C'est pour cela qu'elle a voulu vous tenir à l'écart. Il … Il n'y a rien d'autre, mentit-elle avec difficulté.

- Vous …Elle a faillit se laisser mourir ! Hurla Drago.

- Calme-toi Drago ! Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione ! Lui ordonna Harry. Ta peur te fait dire n'importe quoi ! Mrs Pomfresh, pouvons nous la voir ?

- Elle … Elle est encore inconsciente, l'intervention a été _éprouvante _pour elle. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Si vous me permettez, je vais voir mes autres patients, finit-elle en s'éclipsant. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et poussèrent la porte. Elle était là, pâle comme un linge. On pouvait entendre dans le silence sa respiration. Sur son visage on voyait encore clairement les marques de ses larmes. Quand aux blessures physiques, elles avaient disparu.

Le Serpentard s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres. Elle paraissait si faible et si fragile. Le sang avait quitté ses joues, lui donnant un air maladif.

Il vit Potter glisser sa main dans celle de son amie. Il comprit alors que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus. Il avait été remplacé par un triste Duo. Ron Weasley était mort.

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Trop de choses c'était passées durant les dernières heures. La violence avait été telle qu'elle semblait avoir atteint un point de non retour. Le pire était qu'elle avait touché Hermione de plein fouet.

Sa main caressa avec douceur ses cheveux. Il remarqua avec tristesse qu'elle avait perdu son odeur. Elle sentait la mort et le sang.

Une heure, puis deux s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Hermione resta inconsciente, veillée par ses gardes personnels. Au bout de la troisième, Potter le laissa seul, Ginny avait besoin de lui, le poids des larmes devant être trop fort pour le supporter seul.

Une autre heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne puisse voir Hermione ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Au lieu de voir un sourire éclairé son visage, ce fut un cri déchirant qui résonna dans la pièce.

« HERMIONE ! C'est moi ! C'est Drago ! Calme-toi !

- VA-T-EN ! Hurla la jeune femme en se cachant dans ses mains. LAISSE-MOI !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama soudainement la voix de l'infirmière qui était suivis d'Harry et Ginny. Hermione ! Calme-toi ! »

La femme en blanc se plaça à son chevet et lui attrapa ses mains qui continuaient à dissimuler son visage. La jeune femme était prit d'horribles sanglots. La Médicomage leur demanda d'un ton pressé de sortir de la chambre. Drago n'obéît qu'à cause de Ginny qui l'attirait vers eux.

« Hermione respire calmement. Tu es en sécurité tu es à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette dernière hocha de la tête avant de réussir à parler à travers ses larmes.

« Je …Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait … Je suis un monstre…

-Hermione ! Ne dis pas …

- Mais c'est VRAI ! Même vous, au fond, vous le savez. Je l'ai tué … Drago ne doit rien savoir !

-Est-ce que tu lui avais dis ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non…Je lui avais caché… Il ne doit pas le savoir ! Ca lui ferait trop mal …C'est mon erreur, c'est ma faute, il n'y a que moi qui doit porter ça …

- Hermione ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute … Les circonstances ont fait que …, tenta l'infirmière.

- La bataille ? Je savais qu'elle aurait lieu, je m'y étais préparée.

- Je parle de la mort de Ron, Hermione. Sans oublier ton combat avec Lestrange. Quand ta magie s'est libérée, ton sortilège de protection s'est stoppé… Ce soir, tu as subi trop de choses Hermione. Ca va être dur, vraiment très dur mais un jour ça ne sera plus qu'un lointain cauchemar. Tu en souffriras toujours mais il ne faut pas que tu sois seule pour t'en sortir. Tu as besoin de tes amis.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à les regarder dans les yeux.

- Si. Dans deux jours, deux mois voir même deux ans, tu leur diras que tu as sacrifié une part de toi pour permettre au plus grand nombre de vivre.

- A vous entendre je suis quelqu'un de courageux … Mais à mes yeux, je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

Elle éclata en sanglot alors que Mrs Pomfresh prenait dans ses bras cette jeune femme qui en avait une nouvelle fois trop fait.

Elle finit par se rendormir d'épuisement. L'infirmière la borda avec douceur avant de sortir. Elle fut immédiatement assiégée par Drago, Ginny et Harry. Une foule de questions s'écroula sur elle. Comment allait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de les voir ? Que ce passait-il ? Était-elle sortie d'affaire ?

« Arrêtez tous les trois ! Physiquement, Hermione va bien. Elle est épuisée mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Elle est extrêmement faible psychologiquement. Elle se sent coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le champ de bataille, c'est pour cela qu'elle refuse de vous voir pour l'instant. Elle a trop honte. Il va falloir y aller doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. »

Pour toute réponse Drago se rassit sur son fauteuil et mit son visage entre ses mains alors que Ginny et Harry semblait trop abasourdis pour dire quoique ce soit.

OoooOoooO

« Hermione … »

Drago l'appelait. C'était l'heure.

Soixante minutes plus tôt, elle avait du se lever. Drago l'avait conduit à la douche pour finalement l'habiller par la suite.

Une robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa maigreur du entre autre, aux larmes qui ne cessaient de s'écouler sur ses joues depuis cinq jours.

Il avait déposé sur ses fines épaules un châle de la même gamme de couleur. Avec douceur, il avait pris sa main pour la conduire jusqu'à la cuisine du Terrier. Ronald Weasley devait être enterré ici même. Comme Hermione paniquait dès qu'on lui parlait d'utiliser la magie, Drago avait demandé à Mrs Weasley si elle pouvait les héberger la veille de la cérémonie.

A l'étonnement de personne, elle avala peu ce matin là. Elle ne fut pas là seule.

Son regard se posa sur le jardin. Il pleuvait encore. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge des Weasley. L'aiguille de Ron était éternellement figée sur « Mort ».

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Molly finirait par décrocher l'horloge familiale du mur pour ne plus voir cette triste réalité.

Puis Arthur s'était levé, ses yeux rouges s'orientant vers le fond du jardin où il avait déjà creusé une tombe pour son fils. Tous l'imitèrent sauf Hermione. Ce fut donc Drago qui lui dit qu'il était temps. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'accompagner avec douceur dans ce lieu d'adieu. Beaucoup de monde était présent. Une part de la famille Weasley, les amis de Poudlard, Teddy et Andromeda.

Il ne pleuvait plus. Un maigre rayon de soleil était présent.

Puis la cérémonie commença. Arthur parla pour son fils. Le professeur McGonnagal également. Puis ce fut également le tour des jumeaux. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils considéraient qu'il ne fallait pas dire d'un mort. Dans les larmes, des sourires se dessinèrent. Malgré les sanglots étouffés des jumeaux; ils rappelèrent que Ron avait une phobie des araignées, que malgré sa passion pour les échecs, il était d'une nullité profonde en ce qui concernait les relations humaines.

On entendit soudainement le rire d'Hermione. Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Personne ne savait quelle réaction était appropriée. Pour stopper la gène qui s'était rependu sur cette partie du jardin, Fred s'exclama avec un sourire

« Même elle le reconnaît ! Et elle est sortie avec lui ! »

Un rire stressé se partagea dans l'assemblée.

Georges finit par conclure.

« Je préfère ça, Ron était certes du genre à être entêté, mais il adorait rire et s'amuser. Son enterrement ne devrait pas être un concentré de larmes. Ron est mort en se battant, il savait qu'il risquait ça vie. Sa perte est horrible. Il nous laissera toujours un vide. Il y a cinq jours, nous avons tous perdus un être cher. Un être cher qui est mort en héros. »

Le silence s'installa.

Hermione ferma les yeux lorsqu'Arthur fit léviter le cercueil pour le placer dans la tombe. Elle sentit une main enserrer la sienne. Drago. Il lui montrait qu'il était là pour elle. Pour surmonter ça. Ensemble.

Sauf que lui, ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait _vraiment _surmonter.

OoooOoooO

_**Voila, je pense que certaines d'entre vous ont compris que ce n'était pas de la faute de Ron mais d'autre « Chose » **_

_**Si cela ne vous a pas mis sur la voie ^^**_

_**Un mot de la beta : Ce chapitre est triste à en crever le calamar géant : je le répète. Franchement j'ai eu quelque « chose » qui est né en moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Plus de vie. Rien. Et pourtant, on souhaite plus que tout au monde qu'Hermione s'en remette ; surtout avec un Draco comme le sien. Bref, j'ai toujours aussi hâte de lire la suite. **_

_**Laissez une review bande de gargouilles assoiffées de lecture.**_

_**Dairysement vôtre.**_

_**Ganou : Oooh elle est trop bien ta ptite note ma Fabi ^^  
**_


	14. Quand le Voile Tombe

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Maintenant que la plupart d'entre vous ont compris, je vais pouvoir expliquer avec plus de précisions le pourquoi du comment ^^ **

**De plus, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez une petite surprise qui n'a rien à voir avec Quand l'Amour Sauve de La Haine ^^ . **

**Sinon, Bonne lecture ! **

**Oh ! J'oubliais ! Ecoutez sur deezer cette chanson durant le second flash back = Come wander with me -Emilie Satt. Sinon mon compte Deezer est sous le même pseudo que celui du site -ie MlleGanou. Et la piste de lecture a le même nom que la fic :p Pas compliqué.**

**Chapitre 12 : Quand le voile tombe. **

Ginny poussa la porte dans le cliquetis habituel des clés dans la serrure. L'entrée était dans la pénombre du soir. L'hiver arrivait. Le mois de novembre prenait doucement fin et les jours étaient de plus en plus courts. Elle traversa le couloir sans allumer la lumière, l'habitude prenant le pas sur l'ombre. Elle passa sous l'arche en bois qui s'ouvrait sur le salon et se décida enfin à allumer les bougies d'un coup de baguette.

Alors qu'elle allait poser son sac sur le canapé, elle vit soudainement Harry, l'air pensif dans fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu es resté dans le noir ? Amour ? »

Mais le Survivant ne disait rien, son visage semblait pensif. Ginny n'avait pas vu cet air sur son visage depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour poser son menton sur ses genoux de telle sorte à capter son regard fuyant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura le Survivant comme si il venait à bout de longues heures de réflexion.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Je suis allé voir Ron aujourd'hui. »

Un court silence accueillit cette annonce durant lequel Ginny eu du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle posa une main compatissante sur la joue de son amant.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Nous dinons chez Maman demain midi … Tu aurais pu le voir dimanche…

-Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Dans un sens, sa présence m'a toujours aidé à me servir de ma tête. Celle d'Hermione aussi. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas encore redevenue elle-même…

- Une partie d'elle à changer pour toujours Harry. On a tous changé à cause de cette guerre et des pertes qu'elle a causée.

-Tu as raison. En tout cas, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose me dérangeait dans le récit d'Hermione. Il y a trop d'ombre dans le récit de la mort de Ron. Je suis donc allé réfléchir sur sa tombe.

-Tu … Ca t'a mené jusqu'où ?

- Il s'est passé autre chose ce soir là. Quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A rien de précis. Mais Drago s'en est aussi rendu compte. Sauf que lui, il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'Hermione était encore amoureuse de Ron. Je ne crois pas que ça soit exactement ça.

- Hermione aime vraiment Drago. Il est juste effrayé de la perdre et surtout d'être la source du mal qui la rongeait. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a dit ça.

- Je pense aussi … Est-ce que tu te souviens bien de la bataille finale ? Quand nous avons retrouvé Hermione et Ron ?

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai voulu l'effacer de ma mémoire.

- J'avais mis se souvenir dans la Pensine. J'y ai jeté un œil avant d'aller sur sa tombe. Et un détail m'a sauté aux yeux. Le sang.

- Hermione a fait une hémorragie et Ron est mort d'un Sectusempra. La quantité de Sang était énorme, c'est normal.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais as-tu vu d'où Hermione saignait ?

- Je … Je regardais Ron … On a tous regardé Ron.

- Exact. Nous aurions pu la regarder au moment où nous les avons trouvés. Mais elle nous a tenus à l'écart. Elle nous a tenu éloigné à cause de ses blessures, c'est-ce qu'avait dit Drago lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

-Je me souviens mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Elle n'avait que des petites coupures lorsque nous lui avons rendu visite. Aucun bandage ne s'étalait sur un de ses membres ou même sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, Mrs Pomfresh est bien obligé d'en mettre pour ses onguents cicatrisants. De plus il n'y avait qu'une potion de sommeil et une régénératrice sur sa table de chevet. Pas de pâte cicatrisante.

- Bon d'accord, les blessures d'Hermione sont un mystère, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui te dérange.

-Le comportement de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Pardon ? S'étonna la rouquine.

- Je sais que Drago et Hermione lui ont sauvé la vie, mais c'est elle qu'Hermione a laissé approcher. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Ron, il devait parler à Hermione qui était entrain d'aider Mrs Pomfresh avec Drago.

- Tu crois que Mrs Pomfresh protégerai Hermione de quelque chose ?

- Je pense que l'infirmière est au courant de son secret. »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent alors à réfléchir sur les diverses théories qui leur venaient en tête. Il en fut ainsi durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de la vérité.

OoooOoooO

« Hermione je peux te parler ? »

La jeune femme frissonna instinctivement, sachant très bien le souvenir malheureux qui s'associait à cette phrase. Elle se tourna vers sa garde malade depuis un mois et demi.

« Mais bien sûr Ginny. Tu veux que je prépare du thé ? »

Cela faisait partie de ce que la jeune Weasley appelait la méthode Molly. Pour oublier ce qui l'a tracassait, la mère de famille s'occupait. Or la plupart du temps il était question de cuisine. Ginny avait commencé, un mois plus tôt par la faire retourner dans le cœur du foyer. En effet, la jeune femme s'était contentée de réchauffer des plats qu'avait fait Drago durant les six premiers mois après la guerre.

«Euh oui je veux bien. Il reste des cookies d'hier ?

-Non désolé, Drago a emporté ce qu'il restait au ministère. Mais j'ai fais un gâteau aux amandes ce matin. J'ai … Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Tu fais des cauchemars ?

- Depuis huit mois… Mais là je ne fais plus de bêtises. Je fais des gâteaux, rit-elle doucement. Drago ne s'en plaint pas, je crois qu'il me préfère avec un peu de réserve, justifia-t-elle en montrant son ventre.

- C'est vrai que tu étais affreusement maigre lorsque je t'ai vu. Tu commences par reprendre de belles formes.

- Oui, admit-elle avec un sourire. Du gâteau ?

- Non je ne crois pas que ça soit raisonnable, parce que je crois que je ne vais pas en avoir besoin pour prendre des formes. »

Un silence accompagna cette annonce. Ginny fixait d'une manière hésitante son amie, s'interrogeant de sa réaction. Avait-elle compris? Le visage d'Hermione avait blêmis et elle avait stoppé ses gestes. Elle sembla reprendre conscience de la situation et posa tout de même de ses mains tremblantes le plat. Elle s'assit face à la jeune femme et lui demanda d'une voix blanche.

« Tu es enceinte.

- Je ne suis pas totalement sur mais j'ai du retard…

- Tu n'as pas fait de test ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Un test ? Ne comprit pas la jeune femme.

- Oui, un test de grossesse …

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Il ne doit avoir que ça chez les Moldus.

- Oh … Il faut donc que tu ailles voir un Médicomage. Pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà allé à St Mangouste ?

- Hermione, je suis la petite amie du Survivant ! S'il y a une moindre fuite, je n'aurai même pas l'occasion de lui dire moi-même !

- Je connais quelqu'un de confiance. Elle a gardé le secret, tout en encourageant à dire la vérité. Enfin, elle a fait une exception durant la Bataille finale. Je crois que j'aurai du l'écouté dès le début … »

La voix d'Hermione s'était faite plus lointaine. Son regard également. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le jardin. Mais ce que Ginny n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était ses larmes. Silencieuses, elles glissaient le long de ses joues.

« Hermione, de qui parles-tu?

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh. »

Et Ginny Weasley mit fin à ses doutes en entendant cette phrase. Elle se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras. A son tour, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

« Oh, Hermione … Ne me dit pas que …

- Je … J'étais enceinte …

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit ?

- Ron, il … Il l'a su … Juste avant l'attaque… Il a tout su. Je lui ai tout dis… Il a voulu nous protéger… Et je les ai perdu tous les deux…Par ma faute. »

Ginny ne pu rien dire, les sanglots de son ami étant trop violents.

Voilà, tout était dis. Tout se fissurait et l'horrible vérité s'échappait, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

OooooOooooO

« Hermione je peux te parler ? »

La jeune femme quitta les bras de Drago pour se retourner vers Ron.

Un grand fracas résonna dans les pierres de Poudlard. La phase d'intimidation avait commencé. La bataille était proche. Voldemort avait entamé les hostilités sur l'école des sorciers.

Drago lança un regard inquiet sur Hermione. Weasley s'était toujours tenu à distance d'eux depuis qu'il avait repris conscience la dernière semaine de janvier. Contre toute attente, il trouva les yeux d'Hermione humides et il comprit. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps… Si la bataille tournait mal, malgré les tensions, ils s'aimaient, certes plus d'amour, mais au moins d'amitié.

Ron avait bien vu que Drago hésitait.

« Je ne vais rien lui faire Malefoy, lui expliqua-t-il sans méchanceté dans la voix. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler. Au cas où.

-Je …Je comprends. Je vais aider Severus à renforcer les incantations pour nous protéger. »

Il embrassa avec douceur Hermione, sa main se perdant pendant quelques instants dans son cou. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Attends-moi avant de foncer tête baissée comme une Gryffondor. On se battra ensemble pour notre ''plus tard'' »

Et il disparu un dernier baiser, les laissant seuls devant l'infirmerie. Un silence s'installa. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé seuls à seuls depuis leur découverte du Refuge.

Aucun des deux n'arrivait à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur son cœur. Finalement Ron se lança.

« On risque nos vies ce soir.

-Comme à chaque fois qu'on décide d'épauler Harry.

- Il a besoin de nous et on ne l'abandonnera pas.

- En effet.

- Mais ca ne retire en rien le risque. C'est pour ça … En fait ce n'est pas l'unique raison, mais je me suis dis que c'était maintenant où jamais au cas où il se passerait quelque chose… Mais je voulais te le dire avant …

-Ron tu t'enfonces, arrête, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse. Que veux-tu me dire ?

- Je … Je voudrai m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dis …J'ai très mal réagi. Je m'y attendais pas … J'ai été tellement blessé que je suis parti au quart de tour. Je n'aurai pas du réagir d'une telle façon, mais je trouve que ma colère était justifiée. Certes tu n'as pas pu commander tes sentiments et que tu ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça…

- Je comprends Ron. Je comprends ta réaction… Je savais très bien que tu le prendrais mal. Je t'ai trahi dans un sens…Non, se corrigea-t-elle. Je t'ai trompé. Ca ne sert à rien de me voiler la face. Mais la situation était telle que … Je pense que ça n'aurait pas pu continuer Ron … Il s'est passé tellement de choses durant notre 6e année et notre chasse aux Horcruxes … Je doutais déjà …

- Hermione s'il te plaît … J'ai déjà du mal … avoua-t-il.

- Je sais mais … Je dois te dire la vérité. Je la dois à tous également, quand tout sera fini je leur dirai. »

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il voyait dans son regard un sursaut de courage. Et elle lui confia ce que seul Drago savait. Elle expliqua ses plans, la douleur des choix qu'elle avait du faire, l'impérium qu'elle avait simulé, la part de Drago qu'elle avait découvert. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait aidé. Et puis elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Il ne devait pas devenir un Mangemort parce qu'au fond il était bon. Elle avait capté cela durant leurs entrevues secrètes. Il avait du faire entrer les mages noires pour sauver sa mère d'une mort certaine. Avec le recul elle aurait fait une chose pareille. Puis elle lui expliqua à quel point elle avait eu mal quand Ron les avait abandonné.

« Je sais que tu étais sous l'influence du médaillon et que tu l'as regretté mais … Ca m'a fait tellement mal. Même si Harry était là, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule. J'avais l'impression d'être rejetée de toute part. Le monde des Sorciers me haïssait et plus rien ne me raccrochait au Monde Moldu… Je … J'ai du effacé mon existence de l'esprit de mes parents… Tu m'avais promis que je ne serai pas seule … J'ai eu tellement mal…

- Donc tu t'es jeté dans ses bras, commença Ron dont le visage alternait entre colère froide et culpabilité.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que … quand tu es revenu je n'arrivais plus à te faire confiance… Tu me disais que tu ne t'éloignerais plus mais je n'arrivais plus à te croire … Nous aurions fini par nous séparer… Ce qui s'est passé au Manoir nous à séparer physiquement, mais psychiquement, quelque chose était brisé. Je ne te reproche rien Ron, c'est l'évolution d'un couple… Mais je comprendrai qu'après tout ce que je t'ai dit tu me haïsses… J'ai juste essayé de faire de mon mieux pour sauver le plus de monde… J'ai perdu ton amour mais j'espère retrouver ton amitié …

- Je … Je préfère ne rien dire … J'ai peur de m'emporter de nouveau… Toutefois, maintenant que j'ai entendu ça je … Je me rends compte de beaucoup plus de choses… Tout d'abord le fait d'avoir aidé Malefoy à garder sa couverture. Tu as fait confiance à ton instinct… Mais il y a une chose que je dois toute même t'avouer… Moi, je t'aime encore Hermione. J'ai fais de erreurs qui nous ont éloigné au point que ton amour s'est détourné de moi.

- Ron … tenta-t-elle d'arrêter avec un regard triste.

- Non, laisse-moi finir. C'est-ce que je voulais te dire avant que tu me confies tout ça. Je t'aime. Cette déclaration te met mal à l'aise, je le sais mais …il fallait que je te le dise. »

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère… Elle l'avait blessé mais elle aussi. Et il l'aimait encore. Ses yeux brillaient de peur de la perdre. Et ça, elle pouvait de l'observer de plus en plus étant donné qu'il se rapprochait lentement de son visage.

« Ron …

- Laisse-moi faire ça, la supplia-t-il presque.

- On dirait une demande de mourant.

- Je pourrai l'être.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ron.

- Mais au cas où … J'ai une mauvaise impression.

- Ron arrête, s'il te plaît. On va se battre, c'est normal qu'on ait peur. Mais ça se passera bien. Alors s'il te plait Ron, ne m'oblige pas à te rejeter. Je t'ai fait déjà assez fait souffrir …

- Mais tu m'as donné tellement de bonheur…finit-il par lui murmurer en lui caressant la joue.

- Ron … C'est fini.

- Je sais.

-Alors ne te fais plus souffrir. Tourne la page. »

Ron eu un sourire triste et déposa une bise légère sur sa joue.

Puis le silence s'installa. Trop de révélations avaient été faites et elles demandaient réflexion. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Alors ils firent quelque pas vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le champ de bataille, passant devant la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie.

Puis Mrs Pomfresh intervint brusquement en voyant Hermione sur le pas de sa porte.

« Hermione ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à être raisonnable ! Tu as pris la bonne décision, c'est beaucoup mieux de rester à l'arrière dans ton état !

-Mrs Pomfresh ! S'exclama soudainement Hermione pour l'arrêter.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Ron en entrant dans le champ de vision de l'infirmière. Pourquoi tu dois rester à l'arrière ?

- Pour rien Ron…

-Hermione … tenta la femme en blanc.

- Je ne resterai pas dans mon coin sans me battre ! S'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi !

- Mais ça l'est pour tout le monde ! Je DOIS les aider. Je ne peux pas les laisser combattre Vous-Savez-Qui tout seul !

- Bon sang mais qu' est-ce qui se passe ?! Craqua Ron en se plaçant entre les deux femmes. »

Ces dernières s'échangèrent un regard tantôt furibond, tantôt désolé.

« Il faut que je le dise Hermione. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Si Drago n'a pas réagit, tes amis oui.

- Mrs Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît.

- Hermione risque de faire une hémorragie si …

- Non ! Tenta Hermione en vain. Arrêtez !

- … elle reçoit un choc important. »

Hermione se stoppa. Elle n'avait pas tout dis. Elle avait caché le plus important.

Soudainement elle pâlit. Au fond d'elle-même, un souvenir refaisait surface. Ron le savait. Il savait qu'elle risquait de mourir en donnant la vie si elle n'était pas encadrée médicalement. Elle se tourna vers lui, anxieuse.

Il la dévisageait. Il devait savoir au fond de lui qu'il avait déjà entendu les mots Hermione et Hémorragie dans la même phrase. Et il recherchait ce qu'il en était réellement. Elle vit bien que Mrs Pomfresh ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la gravité de ses paroles.

Dans quelques instants, il aurait compris qu'elle était enceinte de Drago Malefoy. Mais le pire serait surement sa réaction au fait qu'elle veuille se battre.

Était-ce-si fou ?

Elle était à peine à trois mois et demi de grossesse. Elle était capable de se battre. De plus elle avait dompté cette part de magie qu'elle avait emmagasiné durant son enfermement pour qu'elle agisse comme un bouclier.

Elle s'était assurée que son corps soit protégé, alors elle avait le devoir de se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son monde sombré dans l'horreur. Elle l'avait elle-même trop vécu, elle ne devait pas laisser le mal l'emporter. Pour son avenir. Pour leur futur à Drago, Narcisse et elle…

Narcisse … Elle lui avait déjà trouvé un nom. En souvenir à cette autre femme qu'avait tant aimée Drago. Elle savait que c'était un petit garçon. Il serait aussi beau que son père. Il aurait une chevelure d'un blond ondulé, cette fois-ci totalement amadoué. Son nez serait tel à ceux de sa mère, pareil pour ses yeux. Peut-être serait-il même Métamorphage comme Tonks et Teddy ? Après tout, Drago avait du sang des Black.

Oui. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu le dire à Drago. Durant la bataille, il devrait affronter son père. Ou du moins la vue de son corps. Bill était décidé à se venger. La douleur de la perte de sa fille et de sa femme avait été trop forte. La mort de Lucius Malefoy serait l'œuvre de sa baguette, c'était inéducable. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui faire réfléchir sur le statut de père alors qu'il verrait surement le sien mourir.

Elle savait au fond que Drago aurait refusé qu'elle combatte. Mais elle le devait. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas agir pour un monde en paix. C'était dans son éducation, dans son âme. Elle devait faire au mieux pour qu'un maximum survive à ses horreurs.

Elle avait limité les risques. Elle avait protégé Narcisse. Elle avait fait ses recherches pour combiner les deux. Elle avait mis tout son surplus magique dans la protection de son enfant. Si elle était blessée, il n'y aurait qu'elle-même qui sera atteinte. La seule chose qui ne devait pas l'atteindre était le sortilège de Mort.

« Hermione… »

La voix de Ron. Elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité. Son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était souvenu.

« Ce n'est pas un simple choc n'est-ce pas… C'est ce que tu m'avais dit à l'époque où l'on était ensemble …C'est ta maladie moldue.

- Oui Ron…

- Tu es enceinte.

-Oui.

- Mais … Pourquoi tu veux te battre ? Tu risques d'être blessée ! Et si … Et si il arrive quelque chose au bébé, personne ne sera là pour stopper ton hémorragie !

- Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas pris des précautions ?! Tout va très bien se passer ! J'ai confiance dans mes sorts de protections !

- Si tu en es tellement persuadé, pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne ?! Si tu es tellement sûre, tu n'avais qu'à le dire à Malefoy ! Il n'aurait rien eu à craindre vu que tu maitrises ta magie ! Mais tu sais qu'il y a toujours des risques, voilà pourquoi tu le caches.

- Mais on prend tous des risques ce soir ! On risque tous nos vies ! J'en suis au même niveau que vous ! Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la tienne ou celle de Tonks. Elle va se battre alors qu'elle est déjà mère. Moi je le fais alors que je ne le suis pas encore.

- Mais tu risques la vie de ton enfant ! S'indigna-t-il.

- Ma magie le protège ! Il ne risque rien. Il a plus de chance de mourir dans le futur si Tu-Sais-Qui gagne cette bataille. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Harry a besoin de nous. Que se passerait-il si l'on voyait que la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter déserte lors du face à face final ? Ils risqueraient de perdre courage en se disant que si l'amie intelligente fuit, il n'y a plus de chance ! Je ne veux pas risquer ça. Alors je me battrais pour mon enfant, pour Harry et pour un monde sans Magie Noire. »

Un tremblement plus important résonna dans les murs de Poudlard. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et la voix de Voldemort se fit entendre dans les couloirs de l'école. Il annonça le début des combats sans merci.

Alors Hermione se mit à courir vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le champ de bataille où l'homme qu'elle aimait l'attendait.

Sauf qu'il avait déjà été pris à partie et qu'Hermione se retrouva seule en pleine bataille. Elle avait bloqué un sortilège qui risquait d'atteindre Ginny. Elles avaient combattu dos à dos pendant un long moment. Puis Ginny s'était élancée pour rejoindre Percy dans son combat contre un encagoulé. Elle s'était alors retrouvée face à elle. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et leur combat commença pour finir dans le sang.

OooooOooooO

Drago poussa la porte de leur maison. Ginny était encore là ce soir. Pourtant, cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'Hermione s'était jugée apte à rester un peu seule. Or, ce soir la rouquine était encore là, jouant la montre dans son logis. Y avait-il eu un problème ? Un Accident ? Et si elle avait replongé ?

Toutes les craintes passèrent dans son esprit, s'exprimant clairement sous les yeux de Ginny qui était apparue dans l'entrée, Hermione derrière elle. Elle avait commencé à s'habiller pour partir quand la rouquine se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la cuisine. Sur ceux, Hermione s'éclipsa sur l'instant pour aller lui chercher.

Ginny s'approcha alors de Drago, avec un air pressé et conspirateur. Elle lui tendit une cape soigneusement plié et lui murmura d'un trait.

« C'est la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Après demain je dois aller à Poudlard avec Hermione à 14h45 pour voir Mrs Pomfresh. Suis-nous sous la cape et ne fais pas un bruit. Ne fais surtout pas de bêtises. C'est pour Hermione que je fais ça, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle ira mieux, alors s'il te plaît réagit calmement, pour elle. »

Drago cacha instinctivement sa cape dans sa robe lorsqu'il entendit Hermione revenir. Cette dernière rendit son sac à la rouquine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un « plop », laissant Drago dans des réflexions intrigantes.

Dans deux jours, il saura.

OoooOoooO

_**Voila ! Je sais j'ai encore coupé de manière sadique mais vous devriez être habitué maintenant, non ? **_

_**Donc voici le temps de vous annoncer la petite surprise !**_

_**Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire mon OS Idiomatisme des Enrhumés qui est un Draymione ainsi qu'une fic nommée Le Regard de l'Albinos qui est un Théodore / Hermione. **_

_**Mais la vrai surprise est que vous pouvez trouver les résumés … Sur mon profil :p **_

_**(Etant donné que mon copier collé a failli me faire perdre tout le chapitre, vous devrez cliquer sur le MlleGanou qui est un peu plus haut !)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**_

_**Pensez à la review :p **_

_**Mot de la beta : J'ai trouvé ce chapitre horriblement triste. Et on en apprend un peu plus sur l'intrigue. On sent que c'est l'heure des révélations et je brûle d'impatience de voir comment Draco va réagir à cela… Bisous à vous et à bientôt ! Dairy22.**_

_**PS de l'auteur : Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Dairy22 donc si vous n'avez jamais lu l'une de ses fics c'est le moment idéal pour lui laisser une rewiew !!!  
**_


	15. Le Voile se Déchire

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Aujourd'hui que des bonnes nouvelles, des oiseaux qui chantent, des fleurs qui poussent et des nuages qui dansent ! **_

… _**Vous y croyiez vraiment ? **_

_**Le chapitre qui suit va être aussi triste pour vous qu'il est dure pour moi. Je vous souhaite donc bon courage. **_

_**Bonus à la fin de ce chapitre ! **_

_**Chapitre 13 : Le Voile se Déchire  
**_

Et les yeux de Ron perdirent leur vie. Et j'hurlais.

Mais personne ne m'entendit alors que tous répondaient. Les cris étaient l'hymne du combat. Entourée de toute part, j'étais incroyablement seule.

Seule.

Une douleur fulgurante se répandit dans le bas de mon ventre. Mon cœur s'emballa tandis que mes mains se contractaient autour du corps inerte de Ron.

Un sanglot plus violent s'échappa de ma poitrine.

Impossible.

La douleur était psychologique. Elle ne pouvait pas être d'une autre source. Je viens de perdre Ron, la souffrance résonne en moi, c'est normal. Elle va passer. Mais ces crampes n'ont aucun rapport avec Narcisse.

Ma magie est là. Elle le protège. Je n'ai été que très peu blessée. Narcisse va bien. Mais Ron est mort pour nous.

Une nouvelle crampe enserre mon ventre et le goût du sang se répand dans ma bouche. Inconsciemment j'ai sectionné mes lèvres sous la pression de l'ivoire de mes dents.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une autre douleur fit fremir son esprit plus que mon cœur. Un doute s'intruisit dans mon esprit et il fut pire que tout.

Une de mes mains se détacha de mon défunt ami. Je la regardais un instant. Le silence sembla tomber autour de moi. M'étais-je détachée du monde à ce point ? Je n'osais pas descendre mon regard vers mon entrejambe. Alors ma main glissa sur mon pantalon. Humide. Un frisson glacé me parcouru.

Et mes yeux virent ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir.

Du Sang.

Impossible. Bras se raidirent. Larmes coulent. Sanglots s'échappent. Hurlement jaillissent. Douleurs brûlent. Cœur saigne. Poumons se contractent. Estomac révulse du vide. Mains tremblent. Morts étouffent.

Ron, Narcisse.

Lucius Malefoy vient de tomber. Bill Weasley s'est vengé.

Ron, Narcisse, Lucius, Narcissa, Fleur, Emmanuelle…

Même Lestrange.

Et Drago ?

Fuir Ron, fuir la vérité l'avait fait raté Drago. Ils n'avaient pu combattre ensemble pour leur futur. Ils l'avaient fait séparément. Et je viens d'abattre notre fils.

Je plaquai le corps inerte de Ron contre moi, son sang se mêlant au notre. Etais-ce cela qu'une partie de moi avait tant voulu ? Voir deux de ses êtres les plus cher mourir ?

Mes mains sanguinolentes tremblaient. Pas besoin de les regarder, je sentais ce tremblement dans tout mon corps. Et ce bruit. Affreux gargarisme interne. La plaie qui s'ouvre et l'âme qui s'écoule.

Je la perd, en même temps que la leur.

J'ai peur.

Est-ce que je vais emporter celle de Drago ?

Il me le disait. Tu es mon âme. Mais Narcisse capture la mienne. Resteras-tu ici ? Seul ? Car tu le seras. Arriveras-tu à vivre avec cette solitude que nous haïssons tant ? Ce froid qui se répand. Le doute qui nous assaille. La douleur qui nous étrangle. La tristesse qui nous étouffe.

Il y a trop de chose. La matière est omniprésente. Le vide est si désirable. Le néant apparait comme un repos salvateur.

Oublier le mal. Oublier les larmes. Plus de courage. Plus de lâcheté. Juste le vide.

Mais.

Ils sont là. Ses sentiments tombent sur moi, m'écrasent et me brisent. La violence du choc me fait haleter.

Une bulle se brise autour de moi. Les cris viennent jusqu'à moi. Pourquoi les râles ne sont plus ceux des combats ?

Le bonheur existe donc pour eux. Car leurs exclamations sont celles de la joie. Une personne a vaincu. Une autre est tombée.

Le bonheur existe pour eux. Il est présent mais ne m'atteint pas. Seul la lâcheté est présente en moi.

J'avais voulu être courageuse. J'avais voulu prouver ma valeur. Or trop de courage me rend finalement lâche. Enfin. S'il n'y avait que le courage. J'ai tué la Haine et la Discrimination qui se cachaient sous le voile de la folie. Sauf que l'on ne peut prendre l'âme impudemment.

L'orgueil me l'avait fait oublié. A moins que ce ne soit la folie ?

Les deux.

Folle. J'ai tué, matraqué dans mon sein l'être le plus pur qui soit. Le gourdin de ma folie, enrobée par l'orgueil et le courage stupide en étendard.

Assassin.

Meurtrière.

Et entièrement coupable.

Un cri. Une voix que je connais. Harry. Vivant.

Alors la fuite commence.

Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Ne voyez pas ma douleur. Du moins, méprenez vous sur sa source. Ne voyez pas mon visage. Oubliez ma présence. Je suis une Ombre.

Du moins je le serais bientôt.

La douleur physique semble s'apaiser. A moins que ce ne soit mon cœur trop douloureux qui anesthésie mon abdomen ?

Le sang.

Maladie. Mon cerveau se rappelle. Je suis malade. Je n'ai jamais retenu le nom scientifique. Ce n'était pas une discussion que nous avions à table avec ma mère.

« Dis maman, comment elle est morte Mamie ? »

En lui donnant sa vie.

Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Sûrement. Etre une sorcière ne la dotait pas de litres de sang supplémentaires.

Hémorragie provoquée par la naissance. C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire de ma maladie. Mon corps n'arriverait pas à donner la vie sans aide médicale. Ma grand-mère en était décédée. Ma mère avait faillit la rejoindre de la même manière.

Le plus drôle à cet instant précis : ma mère ne saurait jamais qu'elle m'a donné la vie en risquant la sienne.

Elle ignora aussi que sa fille allait surement mourir pour avoir tué son enfant. Certes, c'était beaucoup plus triste.

Je levai la tête. Plus de monde autour de nous.

Puis Elle. Son regard est plus inquiet que celui des autres. Normal, elle sait ce qu'il se passe. Son œil capte mon sang qui s'écoule de moi, mon cœur qui ralentit et le poids du regret qui m'empoisonne du mieux qu'il peut.

Mes paroles sont tellement vides. Mais je lui demande de s'occuper de Narcisse. Il n'est pas né mais il Est. C'est un être. Sans souffle. Mais un être. Sa non-existence doit être signalée.

Drago l'apprendra de sa bouche. Il saura qui je suis vraiment. J'espère vraiment qu'il va me haïr. Oui. Je veux qu'il me déteste. Qu'il fasse tout pour m'oublier. Sa douleur sera vive mais rapide, comme une brûlure.

On met quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte. Puis le piquant se répand. La douleur reste un moment à nous faire souffrir dès qu'on la frôle. Puis la cicatrisation a lieu. Le mal s'attenu, il ne reste plus qu'une marque blanche à laquelle on pense parfois.

Je veux être la brûlure de Drago. Pour qu'il puisse m'oublier.

Je l'entends. Elle me demande de ne pas me laisser sombrer. Mais je vais mourir non ? J'ai déjà perdu tant de sang. J'ai abandonné mon fils. Je vais abandonner ma vie.

J'ai toujours voulu être courageuse. Et à force je suis devenu lâche. Je ne dis pas que je veux mourir. Mais, une voix me dit que ça serait tellement facile d'échapper à tout cette douleur. Non. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. J'ai juste besoin de ne plus ressentir. M'anesthésier du monde.

Je me sens partir. Mrs Pomfresh devient floue.

J'aurai bientôt la réponse.

…

Le Vide. Le sommeil. Un apaisement éphémère.

…

Je rouvre les yeux. Il est là.

Vivante. Je le suis. Mon cœur bat. Mes yeux voient. Mes poumons respirent. Mon cerveau fonctionne.

Je m'étais préparé à mourir, pas à vivre.

Et les émotions me brisaient.

Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air triste ? Tu ne dois pas souffrir par ma faute ! Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis une horreur. Par ma faute tu as perdu ta famille et tes amis. Ton enfant. Je vois tes yeux rougis. Même tes larmes ont plus de valeur que ma simple personne.

Alors je hurle. Lui intime de me laisser, de partir. Au fond, j'espère qu'il s'éloigne définitivement. Sans moi, peut être serait-il heureux ? Car, là, s'il reste, il ne le sera plus. Comment rester avec une femme qui perd l'espoir ?

J'ai un détraqueur dans le cœur et j'en viens presque à regretter son baiser.

Mrs Pomfresh entre. Les autres sortent. Alors que peut enfin exploser. Ma tristesse, ma honte, ma faiblesse sont mises à nues devant cette femme qui en sait trop.

Je parle librement. Elle me rassure et veut me convaincre qu'un jour ça ira mieux. Je n'y crois pas.

…

L'enterrement de Ron.

J'ai réussi à rester auprès de Drago et des autres. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne suis jamais seule mais dans mon esprit, je m'impose une retraite stricte. Seule la tristesse transparait sur mon visage.

J'ai rit. Les jumeaux sont toujours les rois pour cela. C'était incontrôlable. Je crois que je devais mettre de la distance avec ce que j'ai fait subir à Ron.

Drago m'a serré la main. On a eu quelques contacts. Je l'ai évité lorsqu'il a voulu m'embrasser sur mon lit d'hôpital. Je le laisse caresser mon front, ma main ou même mon bras. Juste ça. J'ai peur qu'il touche mon ventre. Avant avec la magie, je lui dissimulais mais maintenant que je refuse de l'utiliser, il pourrait ressentir cette minuscule bosse qui est encore présente.

Il ne doit jamais savoir.

J'ai survécu. Même si j'ai perdu espoir, lui, Drago, l'homme que j'aime, doit être heureux. Il ne doit en aucun cas savoir pourquoi je souffre. C'est ma faute. C'est mon fardeau. Alors je dois le supporter seule. Il a trop souffert durant cette guerre. Alors je sourirais comme je peux. Un jour surement j'irai un peu mieux. Peut-être que l'espoir reviendra. Je sais qu'il va m'aider, qu'il voudra savoir.

La seule chose que je ne prévois pas, c'est qu'il l'apprenne un jour. Car, s'il le sait, cette partie noire que son père lui a donné, ce caractère sombre risque de revenir.

Et cela sera la fin de Drago et le renouveau de Malefoy.

OoooOoooO

Ginny poussa la porte de chez elle, l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le voile était-il entièrement tombé ? Hermione dissimulait-elle une cicatrice encore plus profonde ? Elle leur avait caché déjà tellement de choses. Les non-dits pleuvaient autour d'elle, s'accrochant à sa conscience, brouillant son être.

Hermione avait perdu son enfant dans le plus grand secret. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant cette guerre en était imbibé.

Instinctivement elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle-même était surement enceinte.

La lumière était allumée ce soir là. Harry était là, attendant son retour. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles tout en déposant sa cape.

« Bonsoir, lui dit-elle doucement avant l'enlacer sous son regard intrigué

-Gin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'étonna-t-il d'une telle étreinte.

- Je … Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

Un silence. Ginny ne devait pas lui caché. Pas après ce qu'Hermione venait de lui confier. Elle allait avoir cette conversation qu'Hermione aurait du avoir.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'elle se sentit soulever. Harry la faisait tourner en la serrant contre lui. Il l'embrassa de nombreuse fois, sa joie se lisant sur son visage.

Mais il se stoppa en voyant des larmes pointées dans les yeux de son aimé.

« Ginny … Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? Tu … Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?

- Si ! Bien évidement ! Mais … Ca n'a aucun rapport avec le bébé, rassure toi ! Je suis réellement heureuse. C'est … C'est Hermione.

- Hermione ? Ne comprit-il pas. Que vient faire Hermione dans l'histoire ?

- Elle m'a tout dis.

- Tout ?

- La réponse à tous ses mystères que Drago et nous ne comprenions pas. Elle était enceinte, Harry. Enceinte de Drago.

- Que … commença le Survivant qui ne s'en remettait pas. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Elle voulait se battre pour que nous puissions tous vivre dans un monde sans Voldemort. Elle savait qu'on aurait besoin d'elle. Et puis elle ne voulait pas mettre Ron mal à l'aise je pense. Il l'a aimé jusqu'au bout. C'est ça qui lui a dit. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'a apprit.

- Il était au courant ?!

- Juste avant que l'attaque ne commence, Hermione lui a tout expliqué pour le faux Impérium pour lui montrer que depuis longtemps elle savait que Drago était bon. Elle lui a expliqué les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits.

- Et elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

- Non… Mrs Pomfresh a essayé de convaincre une dernière fois Hermione de rester à l'arrière. Elle a prétexté une maladie qu'Hermione a. Sauf que Ron est sorti avec Hermione, donc il savait qu'elle avait un problème héréditaire.

- Je me souviens que Ron m'en avait parlé… Donc il a deviné qu'elle était enceinte. Il a voulu la retenir n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Elle lui a expliqué qu'elle avait protégé son enfant et que du coup elle risquait autant que les autres.

- Je ne la comprends pas, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? C'était son bébé ! L'instinct maternel ne lui a pas dit de rester en arrière ?

- C'est son courage qui l'a poussé à ne pas nous abandonner, Harry. Elle a mis tout son savoir pour le protéger. Elle m'a expliqué tous les sortilèges qu'elle a utilisés. Les sorts qui la touchaient n'avaient pas de répercutions sur le fœtus. Même le Doloris de Lestrange. Elle avait isolé son enfant de toute attaque.

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle perdu alors ?

- Elle-même ne sait pas vraiment. Elle est sûre que c'est une punition.

- Une punition ? Mais de qui ?

- Elle a tué Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Drago. Narcissa est morte parce que Voldemort voulait l'emporter avec plus de conviction dans ses rangs, son père en est devenu un monstre sanguinaire qui a tué Emma et Fleur. Elle se sent responsable de la mort de toute la famille de Drago. Elle doit aussi croire que c'est une sorte de vengeance de sa propre magie pour avoir tellement cru qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose. »

Harry n'ajouta rien et serra sa compagne dans ses bras. Son esprit était agité. Ginny le sentait. Après tout elle était dans le même état.

« Drago ne le sait pas encore, conclut Ginny.

- Tu crois que nous devrions lui dire ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. Mais s'il ne l'apprend pas rapidement, je crois qu'il va craquer. De plus Hermione n'est pas prête à lui dire. Elle a trop peur. Je crois qu'elle a prévu de ne jamais lui dire pour ne pas qu'il souffre comme elle.

- Drago doit connaitre la vérité, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Sinon jamais lui et Hermione ne pourront se reconstruire. Hermione entraîne Drago avec lui, malgré qu'elle aille un peu mieux et il finira par sombrer, l'emportant avec elle à son tour. »

Un silence accueillit cette phrase. Ginny se blottit contre le jeune homme. Tous deux échangèrent différentes idées sur la méthode adéquate. Puis elle sembla soudainement évidente pour la future mère.

Drago devait assister à sa première visite chez le Médicomage sous la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione serait avec elle, bien évidement. Or comme elle avait choisi Mrs Pomfresh pour s'ausculter, Les trois femmes seraient bien obligé d'en parler et Drago l'entendra forcement.

Le problème était bien entendu celui de sa réaction. Harry proposa de le surveiller pour intervenir. La jeune femme accepta.

La décision était prise.

Alors leurs pensées se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, oubliant un instant leurs amis pour se concentrer sur leur amour et cette vie qui grandissait entre eux.

OoooOoooO

« Tu es prête Hermione ? Lui demanda Ginny d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Après tout, c'est toi qui va bientôt savoir si tu es Maman, répondit la jeune femme qui était tout de même tendue. »

Première surprise. Il allait donc suivre Hermione et Ginny à un rendez-vous gynécologique ? Mais pourquoi ? Il vit les deux femmes transplaner et disparut à son tour pour réapparaître dans un coin dissimulé de Pré-au-lard. Il les vit se déplacer jusqu'au grand portail qui était largement ouvert depuis la chute du Mage Noir. Il les suivit discrètement, toujours sous la cape.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait ralenti au fur et à mesure. Hermione s'était arrêtée de nombreuses fois. Tout d'abord dans le parc, puis dans le hall, les escaliers. Maintenant elle semblait figée devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie. Il vit Ginny lui prendre la main, comme pour la rassurer. Quelque chose se brisa au loin. Une armure, il semblerait. Hermione avait relâché la pression et avait sûrement alerté tout l'étage. D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur Mrs Pomfresh qui resta interdite devant Hermione. A sa plus grande surprise, il la vit l'enlacer.

« Hermione ! J'étais si inquiète ! Ca fait des mois que tu es censée venir pour ta visite de contrôle !

- Je suis désolée, Mrs Pomfresh mais … Je n'utilise plus la magie et comme Drago ne sait pas …

- Tu n'as pas pu venir. Je vois. Ginny, ravie de te voir. Ce n'est pas courant de faire du suivit de mes anciennes patientes après leur sortie de l'école mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était important.

- Oui… Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'ébruite, confia Ginny alors que Mrs Pomfresh les invitait à rentrer. Permettez, je vais m'occuper de l'armure, je reviens à l'instant. »

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent alors que Ginny murmurait le nom de Drago. Celui-ci se découvrit pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui lança un regard déterminé.

« Ecoute Drago, tu vas surement apprendre des choses que tu n'aurais pas du apprendre dans de telles circonstances. Mais c'est important pour vous deux. Si elle te le cache encore, tu finiras toi aussi par sombrer. Or si on ne la met pas au pied du mur, elle ne te le dira jamais. Contrôle-toi je t'en prie. Pour elle et pour vous deux, mais aussi pour toi. »

Et elle s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie sans se retourner. Drago s'engouffra à sa suite. Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh étaient déjà dans le bureau de cette dernière. Ginny les rejoignit, laissant la porte entrebâillée. De son point de vue Drago avait une vue partielle du visage d'Hermione. Or, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout.

« Ah, Ginny, te voilà. Commença Mrs Pomfresh. Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'ausculter.

- Je crois être enceinte, d'Harry, bien évidement. Sauf qu'avec le climat actuel, si ça vient à s'entendre à St Mangouste, je n'aurai même pas le loisir de le confirmer à Harry.

- Je comprends, la fiancée du Survivant qui est enceinte… Rita Skeeter en ferait chou gras. J'ai d'ailleurs vu qu'elle s'était attaquée à Kingsley. A peine sa courte peine de travaux d'intérêt généraux finit, elle se relance dans les dénonciations calomnieuses.

-Je l'ignorai, confia Hermione.

- Si je peux me permettre, tu n'as pas beaucoup suivit l'actualité en ce moment.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle un peu honteuse. »

Un cours silence suivit. Drago se questionnait vraiment sur les paroles de Ginny. Que pouvait-il apprendre durant ce rendez-vous ? Il ne concernait pas d'Hermione en plus.

« Très bien, je vous propose de passer dans la salle de quarantaine pour l'examen. On sera plus à l'abri des regards.

- NON ! S'exclama brusquement Hermione.

- Mione… commença Ginny pour la calmer - Drago vit une main se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Si tu préfères, Mrs Pomfresh peut m'examiner ailleurs.

- Oui, Ginny a raison… Je … J'aurai du me douter que tu n'aurais pas aimé retourner dans cette pièce…

- Même retourner à Poudlard est dure… J'ai faillit fondre en larmes en voyant le parc …

- Oui je me doute … Ginny, Est-ce que ca te dérangerai d'aller me réduire un lit pour le transporter jusque dans mon bureau, je vais faire de la place.

- Euh… Oui très bien. »

Et celle-ci sortit. Drago lui souffla au passage, toujours dissimuler sous la cape « Pourquoi je suis ici ? », « Ecoute la suite » avait-elle répondu en s'exécutant.

« Hermione je ne voulais pas en parler devant Ginny parce que j'ignorais si …

- Elle est au courant … Je … Je lui ai avoué il y a quelques jours.

- Si tu lui as dit à elle, pourquoi ne pas le dire à Drago ? La questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

- Je … J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction que même l'idée de lui avouer me dégoute de moi-même… Avec l'aide de Ginny, Harry et surtout de Drago, je remonte la pente doucement. Si je lui dis, je nous condamne tous les deux. Je sais que c'est horriblement niais mais, je crois qu'on est deux parts d'un même tout. Même si je le fais souffrir par les distances que je mets entre nous, il m'aime toujours et prends soin de moi. Si je lui avouai mon plus grand crime, j'en commettrai un autre en détruisant à jamais ce Tout qui nous caractérise.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que lui aussi à le droit de faire son deuil.

- Il n'a pas de deuil à faire. Il n'a que moi qui puisse le faire.

- Sauf que tu n'arrives pas à t'en remettre. Pour lui, tu dois surement faire ton deuil de Ron. Sauf que c'est celui de ton enfant que tu fais… »

Drago blanchit brusquement alors que son sang tapait sur sa tempe avec force. D'ailleurs pourquoi se bruit résonnait en lui vu que son cœur venait se s'arrêter. Un bébé. Hermione avait perdu son bébé. Leur enfant.

Mais. Pourquoi. Comment. Mensonge. Dissimulation. Amour ? Haine. Violence et Mort. Larmes et rejet.

Il voyait pourquoi maintenant elle s'était éloignée de lui. Mais il ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu lui cacher.

Son corps était partagé entre sueurs froides et bouffées de chaleur. Ne croyait-il pas qu'Hermione aimait Ron ? Au lieu de ça, elle s'accrochait à un autre être perdu. Son cœur était déchiré entre colère et tristesse. Ne venait-il pas d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu un enfant dont il ignorait l'existence ? Quand à son âme, elle était brisée.

Ginny passa devant lui sans se douter de ce qui venait de se dire et entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« …J'ai l'impression que je m'en remettrai jamais. Certes je ne cherche plus à fuir ce souvenir dans l'alcool, mais mes sourires ne sont plus entiers, mes rires sont pâles et mon visage est toujours si triste ou inexpressif… Je crois que c'est mon poids à porter pour ce que j'ai fais…finit-elle en murmurant presque…

- Hermione, ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute.

- Je vous en prie ne recommencez pas ! Je … J'ai pris la décision de me battre alors que j'étais enceinte ! J'étais complètement folle ! Vous m'aviez dit de rester à l'arrière mais mon orgueil m'a fait croire que ma magie le protégerait jusqu'au bout… »

Cette annonce fit tourner le sang de Drago. Comment avait-elle pu prendre un tel risque ? Tant de questions l'assaillaient. Mais c'était surtout sa colère, au début extrêmement triste et froide elle s'était transformée en une fureur qui menaçait d'exploser. Il avait envie d'entrer avec violence dans le bureau, prendre Hermione par les épaules et lui hurler dessus de lui dire une fois pour toute, la vérité. Leur histoire s'était toujours trouver entourée par la violence, le mensonge, les larmes et le secret. Comment leur amour avait pu se développer dans de telles conditions ? Alors que leur souvenir était marqué par la souffrance et la haine, ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Ron Weasley avait définitivement raison, Hermione avait souffert par sa faute. Il se souvenait encore quand il lui avait craché ça à la figure dans le Refuge des Innocents, quelques jours après son réveil.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il devait en savoir plus, qu'il devait écouter, essayer peut être de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Hermione à faire ça, il ne pouvait pas.

C'était trop douloureux de vouloir comprendre. Une nouvelle fois, pour se protéger, il voulait fuir. Redevenir un Serpentard et oublier ce pieux qui qu'avait dans le cœur. Mais en Serpentard qu'il était, il sentait la colère se répandre en lui. Et ca lui faisait du bien. Oublier la raison. Laisser la douleur aux commandes et hurler sa rage.

Il commença par abaisser la capuche de la cape puis il la retira complètement. Son visage lui apparut dans le reflet de la vitre. Ses traits étaient déchirés par la colère. Il ne s'était pas vu un tel visage depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais il distingua une nouvelle forme derrière lui. Ses sourcils se contractèrent davantage devant cette forme humaine qui se détachait légèrement du mur qui avait la même teinte. Puis il vit une baguette se lever, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et se fut le vide.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mit du temps à identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et pour cause, il n'était allé qu'une fois chez les Potter-Weasley. Il se redressa brusquement, sa main cherchant instinctivement sa baguette.

Rien.

« POTTER ! »

Il quitta le canapé sur lequel on l'avait étendu. Le fait d'avoir été éloigné d'une Hermione coupable n'avait pas atténué sa colère. D'ailleurs son prochain Punching-ball balafré entrait justement dans la pièce. Celui-ci, étonnamment le tenait à distance avec sa baguette.

« Ma première baguette ne t'a pas suffit ?!

- J'ai survécu à Voldemort, je ne vais pas risquer que tu réussisses ce que lui à tant essayer de faire.

- Pourquoi tu m'as …kidnappé ? Il n'y a pas d'autre terme je crois.

- Pour vous aider Hermione et toi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu aurais fais des choses que tu aurais regretté si nous t'avions laissés faire.

- 'NOUS' ?

- Gin et moi. Hermione n'aurait jamais réussi à te le dire.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous avez monté cette mise en scène ridicule ? Tu crois que de l'entendre de sa bouche ou de la votre change ce qu'elle a fait ?!

- Oui, je le crois ! Tu as bien du entendre le ton de sa voix ainsi que son air coupable…

- MAIS ELLE A DE QUOI SE SENTIR COUPABLE !

- TU NE CROIS PAS QU'ELLE N'A PAS ASSEZ SOUFFERT ?! Elle a eu tort c'est vrai mais sache qu'elle l'avait protégé …

- Tiens je ne l'aurai jamais cru, commenta-t-il d'une voix noire avant d'être propulser contre le mur.

- Ne te cache pas derrière tes sarcasmes. On sait bien que tu es blessé au plus profond de toi…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas été toi ? Si Ginny t'avait appris qu'elle était partie se battre tout en étant enceinte, qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant sans oublier qu'elle te l'avait caché, s'enfonçant dans une dépression alcoolisée ?

- Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça…

- Bien évidement ! Ta fiancée est une sainte comme toi !

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Hermione a cherché un moyen de combattre tout en protégeant l'enfant. Elle avait recherché des sortilèges pour le préserver des attaques. Si jamais elle était touchée par un enchantement, celui ne se répandait pas au fœtus.

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle perdu ? Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci sans sarcasme, ni colère, la tristesse seule transparaissant dans le timbre de sa voix.

- Elle ne l'a pas dit précisément à Ginny. Mais elle pense qu'à la mort de Ron et après le meurtre de ta tante, elle a craqué inconsciemment. Tué quelqu'un, aussi maléfique qu'il soit n'est pas sans conséquence. Hermione a dit, toujours d'après Gin, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se servir de sa baguette pour soigner Ron. Comme si la magie n'avait plus circulé dans son corps un instant.

- Elle dit souvent qu'elle ne mérite plus sa baguette …ajouta-t-il autant pour Harry que pour lui-même.

- … En bref, ça a du stopper ses protections magiques de la même manière. Or, elle avait reçu pas mal de choc…

- Elle était en état de choc … Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que tu t'approches d'elle, dit simplement Drago d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne sais plus où tu étais à se moment là… continua-t-il sans commenter sa réaction.

- Devant le corps de mon père. Je la voyais. Je l'ai vu qui enlaçait Ron. Bien avant toi. Mais je ne me suis pas approché.

- Quoi ! S'indigna le Survivant.

- Je crois que j'étais aussi perdu qu'elle à ce moment… Elle a perdu Ron et l'enfant ce soir là. J'ai vu disparaître toute ma famille… Cela se confirme même totalement après ce que je viens d'apprendre… Quand je l'ai vu dans un tel état elle m'est parut si belle. C'est étrange je sais, mais nos émotions ont toujours été si complémentaire… Nous souffrons en même temps. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a sorti de mon coma. La violence des paroles de Ron était telle, qu'elle a raisonné en moi comme un appel à l'aide. Durant la bataille finale, nous avons tout deux ressentit cette douleur et ce sentiment de vide immense… »

Drago engouffra son visage dans ses mains, cachant ses larmes, sa voix étouffée par ses sanglots retenu. Harry le regardait, une pointe de douleur empathique dans la poitrine. Lui debout devant cet homme qu'il avait propulsé contre le mur, cet homme qui n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Il fini par s'accroupir devant lui et l'enlacer. A cet instant il n'était plus Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs il n'était plus Malefoy depuis qu'Hermione l'avait changé. Il avait mis du temps à le voir.

Non, il était juste un homme brisé qui ne savait surement plus comment aimer cette femme courageuse et follement désespéré. Car le courage ne lui avait apporté que souffrance et larme. Il n'apporte pas toujours la victoire. La défaite n'en n'est que plus violente quand l'espoir qui vous donne les ailes vous abandonne pour vous plongez dans le noir.

A cet instant, Harry consolait l'amant d'Hermione, l'ennemi de Ron, le Roi des Serpentard, le chef de la brigade inquisitoriale, le Préfet des Verts et Argent, le Mangemort qui avait permis la mort et la violence dans Poudlard, le neveu de la meurtrière de son parrain, le fils de celui qui avait provoqué la réouverture de la chambre de secret et la possession de Gin.

Il enlaçait également un orphelin, un homme amoureux de sa meilleure ami, l'ancien détenteur de la baguette de sureau et un membre actif de la résistance durant la bataille finale, un être qui avait eu le courage de tourner le dos à sa famille et à son passé pour un monde plus bon et sans discrimination et haine.

Il aidait un homme en larme.

Quand Ginny poussa la porte, elle trouva Drago et Harry, assis sur le canapé, chacun un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il s'agissait déjà du troisième pour le blond.

La jeune femme interrogea du regard son fiancé qui lui fit remarquer de la même manière qu'il en avait vraiment besoin et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis.

Un silence s'installa alors que Ginny finissait de retirer son manteau avant de s'asseoir auprès d'Harry qui lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

« Vous avez du partir à quel moment.

- Quand tu es rentrée dans le bureau avec le lit d'examen.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna-t-elle avec un air étrangement inquiet.

- Personnellement j'en avais entendu assez, intervint Drago en finissant son verre dans une gorgée.

-Justement non. Mrs Pomfresh nous a appris une chose…commença-t-elle alors que les regards des deux hommes se tournaient vers elle. Elle a fait des analyses… Le Fœtus était mort. Bien avant la bataille finale.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

- La magie qu'elle a utilisée pour protéger le bébé l'a empêché de le perdre avant. Mais il était déjà mort. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, pour observer leur réaction. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre un rire incontrôlable. Comme Hermione a l'enterrement de Ron, Drago riait alors que la situation ne le demandait pas.

« Tout ça pour ça … Elle a perdu de nouveau du temps sur sa vie, de souffrance, de la peine, et de la culpabilité… Tout ça pour rien… Elle s'est crut coupable d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé …

- Vous, Drago. Vous. Vous deux avez perdu du temps, en plus de ce que vous avez sacrifié durant la guerre…

-Oui… Tu as raison Ginny … D'ailleurs il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. »

Drago se redressa en même temps que le couple. Il se dirigea vers la porte, toujours imité par Ginny et Harry.

« Tu es sûr que ca ira ? L'interrogea Harry, toujours plus inquiet.

-Oui. C'est à moi de faire le reste du chemin… Merci pour tout… D'ailleurs, je crois que les félicitations sont de mises, conclut-il en faisant une unique bise sur la joue de Ginny. Tu feras une superbe Maman.

- Merci Drago… Bon courage. Si tu as besoin d'aide…

- Je peux compter sur vous. Je sais. Bonne soirée… »

Et il disparu.

OoooOoooO

_**Je sais je suis méchante, horrible sadique … Mais je vous avoue que le prochain flash est vraiment très long. Donc cela sera pour la prochaine fois ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre **_

_**Donc sinon les Bonus ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, je vais bientôt publié « Le Regard de L'Albinos » Observer bien mon profil ! **_

_**Sinon autre grande nouvelle que vous avez pu lire chez Dairy22, Livioute ou **__**LittleBeattle **_

_**Il se trouve que nous allons toutes les Quatre écrire une fic courte de 4 chapitres sur les Maraudeurs ! Or je suis chargée de l'horrible Peter Pettigrow ! Bref un défi que je vais adoré relevé ^^ . Oh j'oubliai, notre profil c'est Flume's Candies !!! **_

_**Sinon, j'ai repris les cours donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire le chapitre 14 aussi vite que les autres. **_

_**Merci de suivre cette histoire ^^**_

_**Le mot de Dairy22, la beta de mon cœur (elle va avoir plein de boulot je lui ai envoyé le chapitre sans le relire tellement j'étais pressée lol) :**_

_**Le chapitre est très bien. J'aime me scénario sauf que le personnage d'Hermione me dérange ; je ne le cache pas. Bon, il s'agit d'un sujet qui ne me laisse pas insensible de toute manière alors bon… En tout cas, félicitation à Ganou d'écrire avec autant de zèle.**_


	16. Pour Rien Partie1

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Voici l'annonce que vous redoutez tous de lire un jour … Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fiction … Gniaa je l'ai dit ! Maintenant je peux plus reculer ! . Bon d'accord, je fais je triche. Ce chapitre est la première moitié de l'avant dernier. Donc sur il vous reste 2 chapitres « officiels » à lire.**_

_**Donc un chapitre très intense pour notre petit couple ! **_

_**Oh mais je ne vous ai pas dis, je posterai surement un chapitre Bonus avec les flash que je n'ai pas pu incorporé dans la fic. Des exemples ? Pourquoi Hermione s'est mise à boire, les premières crises durant lesquelles Hermione fait ressortir ses trop pleins de magie,…etc. Ce chapitre mettra du temps à venir car il regroupera énormément de flash ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez voir un flash(que je n'ai fais que sous entendre durant la fic) se développer, n'hésitez pas à y réfléchir dès maintenant ! **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews ! Elles font toujours chaud au cœur ! **_

_**Ps : avec ce chapitre je vous conseil une écoute de l'album des musiques du voyage de Chihiro ! **__**Absolument parfait !**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Pour Rien. **__**(Partie Une)**_

La mi-juillet était désormais entamée. La chaleur se faisait dure sous le toit en double pente de la petite maison de brique de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose difficile à cet instant. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de jours maintenant que Narcissa Malefoy était décédée. Une dizaine de jours durant lesquels elle n'avait eu que des nouvelles partielles de Drago par Rogue. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis.

Hermione savait pertinemment que Drago souffrait de la disparition de cette femme qu'il avait tant chercher à protéger. Elle devinait également qu'il se sentait coupable. Ne lui avait-elle pas elle-même dis que Voldemort avait fomenté cette mise en scène pour que Drago se rallie sans hésitation et totalement à sa cause ?

Et ça avait faillit être le cas…

Nul besoin de dormir, il lui suffisait de clore les yeux durant un battement de cils pour que la vision de son visage déformé par la colère et la douleur lui revienne. Il avait craqué dans ses bras après l'avoir plaqué contre le mur. Ses larmes … Les mêmes avaient coulés sur ses joues. Ron avait été là pour elle, Harry aussi par la suite. Jamais elle n'avait été totalement seule par la suite. Après la désertion de Ron, Harry avait été là.

Mais lui ? Rogue était présent d'une manière indirecte, mais c'était un professeur et un directeur pour Drago. Il ne pouvait certainement pas s'adresser à ses amis de Serpentard car avouer la vérité reviendrait à les condamner à mort.

Elle demeurait l'unique personne qui pouvait l'assister pour surmonter son deuil.

Ce fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'un patronus traversa la porte d'entrée pour se figer devant le rideau de porte de la salle de bain.

« Je suis derrière la porte … Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Enfin si ma présence ne t'incommode pas … »

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il voulait donc continuer de lui rendre visite. Elle glissa dans une des robes qu'il lui avait acheté plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et gouttaient sur le parquet mais elle n'en avait rien faire. Elle traversa la chambre en trois enjambées et ouvrit la porte d'un geste.

Il était là, face à elle. Il avait maigri. Ses cheveux avaient un peu perdu de leur éclat blond si particulier. Et ses yeux étaient vides. Terriblement vides. Dumbledore leur avait confié, du moins à Harry, que tuer quelqu'un déchirait son âme. Même si Drago n'était en aucun cas responsable de cela, une partie de son âme avait disparu.

Cela devait se voir sur le visage d'Hermione car le jeune homme lui sourit calmement en la rassurant.

« Je vais bien.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air.»

Sans qu'il n'eu besoin d'esquisser un geste qu'elle l'enlaçait sur le pas de la porte. Un poids semblait s'être échappé de ses épaules, la culpabilité sans doute, alors que Drago paraissait profiter pleinement de ce contact imprévu avec la jeune femme. Ses bras avaient entouré la jeune femme naturellement et son nez avait glissé dans son cou, inspirant lentement cette odeur trop longtemps absente de sa vie.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais… »

Sa voix susurrait à peine ses mots. Ce n'était qu'une vibration infime dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'abri. Il avait sentit sa poitrine se soulever lorsqu'elle avait murmuré ces mots. Il avait resserré son étreinte.

« Je … Je ne m'excuserai pas pour le temps que j'ai mis à revenir… J'espère juste que tu comprendras que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Par contre je te demande pardon pour mon comportement … J'étais comme fou …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Drago, lui répondit-elle en reculant, son regard se figeant dans son triste regard gris. Je suis là pour te soutenir … La banalité est totalement présente dans ce que je vais te dire, mais les amis sont là pour ça.

- La banalité ça fait du bien. Ca nous rend plus normal. »

Un maigre rictus se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il était vrai que la normalité lui manquait. Rien que de sortir à l'épicerie ou flâner dans les rues – choses totalement banales - lui était proscrites. Naturellement son regard se posa sur la seule source de lumière qu'elle avait. Les rayons surchauffés de l'été traversaient le simple vitrage ou augmentaient la température sous les toits.

Elle n'aimait pas l'été. Il n'y avait pas de cours, on était assommé par la chaleur et la peau collait. Ses parents eux, avaient toujours été attiré par la moindre parcelle de terre exposée largement au Sud. Cela les avait conduits sur les côtes ensoleillées de la France. Heureusement, le séjour avait été partagé entre tourisme intelligent et lecture captivante, le soleil tintant légèrement sa peau sous le parasol ou durant les courts instants passés dans une mer de sardine à l'huile.

Oui l'Australie convenait parfaitement à ses parents…

« Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la dévisageant un court instant avant de fixer un autre point de la chambre.

-Oh… Pardon excuse-moi, j'étais partie dans mes pensées… Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Non c'est bon merci … J'ai reçu ma lettre avec mes résultats. Encore une chose banale.

- A cet instant, je crois que l'on peut vénérer les choses banales, commenta-t-elle simplement. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas ouvert le courrier.

- Mais ton père ne s'en est pas inquiété ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

- Il a d'autre chat à fouetter… Entre ma mère et Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-il, la fenêtre l'intéressant vraiment tout d'un coup.

- Oui … Pardon. Tu veux qu'on voit ça ensemble ?

- Je l'espérai un peu, se confessa-t-il en la zieutant durant un battement de cil pour ensuite sortir une enveloppe de sa poche. »

Hermione décacheta avec douceur la lettre. L'enveloppe se froissa légèrement durant ce mouvement. Puis une élégante écriture verte dévoila à ses yeux ses résultats. Un grand sourire, cette fois-ci, fut accueilli par son visage. Quant à Drago, il ne fuyait plus son regard.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir s'il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir sa lettre par angoisse ou s'il cherchait vraiment un peu de normalité. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression de remplacer sa mère. S'il avait été vivante, c'est elle qui aurait décacheté cette enveloppe et félicité son fils pour avoir eu Optimal en Potion, Art de la Magie noire (Etonnant pour un Mangemort) ainsi qu'en Sortilège. Il avait un Effort exceptionnel en Métamorphose ainsi qu'en Botanique.

« En botanique ?! S'étonna le jeune homme en entendant la jeune femme lui énoncer ses résultats.

- Exact. Comme quoi je t'avais bien dis que j'arriverais à te faire entrer cette matière dans la tête !

- Tiens, étrange, j'ai échoué en Etudes des Moldus … Carrow était pourtant une perle …ironisa-t-il.

-Elle va être déçu de savoir que tu n'as pas réussi à écrire que les Moldus sont d'horribles animaux…Je suis fière de toi Drago.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi … Ce ne sont que des examens.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Commenta-t-elle en riant. Tu OSES dire que ce ne sont que des examens à Miss-Je-Sais tout ?

- Pardonnez-moi, j'avais oublié votre crédo ma chère.

- Mon crédo ?

- Plus j'emmagasine de connaissance, plus je me sens heureuse !

- Mouais je ne suis pas persuadé, constata-t-elle dans un soupire, son regard se tournant vers les livres qu'elle dévorait si vite. »

Drago comprit qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça. En même temps, pouvait-on l'être loin de sa famille, de ses amis, enfermé dans un studio minuscule d'un pseudo Mangemort ?

« …Mais bon je ne suis pas à plaindre. Il a pire comme situation…finit-elle à demi-mots.

- Oui… Je … Non laisses…

- J'attendrais que tu arrives à en parler Drago. Il faut juste ne pas que ça dure trop longtemps, sinon tu te refermeras sur toi à jamais. Tu auras toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un. Tu demanderas souvent ce qu'elle serait devenue, ce qu'elle penserait de toi. Si elle t'aime malgré tout. »

Le silence se fit.

Un lourd et pesant instant de vide. Aucun bruit.

Enfin presque. Un bruissement de cheveux humides qu'on libère pour dissimuler son visage. Un craquement du bois à cause de la chaleur. Les perles du rideau de porte frissonnant dans un courant d'air infime. Un hochet de questionnement que l'on retient. Une intrigue que l'on déroule. De la salive que l'on avale de peur de se noyer. Puis l'instant que l'on attend tous. La fraction de seconde où ce qui doit arriver, arrive.

Pas forcement imprévisible, carrément pas imprévu, secrètement espéré.

« Tu connais ça.

- Oui. Mais c'est différent je crois.

- La Mort n'est jamais différente. C'est le contexte et nos sentiments envers l'être disparu qui changent les données.

- Ma petite sœur. (1) Jean.

- Je croyais que c'était ton second nom ?

- Il est inscrit Hermione Granger sur mon état civil. Mais Jean est une partie de moi. Alors je le porte dans mon nom vu qu'elle ne peut plus le faire.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Maladie. J'ai presque envie de dire tout simplement. Elle avait 4 ans et j'en avais 6. Maintenant j'en ai fait mon deuil. Mais je pense toujours à elle. C'était elle la surdoué de la famille, pas moi. Alors a sa mort, j'ai pris sa place pour combler le vide. Et puis finalement, j'adore ce que je suis devenue grâce à elle. Je crois que c'est comme ça que tu dois voir les choses. Avec reconnaissance. Ta mère t'a permis d'être sur le bon chemin. Elle t'a donné la vie mais tu as réussi à te l'approprier.

- J'ai du mal à ressentir ça. Je … je suis juste infiniment triste. Je regrette tellement de chose. J'aurai voulu lui parler plus, peut être lui montrer mon amour plus souvent…Je … s'arrêta-t-il dans un sanglot. Pardon… Je ne devrais pas pleurer.

-Idiot de Serpentard… Bien sûr que tu as le droit de pleurer ! Comment veux-tu te libérer de ta tristesse sans verser de larme ? Si tu ne le fais pas, tu va l'emmagasiner jusqu'à ce que tu exploses ! Allez-viens … conclut-elle en lui ouvrant les bras. »

Il semblait hésiter tout d'abord. Puis il posa de nouveau son visage dans son cou et ils s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures. Des paroles, des souvenirs furent échangés, le tout ponctuer par des nouvelles vagues de larmes qu'Hermione endiguait par sa douceur.

« La douleur s'atténuera Drago. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes dedans. Alors je serai là quand tu auras besoin d'un cou pour laisser libre ce mal. Et tu te relèveras et ta vie continuera. »

Espérons qu'elle se souvienne de ses paroles.

OooooOooooO

Elle ne voulait pas ressentir de soulagement.

Si elle s'accordait cette « faiblesse » cela reviendrait à dire que sa culpabilité qu'il l'avait écrasé ne servait à rien. Que sa douleur était vaine.

Or elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait quand même perdu son enfant. Qu'importe les circonstances, une part d'elle-même avait disparu. Certes, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Du moins, pas de la faute de son choix. Juste une incapacité de son corps.

Serait-elle toujours ainsi ? Dans l'incapacité de donner la vie ?

La question, une fois posée, montra soudainement quelque chose à Hermione. Elle se tournait vers l'avenir. Elle ne stagnait plus dans le passé.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse si elle avait pu dire à Drago qu'elle retrouvait la perspective d'un avenir.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Elle était pourtant rentrée tard de Poudlard. Ginny avait voulu qu'elles se baladent chacune pour digérer leurs nouvelles respectives. La rouquine allait devenir mère alors qu'elle apprenait qu'elle n'avait pas tué son enfant. Ce n'étaient pas des choses qui passaient facilement.

Vingt-deux heures avait déjà sonné quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa, la couette glissant sur sa poitrine. Elle entendit des pas plutôt lourds dans l'escalier. Avait-il passé une mauvaise journée ?

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, elle alluma la lampe qui était à son chevet. Les rayons de lumière artificielle caressèrent le visage creusé de Drago, coupant ainsi le souffle d'Hermione.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la mort de Narcissa. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil ?

Elle abandonna les draps, se levant pour aller à la rencontre d'un Drago déconfit. Elle eu l'impression de retourner en arrière pendant un court instant.

Puis elle sentit. Et elle vit. Tout d'abord cette odeur d'alcool qu'elle avait porté sur elle durant longtemps. Puis ce regard brillant et ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, oscillant entre colère et tristesse.

_Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi est-il comme cela?_

_Devine _

_Je ne veux pas. _

_Pourtant s'est simple._

_Pas pour moi._

_Tu refuses de voir !_

_Je n'ai pas envie._

_Il le faut. _

« Drago… murmura-t-elle, effrayée par sa propre voix.

- Je sais Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis au courant. De tout.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pour le bébé. Je t'ai suivis tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu la conversation. »

_Pourquoi dit-il de telles paroles ? Ca n'a pas de sens. Il ne peut pas savoir!_

_Pourtant il le sait. _

_Non ! _

_Tu vas devoir te faire à cette idée._

_Il ne devait pas savoir. _

_Il aurait du. Depuis le début. _

_Mais… Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre._

_Certes… Mais tu ne voulais pas que ta douleur augmente en lui disant. _

_Une partie de moi avait peur c'est vrai. Mais il ne mérite pas d'avoir de nouveau mal ! _

_C'est trop tard. _

_Je voulais le protéger. Nous protéger._

_Pour cela, vous auriez du panser vos blessures mutuellement. Jamais tu n'aurais du lui cacher ta grossesse. Tu aurais perdu l'enfant, c'est certain, il n'a malheureusement pas été conçu pour vivre. Vous auriez du être deux pour survivre au lieu d'être des moitiés isolées qui saignent. _

« Quoi …

- Je suis au courant pour Narcisse, c'est ça non ? Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais l'appeler comme cela.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ça…

-Je le sais Hermione. »

_Reconnais-le. Arrête de t'enfermer dans ta souffrance. Relèves-toi ! _

_Je ne peux pas. _

_Hermione ! _

_Jean … J'étouffe. _

_Alors respire. Libères-toi enfin._

_J'ai peur. Tellement peur… _

_De quoi ? Qu'il t'abandonne ? Regardes-le ! Il t'aime malgré tout ça ! _

_Je dois le dégoûter plus qu'autre chose. Ce ne peut être autrement. Je me fais moi-même vomir. _

_Arrêtes bon sang ! _

« Tu aurais du me le dire Hermione. Depuis le début.

- J'aurais du. Puis ça a été trop tard. Puis je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus. Je ne voulais pas non plus avoir mal. J'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur.

- Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu seras là pour m'aider à affronter la douleur quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Ne crois tu pas que nous aurions été l'un pour l'autre pour surmonter la mort d'un fils ?

- Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais coupable.

- Ne parles pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? Tu devrais me cracher dessus, me frapper. Ta rage et ta colère devrais étouffer ta voix, grossir tes veines. Des larmes devraient étouffer tes paroles, les sanglots retourner tes poumons.

- Il y un temps pour tout Hermione. Les cris, je les ai poussés. Les larmes, je les ai laissé couler. Loin de toi. Parce que tu dois te relever si tu veux que je sois à tous jamais à tes cotés. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'enfoncerai au plus profond de l'abime. Et il n'y aura plus de Drago. Ni même de Malefoy. Plus jamais. Juste le néant et le vide. »

Et elle eu l'impression de le voir. Réellement.

Et il vit qu'elle l'observait. Au plus profond de lui-même.

Enfin elle percevait ses mouvements, ses regards, toutes ces choses dont elle s'était annihilées alors qu'il lui disait connaitre la vérité.

Ses gestes respiraient la souffrance. Ils faisaient échos aux siens. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui sautait aux yeux. Son renfermement sur elle-même lui avait fait croire que seule sa souffrance existait. Mais elle s'était voilée la face.

Doucement elle tendit sa main pour effleurer son avant bras. Elle vit sa peau blanche frissonner sous le tremblement de ses doigts.

Elle avait peur. Une partie de son être voulait fuir. L'autre ne le pouvait pas. Cette fois-ci pour de bonne raison. Elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Sa souffrance n'était rien par rapport au bonheur qu'il lui apportait. Son sourire valait plus cher que ses larmes. Ses bras étaient sa fortune. Ses lèvres son paradis. Ses yeux son avenir.

Ses doigts agités vinrent caresser sa joue pâle. Ses paupières se closent. Elle sentait ses larmes coulées. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Puis elle posa son visage dans son cou, caressant de ses lèvres la peau tendue de son aimé.

« Je t'aime Drago… On se relèvera ensemble. Et on fera toujours comme ça maintenant. Plus de mensonge. On a assez souffert pour avoir une vie entière de bonheur. Je … »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il déposait un baiser dans le creux de son cou mis à nue par la position de la jeune femme. Ils remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire puis enfin jusqu'à sa bouche.

Alors elle se mit à trembler au point de devoir stopper cet accès au bonheur. Son regard inquiet se posa alternativement sur ses mains prises de spasmes et sur le visage inquiet de Drago.

« Je … Eloignes-toi Dray !

- Non ! Concentres-toi sur un point. Respires calmement et tu vas y arriver. C'est TA magie. Tu l'as déjà maitrisé par le passé. Tu peux recommencer.

- Je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-elle par peur. »

Elle fit brusquement demi-tour pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Elle entendait les cris de Drago lui ordonner de lui ouvrit. Elle ne pouvait lui répondre qu'il risquait d'être blessé.

Pour toute réaction, elle entendit la porte exploser. Il lui avait lancé un sort. Elle aurait presque pu lui demander de partir si elle n'avait pas fait éclater le miroir qui était juste en face d'elle. Elle aurait pu l'observer, craignant de le toucher tout en étant ravie de le voir si un voile noir ne s'était pas abattu devant ses yeux.

Elle discerna la douleur d'un choc puis une voix lointaine qui l'appelait. Il y eu enfin cette sensation étrange d'un liquide chaud qui coulait de son visage.

Puis plus rien.

De nouveau le vide.

Sauf qu'elle ne le souhaitait aucunement.

Elle voulait être heureuse. Vivre et non plus survivre. Enfin sourire. Rire dans des éclats de voix. Et donner la vie.

Oublier la mort.

Jusqu'à ce que se soit son heure, en priant que ce ne soit pas trop tôt, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

OoooOoooO

_(1)JK Rowling avait pensé au départ donné une petite sœur à Hermione. Sauf que cela ne s'est pas fait. Du coup, j'en profite pour la glisser discrètement dans l'histoire ! Mais elle n'aura pas une importance primordiale mi à part la compréhension des sentiments._

**Note de la Beta : Bon chapitre même s'il m'a un peu retourné. J'attends le dénouement avec une impatience non feinte. Parce que malgré cette fiction assez obscure où rêve encore d'attraper des rayons de soleil. Dairy22**

**Il est vrai que j'ai été horrible avec Fabi :S**

**Toute fois, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ! Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, j'ai OSE vous mettre un nouveau rebondissement. Que voulez-vous, j'adore ça … Les rebondissement et être sadique avec vous !**

**Prochain post ? Euuuh dans pas mal de temps je pense. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux promis ! Sinon pour vous consolez, vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur le Regard de L'Albinos, ma nouvelle fic !**

**Bisoux !**


	17. Pour Rien Partie 2

_**Vous voici donc avec la fin de ce chapitre 14 ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'ecrire…Il est vraiment riche en émotion ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 14 : Pour Rien (Partie 2)**_

OooOooO

Les mains se compressèrent sur le papier où se mouvaient les caractères imprimés et les photographies. Une boule chiffonnée avait donc rapidement pris forme dans les mains de l'homme.

Des étincelles de rage semblaient éclater dans ses yeux. Son souffle, il essayait de le contrôler. En effet dans quelques instants il devrait entrer dans cette chambre. Or il ne devait rien laissé paraître. Inutile de troubler le repos d'Hermione.

Il lança le torchon journalistique d'un geste vers une corbeille de la cafétéria pour finalement s'engager dans le couloir pour retourner auprès de son aimé.

En voyant la pauvre Gazette du Sorcier, ainsi comprimée, on s'interroge sur l'origine d'un tel traitement. Or, la solution est elle-même sur le journal.

Tout d'abord, un encadré en première page nous indique une page de référence. Rendez-vous page quatre pour avoir la suite ! Bien sur Drago Malefoy l'a fait, craignant déjà le pire en voyant l'intitulé. « La souffrance d'une petite-amie de Mangemort ». A coté, une photo d'Hermione datant de Poudlard, la quatrième année sans doute.

Et le délire journalistique de Rita Skeeter commençait des la première phrase :

« Alors que votre dévouée servante se trouvait à l'hôpital St Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques pour suivre une nouvelle méthode loufoque d'Augustus Pye, Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier s'est retrouvée face à une scène plus que intéressante !

Miss Hermione Granger a en effet été admise le 13 décembre dernier dans le département des urgences magiques de St Mangouste. Elle a été conduise par son maléfique petit ami, Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy reconnu comme étant le Mangemort ayant tué entre autre Fleur et Emmanuelle Weasley, et neveu de l'effroyable Bellatrix Lestrange meurtrière de Ron Weasley, ex- petit ami d'Hermione Granger.

C'est donc en compagnie de son tortionnaire qu'Hermione Granger a été confié aux bons soins des Médicomage. La jeune femme semblait être gravement blessée au visage mais celui-ci était trop ensanglanté pour que votre témoin privilégié puisse en identifier la source.

Mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour imaginer parfaitement les circonstances qui ont conduit une des héroïnes de guerre à être blesser de la sorte ! La famille Malefoy a toujours été reconnue pour avoir des méthodes violentes. Elle a entre autre hébergé Vous-Savez-Qui durant sa seconde montée en force. Or malgré tous les efforts du seul survivant de cette famille qui a fait don d'une partie de son patrimoine (dont son manoir reconverti en Mémorial), il apparaît clairement qu'il a entièrement hérité de la violence familiale. Et Hermione Granger semble être sa première victime. Du moins officiellement.

Mais une autre question primordiale est l'étrange réaction des amis d'Hermione Granger. En effet, quelques heures après son admission, le célèbre Harry Potter et sa compagne du moment, Ginny Weasley. Quand le couple s'est présenté, Miss Weasley a commencé à s'emporter vivement contre le blond. Le Survivant a retenu sa petite-amie qui avait pourtant toutes les raisons de le frapper pour finalement l'interroger. Il a semblé à votre dévouée journaliste qu'une étrange manigance se serait jouée quelques heures avant. En effet dans la conversation plutôt virulente, Ginny Weasley a accusé Drago Malefoy de ne pas avoir réussi à se contrôler. Apparemment, le couple de héros était au courant des violences que subissaient Hermione Granger. Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? Cela fait un long moment que l'absence de la tête du Trio d'Or s'est fait remarquer. Elle ne s'est pas montrée par exemple lors de l'inauguration du Mémorial qui était pourtant une grande exhibition des vainqueurs. Une informatrice plus proche nous indiquait hier que Miss Granger n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis plusieurs mois, mis à part Drago Malefoy.

Il semble donc nécessaire qu'une enquête soit exigée sur l'état de santé de Miss Granger. Si des violences sont exercées sur sa personne sans que personne ne réagisse, il faut que quelqu'un intervienne ! Qu'un tel traitement vienne d'un Mangemort mal dissimulé, on peut le comprendre, mais le comportement du Survivant vis-à-vis de son « amie » est intrigant. Harry Potter a toujours eu un comportement ambigu face à la magie noire. Il est largement reconnu que le Survivant parle le Fourchelang. Tous ignorent comment il a pu détruire Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom d'un simple sort désarmement. Il semble évident que le Survivant s'est de nouveau rapprocher de son coté obscur en préférant une amitié avec un Mangemort plutôt qu'à Hermione Granger, son amie d'enfance. »

Drago Malefoy soupira une dernière fois avant de pousser la porte de la chambre individuelle d'Hermione Granger. Il se stoppa brusquement. Ce n'était pas le bandage qui recouvrait son visage qui l'arrêta, mais la pile de lettres qui s'étendait sur sa couette. La jeune femme leva son œil visible sur lui et un sourire éclaira cette figure meurtrie.

« Ne fait pas cette tête. D'après les lettres que j'ai déjà lues, je suis une effroyable victime de ta cruauté.

- Je vais tuer Rita Skeeter.

-Inutile, j'ai déjà fait ce qu'il faut. Je lui avais dit de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à mes amis et moi.

- Hermione … Tu n'as rien fait de dangereux, j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.

- Rita Skeeter est un animagus non déclaré. Je suis la seule personne, avec Harry et Ron à le savoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'écrit pas précisément la conversation que vous avez eu, Harry l'aurait vu.

-Mais comment tu le sais, l'interrogea-t-il en s'installant sur son lit.

- Je l'ai découvert en quatrième année. Je lu ai même interdit d'écrire pendant un an en la menaçant de la dénoncer au ministère.

- Et si j'ai bien compris, tu viens de le faire maintenant.

- Exact. Je ne serai pas étonné de bientôt avoir sa visite. Elle est d'une telle courtoisie.

- Parfois tu es aussi machiavélique qu'un Serpent.

- Merci. »

Drago eu un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimé. Il fit un geste pour se remettre droit mais la main de la jeune femme glissa sur sa joue. Il arrêta son mouvement et la regarda. Malgré son bandage, elle semblait heureuse. Soulagée surement de tous ses secrets.

« Merci Drago. »

Il savait qu'elle parlait de quelque chose beaucoup plus important qu'un compliment. Elle le remerciait d'être encore à ses cotés, d'encore l'aimer. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Dis Drago, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ? Lui répondit-il après une dernière bise rapide.

-Tu me ramèneras tes lettres, j'ai envie de rire. »

Il vit son sourire malicieux alors il accepta dans un éclat de rire. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à discuter. De quoi ? Des non-dits, des craintes, des peurs. Ils passèrent en revue leurs souffrances pour qu'elles puissent être évitées dans le futur. Puis ils parlèrent de Narcisse. Hermione conclut qu'elle avait été lâche de ne rien lui avoir dit. La peur de sa réaction l'avait tellement angoissé qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Et quand elle avait décidé de se battre, elle avait été totalement stupide. Drago s'était contenté de répondre que c'était le passé. Il ignorait comment il aurait pu réagir à cette époque. Il savait pourtant une chose, après l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ginny était passée. Elle avait serré Hermione dans ses durant de longues minutes. Drago les avait laissées entre elle, transplanant pour aller chercher les lettres « amusante ».

Il avait laissé exploser deux beuglantes avant de rejoindre sa dulcinée. Celle-ci était entourée d'Harry et de Ginny lorsqu'il apparu devant elle. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête entendu tandis qu'Hermione finissait une lettre d'insulte apparemment destinée au Survivant.

Ils s'étaient mis à rire, poussés par les éclats si rares d'Hermione. Mais ils furent stoppés rapidement par l'arrivée du Médicomage de la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je viens pour le résultat des analyses. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, même si la source de l'explosion était magique, ce sont les éclats du miroir qui vous ont touché. Nous avions un doute, mais il s'est révélé que votre blessure était une résultante de la magie, pas une attaque directe, donc elle peut être soignée. Nous pouvons éviter toute cicatrice.

-Est-ce qu'on est obligé de la soigner maintenant ? Est-ce possible d'attendre qu'il y ait la cicatrice pour ensuite la retirer, demanda calmement Hermione sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

- Euh… Oui, on peut la soigner même plusieurs années après mais quel est l'intérêt de garder une telle marque sur le visage ? S'interrogea le Médicomage

- Hermione … Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas être soignée ! S'emporta Drago. Ca ne sert à rien de garder cette cicatrice comme l'indicatrice de tes erreurs ! Cette culpabilité est inutile !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Drago ! Répondit-elle fermement. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'afficher mes remords. Ce n'est pas de l'auto flagellation…Je veux sortir de ça. J'ai perdu presque un an de ma vie. J'ai gâché tout ce temps. Je l'ai sacrifié pour rien. Ca aurait pu nous séparer. Je ne veux plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. J'aimerai garder cette marque encore quelques temps. Il faut que cela cicatrise tout seul, comme moi. Et quand cela sera fini, je la verrai et me dirait que maintenant il faut que je la fasse disparaître pour continuer de vivre. Ce n'est pas une punition, mais une méthode de me soigner. A l'intérieur. J'ai décidé d'avancer. Je veux de nouveau être maîtresse de ma magie. Je ne peux m'imaginer risquer de te blesser toi ou Harry et Ginny. Imagines que j'ai une crise alors qu'elle est auprès de moi, enceinte ! C'est peut-être stupide pour vous de refuser une aide magique mais, après toutes ses explosions et ces moments de rejets, j'aimerai que ca se fasse naturellement pour ensuite me tourner vers elle. C'est comme une réconciliation. Avec moi. Avant de pouvoir revivre. »

Un long silence accompagna les paroles d'Hermione. Drago ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Harry et Ginny, eux, s'observaient, comprenant la demande de leur amie. Quand au Médicomage, il attendait une réaction. Elle vint du Serpentard. Un soupire.

« D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à sombrer de nouveau à cause de ça ! Accepta-t-il avec un sourire inquiet. »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ce fut un signe pour que les autres s'éclipsent. Le Médicomage reviendrait plus tard pour lui parler des formalités. Le couple de Gryffondor, pour sa part, rentrerait chez lui, jetterait quelques lettres et savourerait le véritable retour de leur amie parmi les vivants.

« Pas question ! J'ai plein de choses de prévues ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement à la fin de son baiser.

- Par exemple ? L'interrogea-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir faire mon duel dans les règles avec le Prince Des Serpentard.

- Tu as encore cette idée vengeresse dans la tête ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il ne fallait pas me jeter un Impérium dans le dos, mon cœur. Ensuite, quand je serai totalement guérie, il faut que je te présente à mes parents, une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé la mémoire bien sûr.

- Belle perspective. Un repas de famille.

- En parlant de Repas de Famille, dès qu'on sort, on dîne chez les Weasley.

- Encore plus merveilleux.

- Arrêtes avec des faux sarcasmes, je sais que tu as hâte de les revoir.

- Fais-moi rappeler à coudre la bouche de Ginny.

- D'accord, puis il y a une dernière chose, dit-elle d'une voix plus grave.

- Je t'écoute.

- Un nom est absent sur l'une des pierres du Mémorial.

-Nous irons l'inscrire ensemble, finit-il par lui murmurer avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

Elle s'enfouie dans son cou. Son bandage prenait l'eau, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Enfin. Oui. Enfin elle pouvait pleurer sans mentir la mort de leur enfant. Enfin, son cœur s'approchait de la libération.

Ensemble.

OooOooO

Et le livre atterri deux mètres plus loin. Lancé avec violence, la force gravitationnelle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Pourtant, depuis quelques mois ce vieux grenier était devenu un véritable antre au savoir. La faute de son occupante, sans aucun doute. En effet, depuis Pâques, Hermione Granger vivait, recluse dans l'étage dissimulé de Severus Rogue.

Vivait. Non. Survivait. Ses journées étaient constituées d'une seule et unique activité : lire. Pas de soucis, Hermione Granger, on lui donne des livres et elle est heureuse.

Non. Absolument pas. Elle en faisait une indigestion à ce moment précis, d'où le lancé de livre.

Elle ne faisait rien de ses journées, mais elle était épuisée. Même les premiers soubresauts de l'automne, sa saison favorite, la déprimait le plus profondément. Et pour cause, elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Incroyablement seule. Inlassablement seule.

Ses pieds se posèrent sur le parquet usé par ses réflexions, rapidement suivit par la couette dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée. Il faisait au moins 30 degrés sous le toit. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle cuisait sous sa couette si elle le désirait. Elle fit quelques pas avant de finalement se stopper, le nez en l'air vers un des vasistas.

Dans un soupire, elle se laissa tomber par terre. Sa couette devint carpette. Le visage tourné vers le ciel beaucoup trop étroit, elle inspira pleinement les quelques particules de poussière, l'odeur du bois et la saveur de la fin de l'été.

Drago n'était pas revenu depuis la fin Août. On était le 22 Septembre. Presque un mois sans le voir. Rogue passait toujours, une fois par semaine. Durant l'été, il avait été chargé d'une mission par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître des potions était resté pendant deux jours pour lui en parler. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur la démarche à entreprendre. Elle lui avait clairement dis qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, qu'elle réussirait à tenir sans lui un mois d'été. Et Drago était souvent venu. Il lui ramenait des livres, des vêtements - à son plus grand désespoir, il lui donnait des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Bref, il remplissait sa part de leurs accords. Puis il lui avait également dis qu'il devait s'absenter. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler de sa mission. Elle avait eu trop honte pour l'interroger.

Le mois de Septembre avait commencé dans le silence. Et il se terminerait bientôt de la même façon. Rogue avait repris son poste de directeur. Il dinait avec elle tous les jeudis soirs. Il lui donnait à demi mots des nouvelles de Drago.

« Oui, il va bien. Je l'ai vu à une de nos réunions avant-hier. »

Rien de plus.

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur dantesque.

Une feuille tomba sur la vitre du velux. Elle avait volé avec douceur et légèreté jusqu'à elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Un tintement résonna au loin. La sortie de l'école. Nul ne passait dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'était le vent qui peuplait cette rue. Une brise chargée de rire d'enfants invisibles. Un claquement de porte au loin. Là, le vent était plus fort, il s'était emparé du vrombissement d'un train lointain qui partait loin de la grande cheminée de briques rouges. Soudain des pleurs avait suivit le bruit sec d'une chute. Un vélo était tombé. Une mère avait relevé l'enfant. Les larmes s'étaient rapidement taries dans des caresses maternelles.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour libérer ses larmes. Inutile de les essuyer, personne ne la voyait. Un cor sonne au loin. Sa détresse augmente. Elle pivote sur le coté pour ne plus voir les oiseaux voler au-dessus de sa fenêtre.

Elle ne regrette pas d'être ici. Elle regrette juste ce qui comblait le vide. Cette chose dans son cœur qui la faisait devenir invincible. Sa niaque. Sa persévérance. Son courage. L'amour.

Un mot doux, une caresse sur sa joue. L'absence de présence la creusait.

Dix-sept heures sonnent. Elle se redresse. Son corps s'appuie sur ses mains, ses jambes sont pliées telle la queue d'une créature aquatique. Elle a levé le nez de son malheur et rouvre les yeux. Elle sait qu'elle doute quand la solitude la capture dans ses bras blancs.

Alors elle pense à ceux qui ne sont pas là en cet après-midi de septembre. Tout d'abord à ceux qui se battent. Neville, Luna et Ginny se battent-ils pour l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant ? Elle ne veut pas penser aux éventuelles pertes. Elle sait qu'il a du avoir des morts. Elle pense à Harry et Ron. Elle pense à ses amis. Elle se questionne sur leur statut maintenant. Sont-ils repartis dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ? Où bien l'attendent-ils ?

Ron, lui, doit l'attendre. Son inquiétude doit agacer Harry. En plus, il doit garder ses craintes pour lui-même car elle n'est-elle pas morte aux yeux de tous ?

Un frisson parcourt son corps roulé en boule.

Ses parents passent dans son esprit. Elle les chasse. Non par colère, juste pour se protéger.

Car, si elle se sent si mal c'est parce qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de faire fuir cette solitude qui l'empoisonne.

Alors elle se met à penser à Drago. Elle n'a aucune colère contre lui. Elle sait que s'il n'est pas auprès d'elle, c'est pour la protéger. Il est le bouclier aux Mangemorts quand il est loin. Lorsqu'il est près d'elle, il la préserve de la solitude. Malheureusement il ne peut pas faire les deux.

Ses pensées s'égarent. Elles s'interrogent longuement sur lui. Se sent-il pareil lorsqu'il doit rester loin d'elle ? Son absence va-t-elle encore durer ?

Un nouveau soupire et elle se laisse tomber en arrière. Elle tourne sa tête vers la porte, plein d'espoir. Mais rien ne la franchit. Alors elle met un pan de la couette sur elle et ferme les yeux. Elle demande à Morphée de la prendre dans ses bras en attendant qu'un autre ne le fasse. Sauf que Ron est loin. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas envie que se soit lui qui l'enserre. Alors Morphée sourit et lui offre sur un fond d'étoiles ce rêve ou un Fléreur s'amuse avec une Loutre.

« Hermione ! »

Elle sursauta. Aucune lumière autour d'elle juste une ombre à ses cotés. Elle se redresse, paniquée par cette présence nocturne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi, Drago, clarifia le Serpentard.

- Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je disparais pendant un mois et tu me traites – juste - d'idiot ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Je devrais te traiter de crétin fini !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, conclut-il dans un sourire. »

En fait, un rayon de lune filtrait doucement. Il lui permit de voir ce petit regard qu'il lui lançait. Il avait l'air heureux d'être à ses cotés. Bêtement, elle le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans son coup. Elle le sentit se raidir, pour finalement respirer pleinement. La tête de Drago se posa sur la sienne. Doucement il se pencha sur le coté pour tomber sur la couette. Hermione resta dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche. Alors il la garda près d'elle.

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé seule.

- Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix…

- Cela n'enlève en rien mes excuses.

- Merci d'être là. C'est le principal. Tu restes là longtemps ?

- Je suis en « permission » Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Elle se sentit bête. Une véritable gosse. Plutôt une horrible gourde parce que pendant un instant, elle avait voulu lui répondre : le plus longtemps possible. Elle était trop niaise. Un effet secondaire d'une trop grande solitude surement.

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de rester dans ses bras, inspirer une dernière fois son odeur et finalement se rendormir paisiblement.

C'était l'engourdissement qui l'avait réveillé. Peut-être également la chaleur qu'il faisait croître autour d'eux. Elle avait ouvert doucement ses yeux. Un rayon de lumière parcourait la pièce. Il devait encore être tôt. Son regard se reporta sur Drago, encore assoupis à ses cotés. Bêtement elle sourit. Intelligemment elle s'arrête. Elle réfléchit sur ces accolades qu'ils se donnent, ces mots qu'ils s'échangent. Elle les place dans un autre contexte. Et sa morale lui jette la première pierre.

Elle s'extirpe des bras de … Quel est donc son statut ? Qui est-il vraiment pour elle ? Pourquoi c'est à lui qu'elle pense quand elle va mal, en espérant qu'il soit à ses cotés ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Ron ? Cela _devrait_ être Ron. Mais c'est Drago. Cet ennemi qui est devenu ami… Cet ami qui, en alternant absence et omniprésence devenait l'objet de ses pensées et de ses attentions. Le soulagement et la paix lorsqu'il était près d'elle, la crainte et l'anxiété lorsqu'il disparaissait. Et Ron ? Elle n'ose pas s'avouer que ses sentiments pour lui se transforment en un voile difficile à définir.

Les perles de bois chantent à son passage. Les gouttes d'eau se mettent à glisser sur sa peau. L'eau est fraîche. Inutile de changer la température, le froid lui fait du bien.

La voix de Drago se fait entendre dans la chambre. Elle est enrouée par le sommeil et terriblement rauque. Elle rougit. Bêtement. Elle se revoit à cet instant, s'émerveiller devant ce crétin de Gilderoy Lockhart. Voilà, c'était ça. Elle n'avait qu'un coup de cœur pour Drago. Une très grande affinité.

Sa voix vient une nouvelle fois jusqu'à elle. Harry se moquerait d'elle s'il la voyait ainsi fondre devant ce timbre. Non. Sa réaction serait pire. Il l'a détesterait. Ron plus que tous. Elle lui briserait le cœur. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas mais ce murmure lui glissait doucement que ce n'était pas qu'une affinité. Peut-elle vraiment risquer de perdre son meilleur ami et son petit-copain pour une simple affinité ? Bien sûr que non. Mais pour Drago…

Il s'inquiétait de l'absence de réponse. Ca s'entendait dans son ton. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Elle ne craignait rien, non ? Si. Elle risquait tout. Son poing se serrait. Ses jointures blanchirent. Elle sentait que si elle répondait, son sanglot éclaterait, sa voix tremblerait et sa volonté fléchirait.

Elle devait…Oui c'était le mot. Devoir. C'était un devoir de rester fidèle à ce qu'elle était avant de disparaitre. Son statut ne changerait pas du fait d'avoir fait croire à sa mort. Elle devait rester cette Hermione Granger qui restait fixe sur ses principes moraux, quitte à se sacrifier pour cela.

La Princesses de Clèves.

Elle frissonna à cette pensée que Jean, cette part de sa conscience s'amusait à lui envoyer à cette instant. C'était un des premier roman jamais écris. Surement le premier. Ecris par une femme de plus. Un roman d'amour. Du moins d'un amour non autorisé, immoral et incroyablement douloureux. Au premier abord, le premier chef d'œuvre niais de l'histoire de la littérature, un avant Roméo et Juliette, un après Tristan et Iseult, un héritage de Guenièvre et Lancelot. Mais pourtant c'était incroyablement elle … Une jeune femme qui ne connaît rien à la vie et si peu de l'amour qui s'enferme dans sa morale castratrice qui finit par la détruire, son amour et elle. Ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son entourage. En faisant preuve de morale, elle n'a pas sauvé sa mère ni son mari, encore moins la cible de son amour réciproque.

Alors est-ce moral de l'être quand on sait que même en l'étant, la souffrance va se répandre autour de soi?

Le bruit d'une porte de douche qui s'ouvre. Inutile de se retourner. Après tout, elle sait qui l'a ouvert.

« Je … Je ne regarde pas ! Alors inutile de me faire la morale ! Réponds- moi Hermione, tu me fais peur ? Mione ! Tu vas bien ? Hermione, pourquoi tu ris ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? Mione ! »

Et elle s'était mise à rire. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait fait sortir de ce tourbillon de questionnements qui empoisonnent car ne font pas avancer. Alors qu'il le faut, pour vivre et non plus survivre.

« Pardon … Je … Ca va ! Promis, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle avec une voix entrecoupée par les soubresauts de son hilarité. Passes-moi ma serviette s'il te plait Drago… »

Elle devinait qu'il avait entrouvert ses yeux pour que sa main se saisisse de l'objet rechercher. Elle devinait également que son regard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de décrire son dos blanc. Et rien que d'imaginer son regard sur elle, elle frémissait. Comme une idiote. Mais elle l'était, définitivement.

Elle eu une bonne raison d'avoir la chair de poule. Ses doigts frôlèrent ce dos crémeux. Le tissu vint épouser sa silhouette pour l'essuyer. Et ce contact cours lui avait assuré une chose : Il l'avait regardé plus que la morale ne le recommandait.

Et elle en était heureuse. Car après tout, c'était le lot des jeunes filles amoureuses de rougir aux caresses furtives de l'objet de ses pensées. Même si celui-ci se révélait être le fruit défendu.

Alors elle s'était relevé, habillé pour être auprès de lui quelques instants, le sourire ne quittant plus son visage. Elle s'était dit la vérité. Plus aucun voile devant les yeux, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

OoooOoooO

Le manoir Malefoy n'était plus aussi sombre qu'à son souvenir. Certes, il ne faisait plus nuit et la magie noire ne créait plus un halo noir autour de la demeure. La peur n'envahissait pas son cœur, juste un certain soulagement. Il y avait des gens dans le parc. Les familles, les amies des victimes qui venaient se recueillir quelques jours avant ce premier Noël de l'après-guerre.

Certains, parmi eux les reconnurent. Les enfants la regardaient principalement pour cette cicatrice qui barrait la partie gauche de son visage et qui passait à quelques centimètres de ses yeux caramel. Leurs parents, s'étonnaient de cette main qu'elle tenait fermement. Rita Skeeter n'avait-elle pas dépeint Drago comme un monstre ?

Un monstre qui déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue avant de passer le seuil.

La pierre des pertes était dans le salon. Celle des victimes. Celle des coupables était dans une autre pièce qui servait de bureau à Lucius Malefoy à une lointaine époque.

Sa main se crispa sur la sienne. Il ne dit rien et ils marchèrent ensemble. Un regard d'ensemble la fit frissonner. Tant de mort. Ces noms qu'elle reconnaissait, ceux qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Sorciers et Moldus étaient ensemble sur cette stèle. A coté de leurs noms, les dates de naissances et de morts ainsi que leur statut dans la guerre.

Et leurs regards se posèrent sur un nom en particulier.

_Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, (17 avril 1955- 01 juillet 1998) épouse de Mangemort, assassinée dans une conspiration par sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange. _

Alors, Drago posa sa baguette sur le léger blanc en dessous du nom de sa mère. Hermione mit également sa main sur la baguette et une nouvelle inscription se grava.

_Narcisse Lucien Malefoy-Granger mort-né le 31 Mars 1999 durant la Bataille Finale._

Ils abaissèrent la baguette. Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Drago laissa s'échapper une larme silencieuse. Hermione agita sa baguette avec prudence. Deux Narcisses apparurent. Ils en prirent chacune une qu'ils déposèrent sous les inscriptions.

Hermione répéta le geste une nouvelle fois mais ce fut un coquelicot qui apparut. Elle déposa la fleur sous le nom de _Ronald Weasley (1mars 1980 -31 mars 1999) résistant de la première heure auprès d'Harry Potter. Mort durant un combat avec Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la Bataille Finale. _

Drago quand à lui avait déposé, au coté du coquelicot, deux roses, une pour Fleur Weasley, l'autre pour Emmanuelle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, leurs yeux parcourant de nouveaux les noms.

« Nous devrions y aller Hermione…Molly va nous attendre pour dîner.

- Oui. »

Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur le nom de son fils. Elle se pencha sur la stèle pour y déposer un baiser. Elle se redressa avec douceur et se tourna vers Drago avec un maigre sourire.

« Je suis prête. »

Il lui prit la main et ils transplantèrent. La vérité était désormais gravée.

OoooOoooO

_**Voici donc la fin de cet avant dernier chapitre ! Enfin un peu de soleil j'ai envie de dire ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop niaise dans mes écrits ! **_

_**Donc le prochain chapitre est … Le dernier ! Enfin presque car j'attends avec impatience vos idées de flash back pour le chapitre bonus ! **_

_**A vos claviers pour me dire vos propositions ! **_

_**Maintenant note de notre petite béta : Snifouille. Oui bon d'accord, tu vas faire pleurer dans les chaumières. C'est super émouvant et on a envie de souffler. Parce qu'on se dit que désormais ils ont passés le plus dur. On veut croire en un avenir plus serein. Merci pour ce magnifique chapitre, Dairy's Scribenpenne.**_

_**Ps : Vous pouvez toujours lire Le Regard de l'Albinos, mon Hermione/Théodore ! **_


	18. La Balance

**_Erratum : J'ai honte ! Juste après avoir posté la fin du chapitre 14 j'ai fini de re-re-re-re[…]-relire __Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu__. Shame on me ! Drago savait que Rita était une animagus vu qu'il la tenait dans sa main comme un «__talkie walkie__» Bref une erreur qui a dû me coûter des reviews… _**

**_Pour en revenir à une note plus… Joyeuse… Enfin… Je crois… Voici le DERNIER chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais. C'est triste. Plus d'un an après l'avoir commencée, la boucle va être bouclée…_**

**_PRESQUE ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai l'intention de vous fournir quelques temps après la parution de ce dernier chapitre ce que j'appelle un chapitre bonus contenant tous les flashs que je n'ai pas pu insérer (faute de temps et d'intérêt pour l'intrigue principale). Or je vous offre la possibilité de m'envoyer vos suggestions sur des passages qui vont ont semblé rapides ou qui ont manqué de précision. Je ne vous promets pas de tout faire mais si les suggestions sont nombreuses, je pourrais vous offrir des chapitres bonus de temps en temps !  
Sinon encore une fois désolé pour le retard, entre mes partiels, mon projet de fin d'année, mon départ en Irlande et ma vie sociale soudainement retrouvée après un an d'architecture j'ai enfin réussi à vous présenter ce chapitre__! (Sans oublier que l'envoi en correction a été compliqué car je n'ai pas respecté les vacances de Dairy's Scribenpenne__! [note de la bêta : non, ne t'en fais pas =D]) Et je n'oublie absolument pas mon déménagement__! Euh, donc plein de mauvaises raisons treees méchantes pour que je ne puisse pas taper sur Mr Pc. _**

**_En tout cas, Bonne Lecture et merci à vous d'avoir lu jusque là__!_**

_**Chapitre 15 : La Balance**_

Le silence s'est installé. Durablement. Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. La peur, indéniablement, la figeait, la tête vers le bas. Elle n'osait croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas craint sa réaction depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait garder cette cicatrice qui lui marbrait le visage, en fait.

Elle était toujours là. Après cinq ans, sa couleur avait quitté les teintes roses vifs pour s'approcher d'un beige blanchâtre. La différence était pourtant assez évidente pour que l'on identifie cette blessure qu'elle portait pour se garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Or à cet instant, elle ne pouvait se redresser vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient malgré le fait qu'elle les maintenait fermement serrées l'une contre les autres.

« - Tu es sûre ? »

Sa voix tremblait. L'esprit trop embué, elle ne pu identifier le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots. Crainte ? Joie ? Impatience ? Peur ? Elle se contenta de marmonner après avoir difficilement sa salive.

« - Je n'ai pas vu Mrs Pomfresh, mais je pense que oui, chuchota-t-elle pratiquement.  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
- J'ai deux semaines de retard… Je ne voulais pas t'alerter pour rien ! Je sais que tu veux que je te prévienne mais…  
-Je comprends, le coupa-t-elle. Tu le veux ? finit-il par lui demander d'une voix blême.  
- Et toi ?  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui porte cet enfant.  
-Mais tu en es le père !  
- Me voila rassuré ! J'ai eu l'ombre d'un doute un instant. En tout cas ça aurait expliqué ton état catatonique. »

Son regard risqua une rencontre avec ces orbes gris. Il souriait. Il la taquinait. Instinctivement son visage s'était égayé et sortait de son renfermement.

« - Idiot.  
- Merci.  
- De rien.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Toi non plus. »

Son sourire s'était gelé.

« - Je comprendrai que tu aies peur.  
- Je suis terrifiée.  
- Pourtant nous sommes deux. Et je ne compte pas les Potter et la famille de rouquins au grand complet !  
- Si je n'y arrivai pas ?  
- Les parents ne sont jamais parfaits vu qu'ils sont humains ! Par contre nos enfants… Des adorables petits Sang-mêlés ! Un parfait mixe entre Sarcasme et Intelligence. Une pointe de Ruse et une pincée de Courage.  
- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il y ait des complications ? Si je perdais aussi ce bébé ? Si je mourrai cette fois-ci ?  
- Ce n'est pas ma plus grande crainte à cet instant, lui répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.  
-Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de nous perdre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- La santé mentale du Choixpeau quand il va devoir répartir l'haricot qui grandit dans ton ventre.  
- Drago ! Ce n'est pas un haricot ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Tu vois, tu le vois déjà comme ton enfant, lui fit-il remarquer habilement. Tu veux ce bébé Hermione. Tu as juste peur. »

Il saisit ses mains alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien.

« - …Ta peur est naturelle. Elle est même plutôt un heureux signe que tu aimes ce haricot et que malgré tes tourments, tu souhaites qu'un bout de chiffon l'envoie à Gryffondor, finit-il avec une mimique grimaçante pour illustrer ses propos.  
- Arrête de le traiter d'haricot ! Et puis …, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter sans raison apparente.  
- Et puis ? L'encouragea-t-il.  
- Plus on a d'enfant, plus les probabilités d'avoir un fils ou une fille à Gryffondor sont fortes, finit-elle d'un air malicieux.  
- Vile tentatrice ! s'éloigna-t-il d'un mouvement vaguement indigné. Tu n'en veux donc qu'à ma semence ! Succube ! Manipulatrice, tu souhaites donc que mon nom soit rangé parmi les lions ?  
- Mince alors, je suis découverte ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air affligé. »

Mais Drago n'avait pas répondu. Il se contentait d'observer sa fiancée d'un air heureux. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils l'étaient enfin pleinement après toutes ces années de guerre et ce souvenir malheureux. Et c'était grâce à elle. Mais surtout à lui. A sa présence. A ses sourires. A son humour plein de sarcasmes. Il avait de nouveau insufflé la vie en lui et cette fois-ci, elle restera dans son ventre.

« - Merci. »

Il avait parlé, stopper le silence qui les survolait, conséquence de cet ange qui grandissait en elle. Sa reconnaissance s'était posé sur elle. Un nuage d'allégresse et de bonheur l'enveloppa dans une bouffée de chaleur humaine.

Alors, doucement, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues qu'elle se hâta de dissimuler dans ses mains. Un instant plus tard, ses bras l'avaient enveloppé.

OoO

« - Kelly ?  
- Trop poupée maquillée.  
- Cyrille ?  
- Trop garçon.  
- Ishtar ?  
- A tes souhaits !  
- C'est la déesse de l'Amour babylonienne !  
- On lui donnera assez d'amour Hermione. Pas besoin de lui en éternuer dessus.  
- Idiot. Cet enfant c'est une lueur d'espoir pour moi Drago. Cette vie me remplit le cœur de …  
- ESPOIR !  
- Oui mon amour, espoir. Excuse-moi d'avoir été dans un élan de …  
- Hermione, calme ta montée d'hormones. Je parle d'Espoir ! Ca peut être un merveilleux nom ! Hope !  
- Hope … Ca lui irait merveilleusement bien… »

Le même sourire est sur leurs visages. Leurs mains se perdent sur son ventre arrondi. Et le futur père se met à chuchoter dans le creux de son nombril.

« - Dépêche-toi de sortir, Hope. On a tous envie de faire ta connaissance… Hope Madeline Galalée.  
- Drago…Ne commence pas tes choix arbitraires.  
- Je choisis les seconds noms pour celle-là ! Tu auras le monopole du prochain.  
- Du prochain ? Pourquoi pas la prochaine ?  
- Hermione, vu ton état, il sera plus judicieux d'éviter de m'annoncer que tu refuses de me donner un héritier mâle.  
- Dans mon état, je suis encore capable de t'assommer à coup de coussin !  
- Pauvre canapé.  
- Tu es le seul à plaindre à cet instant Drago Lucius Malefoy !  
- Tu entends ça Hope ! Maman est méchante ! »

Un silence répondit à cette affirmation.

« - Hermione ?  
- Maman.  
- … Pleure pas pour ça mon cœur…  
- Je vais être une merveilleuse Maman, Hope…Je te le promets…Je vais être la meilleure des Mamans … »

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et berça avec amour Hermione et Hope.

OoO

« - C'est pas moi ! C'est Hope !  
- Menteur ! Je te jure Maman ! Je ne suis pas rentrée dans ton atelier.  
- Doucement ! Dorian, Hope, arrêtez de crier. Qu'importe lequel de vous deux à renverser ce flacon de peinture, ce n'est qu'une simple tâche. J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi l'un de vous est entré dans cette pièce. »

Un silence avait accompagné cette question. Hope avait soupiré du haut de ses huit ans. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de cette pièce. Elle détestait l'odeur de la peinture à l'huile qui sèche. Pour toute réponse elle regarda sa mère calmement et lui dit de manière claire qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu y aller et qu'elle avait essayé de retenir son petit frère !

Petit frère qui avait pris des tons pivoines.

« - Meuh … Hope … j't'avais dis de rien raconter.  
- Ca t'apprendra à mentir… Je retourne lire. »  
Et elle s'était exécutée, laissant sa mère et son frère seul.  
« - Elle n'a pas tort tu sais, Dorian. Ca ne change rien à ton erreur de mentir. Au contraire, les conséquences n'en sont que plus graves.  
- Désolé Maman …  
- Ce n'est rien mon cœur. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulu jouer dans l'atelier. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un lieu pour vous. J'ai des tubes qui valent une petite fortune et des diluants qui pourraient vous faire du mal.  
- Je … Je sais … Mais je voulais essayer…  
- Alors il suffisait de demander, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais plus de mensonge, d'accord ?  
- Promis ! s'écria l'enfant avec son enthousiasme retrouvé. »

Oui, plus de mensonge. Ils leur avaient fait trop de mal. C'était le passé. Maintenant la lumière était là.

OoO

Le feu de cheminée éclairait paisiblement le salon. Dorian et Hope venait d'être mis au lit par Drago. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur sauf fauteuil dans un soupire. Il regarda en coin Hermione qui fixait l'âtre.

« - J'ai réussi à les coucher.  
- Bien.  
- Ca a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. Dorian avait encore un peu de peinture sur le coude, j'ai dû l'envoyer dans la salle de bain, Hope en a profité pour attaquer un autre chapitre de son roman, j'ai eu le droit à un nouveau « Je finis mon chapitre ». Elle te ressemble trop cette petite.  
- Pourtant c'est toi qui as choisi son nom.  
- Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce prénom la disposerait à être aussi amoureux des mots.  
- C'est pourtant beau les mots.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Celui là est dans le top 5, s'amusa Hermione. Dorian aussi porte bien son nom…  
- L'artiste de la famille…  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça avec un air désespéré ?  
- Aucun de nos enfants n'aime le Quidditch !  
- C'est ça qui te chiffonne ?  
- C'est un garçon et il passe son temps à dessiner et peindre.  
- Malefoy… commença-t-elle sur un ton qui l'invitait à se taire – ou à changer de technique d'approche.  
- Quoi ? J'ai envie de voir mon fils unique faire des activités de garçons !  
- Il n'aime pas ça, tu le sais bien.  
- Mouais … Pas la peine de m'appeler par notre nom de famille pour ça.  
- Ne boude pas ! Ton fils est ainsi. Tu dois l'accepter et c'est tout.  
- Je sais bien …  
- Et puis, tu te rattraperas avec celui qui arrivera bientôt.  
- Si tu le dis mais … Attends un peu ! »

Drago tourna son visage vers celui de sa femme qui s'était assise sur ses genoux durant la conversation. Un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage où une lointaine cicatrice avait été effacée peu de temps après la naissance de Hope.

Naissance. Une nouvelle fois.

Le cœur du jeune homme vira de bord une nouvelle fois. Il attira sa femme vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« - Tu aurais dû me le dire avant de coucher les enfants.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ce que je me prépare à te faire risquerait de les réveiller ! »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Un peu plus de bonheur. Beaucoup moins de noirceur. Surtout énormément d'amour.

OoO

Le Terrier avait toujours un endroit merveilleux pour Hope et Dorian. Le jardin était toujours infesté de petits gnomes qu'ils prenaient un plaisir à expédier le plus loin possible. C'était le lieu où l'on pouvait voir Harry et Ginny qui riaient avec leurs parents et leurs oncles adoptifs.

C'était la maison remplie des cris de Cassiopée et Camille, les deux enfants Potter. D'ailleurs, les cris étaient le plus souvent des railleries énoncées par Hope par rapport à Camille. En effet, Camille était un garçon.

Le choix de ce nom avait été critiqué par Drago à la naissance de l'enfant, quelques mois après celle de Hope. Il s'était d'ailleurs attiré les foudres d'Hermione – cette dernière ayant donné cette idée de nom à Ginny pour son second enfant.

Ce qui était particulièrement intéressant chez Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient les recoins pour se cacher. Surtout lorsqu'on devrait être dans son lit.

« - Tu vois quelques choses Cam' ? murmura Dorian.  
- Mamie a reçu un hibou.  
- A cette heure ? s'étonna Hope.  
- Ca doit être à propos de l'accouchement. »

Un silence crispé s'imposa. Une lettre a propos de leur futur frère ou sœur…

« - Pourquoi Molly n'a pas l'air heureuse alors… demanda Dorian tandis que la grand-mère lisait la lettre. »

Hope avala difficilement sa salive. L'angoisse montait. Ce fut à ce moment que Cassiopée s'adressa à sa Grand-Mère. Cass', elle, avait le droit de veiller. Elle, elle avait quinze ans, c'était une grande.

« - C'est une lettre de qui Mamie ?  
- C'est ton père. Il … Il me tient au courant. Il a eu un problème.  
- C'est grave ? Hermione va bien ? Et le bébé ?  
- Le bébé va très bien. Harry me dit d'ailleurs que Drago veut l'appeler Diane parce qu'elle a un air de sauvageonne. Elle a une dent et des cheveux.  
- Mamie … Et Hermione ?  
- Elle … Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang apparemment. Elle a fait des hémorragies à chacun de ses accouchements. Elle a risqué sa vie à chaque fois. Elle sait ce qu'elle risque. Là, les médicomages ont dû prendre une décision radicale à cause des saignements.  
- Radicale ?  
- Diane sera leur dernier enfant. Naturel du moins. »

Cass' ne dit plus un mot.

Dans leur coin, les enfants s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient fait un brusque saut dans le monde des adultes.

OoO

Mes mains n'ont pas tremblé de cette manière depuis des années. J'ai tellement peur. La Peur. Celle que ressent une mère. La Peur. Celle de perdre un enfant. Encore.

Mes mains tremblent.

Mes joues sont humides. Mes doigts sentent mes larmes filer sur mon visage. J'ai peur. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair à défaut de pouvoir hurler. La douleur physique n'est pas là. Non. Mais celle de mon cœur me brûle de la pire des façons.

Je sens deux paires de bras m'entourer. Hope et Dorian sont là. Dieu merci. Ils ne comprennent pas mon état ni mon inquiétude. Seule Mamie Molly, d'après eux aurait pu avoir un tel comportement à la disparition d'un de ses enfants. Mais ils m'ont vu. Devenir blanche comme la mort pour ensuite trembler, trembler… Les cris, les larmes, les sanglots ne sont venus que plus tard avec l'angoisse qui s'intensifiait.

Deux paires de bras m'entourent. Hope. Dorian. Mes grands enfants. Leur douce aura me réchauffe. Sans eux, je serai encore en pleine crise d'angoisse. Car Drago est reparti la rechercher avec Ginny, Harry et une partie des Weasley. Il avait dû me laisser me calmer par moi-même pour retrouver Diane.

J'adresse silencieusement une prière inavouable pour remercier ce grand ordonnateur qui a fait que la disparition de Di' eut lieu durant les vacances scolaires, car au moins, Hope et Dorian sont à mes cotés. Puis une seconde accompagne la première et la surpasse en demande et en espérance. Rendez-moi ma petite fille. Rendez-moi ma sauvageonne…

J'ai honte d'être aussi faible. Je ne parle pas non plus de cette colère contre moi-même. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Plus jamais. Je suis d'une totale impuissance. D'aucune aide. Juste bonne à libérer des sanglots et des larmes.

Dix-huit longues heures d'absence. Dont une nuit interminable. Une nuit d'averse incessante. Un rideau de froid et d'eau sur mon enfant… Et sur ses proches qui tentent de retrouver cet être égaré…Je frissonne à cette idée.

Leurs bras se pressent plus autour de moi. Ils ne devraient pas tenir le rôle des consolants. Je devrais les rassurer. Pourtant c'est Hope qui prononce ces quelques mots qui nous redonne espoir.

« Ils vont la retrouver Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Que sa voix est douce et apaisante. Et Dorian qui dépose de ses lèvres de jeune adolescent sur ma joue humide. Au départ, ils avaient voulu être avec leur père, l'aider. Puis, j'avais hurlé. Drago m'avait calmé. Les enfants ont compris qu'ils devraient mieux rester avec moi. Sauver les meubles. Ecoper le navire… Pour éviter qu'il ne coule dans les profondeurs obscures.

Drago aussi avait peur. Je le sentais à la façon dont il me regardait. Pourtant, il est resté droit, affrontant la situation, dissimulant derrière un masque sa souffrance et son inquiétude. Pourtant j'ai été horrible. Comme dans les pires instants de nos sombres heures de mensonge. Dieu merci ma magie n'a pas explosé ! Mais mes hurlements et mes poings sur son torse étaient les mêmes…Le taux d'alcoolémie astronomique en moins. Comme quoi donner la vie est équivalente à une bonne cuite… Nos actions en deviennent incontrôlées.

J'avais crié à en être aphone. Mais lui était resté le temps que je me calme. Je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir réussi à me maîtriser. Sans ma crise, ils l'auraient peut-être déjà retrouvée…

Puis l'angoisse m'avait cloué sur le canapé de notre maison irlandaise. A certains instants durant la soirée, j'avais l'impression de retourner dans notre cottage de Londres. Ce lieu était rempli de trop de noirceur pour y rester. Nous l'avions alors quitté pour le calme du Connemara. Drago pouvait voler sur son balai librement et le cadre était idéal pour ma rééducation magique. Hope était née ici. Dorian également. Chacun avait pu profiter de la lande aux couleurs d'un vert changeant. Et le vent. L'air qui emplissait mes poumons et agitait mes cheveux ! Ce sentiment de vitalité qui s'engouffre en soit ! Et les balades mains dans la main. Le sourire de Drago. Ses baisers fugaces qui font rire les enfants. Et ces étreintes passionnés à la dérobé de leurs joues rougissantes. Les mots d'amour, les rires. Parfois un cri d'enfant qui tombe, une bêtise, des « Malefoy !» ou des « Granger !» qui volent, souvenir d'une époque bien lointaine. Mais de la vie et de la joie.

Le 31 mars, Drago et moi nous étions souvent silencieux. Nous pensions à lui, à eux. Puis Hope arrivait et rappelait à ses parents qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois en retard. Mamie Molly préparait toujours un repas familial le 31 Mars. On souriait, oubliait un peu. Ca finissait quasiment toujours pareil. Bill a moitié ivre, Arthur qui essayait de le contenir, Fred et Georges qui amusaient les petits, Charlie qui s'inquiétait pour sa mère… Et Harry et Ginny. Discrètement, nous nous éclipsions, un verre à la main. Pour moi du jus d'orange, pour eux un fond de vin et nous buvions sainement à la santé de Ron Weasley. Drago m'embrassait toujours sur le front face à Ron. Surement une manière de lui dire qu'il me protégerait encore et encore. Puis, une fois à l'abri, à l'intérieur du Terrier, il m'embrassait un peu plus fort pour me prouver à moi qu'il m'aimerait toujours… Et ses lèvres glissaient des miennes pour reprendre un peu de tarte à la mélasse.

Dix ans après la naissance Hope, sept après celle de Dorian, Diane était née, certes avec des complications et une pointe de tristesse, mais elle nous fit de nouveau rayonner. Surtout Drago qui s'impatientait d'avoir un nouveau bout de choux ! Qui sait, avec elle, il pourrait peut-être jouer au Quidditch ?

Il n'avait pas été déçu. Des qu'elle su marcher il l'avait mis sur un balais miniature… Elle avait renversé un vase qu'elle avait rattrapé immédiatement par réflexe après.

« C'est une sauvageonne ! » S'exclamait-il sans cesse.

Et les enfants et moi riions face à ce père gâteux. Hope avait cité Fréderick Buechner « Quand un enfant naît, un père naît aussi. Personnellement, je me demande lequel est l'enfant parfois en regardant Papa et Diane ». Dorian, lui, les croquait dans un coin de carnet. Et je souriais.

Notre petite sauvageonne… Qui du haut de ses cinq ans s'enfuit dans le Connemara !  
Elle était vexée, elle boudait. Elle jouait dehors, nous allions passer à table. Depuis le début de l'après midi, sous des nuages sombres mais cléments, elle regardait les nuages, imaginait un sens à leur forme. Puis elle se mettait à courir après un oiseau trop haut. Mimait un chat, écoutait le vent, faisait des galipettes, allait toucher l'eau du petit lac que la maison surplombait du bout des doigts pour revenir le plus vite possible… Une après midi normal dans le monde merveilleux de Diane. Jusqu'au moment où il faut rentrer. Elle n'aime pas rester dans la maison. Se tenir droite à table est une torture pour elle. Elle voulait rester dehors. J'avais refusé. Il était l'heure pour elle de se laver pour ensuite dîner. Elle s'était difficilement glissée dans le bain surveillée par Hope. Et elle avait filé dans sa chambre une fois son pyjama enfilé. Nous étions passés à table. Nous l'avions appelé. Pas de réponse.

Dorian s'était levé. Il arrive toujours à calmer Di'. Hope est un peu plus impatiente. Elle apprécie le calme et l'ordre. Dorian est un peu plus fantasque malgré son air serein. Son imagination explose dans ses mains autant avec un crayon ou un instrument. Il a un don certain avec Di' qui est attirée par la moindre chose originale. C'est une curieuse qui aimerait tout voir, tout connaître, tout savoir… Sauf qu'à cinq ans, à force de questionner, on n'écoute plus totalement les réponses.

Et la réponse de notre Dorian, blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il revint bredouille fut un véritable vent de terreur dans mon cœur de mère.

« - Je ne sais pas où elle est. J'ai regardé partout elle n'est nulle part ! »

Nous l'avions tous chercher dans la maison. Aucune trace d'elle. J'avais commencé à parler un peu plus fort. J'ai même renversé un bibelot quelconque. Drago a finit par appeler les autres. On a étendu la recherche à la lande. J'ai vraiment paniqué. Drago m'a calmé, les enfants sont restés auprès de moi.

Et la nuit est tombée. La pluie aussi. Dorian a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Hope est restée éveillée. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait savoir. Savoir quoi ? Les raisons de ma peur exacerbée. Les sources des regards inquiets que s'échangeaient son père avec Ginny et Harry… Elle est grande. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle comprend, elle voit les choses que les « vraies » adultes lui cachent. Et ca l'inquiète. Son esprit s'interroge.

Drago était revenu vers trois heures du matin avec Fred. Ils étaient épuisés. Il avait décidé de faire un roulement pour dormir un peu. Il m'avait aidé à coucher Dorian. Hope avait filé dans sa chambre. Et il m'avait pris dans ses bras lorsque je m'étais allongée auprès de lui. Et cet idiot a passé ses deux courtes heures de repos à me rassurer.

Quand il est reparti, Hope est allée avec lui, me promettant d'être prudente. J'avais acquiescé. Dorian m'avait rejoint sur mon canapé un peu plus tard. Nous avions patienté, lui, me serrant fort ma pauvre main de mère inutile…

Et cette Ombre qui murmurait des choses horribles dans mon oreille… Et Jean qui revenait pour me redonner un peu de courage. Et la tendre bise d'Harry quand ce fut à son tour de somnoler sur le divan.

Les heures passèrent. La pluie non. Les rondes continuaient de tourner et ma peur à croître même si ma folie c'était givrée.

Dix-huit heures depuis sa disparition.

Il se passe quelque chose. Je me redresse et fait sursauter Dorian qui somnolait sur mon épaule.

« - Prend ton manteau mon cœur. »

Et il s'arme contre l'averse.

La lande est calme. Au loin, je vois les moutons qui broutent librement. Di' adore jouer avec eux. Les voir aux bords des routes a toujours été un émerveillement pour elle.

Des voix s'élèvent à notre droite. Drago, Harry, Ginny et Arthur étaient entrain de se diriger vers nous. Sans Di'. Mon cœur se comprima encore plus lorsque je vis le visage de Drago. Il était réellement abattu. Harry avait posé une main sur son épaule. Mes yeux se baissèrent pour fuir cette vision. Ils glissèrent un peu en contrebas, vers le lac. La forêt s'étendait à sa gauche. Le vent se leva. Etrangement l'averse se calma un peu, le souffle ayant poussé le nuage plus vers le Sud.

Et cette petite tête blonde qui sortait de la forêt.

J'oubliai un instant de respirer avant de m'élancer vers elle, surprenant de toute évidence Dorian. Je l'entendis qui apostrophait son père et les autres. Mais c'était trop loin. Di' …  
Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Magnifique. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses boucles blondes gorgés d'eau. Ses genoux étaient couverts de boue et sur son épaule s'était installé un grand oiseau aux plumes vertes sombres.

Je l'avais enlacé de toutes forces, l'oiseau battant un instant des ailes pour se décoller de mon enfant.

« - Ma petite Di' ! Mon cœur ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Ne me refais plus jamais ça !  
- Je vais bien Maman ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai trouvé ? Un Augurey ! J'ai eu de la chance, hein Maman ? C'est comme dans le livre de Hopy ! »

Je souris à la référence au phénix irlandais. Bien qu'il soit accusé de porter malheur, à cet instant, il était pour moi une source de bonheur. Je la serrai une nouvelle fois contre moi.  
Les autres m'avaient rejoins, essoufflés. Arthur avait émis un sifflement à la vision de l'oiseau alors que sa petite-fille d'adoption se libérait de mes bras pour courir jusqu'à son père.

« - Regarde Papa ! C'est rare tu … »

BAF

La gifle était partie. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. L'oiseau avait poussé un cri avant se poser sur mon épaule.

Le regard de Drago était noir et son visage crispé. La main qu'il venait d'abattre sur le visage de notre fille tremblait.

Nous restâmes un instant stupéfait par sa réaction. La plupart des témoins de cette scène inimaginable n'avait pas vu ce regard à Drago depuis Poudlard. Moi, il me ramena à sa colère que j'avais subit lors de la mort de sa mère. Je devinai dans les yeux de Harry que lui, avait du voir cet air lorsqu'il avait appris pour ma grossesse avortée par la guerre.

Et j'eu soudainement peur pour Diane. Mais cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa disparition. Non. Je craignais la folie dans laquelle Drago pouvait lui-même sombré par colère. Si la peur était la source de mes crises, lui c'est la rage et la fureur qui lui faisait perdre pied…De la pire façon qu'il soit…

Ma baguette se dégaina, pointée sur lui. Etrangement ma main ne tremblait plus. La fermeté était de rigueur. Une fois Di' un peu à l'écart, cela sera l'amour qui le calmera.

« - Eloigne-toi d'elle, Drago.  
- Elle n'avait pas à s'enfuir !  
- Elle ne l'a pas fait en voulant de mal…  
- Pourtant elle en a fait ! Elle T'en a fait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !  
- Elle a cinq ans Drago. Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'agir comme une adulte.  
- C'est ta fille ! Une enfant ne doit pas faire souffrir sa mère.  
- Mais elle ne le voulait pas. As-tu vu son sourire ? Elle a trouvé ce phénix Irlandais. C'est rare. Elle voulait qu'on soit fière d'elle. Tu connais Di', sa curiosité et sa vie. Elle veut toujours nous faire partager ça.  
- La seule chose qu'elle a réussit à faire partager à sa famille, ce sont tes cris et tes sanglots ! »

Pour toute réponse je lui envoyais un sortilège d'expulsion qui le projeta une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Diane qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Ginny libéra une exclamation de surprise. Je vis clairement que des perles salés avaient été libéré sur ses joues. Elle avait été effrayé, autant par moi que par son père. Mais je devais mettre les choses aux points, devinant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de mon époux. Finalement, son angoisse avait été double. Il avait autant craint pour sa fille que pour sa femme.

Je m'approchais de lui, la baguette baissée. Je l'avais blessé, sa lèvre inferieure s'était fendue dans sa chute. Il essuyait avec prudence les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient.

Mon regard se posa dans le sien, encore embrumé par la colère. Et la crainte.

Et j'ai balancé ma baguette en arrière. Et je me suis laissé tomber en avant. Sur lui.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Je l'ai écrasé. Et j'ai ris.

J'ai ris au nez de la Peur qui nous empoisonne. J'ai souris aux Angoisses du passé. Des larmes

de joies ont chassés nos craintes.

Mes lèvres ont glissés sur les siennes, se tachant d'une pointe écarlate. Avant qu'un autre éclat de rire n'éclate, chassant comme par magie un Epouvantard de mon cœur… De son cœur.

« - Idiot. Tu vas perdre tes cheveux à t'inquiéter ainsi pour ta femme et tes enfants ! Diane va bien. Je vais bien aussi.  
- Tu … Tu étais si mal. Tes yeux sont devenus noirs durant ces longues heures. Tu n'as plus dit un mot. Seuls les sanglots parlaient pour toi. Comme… Comme pour Narcisse…  
- Drago…  
- Tu criais, Hermione. Ta voix … Ces hurlements, je sais tu ne pouvais pas les contrôler. Ca m'a fait tellement peur ! Je t'ai revu sombrer. Imagine qu'elle ne soit pas revenue ? Imagine qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Di' ? Tu ne te serais plus relevé. Tu serais replongée. Je ne pourrais plus revivre ça. Di' n'a pas eu conscience de ce qu'elle t'a fait, je le sais, mais elle l'a fait. Et c'est un retour en arrière de vingt ans qu'elle t'a fait revivre. Il t'a fallu deux bonnes années pour te remettre de la perte de Narcisse, de celle de Ron et de la guerre, sans oublier de ces sacrifices…  
- Cette douleur reste et restera toujours en moi Drago. Elle n'est plus omniprésente. Je l'ai surmonté. Mais la Peur, elle reviendra. Je n'ai pas la force de la contenir dans ces moments là.

Elle explose, me contrôle. Mais je la surmonte. Avec toi. Et grâce à toi. »

Et il me prit dans ses bras.

« - Di' ! Attends, s'écria Ginny. »

Et notre petite dernière vint compléter l'étreinte, suivit de près par Hope et Dorian.

« - Pardon Papa…Pardon Maman… murmura la douce voix de Diane. »

Et la réponse de son père fut un tendre baiser qui se posa sur la chevelure de sa sauvageonne.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard. Une fois réchauffés et rassasiés, quand chacun était reparti chez soit, que Di' profitait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, son Augurey à ses cotés, que Dorian et Hope nous avaient demandé qui étaient Narcisse.

Drago m'avait pris la main, le regard inquiet. Et je leur avais souri tristement.

La réponse avait été dévoilée. Sans mensonge. Juste avec des mots pleins d'amour.

OoO

Il est là. Il est revenu. Un autre jour auprès de lui. Et ce sentiment qui grandit dans mon être. Son absence m'angoisse, sa présence me ravie. Je me suis bien rendue compte de ça, de mon cœur qui se contractait douloureusement à la moindre de ses visites. Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais pris enfin compte ce que mon cœur me dictait. Deux jours plutôt, il m'avait surprise le nez dehors profitant de l'automne et de sa douce fraicheur.  
La raison avait bien tenté de me rappeler l'existence de Ron, en vain. Dès que je croisais son regard, j'oubliais. Tout. Cette chambre. La Guerre. Harry. Ron. Les responsabilités. Ma solitude. Mes angoisses.

Embrasse-moi. Regarde-moi. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire ce pas vers toi ? J'en ai mal de m'emprisonner. Physiquement, parfois, je me perds à t'attraper la main, frôler ton dos sans que tu ne le vois. Soit là. Toujours. Ton absence me fait plonger dans cette solitude qui me tue. Oui. Me tue. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Le silence m'entrave. Ne rien te dire.

Pourquoi ? Si Ron est si loin de mon cœur, pourquoi je ne m'approche pas ? Pourquoi je ne t'embrasse pas enfin ?

Un baiser sans larmes. Un vrai baiser, sans faux semblant. Pas de mensonge. Plus de mensonge. Je t'aime. Mon cœur brûle de te le dire. Mais j'ai peur. Tellement peur. Tu m'aimes, je le sais. Du moins tu me l'as dit, à demi-mots. Tes gestes, tes actions me l'ont indiqué. Pourtant. Pourtant. J'ai peur. L'amour n'est pas certitude. Et un énorme doute me bloque les artères à chaque fois que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour te le dire.

Un cholestérol de l'Amour. Mes veines se bouchent. Les caillots se forment. Mon cœur souffre. Mon corps se contracte. Mon cerveau se débranche. Les symptômes sont les mêmes à chaque fois que ton regard rencontre les miens. Palpitations, douce asphyxie et rougissements.

« - Tu vas bien Hermione ? »

Il lui avait posé la question parce que j'avais le regard perdu dans le vague. Son regard croise le sien. Mais les mots, ces mots ne sortent pas.

« - Tu es toute pâle ? Tu es sur que tu ne préférerais pas descendre ?  
- Je ne souffre pas de vertige, rassure-toi… »

Si. Mon vertige de sauter enfin cette falaise dans mon cœur pour te rejoindre.

« Je sais. Sinon tu ne serais pas resté autant de temps sur ce toit… »

J'avais souris à cette remarque. Et mon visage c'était de nouveau concentré sur le ciel qui prenait ses teintes ambrés, signe qu'une nouvelle journée d'automne qui s'achevait. Un coup de vent. J'inspire pleinement. J'aime le vent. Malheureusement ici, il est encore chargé de l'odeur de charbon et d'usine. Mais il reste de l'air beaucoup plus libre que celui de sous cette toiture.

Nous avons de la chance. D'ici, nulle ne peut nous voir depuis la rue. Je peux donc me lever et inspirer pleinement en m'étirant.

« Tu veux rentrer ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Non. Je veux respirer !  
- Oh … Tu veux que je te laisse peut-être ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire ?  
- Etrange, j'ai pourtant entendu dire que lorsqu'une femme disait qu'elle voulait respirer, cela sous entendait que l'homme était de trop.  
- Venant d'une femme dans mon cas, ça n'a pas de double sens. Du moins, pas dans cette direction de rejet.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Ca me permet de respirer mieux. Je veux dire… Quand tu es là. Je vais mieux. Je respire. Je vis.  
- …Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.  
- Comme tu le sens.  
- Dis-tu cela uniquement parce que je comble ta solitude ?  
- Ta présence auprès de moi n'est pas un simple comblement de ma solitude Drago ! Tu m'inspires beaucoup plus que ça !»

Ma voix s'était faite plus forte sans que je m'en rende compte. Un voilage ondula derrière une fenêtre au loin. Je me laissai tomber brusquement sur le lit, roula sur le coté une fois atterrie pour laisser la place au jeune homme. Je regrettai d'avoir autant fait porter mon ton.

Maintenant, je n'osais le regarder et lui tournait le dos en me servant un grand verre d'eau.  
Sa main arrêta mon poignet au niveau de ma bouche. Je sentais la radiation de son torse contre mon dos. Il était juste là, tout près.

« - Qu'est ce que je t'inspire ?  
- Drago, laisse-moi boire voyons !  
- Je suis sérieux, Hermione.  
- Tu …Tu dois bien te douter.  
- Un doute est un sentiment bien désagréable. J'ai besoin d'une assurance. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Et surtout dans ton cœur.  
- Drago … lâche mon poignet s'il te plait, lui demandai-je dans un murmure, ma voix légèrement tremblante.  
- Je te fais peur ? s'étonna-t-il d'une manière presque douloureuse en me lâchant la manche.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Alors quoi ? Tu as commencé Hermione ! Tes mots… Ces mots sont sortis de ta bouche Hermione. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Ce que tu m'inspires. Autant là, qu'ici … dit-il en montrant sa tempe et son torse. Il y a des mots que tu veux me dire. Ceux ne sont peut être pas ceux que je veux entendre mais j'en ai bes…  
- Je t'aime.  
-…oin. »

C'est sorti. Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre me parler de ça avec cette angoisse d'être rejeté. Il tremble comme je tremble. Et ce n'est pas le seul sentiment que nous avons en commun.

« - Je t'aime. Je suis amoureuse de toi… Je … Tu … Tu apparais d'une manière différente dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur. Ca me fait mal quand tu n'es pas là et quand tu es là je n'ai qu'une crainte, celle que tu repartes. Ces jours de solitude me sont douloureux car je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. Mon seul vrai repos est quand tu es auprès de moi. Je souffre de la solitude, mais ce n'est rien comparé au manque de toi… »

Ses lèvres s'étaient posés sur mon cou. Je le sentis sa chaleur au plus près de mon dos. Sa main s'était posé sur ma hanche. Ses autres doigts caressaient avec douceur mon bras nu.  
Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Le regarder dans les yeux. Voir que mes mots avaient atteint son cœur comme ils avaient fait vibrer le mien. Mon visage se leva vers lui, tandis que le sien faisait le mouvement inverse.

Et enfin j'eu mon baiser. Notre vrai baiser. Celui où les deux sont conscients de leur amour. Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou alors qu'une douce chaleur s'installait dans mon bas ventre.

Il se raidit. En un instant, l'angoisse s'étendit dans mon cœur. Avais-je fait quelque chose de … mal ?

« - C'est glacé… »

Et ces paroles me frigorifièrent. Parlait-il de ses sentiments pour moi ? Avaient-ils changé ?

« - Que …Pardon ? m'écriais-je, perdue en reculant d'un pas. »

Il grimaçait comme si une limace remontait son dos.

« - Je parle de ton verre d'eau, Hermione. Tu me l'as versé dans le dos ? Tu voulais refroidir mes ardeurs ? »

Et il se retourna, mettant en avant la longue coulée humide sur son polo bleu. Et je me mis à rire. Pour évacuer une panique idiote et fugace. Pour le plaisir de rire. Pour voir le sourire de Drago qui apparaissait déjà.

Et il m'attrapa la main pour réduire l'écart entre nos deux corps. Doucement il caressa ma joue pour capturer mes lèvres, sa paume libre se glissant dans mon dos. Son corps contre le mien. Ses lèvres. Ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage. Ce regard entre deux séparations de nos bouches.

Ce contact m'électrisa. L'énergie se répandit dans mon corps et dans mon cerveau. Tout changeait désormais. Il était mien comme j'étais sien. Nous étions nous. Ce sont certes des pensées d'adolescent dans un sens. Etre la propriété de l'autre est une façon de se rassurer. On veut que l'Amour soit immuable, infini et éternel. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il évolue. En bien ou en mal. Au printemps de ma vie, mon espoir d'amour éternel était pour Ron. Il s'était éteint comme une flamme tourmentée par une brise oscillante. Mes sentiments pour Drago n'étaient pas nés de ces cendres. La source avait été une petite étincelle, dissimulée par la flamme d'un autre. Et l'étincelle avait allumé un feu de foret. Autant dans mon cœur qu'autour de moi. Et cette chaleur ardente était devenue un besoin vital. Il m'apportait lumière, apaisement, satisfaction. Comme toute source de combustion, il était dangereux, attirant et brûlant. On ne maîtrise jamais le feu. On croit juste le posséder. Qu'il soit notre.

Comme l'Amour.

J'espère qu'il est mien. Je veux qu'il le soit. Je veux vivre dans cette illusion. Celle que le _nous_ prévaut sur le _il_ et le _je_. On ne peut qu'espérer au début que l'être aimé est l'âme sœur, l'Homme qui nous est destiné. L'avenir, lui, nous dira s'il est. Est quoi ? Cet être. L'Être.

Lui. Qui fait le Nous.

S'il peut, grâce à son amour, surmonter la douleur, autant la sienne que la mienne. S'il peut pardonner les erreurs pour faire grandir l'autre. Si ses mots parfois blessent, ils doivent pouvoir consolés. Et s'il sombre. Et si son cœur est douloureux. J'en serais moi aussi capable.

Je le relèverai. Alors je serai pour lui celle – Elle – qui fait notre Nous.

Le monde n'est pas beau. Il n'est pas merveilleux. Il n'est pas parfait. Du moins, pas de manière universelle. Il tangue du Ying au Yang. La Nature nous sublime. Terreur et beauté ne font qu'un. Fascination rime avec envoutement. Dans le danger et le bonheur qu'il peut apporter, pas dans sa phonétique.

Avec Drago, on vit dans ce monde bipolaire. Par On, je m'inclus. Même si la grammaire me rejette, ce On, est nous car c'est la balance qui s'équilibre. Un plateau qui tangue, l'autre se perd. Trop haut. Trop bas.

Parfait.

Pouf.

Mince, ça bouge encore.

Le bonheur est la recherche de cet équilibre. Les éléments sont ajoutés par lui, moi, nous ou eux. Peut être par elle, ou lui. Et ca doit s'adapter. Evoluer. En Bien ou en Mal. Un jour, la balance peut se dérégler ou elle ne veut plus porter, ses rouages rouillés par le temps ne lui permettant plus. Ou elle peut avoir été graissée, bichonnée, dorlotée malgré quelques chutes et coups.

Je veux que l'on arrive à s'occuper de cette balance, toujours essayé de la régler, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra. C'est une adolescente qui a grandit trop vite qui souhaite ça. Une Femme aussi. Un être qui rêve de nous. Malgré la haine de la guerre. Malgré le sang et les larmes.

La balance nous sauvera peut être. Sûrement. Sans doute.

Balance de l'amour.

Quand elle nous sauve de la Haine…

OoO

_**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier ma magnifique Béta Dairy**__**! Elle a toujours réussi à me consacrer de son temps malgré sa difficulté à lire certains chapitres. Elle a toujours été d'un grand soutien autant pour m'aider que pour me botter le cul**__**! MERCI.**_

_**Merci également à Livioute et sa gentillesse sans égale**__**! Littlebeattle, je ne sais pas si tu as lu cette fic mais tu m'as également beaucoup apporté**__**! Toutes les deux je vous embrasse fort**__**!  
**_

_**Remerciement spécial à Ka-cendres qui m'a inspiré cette scène de baiser et qui, malgré sa passion pour les Drarry a dû subir mes explosion Dramionesque**__**!  
**_

_**Je vous remercie également VOUS**__**! Petites revieweuse de folie va**__**! Chacun de vos messages m'a fait un ptit truc au cœur**__**! Pour les mlles qui n'en laisse pas, c'est pas grave je vous aime quand meme XD ( même si c'est le moment ou jamais**__**!)  
**_

_**Merci Merci**__**!**_

_**Je vous rappelle tout de même que l'aventure n'est pas totalement terminée. D'ici un mois ou deux, cela dépend de vos suggestions, un chapitre bonus naîtra. Il s'agit de développer plusieurs flash-back que je n'ai pas réussi placer ou des idées que je n'ai pas pu concrétiser dans les chapitres. Vos idées sont les bienvenues**__**!  
**_

_**Bien entendu il n'est pas question de suivre vos scénarios mais plutôt que vous me disiez quel partie de leurs vies mérite un peu plus ( Les crises d'Hermione, la relation Hermione-Snape, les enfants etc …)  
Merci encore**__**! Et j'attends de vos nouvelles**__**!**_

_**Petit mot de la Bêta ? Et bien, j'ai adoré cette fin - qui n'en n'est pas vraiment une puisqu'on retourne au début de leur romance. Mais c'était un peu ça cette fanfiction : une balance entre passé et présent et d'amour et de haine.  
Merci à toi Ganou, de m'avoir accordé ta confiance pour te suivre dans cette aventure - surtout lorsque l'on sait que je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe…  
Et bien plus qu'un échange d'auteuz à auteuz, c'est un lien entre amies qui nous unis. Heureuse de pouvoir me rapprocher de toi autour d'un Starbucks Coffee, et de pouvoir m'éloigner du monde réel grâce à tes mots.  
Dairy's Scribenpenne ou Fabiola**_.


End file.
